Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: Three is supposed to be lucky number. What if Sirius's explanations concerning Pettigrew were interrupted not by two but three men? Will presence of one man alter the future? Will Harry have a true family? How big is the price of happiness?
1. Chapter 1: The Marauders and Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Summary:** Three is supposed to be lucky number. What if Sirius's explanations concerning Pettigrew were interrupted not by two but three men? Will presence of one man alter the future? Will Harry have a true family? How big is the price of happiness?

**Author's notes:** This is an effect of a writer's block which concerns _A Year to Remember_ (it's not that I don't have ideas, it's worse: I have so many ideas that I managed to write three versions of chapter ten, three of chapter eleven and two of chapter twelve ... _**I just need to find willing guinea pig to test them on - Anyone interested**_?). This story is a side effect of throwing various ideas on the well and watching what would come back in relatively fine shape ... plus I have a major rewrite of chapter two of _Wheels of Time_ on my hands because current version is too packed for me to like it. I'm not even mentioning the sequel to _The Blacks: Son of A Black_ because I have two completely different first chapters for that one.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions).

* * *

_**

**Chapter one: The Marauders and Their Shadow.**

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on that joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep his wand pointed at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you …"

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew that you were here?" he said, eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took the goblet along. And very lucky I did … lucky for me I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus …" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout …"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything … I can explain … Sirius is not here to kill Harry …"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now were gleaming fanatically. "I shall …" whatever Snape planed to said he didn't had a chance to finish because suddenly with a big BANG…

Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his limbs were bound to his body. His eyes widened as if in shock but it immediately settled on Black. But Black had no wand on himself, he returned their wands when he started talking.

"Only one will go to Azkaban tonight," said a strong male voice from the shadows of the corridor. "But it won't be them," the man stepped out from the shadows and he pointed at Black and Lupin.

"Lemeraude!" Snape snarled. "Let me out in an instant!"

Lemeraude was a man with shoulder-length grey hair but to the contrary of his hair his face looked still young and handsome. His dark-brown eyes were slightly obscured by a pair of rectangular, framed in silver spectacles and were glimmering with something which Harry normally would take for tears.

"I waited for this twelve years," Lemeraude said as he turned away from Snape.

"I found them first!" Snape snarled.

But Lemeraude didn't listened to Snape at all. He made few, suddenly tentative, footsteps and he stopped in front of Black who looked like someone who had been greatly surprised.

"Sirius," Lemeraude whispered and suddenly he embraced Black like one would embrace a brother, except unlike Lupin, Lemeraude didn't let Black go.

"Do I know you?" Black mumbled in shock.

"You should," Lemeraude pulled away just far enough for Black to see his face. "Because aside of you I'm the only other living witness of Fidelius Charm placed upon Potter family."

"There was no witness," Black shook his head. "Unless…" he paused and his eyes widened. "Shadow," he whispered.

"Not Shadow," Lemeraude shook his head. "Someone else," he said and stepped away from Black for three steps.

Lemeraude lowered his head as he touched his hair with his wand and suddenly they changed their colour from grey to jet-black. When he raised his head again Harry felt the blood leaving his body. Lemeraude looked like Black's better looking twin and the only thing which could make one tell them apart were their eyes. Black's eyes were grey and Lemeraude's eyes were dark-brown.

"Regulus," Black chocked out. "You were … there … in Godric's Hollow?"

"Ever since I learned about the Prophecy," Lemeraude confirmed. "I was a dead man and I knew that the Potters needed someone who would watch over them permanently and in a way it allowed me to keep an eye on you. There was hardly a conversation going in that house which went without my supervision, lucky for you ever since I learned about the plan to use Fidelius Charm I didn't missed any single one. I knew about the decoy and I was present when the charm was cast."

"Pardon my intrusion," Lupin interjected, "if you were aware that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper then why you failed to mention it to Dumbledore or the Ministry?"

Lemeraude ran his hand through his hair before he sighed, "Because the only proof that I was telling the truth had ran away from London after blowing up the street and framing my only brother for the crime he didn't commit."

"You were there?" Black mumbled and he gripped Lemeraude's hands.

"Since you found James and Lily …" Lemeraude nodded sadly. "My greatest mistake was trusting in Pettigrew, like it was yours mistake. When the charm was cast I let my paranoia down, I calmed down and took my time in catching the sleep I missed over the months of watching out for any sign of danger …" he shook his head. "I thought that we were safe …" his voice broke down slightly. "I was sleeping when he … You-Know-Who walked in the house. I didn't heard anything until Lily's shrieks awoke me … I was in my Animagi form, on the bed … I was about to jump on the floor and transform back when the explosion threw me across the room … I hit my head against something … bedside table probably … knocked me out. I woke up much more later … when you were talking with Hagrid … Ever since then I didn't left your side until I chased after the rat … But I lost him once we left London … he vanished and I didn't knew where he had gone. I spent months chasing rats all across the British Isles until I gave up and come here … I teach Ancient Runes," suddenly he looked at Harry with his teary eyes. "I longed to have you in my class, kid. Pity, that you didn't listened to these who have a brain when you were choosing your electives," his eyes for a moment flashed to Ron with sudden disgust.

"What you have against me?" Ron asked nervously.

"A long list, too long to count it now," Lemeraude muttered. "I suggest keeping in mind that there is a full moon tonight," his eyes wandered to Lupin. "Good thing that I followed Severus and took what he left behind," he pulled out something which looked like a hip-flask and handed it to Lupin who immediately downed the contest of the flask.

"Black," Snape muttered.

"Yes, Severus?" Lemeraude turned to Snape who was still hanging in the air.

"Would your repeat it under Unbreakable Vow and Veritaserum? What you said about the Secret Keeper?" Snape asked blankly.

"Without a blink," Lemeraude nodded. "But perhaps you would like a proof in presence of one Peter Pettigrew?"

"Gladly, as well as my wand returned," Snape muttered.

Lemeraude waved his wand at Snape and suddenly Snape landed with a heavy thud on the floor, boundless.

"I'm not doing it because I like you," he muttered to Lemeraude as he approached him and then he glared at Black and Lupin, "or them."

"Different reasons, same aim," Lemeraude shrugged. "Weasley, unhand the rat," he added sternly.

Ron clutched the rat closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out from Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean …" he looked at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat … there is million rats … how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked in Azkaban?"

"Sadly money isn't the only thing you are lacking, Weasley," Lemeraude snorted. "But it is a good question nevertheless. How did you know that he was with the Weasleys, Sirius?"

Black pulled out something from his robes and he showed it to three men who were standing next to him first. Their brows narrowed before Black handed it to Harry and Hermione.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there on Ron's shoulder was Scabbers.

"Just a finger," Snape muttered. "Just a damned finger. Brilliant!"

"He probably lost it in a fight!" Ron yelped.

"I've put with Weasley family stupidity for long enough and I'm not planning to listen to it for any moment longer," Lemeraude snarled. "Listen boy, you are playing with four men who are very specifically trained in Dark Arts and Defence Against it. For the record; one werewolf with Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery, one former Auror and two former Death Eaters … who is more likely to win that fight?" he growled angrily. "Certainly not you, now be a good boy and unhand the rat."

"For the record Black, your brother ever since came to teach at Hogwarts had the opinion of the most patient and nicest Professor," Snape snorted.

"I think that his infamous patience had to run out some day," Black snorted.

"Harry, do something!" Ron pleaded.

But Harry didn't planed to help Ron. Whatever Black was wrong or right there was no sense in prolonging that discussion. If Black was wrong then Scabbers were safe and if not … He looked at Hermione and he knew that she was thinking the same.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry shook his head.

"Hermione!" Ron begged.

"You are wasting time, Ron," Hermione shook her head. "If Black is wrong then nothing bad will happen to Scabbers but if he is right…"

Suddenly another thing had happened. Scabbers suddenly transformed into a small, not taller than Hermione man with balding, mousy hair. There was a rustle and suddenly Ron had his own wand pressed into his pulse point.

"Let me go and the lad will live," said Pettigrew.

Everybody took a step back in an instance and before Harry knew what happened he and Hermione were pushed behind Black and Snape.

"Help!" Ron yelped.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Peter," stated Lupin as calmly as one could spoke it in situation like that.

Suddenly Harry felt a rustle of a spell slipping past him and when he glanced for a moment after it he saw something silvery slipping through the door.

"If you kill him, you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban," Lemeraude muttered. "Unless his mother will be granted with visiting right and then you will be dead after the first visit. It's not a win-win situation Peter, you are screwed up if you do, you are screwed up if you don't."

"I will let you go if you unhand the boy at once. You will be free to go wherever you want, Peter," Black said calmly, his voice sounded reasonably controlled for someone who just recently had an attack of hysteria.

"You want to survive, Pettigrew," said Snape. "What had happened to the Potters if the outcome was different would raise you amongst Death Eaters. But it didn't, you sold the Potters to the Dark Lord and that's where the Dark Lord had fallen. At large you are in danger, every Death Eater would love to kill you, slowly and painfully. Azkaban will save your life even if it takes away your freedom. Consider your options."

"Would you really have done it, Peter," Lupin said quietly. "Kill the innocent child?"

"I wouldn't keep discussing it," snorted Pettigrew and he pressed the wand closer to Ron's pulse point.

"You aren't bad Peter," Lupin said calmly. "You were scared…"

"You have no idea," Pettigrew muttered.

Suddenly there were rustle of footsteps and Harry quickly turned his head around and saw surprised Dumbledore and even more stunned Fudge.

"Now you have it!" Pettigrew yelled and suddenly green light burst out from the wand and something hit the floor with a big thud.

Almost at the same time four men who were shielding Harry and Hermione rushed ahead and after a moment of rustle Pettigrew was pressed against the back of the wall by four men. But Harry didn't paid attention to that, he was staring at the floor where Ron was lying with his eyes wide open but lifeless.

"Ron…" Harry whispered and before he realised what he was doing he was kneeling at his friends side, crying wildly. He heard Hermione's sobs coming from nearby.

He paid no attention to other things than Ron's lifeless body until the moment when he was pulled into someone's tight embrace. The person who was hugging him was stinking and his bones was digging into Harry's body but that embrace was solid and comforting.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he heard barely audible whisper. "I should remember how to handle that situation. I'm sorry that I didn't helped your friend, Harry."

"Merlin's socks!" yelped Fudge. "Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"I think that we should take this explanation to more comfortable surroundings, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly. "I would like to hear all of them before you will decide what to do. In the light of recent events I think that Sirius Black deserves a chance to be heard out, after all he didn't get a trial which is granted to everyone by law."

"Let it be, Dumbledore," mumbled Fudge. "But Black will be shackled."

"If I can interrupt, Minister," Lemeraude said quickly. "I would sorely advise putting Anti-Animagi Transformation Charm on Pettigrew's shackles as well. We found him here in his animagi form and since he is a rat it would be rather easy for him to transform."

"Speaking about transformation," Snape interjected. "We are running out of time, headmaster. It would be wise to send Lupin to the castle and lock him in safe place."

"Mr Lupin will answer my questions together with you," huffed Fudge.

"I'm afraid that it won't be possible, Minister. Say ten minutes and the only thing which you will get from Lupin till tomorrow will be a howl and occasional bark," Snape snorted.

"Excuse me?" Fudge yelped.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf, Cornelius. He receives Wolfsbane Potion which keeps him harmless but it doesn't prevent transformation itself. Severus is right, Remus can answer your questions tomorrow but I believe that the rest can explain as much as Remus would. Shall we go to the castle, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Surely Lupin…" Fudge started.

"Will go ahead and Minerva will make sure that he is properly locked in his rooms until the moon goes down. She is waiting at the gates of the castle. Remus, please go," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry heard footsteps which were getting farther from them until they died down.

Suddenly he felt that he was being pulled into standing position but he clutched on the person who was holding him for a dear life.

"Sirius would you let Harry go for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would," Black nodded. "But as you see, he is the one who holds on me."

"I think that it would be wise to let go of Black, Mr Potter," said Fudge.

"He just lost his friend and he needs someone to hold onto," Lemeraude muttered.

"I cannot allow it," said Fudge. "I'm already bending rules by not calling the Dementors."

"Then we can do it here," stated Dumbledore.

Harry finally raised his head to look at him as he conjured a long black fabric and covered Ron's body. Then he approached Snape and Lemeraude who were keeping Pettigrew pressed to the wall. With a flick of his wand he conjured a chair with shackles and together with Snape and Lemeraude they moved Pettigrew to the chair and shackled him to it. When Snape had his hands free he went to Hermione and gently picked her up into standing position.

With their voices breaking Harry and Hermione told Dumbledore and Fudge how they went to Hagrid to cheer him up and how they found Scabbers. From there Sirius took over, explaining how they got to Shrieking Shack and the discussion which had occurred until the moment firstly Lupin and then Snape and Lemeraude appeared. Then Lemeraude started explaining something about faking his own death and hiding in his animagi form at the Potters and what had occurred that night when Voldemort had found the Potters.

"It's the most unbelievable story I ever heard," Fudge breathed out. "And you Mr Lemeraude … Black you owe us ten years in Azkaban for not registering…"

"All is fair in love and war Minister," Lemeraude stated calmly. "Would you come through any lengths to protect those whom you love the most?"

Fudge nodded.

"So did I," Lemeraude stated calmly. "If for keeping my brother and his friends safe I will have to go to Azkaban then I will do it. I just hope that you will be able to sleep well at nights that you send a man, whose only crime was protecting the ones he loved, to Azkaban."

Fudge said nothing for a moment and finally he muttered, "If I don't see your name, either your own or the one you use to hide yourself from people who would love to see you dead, in Animagi Register until the noon of the day after I will personally drag you to Azkaban via Wizengamont, Black."

"You are being too generous, Minister," Lemeraude nodded.

"The great injustice had been done and even I'm not that cruel to separate brothers who just found each other," Fudge muttered. "This has to be done lawfully," he sighed. "I will call the Aurors who will take Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew to secure Ministry's cells to face the trials. Dumbledore, I'm afraid that as much as you hate it …"

"Harry and Hermione will testify if they wish to," Dumbledore finished.

"Very well," Fudge nodded. "I will go to the Ministry to remove the Dementors from Hogwarts, lift the allowance for Dementor's Kiss on Mr Black and will come back here with Aurors in a matter of a hour at the most."

Fudge left quickly and Harry, Hermione and other three men were left together with Dumbledore, Ron's body and still shackled Pettigrew.

"I'm sorry that you had to watch it, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore whispered.

"We shouldn't let that happen," Snape muttered grimly and as Harry turned to stare at the man he realised that Hermione was still settled in the man's arms and was sobbing slightly.

"It wouldn't happen if the boy handed the rat as soon as we asked…" Lemeraude muttered.

"Regulus!" Black hissed angrily.

"I'm only telling the truth," Lemeraude shrugged. "I didn't wished him death … I saw too much of innocent kids dying to wish death to anyone but I refuse to be that arrogant to take whole blame for not being careful with the rat."

"Regulus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"His death was unfortunate," Lemeraude continued. "And the blame which rests on us if the one of being lenient and too patient. One of us should have pried the rat away from the kid but instead we got into discussion."

"Black!" Snape hissed.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Lemeraude as he turned to Harry. "From the moment I came here I should have pry the rat away from your friend but I let my guards slip. I should have remembered that Pettigrew isn't as harmless as he looks," in answer he received a glare from Pettigrew, "he had no troubles with treachery and killing innocent people before. But I let my past memories of slimy always fidgeting rat who always hid behind the backs of these who were bigger and more powerful than him cloud my judgement as well as I let my heart grant the wish of hugging my brother before taking the responsibilities which were put on my shoulders together with the title of Professor."

"You didn't killed Ron," Harry whispered. "He did," he jabbed his fingers at Pettigrew.

"But I could save his life if I let my mind make me do what was necessary first and not grant my heart its wish," Lemeraude said sadly. "Years ago I swore to myself that no one would die in my presence if I can prevent it. Tonight I broke that promise."

"You are not a seer, Regulus," Dumbledore sighed. "You couldn't know what may happen."

They spend the rest of their time before Fudge's arrival with four Aurors in complete silence. After shackled Pettigrew was lead out of the shack two other Aurors stood next to Sirius and waited.

Harry didn't want to let him go. He just gained his godfather, lost his best friend … having Sirius go now when he needed him the most … he couldn't bear it. Someone gently pried his hands from Sirius.

"He will come back, Harry," he heard a soft voice and he was drawn into embrace.

He looked at Sirius, who nodded quickly.

"I'll be fine, Harry," he told him firmly, his eyes hadn't left Harry even for a split second. Then he looked up at the man who was holding Harry and added, "Take care of him while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I will," replied the man. "Take care of yourself."

The Aurors shackled Sirius but they didn't manhandle him like the others did with Pettigrew. They allowed him to walk on his own, between them down the corridor. Harry's eyes followed them until they disappeared down the stairs.

"It's time for us too," said Dumbledore, his voice sounded calm and controlled but there was some foreigner note in it which Harry couldn't name. "Boys," he turned to Regulus and Snape, "would one of you …"

"I will," Snape and Regulus said at the same time.

"More peaceful side of the castle," Snape said firmly. "And peace is what they need right now. Minerva would need to deal with the rest of the family."

"I will handle it myself," Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry didn't feel like moving, he felt like he was rooted to the spot. Suddenly a pair of strong arms hoisted him up and he was carried down the corridor and through the rest of the shack and on and on and on.

He barely remembered being put in a mahogany bed, on soft mattress, under velvet covers in dark green colour. He thought that he was given something to drink and dreamless sleep enveloped him.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Author's notes:** _Megaera_ suggested a certain subplot for the story. Personally I would love to write it because I love this kind of plot. That's why I'm asking for opinion, should I keep relation between Harry and Sirius as just Godfather/Godson or should I find a way to make them father and son biologically? Take your pick, you have time to decide about it until after fourth chapter - till then nothing would change in the story because by then the discusion about blood protection would make the conversation again and that's when I would need to know for sure which way should that conversation go.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions).

* * *

_**

**Chapter two: The Trial.**

He woke up much more later feeling strangely rested but at the same time as if something bad happened. He turned his head to take a look at Ron's bed wondering if Ron wouldn't kill him for waking him up so early.

As he opened his eyes and looked on his right he realised few things. He wasn't in their dormitory. On the other side of double bed was sleeping Hermione, she was curled into tight ball, one of her hands was resting at Crookshanks's back.

Ron wasn't there … Ron was … Ron was … dead.

Dead. Gone. Perished. Departed. Lifeless. He wasn't there anymore. Something squeezed in his chest so hard that he forgot how to breath. He had to get out from here and check, make sure that … Ron wasn't there, otherwise he wouldn't be able to believe it.

"It's gone," Hermione whispered brokenly. "I've lost it."

He turned to face her again.

"What?" he whispered nervously.

"Time-turner," Hermione whimpered. "I had it on myself when we went to visit Hagrid and I'm sure that I had it in the Shrieking Shack. When I woke up it wasn't there anymore."

"Time-turner?" Harry whispered in agitation. "You mean there is a way to save Ron?"

"I don't know," Hermione whimpered. "I got it from McGonagall at the beginning of the year so I would be able to attend all my classes. But she warned me to never allow my other self to see me. It's incredibly dangerous."

"But it could save Ron," Harry whispered.

"It wouldn't," said Snape firmly. Harry turned to look at him and saw that the man was leaning against the doorway. "You could use it but the results would even more direr than what happened. What would you think, what all of us would think if one of you suddenly appeared in Shrieking Shack and grabbed the rat from the boy? The consequences of coming back in time would be too grave for all of us to allow it to happen. That's why your time-turner was returned to the Ministry, Ms Granger."

"But Ron…" Harry protested.

"Would he want you two to endanger your lives?" Snape asked simply. "You could get killed on the spot. I'm sorry that you lost your friend but one death is more than we can take."

"But…" Harry started again.

"How would you turn back time and remain unseen, hmm?" Snape asked sternly. "Even if you used your cloak one of us would check why the rat would be hovering in the air and once the cloak would be taken off what do you think would happen?"

Harry said nothing. He imagined what could happen and most scenarios weren't favourable to no one of them.

"Now do you understand why we had to return the time-turner before you used it?" Snape asked calmly.

"But it's still not fair for Ron," Harry whispered.

"Death isn't fair," Snape whispered. "It never was and never will be. Because only a true monster doesn't have a person who would cry after his death."

"You didn't lost your friend," Hermione huffed. "He or she wasn't killed in front of your eyes."

For a split second Snape looked as if Hermione slapped him across the face. But suddenly he seemed to calm down and he looked at the door in expectation.

"She wasn't," Snape whispered without looking at them as he sat down on the bed with his back turned to them, his voice was barely audible but it lacked its usual venom, it was small and the words sounded as it gave Snape great pain to shape them into sounds. "She and her husband were murdered by You-Know-Who himself. They were wandless, defenceless …" Snape's voice cracked slightly. "She died protecting her son … She could have lived … she had a chance to live … But she didn't."

"She was young … so full of life … So incredibly talented … And she threw her life away … I cannot look her son in the eyes without seeing her ghost in them … condemning, accusing … reminding me of my own involvement in her death. You blame yourselves for being unable to turn back time to save your friend … But you don't know what it means to blame yourself … to wake up in the middle of the night seeing accusation in the eyes of someone you cared more than life itself … to live with knowledge that the blood of someone you cared the most in the world is on your hands … that you could as good as kill them yourself."

"They will tell you that time can heal everything … it won't. The pain you feel know will be there tomorrow and ten years from now. But you will learn to live with it … you will learn to …" his voice broke down.

"Severus, leave," said a soft voice. "Let me do it, you are unwell."

Harry glanced at the person who interrupted Snape. It was a tall woman, probably Snape's age. She had long, curly, jet-black hair tied into a messy ponytail. Her face was heart-shaped, with small snub nose, thin but kind lips and a pair of incredibly violet, almond-shaped eyes.

"I need to…" Snape whispered.

"You need to help Regulus. He is loosing a fight with THAT woman and it wouldn't do us any good if she won. You know Twinkly, if she will pester him long enough, she might win," she said calmly.

"Are you sure that you will manage here, Mirzam?" Snape asked softly.

"I was an Auror," Mirzam said quietly. "And before I became an Auror I saw enough dead people to learn how to deal with people who lost someone they cared about. Go Severus, your help is needed elsewhere far more than here."

"I will return here as soon as I will chase her away," Snape said quietly as he stood up. "Take care."

Mirzam nodded and Snape walked from the room.

"That woman …" Harry started. "It was my mum, wasn't she?"

Mirzam nodded slowly as she approached them and sat down on the bed. She pulled her legs on the mattress and arranged herself into cross-legged position before she started talking.

"I won't tell you what I don't know, Harry," she said calmly. "I know that they were friends since they were children and that something had happened between them which make Lily walk away. Severus wasn't himself after she left, he made some incredibly wrong choices … he blames himself for her death as much as he blames You-Know-Who. That's all I can tell you, for more details you would need to wait until he returns."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, not very kindly. "They told you that we need someone to watch over us otherwise we are going to do something incredibly stupid?"

"That too," Mirzam admitted. "Everybody are genuinely concerned about you. As I said I dealt with death enough to know that the worst thing which one can do is leaving people who lost someone on their own so short after the death of the person they cared for took place."

"We don't need comfort," Hermione muttered.

"Then something else," Mirzam shrugged. "Talk, cry, throw things at me, do whatever you think will help you release that pain from your hearts."

"Will it disappear?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Mirzam shook her head. "But you will know that you weren't left alone to deal with it."

"Will you listen?" Harry asked timidly.

"With everything I am," Mirzam nodded solemnly.

He started talking, how he meet Ron, how they became friends, what they have been through together. By the time he described Ron's death to Mirzam he was crying into her shoulder. Hermione was leaning against Mirzam's other shoulder and was sniffling softly.

"Whom did you lose?" Harry asked quietly after he calmed down.

"My family," Mirzam answered. "My mother, father and younger sister. I was twelve and suddenly I was left on my own. My grandparents weren't the kindest people in the world and I was sent to live in orphanage. But I had friends, people on whose shoulders I could cry. You have each other and people who care about you. Whenever you feel the need to talk we are here to listen."

"What Snape said about pain …" Hermione whispered. "Is it real? That it will never disappear?"

"The pain will be always there," Mirzam said slowly. "Some people learn to live with it so well that with time the pain disappears and leaves only good memories. But even for them the pain doesn't disappear completely, it's always there, in your heart, in your mind. You catch yourself watching a book on the shelf and you think that it's the book your friend would like to read. Sometimes you stare at random things because you are thinking about your friend. It's always there but time will lessen it, its strength, frequency with which it appears."

"I don't want to forget him," Harry whispered.

"You won't," Mirzam reassured him. "You have memories of him. It's easier when you remember good things. They will be your treasure. No one will take them away from you."

He still felt terrible. Like he was missing a part of himself. But just having someone to talk about Ron made him feel like he wasn't alone with this. And he wasn't. There was Hermione and all the adults, like Mirzam … or even Snape. And soon Sirius would be there.

**S.S.**

Regulus was holding himself rather well considering that he was arguing with Molly Weasley, Dumbledore was in the room too, but from what Severus heard Dumbledore was doing very little to help Regulus win the argument.

Severus opened the door to McGonagall's office and entered the room.

"I said no," Regulus growled.

"You aren't their head of the house," Molly huffed angrily. "They are going with me."

"No," Regulus objected firmly.

"Albus they need to have people who understand what they are going through," Molly said firmly.

"They have them," Severus said calmly. "Here. The staff is far more better prepared to help students deal with death of someone they care about than you."

"The staff has enough students under their wings to dis…" Molly started.

"Letting them go with you will be a sign of great irresponsibility from our part," Severus stated firmly. "You have your own children to take care of. In case you didn't realise it, they just lost their brother. They need your help first. Potter and Granger will remain at Hogwarts under the care of people who know how to help them."

"They will go with me," Molly huffed.

"They won't," Severus sneered. "This conversation is over. You aren't taking them and if I discover that they went missing before the day of the funeral I will personally drag every fucking Auror available to the Burrow and I will charge you with kidnapping!"

"Leave!" Regulus growled. "Or you will be dealing with the Aurors."

"Boys," Dumbledore said calmly. "You are too harsh…"

"She is unable to deal what happened on her own. The day I would leave two students who just lost their friend in her care would be the day when Voldemort turned good and started handing sweets and petting heads of small children. This conversation is over, Albus. Harry and Hermione will remain here and if I would discover that they had gone to the Burrow with Molly next funeral to attend will be hers," Regulus snarled.

"Albus!" Molly huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry Molly," Albus said calmly. "For them it will be too soon. They need to remain here and like Severus said you have your own children to take care of now."

"Then they will come to us after the funeral," Molly growled.

"That remains to be seen," Severus muttered. "I was under impression that Ms Granger has her own mother and father who are supposed to take care of her."

"Harry shouldn't come back to his relatives in this state. They are barbaric and they …" Molly started.

Regulus grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out from the room. He shut the door in her face and turned to Dumbledore.

"The blood protection at the Dursleys…" Albus started.

"Can be moved," Regulus said calmly. "I'm sure that a wizard familiar with magical treatments is familiar with treatment for Leagan's Disease. In fact this treatment was around when we," he motioned at himself and Severus, "were children."

"The treatment would work only for people with the same blood type, my boy. Lily was 0 negative. Petunia is B positive. Alice and Frank were AB negative …" Dumbledore stated.

"But Mirzam Verascez is 0 negative," Severus said calmly. "She was listed on the list of potential guardians and she has good blood type."

"She hasn't, Severus," Dumbledore said grimly. "She needs to be B positive. Sirius is A negative."

"But we aren't discussing Petunia's blood type, Albus," Severus let his lips curl a bit. "We are talking about Lily's blood … blood which is supposed to protect Potter."

"Lily has been dead for twelve years," Dumbledore said calmly. "Her blood …"

"Statis Charm can ensure the freshness of an ingredient for ages, as long as it's recast at least every year, Albus," Severus continued calmly. "As it happens I have a vial of Lily's blood, preserved under Statis Charm. On the other hand we have a woman who has exactly the same blood type, more so a woman, who was Black's partner and from what I know, his girlfriend."

"But the real problems doesn't lie with blood, does it?" Regulus said maliciously. "You send Harry to the Dursleys for purpose, not only to protect him from harm but also to ensure that the boy will be bendable to your will. After the Dursleys even a single act of kindness would win his admiration. If he was with an adult who would look after him properly he might not turn into the boy you want him to be."

"I swore Albus," Severus said calmly. "I swore that I will protect the boy. My word stands still, even if I will have to go against you. The blood protection will be moved, regardless of what may happen to Black at the trial. If you would do nothing to save Black I assure you that there is more than enough people who will let Potter know about your actions or lack of thereof. It wouldn't work in your favour, would it?"

Dumbledore sighed and for a moment it seemed to Severus that he looked older than he really was.

"We will discuss the matter of blood protection after Sirius's trial, if all goes well, with him and Ms Verascez. The final choice would be theirs. Until then Harry will remain here. Now would you be so kind to send Ms Verascez to me, if she is with the kids she saw how Ms Granger is holding up. I need to ask her if we should inform Hermione's parents about what happened and send her home before the end of the school year," Dumbledore said finally.

They left the room and went down to Severus's quarters.

"That was easier than I thought," Regulus sighed.

"What's your problem with Weasley woman?" Severus asked curiously.

"She is the problem," Regulus snorted. "I wouldn't trust her with a corpse of a cat, let alone Harry. I think that her motives to take care of Harry aren't coming from kind heart. Don't forget from which family Molly came from and who was her mother. You know what they say, like mother, like daughter."

"How you are going to explain it to Potter and Granger?" Severus asked pensively.

"For the time being, I won't. Right now the most important thing is teaching them how to cope with the death of their friend. Digging holes under Molly can come later," Regulus said with a shrug.

They didn't say a word until they reached the door of Severus's quarters. When they entered them, they walked together through the living-room into the bedroom in which Severus left Potter and Granger under Mirzam's care.

He wasn't surprised that he found both kids asleep in Mirzam's arms. She knew how to wear people down, it was a trait Severus always envied her. He was able to put people down but Mirzam knew how to lower someone's defences and let them fall apart on her.

When it came to dealing with death she was the only person Severus could think about who knew more than a greenhorn therapist from St Mungo about dealing with grief.

"How are they?" he asked quietly.

"Asleep," Mirzam answered. "Emotionally wore down."

"Five stages?" he asked calmly.

"Still in denial, bordering on anger and bargaining," Mirzam answered with a heavy sigh. "Depression will hit them soon. I would like to be there for them, if it's possible."

"You will be," Regulus said and he explained their plan to her.

"I'm fine with it as long as Sirius would agree to that," she said at the end. "If it's as bad as you say then Harry is going to need special help."

"Dumbledore wanted you to talk with him about Granger," Severus told her. "About informing her parents and possibly sending her away."

"Her parents need to be informed regardless," Mirzam shook her head. "Sending her away before the funeral however will do more harm than good. I think that we should allow them to come to Hogwarts. It would be better if they came to Hogwarts anyway. We need to make sure that they will be aware that death of Ronald Weasley was nothing but a tragic accident, otherwise they would pull her out from Hogwarts. But it can wait till the morning, or even afternoon."

"It's not me you need to persuade," Severus shrugged. "Go to Dumbledore, we are going to stay here."

**H.P.**

When Harry woke up again, Hermione was gone. He heard a sound of running water coming from behind the door in the room.

"She is in the shower," Mirzam answered simply. "We brought your things down. You may go wash and change your clothes before breakfast."

"Are we going to eat in Great Hall?" Harry asked nervously, he didn't want to go to the Great Hall, where all people were going to stare at him and Hermione.

"If you want to," Mirzam answered calmly. "If you don't we are going to eat here, your breakfast will be brought down to the living-room."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked quietly.

"Severus is in Great Hall with Dumbledore, the rest of the Heads are there too. Dumbledore is going to inform them about Ronald's death during breakfast. Earlier he was helping Remus to recover from the full moon. Remus will come here after breakfast and giving his testimony of what happened yesterday to the Aurors. Regulus went to fetch Hermione's parents," she explained.

"And you?" Harry asked.

"I will remain with you, unless you don't want me to and want someone else to be here," she answered.

"How long you are going to stay here?" Harry asked.

"As long as you want me to. If you are still up to testify at the trial I will come with you and will bring you back to Hogwarts. But no one will have it against you if you won't come, Harry. We understand that what happened to your friend might be too much for you …"

"I want to testify," Harry said firmly. "Pettigrew killed Ron, sold my parent to Voldemort … I need to testify."

"Then you are going to testify," Mirzam said calmly. "Hermione already said that there isn't enough devils in hell to stop her from testifying."

They ate breakfast in silence, Harry felt a bit uneasy with eating when Ron wasn't there with them. He won't try to speak with his mouth stuffed again, he won't pull Harry into a discussion about Quidditch again. He won't be there anymore.

After breakfast Regulus came with Hermione's parents and left the three of them in Snape's office. He didn't stay for very long, he quickly told Mirzam that he was going with Dumbledore to the Ministry.

Mirzam stoic calmness helped Harry collect himself before the trial, he needed to be fully prepared for questioning and it wouldn't do Sirius any good if he started crying in the middle of questioning. But at the same time her stoic calmness was getting on his nerves.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked finally.

"Someone needs to be calm, Harry," she answered kindly. "If I wasn't trying my best to remain calm I would go to the Ministry to rip Pettigrew's balls and stuff it in his ears. If you or Hermione would start crying during questioning none will hold it against you. People are going to understand that you lost your friend, that he was killed in front of you."

"Can you hug me?" Harry asked timidly. "I don't want to be afraid about Sirius. I lost a friend and …"

"You don't want to lose your godfather," Mirzam finished and she pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry about Sirius, there is enough witness to testify his innocence, Fudge and Dumbledore included."

They went to the Ministry of Magic soon after. Lupin was with them, leaning on a cane and looking like he was mauled by a Hippogriff. Hermione was walking by Snape's side, with her head lowered and Snape's arm draped around her shoulders. Mirzam's arm was draped around Harry's shoulders and that small thing gave him comfort, that there was someone to lean on.

They didn't entered the courtroom in which the trial was held. They waited until they were called, one by one there to give their testimonies in front of the court. Harry was called as the last person and Mirzam slipped into the room with him.

"Everything is going to be fine," she whispered into his ear.

He approached the middle of the room where a lone chair was standing. He answered questions he was asked, one by one, as calmly as he was able to answer them but when he recalled the moment of Ron's death he felt involuntary tears running down his cheeks.

Finally they let him go and he went to sit next to Hermione and Mirzam who slipped into the bench on which Hermione was sitting sometime during Harry's testimony. He felt warm arm draping over his shoulders and being pulled into warm hug and allowed himself to cry in her arms.

What people were saying, he didn't know until the moment Mirzam whispered.

"They are about to vote," she whispered into his ear.

He turned his head so he could watch the voting but at the same time he still held on Mirzam tightly.

"We heard the testimonies and now is time to vote," announced Fudge. "Those in favour of sentencing Peter Pettigrew for lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban prison in top security cell with Anti-Animagi charm for selling Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who, killing twelve Muggles with Blasting Charm, putting the blame on Sirius Black for his actions, being unregistered Animagus and finally killing Ronald Weasley with Killing curse, please vote."

All hands shot into the air at that.

"Those in favour of clearing Peter Pettigrew of the charges against him?" asked Fudge.

Not even a hand twitched.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are sentenced for lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban prison in top security cell with Anti-Animagi charm for selling James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who, killing twelve Muggles with Blasting Charm, putting your own blame on Sirius Black, being unregistered Animagus and killing Ronald Weasley with Killing Curse," Fudge announced. "Aurors please lead out the prisoner and take him to Azkaban."

Pettigrew was dragged out from the courtroom by a pair of men dressed in red robes, he was screaming profanities and cursing loudly.

When the door after Pettigrew and his guards were closed Fudge cleared his throat and continued.

"Now time came to vote for Sirius Black," Fudge said. "Those in favour of sentencing Mr Black for ten years of imprisonment in Azkaban prison for being unregistered Animagus?"

Harry flinched and watched in horror as all hands raised in the air.

"Those in favour of clearing Mr Black from that charge?" Fudge asked.

No hand had moved and Harry wanted to scream.

"Those in favour of accepting Mr Black imprisonment in Azkaban prison for last twelve year as appropriate punishment for the charge of being unregistered Animagus?" Fudge asked.

All hands raised in the air and Harry breathed out in relief.

"Those in favour of sentencing Mr Black for inflicting a damage on Ronald Weasley by breaking his leg for two years in Azkaban prison?" asked Fudge.

All hand raised in the air.

"Those in favour of clearing Mr Black from that charge?" Fudge continued.

No hand moved.

"Those in favour of accepting Mr Black's imprisonment in Azkaban for last of twelve years as appropriate punishment for the charge of inflicting damage on Ronald Wealey?"

All hands raised.

"Those in favour of clearing Mr Black of charge of killing twelve Muggles?"

All hands raised.

"Against?"

No hand raised.

"Those in favour of clearing Mr Black of the charge of selling James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who?"

All hand raised.

"Against?"

No hand raised.

"Sirius Black you were sentenced for twelve years in Azkaban for being unregistered Animagus and inflicting damage on Ronald Weasley. However your imprisonment was accepted as a part of your punishment. Because to the full sentence of twelve years you were lacking three months Wizengamont had agreed that instead of spending remaining three months in Azkaban prison you will give three thousand galleons to the hands of Ronald Weasley's parents paid until 31st July 1994," Harry saw that Sirius breathed out in relief. "From remaining charges you were cleared on 10th June 1994, your assets will be returned to you within next week as well with the deeds of your possession. Guardianship of Harry Potter will be discussed on separate trial due to be held during this month, all parties included will be informed about the date three days before the trial. Dismissed."

Fudge finished and the courtroom started to clear out. But Harry's eyes were on Sirius only. He gave Harry a cheeky grin and before Harry knew what he was doing he was in Sirius's arms sobbing from happiness.

He lost his friend but he gained a godfather, someone who will take care of him and maybe, maybe will take him away from the Dursleys.

"I'm glad that you are free man again, Sirius," Mirzam said somewhere above Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you were here," Sirius told her.

"Get a room, please," Snape groaned. "They are children here."

"Now it's time to return to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I trust that Sirius would feel better after bath, change of clothes and proper lunch."

Harry pulled away from Sirius a bit to let him walk on his own but Sirius shook his head and picked Harry up. He sat him on his left hip and grinned.

"That's better."

"I'm too heavy," Harry tried to object nervously even if being held by Sirius like that was very nice and gave Harry a feeling that he finally had someone who cared.

"Nonsense," Sirius shook his head. "I used to carry heavier people like that."

"I doubt that you ate anything solid in last few months Black. It would do anyone good if you dropped Potter," Snape said.

"Thank for concern, but no," Sirius replied and he draped his right arm around Mirzam's shoulders. "This is the way I like it. Now we can return to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Mirzam is back again .... crucify me if you want ... Okay, not really. Those who have meet her in my stories before know what to expect from her as an original character, those who don't, you have two choices: you might stay here waiting for bits and pieces or you can check my other stories (with exceptions of Brother Brother and The Blacks: Son of a Black) and learn something more about her. _

_Though the scenario I'm using for her here is a cross of something which was on my mind for a while and turned out to big quite long begining of another AU to PS/SS (something I might post some day after I will finish it because I consider that story as very Mirzam-ish, even too much Mirzam-ish for regular story ... just something to do when I'm insomiac) the other was an atempt on AU to CoS which won't be posted (effect of reading an essay about where Spinner's End exactly is and me fooling with maps). I took several ideas from the first and one from the second, in the end from that cross emerged Mirzam you will see here._

_Too much about orginal characters, let's talk about something else. I don't think that Horcruxes will make a conversation soon. Regulus might be a bit rash here but he isn't heartless, you don't drop this kind of information on a kid who just lost his friend. But blood protection will remain important, Harry won't be coming back to the Dursleys (he will remain with Sirius, either as his son or godson - as I said in author note before the chapter it's your choice to decide which)._

_The whole putting Harry on hip might be seen as weird but think about it, Harry is small for his age and very light, Sirius on the other hand is a grown man (weak but let's be kind, he carried him out of the courtroom before he set him back on his own feet ;) ).  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Learning to Cope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Author's notes:** _**In last chapter I asked for Your opinion concerning relation between Harry and Sirius.**_ Most of You don't have a problem with Sirius being Harry's dad as long as Lily wouldn't be his mum. In last author's note I failed to mention that part. Only once I wrote Sirius/Lily as Harry's parents and I'm not planning to repeat that scenario. **_So if I go for the scenario where Sirius is Harry's dad I will Mirzam Harry's mother. You can still express Your opinion concerning that scenario (but just in this chapter because the discussion about blood protection is going to happen in next chapter and that's where I will be able to introduce, or not, the possibility of Harry being Sirius's son)._**

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

On a different note. I need to find a willing guinea pig to test altered version of chapter two of Wheels of Time, current chapter two is too packed for my liking and I intend to redo it but I need to find willing test subject to make sure if new version isn't to weird. **Anyone interested?**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter three: Learning to Cope.**

They didn't return to Snape's rooms. When they were at Sirius's trial their things were moved to two quarters at sixth floor. Hermione was left with her parents and Harry went with Sirius and Mirzam to the other room. After short, hushed conversation Lupin, who accompanied them left the room.

Harry looked questioningly at Sirius.

"Remus is going to stay with Hermione and her parents for a while," Sirius answered calmly. "His presence may buffer some violent reactions."

"What?" Harry mumbled.

Snape, who also came in with them answered slowly, "Some people react to death differently. There is as many reactions as people who lost someone they cared about. Of course there are several different kinds of…"

"Reactions," Mirzam finished calmly. "All are emotionally based but they show differently. Years ago scientist came with something we call Five Stages of Dying. But those five stages can also describe reactions to losing someone you cared about."

"Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance," Snape said quietly. "Lupin is assisting Ms Granger's parents because she is moving quicker than you in her emotions. Reactions of both of you are normal as well as their tempo. Ms Granger is bordering between anger and bargaining, that's when Lupin's patience will be very handy to her parents."

"And me…" Harry whispered.

"Only you know that," Sirius answered stoically.

"But…" Harry objected.

"Denial. Hint of anger. Bordering on depression," Mirzam answered. "That's what I see. Your friend's reaction is more violent because, that's only my suspicions, she isn't familiar with death, she hadn't experience someone close to her dying."

"But I did," Harry mumbled. "But no one ever died on me…"

"Wrong," Snape shook his head. "You don't remember seeing your parents dying but you know that they are death. That knowledge alone gives you an advantage on Ms Granger. What Mirzam said is true, for someone who didn't experience death of someone they cared about, violent reaction is most probable to happen. She is going to try to fight with it, to make bargains, get angry with what happened."

"I'm angry," Harry objected.

"At whom?" Mirzam asked kindly, she sat next to him on the couch and draped her left arm around his shoulders.

"Pettigrew," Harry answered. "He killed Ron, he sold my parents."

"Then your anger is different from the one which Hermione feels," Mirzam answered calmly. "You direct your anger into logical place, the murderer who killed your friend and lead to deaths of your parents. Are you angry at anyone in this room?"

Was he? There in the Shack there was how many of them? Sirius, Regulus, Lupin and Snape. All four of them tried to negotiate with Pettigrew. Sirius even said that as long as Pettigrew will unhand Ron he would be free to leave. At the same time they all concentrated at trying to protect him and Hermione. They didn't kill Ron, Pettigrew did. Even Regulus, who for some reason was hostile to Ron was trying to prevent Pettigrew from doing something stupid.

He looked at Sirius, still dressed in robes in which he escaped from Azkaban, he looked like he seriously needed a bath, food and long night of sleep. Snape, seated in an armchair, looked even more paler than usual, his hair, still greasy, looked like he didn't brush them since yesterday, one strand was sticking in a very weird way and Snape's eyes were travelling between him and a kettle standing on the table. Mirzam looked exactly like she looked when Harry saw her for the first time, but there were dark circles under her eyes and her embrace while as warm as it was yesterday held less strength.

Neither of three adults gathered in the room looked like they slept last night. Their eyes travelled between Harry and the kettle on the table with such frequency that it was slowly making Harry's head spin.

What was in that kettle? Should he be even thinking about it? Finally Snape lost his patience, stood up and approached the kettle. He poured three mugs of nicely smelling liquid into them and handed two cups to Mirzam and Sirius seated on Harry's sides.

He glanced into the mugs and saw black liquid. Coffee. He nearly wanted to laugh but his mind caught up with his mouth before any sound emerged from his lips. They were obviously tired and instead of going to sleep they settled on coffee to not leave him alone to deal with Ron's death.

It was heart-warming, though having Snape there acting like he concerned … what he could be … uncle … self-proclaimed godfather … McGonagall polyjuiced into Snape … was a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Harry asked quietly as he looked from Mirzam through Snape to Sirius.

"We are still at the age when sleepless night doesn't do us much of harm," Snape muttered. "Though Black looks like he would do with a decent meal."

"Says a nightly owl and early bird in one," Mirzam muttered. "Go to sleep, Severus. We will do fine and if something changes I will inform you."

"Are you sure?" Snape asked sternly.

"Shoo," Mirzam waved her left hand at him. "Come back when you are rested."

"I will see you in the afternoon," Snape replied as he stood up.

"You mean at dinner," Mirzam said simply.

Snape left swiftly, like he always did.

"I detect some familiarity between you two," Sirius said with a grimace. "When did you get so chummy with Snape?"

"I'm obliged to answer truthfully?" Mirzam asked sceptically. Sirius nodded at that. "I have no idea. He was Dumbledore's spy but only Dumbledore's word meant not too much to save him from Azkaban. He saved my life once. I saved his in return. Then after everything was done I hexed him into next millennium … he hexed me back and then we get royally pissed while talking about life."

"It's hard to believe," Sirius grimaced.

"He helped me when I was left on my own to deal with what happened to you. I wanted to leave wizarding world and with his help I did. I discussed with him several ideas for living, he suggested the one I picked in the end. He benefits from it as much as I do."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I was reasonably talented herbologist and potion maker. I opened a flower shop in a small town in Kent, close to where I live. It's both for Muggles and wizards. Though for wizards I do owl orders rather than meeting them in person. I brew most common potions and I supply few shops with herbal ingredients for potions," Mirzam answered simply.

"How Snape benefits from that?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"He is a potions master," Mirzam answered as she rolled her eyes. "He buys some ingredients from me, he doesn't like to use most things from Sprout, you remember her obsession with dragon dung, don't you?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well dragon dung isn't too good in too much doses for delicate potions," Mirzam continued. "I asked him once why he wastes fortune for my chamomile tea when he could ask Sprout for chamomiles."

"And he told you?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No," Mirzam snickered lightly. "He let me taste and sniff both teas. In the end I gave him discount on chamomiles and other herbal teas. Besides he is my only true connection to wizarding world. During school year he visits me every fortnight, he spends few days in August at the farm."

"You let him sleep at your place?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mirzam asked simply. "It's not that we share a bedroom, he sleeps in his and I sleep in mine, plus the house is big enough to even invite over your brother and Remus. As long as they like pastel pink and royal purple. For the time being of course."

"I used to know you," Sirius sighed.

"And now you don't?" Mirzam rolled her eyes. "I'm still the same Mirzam I was twelve years ago."

"You used to date?" Harry asked curiously.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and Harry saw Snape's head materialising in the flames.

"You should come down, Mirzam," he said grimly.

"I'm not going to sign lullabies to you," Mirzam sighed.

"Ruthie is in my living-room, crying her eyes out," Snape said quietly.

"Ruthie is what?" Mirzam gasped.

"Crying," Snape answered. "I didn't really know what happened, but she is bawling her eyes out. You need to come down here."

"Switch," Mirzam replied quickly. "Step away, I'm going through."

Snape's head vanished from the flames and Mirzam immediately flooed away from the rooms. About a moment later Snape stepped out of the fireplace. He whipped the dust from his robes and looked at Sirius sceptically.

"Who is that Ruthie?" Sirius asked sternly. "Another friend of hers?"

"Hardly," Snape muttered. "Ruth Imogene Verascez-Blackwell is quite active four and half years old. What? You didn't though that after you were locked in Azkaban for life she would remain old maiden?"

"She didn't mention that she has a daughter," Sirius whispered. "She should've told me!" he growled. "She shouldn't give me hope that there is a chance for us."

"Egomaniac," Snape snorted and he flopped at the armchair he occupied before. "She got married, that's a fact, seven years ago. Sebastian Blackwell was a Muggle policeman, decent man, I checked his family back to nineteenth century otherwise I wouldn't be her witness. When Ruthie was four months old Blackwell was shot during a bank robbery, the bullet went straight through his brain, instant death."

"So she is a widow?" Sirius asked calmly.

"That's why she didn't bring Ruthie into conversation," Snape said simply. "As far as I know her she wanted to bring her into conversation after you were rested and after Harry was calmed down."

"If she is a widow, with a small child then why the girl came to you. How long she has been here? Whole night?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "I alarmed her as soon as we put Potter and Granger to sleep. She is far more reliable than average therapist from St Mungo. She called her mother-in-law, a menace if I ever saw one, and left Ruthie under her care. She was supposed to remain with her for the whole day today and maybe even tomorrow. That's why Ruthie's arrival worries me a bit."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because in case something happened at home while Mirzam isn't around and she isn't at work Ruthie was told to floo immediately into my rooms. Mirzam installed one way floo connection at Mrs Blackwell's place, Ruthie knows about it and where the floo powder is hidden," Snape answered.

"Ruthie?" Sirius asked sceptically. "You aren't a person who gives other pet nicknames."

"I'm not a fan of pet nicknames but once you see her you will realise why she is called Ruthie instead of Ruth," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you should check what happened, sir," Harry suggested.

But as soon as the last word left his mouth he saw Mirzam getting out from the fireplace. In her arms was small girl with curly, jet-black pigtails. The girl was sobbing slightly and Mirzam herself looked positively ill.

"Daisy had a heart-attack," she said, more to Snape than to Harry and Sirius. "I need you to watch after Ruthie for a while, Severus. I need to get to that house with ambulance and see what happened."

"Will you need help?" Snape asked as he tried to stand up.

"With Ruthie, I will deal with Daisy," Mirzam answered and she transferred little girl into Snape's arms. "I will come back as soon as possible." Then she turned to Harry and Sirius and sighed, "I wish that I could explain it quickly and simply but …"

"Will you need help?" Sirius asked the same question as Snape did.

"I will be fine, stay here with Harry. I'm a big girl, they need you more," she gave Sirius small sad smile and then she put her hand on Harry's shoulders. "I will come back and we will talk but …"

"Now you have more important thing to deal with," Harry said quickly. "Go, she might be still alive."

Mirzam gave him small, warm smiled before she flooed out.

Harry watched Ruthie curiously, she seemed perfectly familiar with Snape or rather his alter ego because no normal child would be clutching on Snape so tightly like Ruthie did.

"Godfather?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Mirzam insisted," Snape answered and gently petted Ruthie's head. "Blackwell didn't have problems with it, unlike his mother he was open-minded, rather excited about Ruthie being a witch," he added with a shrug.

"You like to visit her, don't you?" Sirius continued.

"I like intelligent company, Black," Snape muttered. "Plus unlike other people," his eyes settled on Sirius, "I take godfather's duties seriously."

Sirius looked like he was about to hex Snape into oblivion.

"As long as Blackwell was alive he tolerated our friendship, the first invitation to spend few days with them came from him. I quite enjoyed spending few days in the country and Blackwell for a Muggle was highly intelligent, good man to talk to," Snape continued. "His death was a terrible blow for Mirzam for many reasons. Old lady was on vacation in Caribbean and refused to come back for the funeral before her vacation ended. Mirzam managed to last two weeks on her own … then she broke down. Someone had to take care of her while she was recovering."

"Mrs Blackwell doesn't sound like a nice woman," Harry commented.

"Because she wasn't," Snape snorted. "I wished for Mirzam that old lady Blackwell migrated to Brazil and got lost in the Amazonian jungle. I didn't wish her death but seems that there is a justice in the world, pity that Ruthie had to see it."

Ruthie sniffed.

"I don't think that you should talk about her grandmother like that," Harry commented.

"She was bad," Ruthie mumbled. "She wanted to take me away from mum … said that mum wasn't worth having a kid because she was a freak. She wasn't nice to me either when she learned that I was a which…"

"Witch, Ruthie," Snape corrected her. "But she had visiting rights and I kindly told her what will happen to her if she hits Ruthie or will try to hurt Mirzam. No one hurts my girls and lives to tell the tale. That includes you, Black."

"Threat dully noted," Sirius mumbled.

They remained in silence for a moment until Ruthie drifted off in Snape's arms. Then Snape stood up and put her down in the armchair.

"She should be asleep for at least a hour, Black. I will come back sooner but I need to make an appearance at lunch and at staff meeting. I trust that you will handle her if she will wake up."

"Go ahead, Mirzam should be back soon too," Sirius waved his hand.

Snape left and Harry and Sirius were left with the girl on their own.

"I have no idea how to take care of a kid like that," Sirius said quietly. "A toddler probably … but her …"

"She is just a bigger toddler," Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's obvious discomfort. "Hopefully she is potty trained and as you heard she talks."

"You sound like Lily," Sirius gave him small smile. "James was terribly scared when he was supposed to hold you for the first time. He was really excited about being dad but he was just afraid that he might drop you or break you."

"And?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wasn't," Sirius gave him small cheeky grin. "Lily told him that he has five minutes to overcome his irrational fear otherwise in the rubric with the name Father she would write my name instead of his. Worked splendidly."

"Did you want to have kids on your own? With Mirzam?" Harry asked cheekily.

"They made distant future," Sirius admitted. "In the world where someone killed Voldemort. I wasn't as brave as your parents were, bringing children into a world of war is a sign of both, great bravery and great irresponsibility. I didn't want it for my children. But …" he sighed. "I wanted a world at peace, house in the country, Mirzam obviously and about two to four kids on our own."

"Do you think that there is a chance for it now?" Harry asked quietly.

"There is, now more than ever," Sirius draped his right arm around Harry's shoulders. "The world is at peace, the house in the country is in the picture. My feelings for Mirzam hadn't changed and I hope that hers for me didn't either. As for the kids …" he looked at Harry and then at sleeping Ruthie. "I hope that you don't mind."

He didn't, not really. In his dreams he always wanted to have a family who would take care of him, normal family in which he was respected and taken care of. He wouldn't mind having siblings, normal siblings, like Ron did … If things would go well between Sirius and Mirzam then maybe the four of them would be able to make a family.

"What about your own?" Harry asked curiously.

"You don't know Mirzam the idealist," Sirius chuckled. "In our plans only one of the kids was our own …" he paused and then continued more calmly. "Mirzam was an orphan and growing in my family … sometimes I felt like one … in our plans we always mentioned at least one adoption, offering orphaned child a home."

"It's amazing how reality and our plans turned out," Mirzam sighed.

Harry was so busy with watching Sirius's expression as he talked that he didn't realise that Mirzam returned.

"How is she?" Sirius asked gently.

"She died," Mirzam sighed as she flopped on the couch next to Harry. "From what I learned she was dead when Ruthie found her. I can't say that I feel sad because of it and at the same time some part of me feels bad for feeling relieved that she finally died."

"She was that bad?" Harry asked and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"She could be worse … she was just … close-minded and very, very strict," Mirzam sighed. Then she looked above Harry's head at Sirius and muttered. "All right I hated her but I didn't wish her death. The only positive thing is that she died at her own house … otherwise I'm not sure if Ruthie will be able to come back home."

"You are planning to come back home tonight?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Of course I don't," Mirzam answered with a small huff. "Father O'Brian already promised me that he would drop by in the morning to check on animals. Though I left them more than enough to last two days without me."

"You didn't tell me that you were married," Sirius said, his voice was still quiet.

"I planned to," Mirzam sighed. "I planned to explain everything to you but we had more important things to deal with …"

"I know," Sirius said more normally. "Snape explained everything, if I didn't get something I will ask you."

"Now you see it?" Mirzam asked quickly. "For a long time he was the only friend I had outside Bastian and after Bastian died he spend two months with me helping me to pick up my life. I was pretty depressed after his death … Severus can be rude, at times he pisses me off but he is …"

"Snape?" Harry supplied.

Mirzam nodded.

"You accept mine, I accept yours?" Sirius asked.

"He will be there in the summer, Sirius, Harry," Mirzam said seriously. "I know that you don't like him but I ask you to be civil to him. I will ask him the same thing."

"He is going to be civil?" Harry asked sceptically.

"For me, he will be," Mirzam said and she yawned widely.

"Go to sleep," Sirius said.

"Did you ate something?" Mirzam switched topic.

"I will put the three of you to bed and I will take a shower and grab a bite," Sirius said.

Sirius could be bossy when he wanted Harry observed. He herded Mirzam and Harry to the other room and didn't left them until they shed outer robes and slipped beneath the coverlet. A moment later he brought still sleeping Ruthie and laid her between Mirzam and Harry.

"Bossy, isn't he?" Mirzam mumbled sleepily.

"Was he always like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"More or less. He used to be head of our division. It will sometimes show up," she yawned. "But it's good kind of bossy, you know."

"He cares," Harry nodded. "Do you care for him?"

"It was one of the reasons why I allowed Severus to drag me from the bed in the middle of the night. He knew that I wanted to know the truth about Sirius. I cried for good fifteen minutes into his sleeve when I learned that Sirius hadn't done anything of what he was accused," Mirzam answered, in her eyes Harry saw that she was telling the truth. "I know that what I'm asking for might be too big for you and too soon after Ron's death …"

"I'm sure that we will make it work," Harry gave her small smile. "We are going to be family and family is supposed to help each other, isn't it?"

"You spoke like your mother's true son," Mirzam smiled at him and she yawned quickly. "Sorry, the last night I didn't sleep through was when Ruthie was very small."

Harry smiled at her and quickly closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he woke up but it wasn't important. What was important that there was something sitting on him, quite heavy something and was staring at him.

He blinked to clear his eyes from remains of sleep and came to meet a pair of familiar green eyes. Familiar because he saw his own eyes in the mirror and this pair of eyes had exactly the same shade.

"Who are you?" the owner of the eyes asked curiously and cocked her head to the right.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry answered as he blinked once again to take a closer look at his attacker.

His glasses was pushed on the top of his nose and he saw small girl with two curly, jet-black pigtails sticking above her ears.

"I'm Ruthie Immy Verascez," said the girl.

"Imogene," Harry corrected her almost automatically remembering the name Snape mentioned earlier.

"Immy," said Ruthie as she shook her head. "Imogene was after dad's grandmother. I don't like it. Uncle Sev calls me Rummy when he puts me to sleep sometimes. But I like Ruthie the most. How they call you?" Ruthie lied herself on Harry's chest and looked him in the eye.

"Harry," Harry answered.

"Henry? Howard?" Ruthie continued asking and Harry found a bit unsettling the fact that they were nose to nose.

"Harry," Harry said. "I was called like that since I remember."

"I like it," Ruthie said. "It's nice and not weird. I like weird names but I don't like to be named like that. Are you hungry, Harry?"

He contemplated for a moment and he realised that indeed he was hungry, more so ravenous.

"Me too," Ruthie admitted. "I could eat a whole horse," she said seriously.

"You are quite small, aren't you?" Harry asked impishly. "You could eat a horse but not a whole one during one meal."

"You are right," Ruthie said pensively. "What about a colt?"

"Still too big," Harry smiled at her.

She was such nice and funny kid.

"Are we going to hunt for food, Harry?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"If there isn't something waiting for us in the next room then we will find another place," Harry said. "But now you need to let me get up because I can't move with you sitting on me."

"Do you think that we should wake them?" Ruthie asked.

Harry glanced at his left at sleeping Sirius and then at equally sleeping Mirzam.

"Seems to me that they could use a few more hours of sleep," Harry said.

Ruthie nodded and slowly slipped from the bed from the foot side of it. A moment later Harry followed her. After checking if he didn't woke Sirius and Mirzam up, which he didn't, he slipped on his robes and quietly left the room with Ruthie clutching on his left hand.

There wasn't any food in the living-room so he decided to go down to Great Hall. Having to endure stares wasn't important comparing to his empty stomach. He needed food, so did Ruthie.

On the way to Great Hall Ruthie was ah-ing, oh-ing and wow-ing every time when they turned a corner or went down the stairs.

"What it is?" she asked curiously. "Is it Hogwarts? Mum told me that I will go there when I will be old enough."

"Yes, it's Hogwarts," Harry admitted with a small smile and a hint of pride in his voice. "But it looks great from outside too. I can take you out after we will eat something."

"Really?" Ruthie quipped and her eyes got into size of saucers. "What about flying? Can you fly? Mum says that I'm too small for a broom besides she doesn't have any, except old Dusty but we use it to dusty the porch."

She was endearing and the more time Harry spend with her the more he liked her. When they reached Great Hall Harry realised that they arrived just in time for dinner. Paying no attention to stares from Slytherin table he marched through the Great Hall to Gryffindor table and sat down on the usual spot which he, Ron and Hermione occupied.

He allowed Ruthie to pick what she wanted and after ensuring that her plate was full he started eating himself.

"Who's that?" asked Seamus sceptically.

"Ruthie," Harry answered.

"Okay," Seamus nodded. "Ruthie who?"

"Just Ruthie," Ruthie answered. "I'm Harry's sister."

"Harry doesn't have a sister," Seamus said sceptically.

"Now he does," Ruthie shrugged and came back to her dinner with renewed fervour. "His daddy is sleeping with my mummy so that makes him my brother and me his sister. Do you have a problem with it?"

"How are you, Harry?" asked Neville gently as he seated himself on Harry's right. "We heard what happened to Ron but we didn't see you since yesterday."

"How much do you heard?" Harry asked quietly.

"About Pettigrew, Ron and the trial. McGonagall reckoned that neither you or Hermione will come back after the trial," Neville answered.

"Hermione is with her parents. I don't know if they took her home, last I saw her was after the trial," Harry answered.

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked in concern.

"I still cannot believe that he is gone," Harry admitted. "I saw him … dying … but I just can't."

"It takes time to sink," Neville told him quietly. "I couldn't believe it to when my grandfather had died. I was there in that room and it still took a while to sink."

"What about the rest of the Weasleys?" Harry asked, changing the topic.

"They were taken during the night," Neville answered. "That man who teaches Ancient Runes was supposedly arguing with Mrs Weasley, she didn't seem too happy when she came to collect Ron's siblings."

"She lost her son," Harry said.

"Not that kind of not happy," Neville shook his head. "More like angry, she yelled at the twins for slacking. I think that something is wrong with her."

"She lost her son," Harry said quietly.

"I understand it but still her reaction … I'm not sure that she reacted the way normal mother would," Neville said sceptically.

"Did you heard something about Ron's funeral?" Harry asked. "Date or place?"

"McGonagall said something about 13th June, the graveyard in Ottery St. Catchpole. Though the hour is still unsure. She will now more tomorrow, Mrs Weasley is supposed to contact her. Our year will be allowed to go as long as we will tell McGonagall that we want to come," Neville answered.

"Can we go for a walk later?" asked Ruthie.

"Sure, why not," Harry answered.

The sun was still quite high by the time they finished dinner and Harry decided to take Ruthie to the lakeside. Ruthie curiosity drew them into the edge of the lake by the forest and Harry allowed her to throw small rocks into the lake.

"It looks amazing from that far," Ruthie said as she flopped next to him on the grass.

The dusk was falling and most windows at Hogwarts were bathed in the light of torches which by now should be lightened in the castle.

"We should come back to the castle Ruthie," Harry sighed.

**S.B.**

Sirius woke up to a nice smell of coconuts under his nose. It smelt like Mirzam. Then his sleepy mind caught with him and he realised that it was Mirzam. He sighed contently and allowed himself to cherish that but as he was about to fall asleep again he realised something else.

When he went to bed between him and Mirzam were sleeping Harry and Mimi's daughter, Ruthie. He opened his eyes and saw that the kids weren't in the room.

He gently shook Mirzam's right shoulder and watched as she opened her eyes.

"Kids aren't in the room," he whispered.

That prompted her to wake up fully.

"They are probably in next room," she yawned as she stretched herself when she sat up.

"It's too quiet," he shook his head as he sat up.

Thankfully they were still dressed so all they needed was putting on their shoes. Neither Harry nor Ruthie were in the room.

"They might be down in Great Hall," Mirzam said calmly. "It's time for dinner and they should be hungry."

But they weren't in Great Hall either, few older students were seated at the tables but there was no sign of Harry or Ruthie.

"Problem?" asked Snape from behind their back.

"The kids are gone," Mirzam whispered. "They might be upstairs with Hermione, though."

"They aren't with her," said Remus who approached them slowly. "Hermione was taken home about twenty minutes ago. Her parents though that a temporary change of environment will do her some good. I saw them off and Harry wasn't here."

"Weasley woman," Snape growled. "But why she took Ruthie?"

"They might be still in the castle," said Remus calmly.

But just as Remus said it the main door opened and first Ruthie and then Harry slipped inside entrance hall.

"Thanks Merlin," Mirzam whispered and she ran to embrace both of them. "Where have you been? We were worried about you."

"At dinner and then we went for a walk," answered Ruthie. "Did you sleep well, mum?"

"We walked a bit too far from the castle," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm sorry that we got you worried."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Ruthie, I was dancing around that issue in note under the regular chapter. Having an OC in the story, even if you use them in your stories often, allows you to tweak their history a bit in the way it suits your story. Since in this story Mirzam wasn't in Bedlam (a nod in A Year to Remember direction) I allowed her to get married and to reproduce (even if I killed her husband quite early).  
_

_With Ruthie arises another curious issue, green eyed issue. Those who are familiar with Mirzam knows bits and pieces concerning her family. While Mirzam herself is violet-eyed her family wasn't, they were all (with exception of her grandmother) green-eyed. So it wouldn't be too weird if Harry would be Sirius's and Mirzam's son because both Harry and Ruthie would take green eyes after Mirzam's family._

_For now that will be all. I'm still waiting for your votes. **By the way is anyone interested in beta-reading this story?**  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Last That They Ever Saw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter four: The Last That They Ever Saw Him.**

Harry was a bit afraid that Sirius, and Mirzam will be mad at him for wandering around, if he was alone it wouldn't be much of a problem, but with Ruthie it could be. Thankfully neither Sirius, nor Mirzam were mad at him.

They lead him and Ruthie into their quarters and wrapped them in blankets. With hot chocolate in hands they eat few biscuits.

"You wouldn't mind if we put you and Ruthie in the same bedroom, would you?" Sirius asked gently when Mirzam went to the bathroom to give Ruthie a bath. "It's only for as long as we will remain at Hogwarts, which probably won't be long."

"I don't mind," Harry gave him small smile. "She is such a nice creature."

"It's genetic," Sirius gave him a wryly smile. "Like mother like daughter. Do you need to take a bath, Harry?"

"I took one in the morning," Harry answered. "I think that I would go straight to the bed."

"You will be sleeping there," Sirius said as he pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room. "If you or Ruthie will need anything, remember that we are only a call away," Sirius motioned at the door of the room in which they slept before.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Harry asked nervously.

"If you want me, then I will. Mirzam will be there too, four is still an age when kids need to have some assistance in falling asleep," Sirius answered. "So I guess that you are going to hear a story anyway."

"Do wizards have fairy tales?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course they have," Sirius gave him small smile. "When I was Ruthie's age dad used to slip into my bedroom and read Regulus and I _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, mum wasn't happy with him because the stories weren't proper for young pure-bloods but I loved them anyway."

"I will go change," Harry said.

The new room which was added to the quarters while Harry and Ruthie were away looked nice. It was painted light blue, the furniture was mahogany and when Harry sat down on the mattress he realised that this bed was even better than the one in Gryffindor Tower.

He quickly changed into his pyjama and slipped under the covers. He sniffed the pillow and realised that it smelt like lavender.

"Ready for bed?" Sirius asked as he walked inside.

"Ready," Harry nodded.

"But I don't want to sleep yet, mummy," Ruthie whined as Mirzam carried her into the room.

"It's nine o'clock Ruthie," Mirzam said calmly as she sat Ruthie on the bed. "At home you are asleep at this hour."

"But we aren't at home, mum, we are at Hogwarts," Ruthie objected.

"Different place, same rules," Mirzam said simply. "In you go, little lady."

"Will you sing, mum?" Ruthie pleaded.

"Harry?" Mirzam asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly.

"Ruthie under the covers," Mirzam said kindly.

"Goodnight kiss?" Ruthie asked as she slipped beneath the covers.

Harry watched as Mirzam leaned over Ruthie and gently kissed her forehead. He felt small pang of jealously in his heart but he dismissed it quickly. He never had someone to kiss him for goodnight, he lived without it and he could…

"Goodnight Harry," Mirzam whispered and she kissed his forehead gently.

He blushed furiously and he felt big hand ruffling his head. He looked up and saw gently smiling Sirius.

"Goodnight Harry," Sirius whispered.

"Me too," Ruthie pleaded from the confines of her bed.

"And you too," Sirius chuckled as he went to her bed and ruffled her curly hair.

Then he sat down on the floor next to Harry's bed just as Mirzam, who settled in the armchair between both beds cleared her throat. She started singing in a very soft, very nice and melodic voice:

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a river last Saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
_

_The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
_

_I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven one day  
_

_Four am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Star was light in a silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
_

_I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven one day  
Far away on the other side._

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Mirzam finished singing and glanced at Sirius. Sirius gave her small smile and he started telling a story about Little Red Riding Hood. It was endearing how he put Lupin in the place of Red Riding Hood and made Snape big, bad wolf. Harry desperately wanted to hear the end of the story but he fell asleep by the time Little Riding Moony entered the cottage of his grandmother.

He slept peacefully for a while but at some point of the night he found himself back in the Shrieking Shack watching Pettigrew killing Ron, then moving on Hermione, by the time Hermione's still form dropped to the floor and Pettigrew moved the wand he was clutching in Sirius's direction, he realized that someone was shaking his arm.

He swatted away the intruder and to his surprise he found himself in warm embrace and felt another pair of arms wrapping themselves around his back.

"It's okay Harry," Mirzam whispered into his ear. "He cannot hurt you anymore."

"Hush, Harry," Sirius whispered into his other ear. "We are here and we won't allow him to hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "That I woke you up."

"Nonsense," Sirius shook his head. "That's for what we are for Harry. To look after your well-being and safety. To wake you up and help you fall asleep after a nightmare."

"What happened in your nightmare?" Mirzam asked gently. "It's easier when you talk about it, unless you don't want to talk about it," she added softly.

Harry told them what happened in his dream and he cherished that he was being held like someone actually cared for him.

"Did I wake Ruthie?" he asked nervously.

"Ruthie would be able to sleep through an earthquake," Mirzam chuckled softly. "I have no idea from where it came from because Bastian and I were always light sleepers."

"Remus would tell you that I transferred that trait to her through osmosis," Sirius chuckled.

"You are heavy sleeper?" Harry asked curiously as he pulled away from them far enough to watch their faces.

"Depends," Mirzam rolled her eyes. "On normal day he sleeps even lighter than me and that's saying something. But if I wanted to wake him up on weekend…" she chuckled. "Nothing short from pouring a bucket of icy cold water on his head worked."

"I sleep like an Auror," Sirius chuckled. "When I'm on duty everything can wake me up. On free day Mirzam rarely managed to get me out from the bed before noon."

Gently they talked him into sleep.

He woke up fully rested to Ruthie's curious face hovering over him.

"You have a scar on your forehead," Ruthie stated seriously. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked in concern.

He blinked to clear his vision and stared at her in shock. There was no awe on her face, the one which he saw on Colin Creevey's face when Colin saw him for the first time. The only thing clear on Ruthie's face was concern and mild curiosity.

"No," Harry answered finally. "Bad wizard tried to hurt me but I'm fine now."

"But it doesn't hurt now, does it?" Ruthie asked in concern.

"No it doesn't," Harry gave her small smile. Ruthie was such likeable creature.

"I think that mum is preparing breakfast," Ruthie said. "Let's go."

Ruthie pulled him from the bed and dragged him into next room. As she predicted the table for four in the corner was filled with food. Mirzam and Sirius were standing by the counter over a kettle of something which Harry suspected was coffee.

Both adults smiled at them when they saw them and Harry watched in mild astonishment as Ruthie ran to Mirzam and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Did you sleep well, Ruthie?" Mirzam asked.

"Great," Ruthie beamed and then to Harry's greater surprise Ruthie approached Sirius and beamed at him. "Can you pick me up, daddy?"

Sirius glanced nervously at Mirzam and then he bend down to pick her up. With Ruthie secured on his right hip he approached Harry and wrapped his left arm around him.

"Sit down," Mirzam said simply. "I will bring the kettle with coffee in a minute."

Harry sat down on the left side of the table under the wall, Sirius sat Ruthie down on the chair on Harry's right and then sat himself on the opposite side to Harry.

"Scrambled eggs," Ruthie said happily. "I love scrambled eggs."

Harry put some on her plate and poured her a cup of cocoa before he put two toasts on his own plate and poured himself a cup of tea. He looked up and saw that Sirius was watching him with curiosity evident on his face.

"What?" he asked nervously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I think that Sirius is surprised how easily you adapted to Ruthie," Mirzam chuckled as she approached the table and sat down.

"And I'm surprised how easily Ruthie adapted to him," Harry admitted.

"Why you shouldn't I?" Ruthie asked curiously. "He is dad, isn't he?"

"Ruthie," Mirzam sighed.

"Mums and dads sleep together. You sleep together so he is dad. My dad and Harry's dad," Ruthie said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry," Mirzam mumbled to Sirius.

"I don't mind," Sirius chuckled. "Not at all."

Harry didn't mind either and he grinned. He didn't know what could happen at the hearing concerning his guardianship but he would have love to have a family like that.

"After breakfast I would want to talk with Severus, if you wouldn't mind," Mirzam said. "I want to ask him for a potion for Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm fine."

"I was thinking about mild variation of Dreamless Sleep potion, something which will allow you to dream pleasant dreams," Mirzam explained.

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

"Dreamless Sleep potion would be good but only for a while and it's extremely addicting, Harry," Mirzam continued. "I can prepare the potion myself but I need to discus the most appropriate recipe for you with Severus."

"But why?" Harry asked curiously. "If you know what is supposed to help me then why ask Snape?"

"I could prepare normal potion but the dosage would be too strong for you. We don't want to knock you out but to allow to sleep you without nightmares," Mirzam answered. "That's why I need to talk with Severus about the best recipe for you. It will only take half of hour at the most."

"I will meet you two in Dumbledore's office," Sirius said. "From what I heard his assistance would be needed."

"Why are you meeting Dumbledore?" Harry asked nervously.

"To discus the transfer of blood protection from the Dursleys," Sirius answered. "That's if you want to live with us."

"Of course I want to live with you," Harry said quickly. "Where we are going to live? Do you have a house?"

"I have a house," Sirius admitted with small grimace. "But it isn't appropriate place for children, any age," he added and he glanced at Mirzam.

"We are going to live at my place," Mirzam said simply. "The house is big enough for the four of us and even for guests as I said before. It's a farm in the country, close to river, hidden in the shadow of the forest. I just hope that you aren't allergic to cats."

"I like cats," Harry said simply.

"It's great because Disaster had kittens again," Ruthie said.

"Disaster?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uncle Sev gave her to mum after she moved into our home," Ruthie answered. "Said that she was a disaster on four paws.

"It was impossible to rename her," Mirzam gave Harry small smile.

"Do you have any other animals?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hens, ten of them, one rooster and twenty chickens, the yellow fluffy ones. Three horses, one mare and two stallions, there will be foal sometimes in the summer. One goat. An owl. And of course a dog," Mirzam answered.

"Big dog?" Sirius asked nervously.

"German shepherd," Mirzam answered. "Named Pancake because of his unhealthy obsession with pancakes. Plus one resident cat with six kittens and two visiting ones. Quite a zoo."

"It sounds great," Harry said dreamily.

"Wait until you wake up with a cat sitting on you," Ruthie giggled.

After breakfast Mirzam left to talk with Snape and Harry went to wash himself as Sirius helped Ruthie dress up. After he was freshly dressed he went to the room he slept in and to his surprise he saw Sirius seated on one of the beds with Ruthie brushing his long hair.

"Can I visit Hermione before we go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that it won't be possible," Sirius shook his head and hissed when Ruthie pulled his hair to hard with the comb. "Hermione left Hogwarts yesterday, Remus saw her off. But don't worry, you will see her sometime today, as long as we will leave Hogwarts today."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously. "How so? If she is home then how…"

"Mirzam probably failed to mention that she knows Mrs and Mr Granger," Sirius gave Harry small smile. "They already arranged to have a lunch together sometime this week. Mirzam's house is in St Mary in the Marsh, the Grangers live few miles away, in New Romney. So you would be able to see Hermione whenever you want, after we leave Hogwarts of course."

"That's great," Harry said happily.

That new information comforted him a lot. Few miles wasn't big deal, he could fly this far and even if flying was out of options then he could always ask Sirius or Mirzam to drop him by at the Grangers.

"Do you know how to ride a bike, Harry?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't," Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry, mum or dad will teach you," Ruthie told him. "It's easier to use a bike. Mum has a car but she only takes it when she needs to transport big things to her shop. Normally she uses a bike to get around."

"That would be great," Harry said.

Bike was good option, he realised.

"Done," Ruthie beamed.

Sirius patted the back of his head nervously and sighed in relief.

"We should go to Dumbledore now," he said slowly.

"Piggyback!" Ruthie said cheerfully.

"Okay," Sirius said and helped Ruthie climb on his shoulders.

He slowly stood up, careful to not drop Ruthie who wrapped her arms around Sirius's forehead. As he approached Harry he wrapped his left arm around him and they left the room.

During his walk to Dumbledore's office Harry saw many people watching him and Sirius cautiously but he paid little attention to them.

In Dumbledore's office he found Mirzam and Snape, along with Regulus who together with Lupin was standing behind Dumbledore's chair.

"Well timed entrance," Snape muttered as he stood up to allow Sirius to sit down.

Harry glanced at Mirzam who motioned her hand at him and patted her knees. He approached her slowly but he wasn't sure if he should sit down. Mirzam gave him small smile and pulled him down to sit on her knees.

"I'm too heavy," he mumbled.

"Nonsense," Mirzam whispered.

"Regulus already arranged a meeting with the Dursleys," said Dumbledore. "They are more than willing to give their guardianship rights to you, Sirius, Mirzam. That leaves the matter of blood protection in your hands."

"Meaning, your hands, Mirzam," Snape muttered. "You are 0 negative, just like Lily and transferring her blood to you will be fairly easy. However there is going to be a problem with strengthening the protection you asked for. Gauxhall's ritual can be performed only when one of the adoptive parents has the same blood type like the child the ritual is supposed to protect."

"Severus means that because you are 0 negative and Sirius is A negative while Harry is B negative the ritual cannot take place," Dumbledore explained tiredly.

"I'm B negative?" Harry asked dubiously, he was fairly sure that he remembered that he had different blood type.

"James was B negative," Sirius answered. "They tested your blood type as soon as you were born and you are B negative like him."

Something wasn't right and Harry flinched. He remembered a distant memory from his childhood and he remembered well that when he was bitten by a dog at school and had to get a transfusion. Something went wrong when they used B negative blood. He remembered that the doctor told him and the Dursleys to remember that in case he needed blood he should remember his blood type, the one which they checked at hospital.

"I can't be B negative," Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense," Snape started.

"When I was six years old I had to get a transfusion and then something wrong happened when they gave me B negative blood. The doctor told me that he is one hundred percent sure that I'm not B negative but A negative," Harry ignored Snape's interruption.

After that heavy silence filled the air and it was then when Dumbledore whispered, "Are you sure Harry?"

"As sure that my name is Harry James Potter," Harry stated firmly.

"I wouldn't be that certain," Snape muttered. "Because if you really are A negative you cannot be Harry Potter because 0 and B negative would never give A negative."

"What you mean?" Harry whispered nervously.

"I'm saying that you aren't really Harry Potter," Snape whispered, his face was even more paler than usual.

"But I …" Harry mumbled. "I'm myself …"

"We know that," Mirzam whispered. "You are yourself but with your blood type Lily and James can't be your parents. James for sure can't."

"Who from the Potters's friends was A or AB?" Snape asked sharply.

"0 positive," Lupin said quickly. "Pettigrew was B positive so it wasn't him either."

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"0 negative," Snape shook his head.

"Same there," Regulus said quickly. "But you," he pointed at Sirius. "You are A negative."

Sirius paled drastically and he looked at Mirzam, there was something in his eyes, an emotion Harry couldn't name.

"Harrison," Mirzam whispered weakly.

"What?" Snape asked sharply.

"I wouldn't sleep with Lily even if she was the last woman on the planet," Sirius said weakly. "This is the only reasonable explanation why Harry is A negative instead of B negative. He isn't James's and Lily's son. He is our son."

"Your son?" Lupin, Regulus and Snape chocked out in shock. "But you don't … You would have told me … You would have told us…" each of them mumbled shakily.

"You wouldn't …" started Dumbledore.

"Of course that we wouldn't leave our son!" Sirius growled and he quickly pulled Ruthie from his shoulders and sat her back in his chair as he started pacing. "For what kind of people you take us?" he barked.

"Lambeth's Hospital," Mirzam muttered. "That's the only place."

"Of what?" Snape asked sharply.

"Where the boys could be switched," Mirzam answered weakly. "When I will get my hands on that assholes responsible for it they would wish that Voldemort got them first."

"Can you explain it from the beginning?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "Everything."

Sirius calmed down a bit and he sat down with Ruthie on his knees.

"What do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"When and where your son was born? Why you didn't inform me…" Dumbledore started but Sirius cut him off.

"Why you didn't tell us?" Lupin whispered.

"For obvious reasons," Sirius huffed. "At first I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react. Unlike James and Lily we didn't plan to have children with Voldemort hanging above our heads. But once it happened the less people know about us having a child the safer it was for us. Don't feel offended, Remus, but I had to protect what was mine, I had to protect my family at all costs. Then was that damned prophecy," he spat and glared at Dumbledore. "I didn't like your plans, not even a singles bit. So I hid Mirzam in plain sight, place where neither you nor Voldemort would look for her. The only mistake I made was leaving that place shortly before our son was born."

"We chose Lambeth's Hospital, muggle, because we thought that it was safer than St Mungo's," Mirzam said quietly. "Turned out that it wasn't," she added bitterly.

"What we didn't know was that Lily and James picked the same hospital," Sirius muttered. "From what I know both boys were born exactly at midnight, the beginning of the last day of July, exactly the same hour. For about six hours everything was fine. But we are talking about the times when newborns didn't spend much time with their parents after they were born. Few minutes after six o'clock in the morning a nurse came into our room and told us that few minutes before Harrison started having problems with breathing … he died fifteen minutes later."

"But something was wrong," Mirzam whispered. "I could feel it, but the doctors dismissed it as ramblings of grieving mother. They told me that it could happen sometimes. When he was born Harrison weight seven and half pounds and during the autopsy he weight seven pounds. We should have checked it, made sure…"

"I didn't saw Harry until sometime after nine o'clock," Sirius said. "I wouldn't even go to see James and Lily if Mirzam didn't kick me out. I…" he groaned and hid his head in Ruthie's hair. "If I knew … if I suspected … You cannot even imagine how hard it was to watch them, with Harry, knowing that I won't be able to hug my son, to watch him growing up. If James was lesser friend … I would never agree to be Harry's godfather. I was even unable to attend his first birthday, I pulled out an Auror mission for that time, to just don't remember, don't watch … otherwise I would fell apart."

"Don't blame yourself, Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. "How you were supposed to know that your children were switched at the hospital?"

"We shouldn't let him out from our sight," Mirzam whispered. "But it was late and we were very tired and we trusted them that they will take care of our son for few fucking hours…" she chocked out.

Harry turned around on her knees and hugged her tightly. He didn't dare to even think that all his life was a lie, that when he thought that he had no one he had parents. It was too good to be true, and good things didn't come his way, not without a price.

"Do you want to have a proof?" Snape asked quietly. "That he is your son."

"Please," Mirzam pleaded.

"I will go to prepare the potion," Snape stated. "I should be back in three hours."

"See, I knew that Harry was my brother," Ruthie said happily. "I felt it."

How they made it back into their quarters Harry didn't know. But they all remained close to each other, worrying that they will disappear if they didn't stay close enough. He had parents, mother and father, and a little sister. Never in his life he didn't desire having a family so much like he desired to have them now. He couldn't bear the thought that it was all a cruel joke or mistake.

Seated between Sirius and Mirzam with Ruthie's legs in his lap he felt protected, loved. They remained in silence, neither of them brave enough to ask questions. Even Ruthie understood the situation enough to not chatter playfully but she happily busied herself with braiding Sirius's hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry nearly jumped. It had to be Snape with the potion. But the door opened slowly and Harry flinched, it wasn't Snape. It was Fudge and Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted," Fudge said calmly. "But I felt that I should warn you personally that the trial concerning Mr Potter's guardianship will take place 15th June at ten o'clock. You should also know that someone else had applied for Mr Potter's guardianship. Her name is Molly Weasley."

"Adoption?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Just guardianship rights until Mr Potter will turn seventeen," Fudge answered.

"There won't be any trial," Mirzam muttered. "That woman has enough children on her own to fuck off from our son."

"Pardon?" Fudge mumbled.

Dumbledore pulled him aside and quietly explained what happened few hours before.

"There is going to be a test?" Fudge asked finally.

"In about a hour, maybe less," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Would you mind if I waited for the results?" he asked. "If your suspicions turn out to be true then the trial for sure will be cancelled but I will need to see the results myself."

Half of hour later, with Lupin and Regulus at his heels Snape entered the room. He was holding a big vial of silver shimmering potion.

"It's big enough to check and recheck," he stated as he put the vial on the table. "I will need clear piece of parchment and blood of each of you."

They all slowly approached the table. Harry watched transfixed as Snape took small sample of blood from Sirius, Mirzam and himself. He let the blood drip on the parchment and then he poured some of the potion at blood. It hissed and a little foam raised from the parchment. As it cleared Harry saw that both the blood and the potion had disappeared.

He held his breath until he saw silver letters appearing on the parchment. Mirzam's and Sirius's names were linked with double silver line and a single vertical silver line from their names lead to Harrison Black.

"Congratulations," Snape stated simply.

Harry slowly breathed out and looked at Sirius and Mirzam who looked as shocked as he felt. Suddenly he was picked up and whirled in the air several time before he was put back on his foot. He looked at grinning Sirius and beaming Mirzam and he just couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Well that settles it," said Fudge jovially. "My congratulations, Ms Verascez, Mr Black, Harrison. I would like to stay a while more but I have a trail to cancel."

**S.S.**

Severus made hasty retreat from the room filled with the Blacks. As if one wasn't enough now he had three of them and Black in training in form of his goddaughter.

He knew about Harrison, not directly, without names, but before Ruthie was born Mirzam was paranoid for no reason. Instead of going to hospital, even Muggle one, Mirzam stated that she will give birth to her daughter in her own home and that she did. Few months later, after Blackwell's funeral she told Severus that once she had a child with Black but it died within few hours after birth.

Part of him suspected that Potter took some traits from Black. Like the way Potter was normally walking, Black all over. Potter junior was rash, even more rash that his own father was because Potter senior knew that at some point his abilities would fail him. Junior didn't have that problem. Dark Lord in the school, Philosopher Stone to rescue, Basilisk, dog attacking his friend, rationality flew out of the window. Just like Black. Period.

Severus made a point of last three years to make Potter see, also to keep remembering that Potter was Potter. He spend enough time watching the lad see that even the way he eat screamed Black all over. Potter senior in that regard was more like Weasley boy, piggish. Black and Harry were able to keep moderate manners at the table.

One time, after one glass of Firewhiskey too much, he summed up the traits which made Potter more similar to Black than to Potter senior. It was as if Potter was Black's son and not Potter senior's. But even his mind dulled by Firewhiskey scolded him that it was impossible and no matter how much he hated James Potter Lily would never betray him, especially with Black, she loved him too much to do it.

But he saw the proof with his own eyes. Silver on creamy white. He cursed himself for dismissing the signs. Not because of Potter but because of Mirzam. He knew how much losing her child hurt her and even then he did nothing to check, even for his own knowledge. He just stood there and whenever a chance came to remind Potter that he was Potter he did so.

He saw obvious signs of abuse and neglect on Potter but he dismissed them too. Observing Potter's behaviour took him about a week to develop his doubts. If only he checked he could have bought Mirzam and the boy additional three years.

'Harrison,' he snorted mentally. 'At least the boy doesn't need to change names.'

But part of him felt betrayed. He promised Lily that he would protect her son, that he would do everything to protect him at all cost. Now it was gone. The last connection he had to Lily … it was gone.

Was it really? Potter or Black, Lily had loved the boy enough to die for him. He know that Mirzam would do it too, without a single blink. In a way the boy was still Lily's son, the one she died for, maybe not everything was lost.

Mirzam wasn't Lily and neither Lily could be Mirzam. They were too different but some things made them so alike that sometimes when he was talking with Mirzam he felt as if he had Lily by his side, they were also times when Lily showed the same curiosity of life he know from Mirzam. He loved both girls but while he loved Lily with all his heart, romantically, he loved Mirzam as a younger sister who sometimes needed his guidance, not very younger sister since he was only five weeks older than her. For both he would walk through the fire and would be able to throw himself in front of killing curse. They both have his love.

"But neither knew about it," he said at loud.

Lily didn't know for certain. Mirzam, sometimes he had suspicions that she knew or at least suspected. Otherwise why she asked him to be her witness at her wedding and then later to be Ruthie's godfather.

Something jabbed his heart at the though about Ruthie, jealousy. For the better part of Ruthie's short life he was her most important man, her goddaddy as she called him. Now there was Black, both senior and junior plus the menace named Black's brother, possibly even Lupin. It was obvious that from most important man in Ruthie's life he was on straight road to becoming some grumpy old uncle who apart from holidays sees her every fortnight.

No. He wouldn't allow it. If she wanted Mirzam could marry Black but Black better won't dare to come between him and his goddaughter.

And suddenly he couldn't be more pleased with end of the school year approaching. He wouldn't give up his importance to Ruthie without a fight. Black should better prepare himself for a very long holiday because Severus would come to St Mary in the Marsh as soon as the staff meeting after the students would be send off with Hogwarts Express would end.

In slightly better mood he started grading exams. If Black didn't hate him now then for sure he would hate him by the end of the summer.

He glanced at the exam he was supposed to grade and grinned. Harry Potter. He crossed that out, wrote Harrison Black and with an impish, for his own standards, smile he decided to hit Black where it would hurt the most, through his god… son. He was going to use that summer to become favourite uncle for both kids.

He briefly read the boy's exam and scribbled in red ink, big splashy: _Good. Could have been better if you applied yourself more.

* * *

_**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_No more lines because has issues with space lines from word documents and I hate to add them once again after uploading the chapters. Plus some readers complained that even with the space lines it's hard to tell apart whose point vision I'm using._

_Ruthie, I was asked if I based her character on someone I know. I didn't, Ruthie is average four years old (magical four years old) and she acts like one. Kids this age have their own kind of wisdom, the kind of which suprises adults._

_We are getting closer and closer to the funeral. If my assumptions are correct Ron's funeral should take place in chapter six._

_Harry's reaction is painfully short but I feel that his reaction to having family and answering his questions (and trust me once it sinks he won't shut up until he learns everything he wants to know, and even things he doesn't want to know) deserves a seperate chapter. In this circumstances skipping to the funeral would be cruel to Harry because I would like to show how he deals with what happened (and I'm not talking about Ron's death only)._

_Snape, he might seem out of character but once you concentrate on the part which bothers him the most you will see that he is very close to canon. Personally I can't wait to write the figths between him and Sirius after the school ends.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: To Have and To Lose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter five: To Have and To Lose.**

The reality that he had a mother and father was slowly sinking in. In all of them, as Harry observed because both Mirzam and Sirius had small, unsure smiles on their faces and eyes full of hope.

It was good. It was great. And he had a right to feel happy because of it. He grinned widely and hugged them both. He smiled to himself when he felt Ruthie burrowing her way into the hug.

"Can we go home?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"Of course you can," Dumbledore said happily. "Sirius, Mirzam, we will contact you during the coming week about the transfer of blood protection. Harry, I talked with Professor McGonagall and I learned that your friend's funeral will be held at noon of June 13th at the graveyard in Ottery St Catchpole."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said quietly. "Does Hermione know?"

"Professor McGonagall is going to visit her after lunch and I'm sure that she will inform her about it," Dumbledore answered. "Now I'm sure that you are in hurry so I will take my leave."

"Please Professor, if it wouldn't be a trouble for you then you are welcomed to visit us whenever you want," Sirius said quickly.

"Thank you for the invitation," Dumbledore nodded. "I will see you in few days."

"Are we leaving now?" Harry asked curiously after Dumbledore left the room.

"We can leave after lunch if you want to," Mirzam said.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Let's leave now. But what about the results of my tests?"

"I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will inform you about your results after all your exams had been graded," Mirzam reassured him.

Fifteen minutes later Harry landed in front of the fireplace in a cosy living room. The walls were painted crème yellow, the furniture was all white. What interested him was that the room was practically swimming with books, they were nearly everywhere. But he managed to spot a TV in the corner and stereo and he stopped feeling as if he landed in the library.

Sirius landed after him and grinned upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"That's Mirzam for you," he said simply. "She is a bookworm."

Then Mirzam, with Ruthie in her arms came through and Harry was wrapped in one-armed hug.

"Do you like it?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"It looks great," Harry grinned.

Books scattered around the room gave it quite homey look and Harry easily imagine himself doing things around this room.

"Mum, let me give Harry a tour," Ruthie pleaded.

"But we haven't decide which room Harry should have," Mirzam sighed.

"The one opposite to yours, with the view at the back garden," Ruthie answered simply. "Harry won't like pink and uncle Sev will be unhappy if you gave Harry his room."

"Snape has his own room here?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Guest bedroom," Mirzam corrected simply. "Finished up to his taste. But outside the room Ruthie mentioned there are also two guest bedrooms at the attic and one made into an old dinning room. Let's give you a tour and then you will decide, Harry," she smiled at him.

"Wherever you will put me I will be fine," Harry mumbled.

"Nonsense," Mirzam shook her head. "You will pick your own room, Harry."

Mirzam lead them to the left side of the living-room, with the windows at the porch and the garden behind it. She opened the door and motioned at Harry to take a look at it.

The room was white, that was the only word which summed it up. White furniture, white walls, white bedding, white curtains. It was clinical and a bit depressing.

"Daisy's guest bedroom, when she wanted to stay here for the night," Mirzam explained. "She wasn't colour liking person."

"I see," Harry mumbled.

"The others are less clinical," Mirzam said.

She lead them upstairs to the first floor. They stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for Mirzam.

"This is my bedroom," she pointed at the door on Harry's left. "Behind it is one of the bathrooms and behind it is Ruthie's room. These rooms have windows from north-west and south west side. These two," she motioned at the doors on the opposite side, "have windows from north-east and south east. The closer one is south east," she said and she opened the door.

It was twice in size of his bedroom at the Dursleys. From what he managed to spot it was situated directly on the opposite side of the house to the clinical bedroom and it had two large windows.

The walls well painted in a light olive green colour and the furniture, like the rest in the house was white. The bed was single, but bigger than the one he had at the Dursleys' and the bedding was the same colour as the walls. It was standing in the middle of the room and had a view at the window under which was situated a big desk. Under the other window, but closer to the left side, was an armchair, pale green in colour. Over it was a small hanging lamp and next to the armchair was a window seat covered with pillows. Under the wall with the window and the desk were also standing four bookcases, with books piled on them. A small bedside table hosted a lamp. A few feet behind the bed and before the window seat were two doors. One to a walk in closet and the other to the bathroom which was shared with the other room.

Harry took a closer look at the bedside table and something warm settled in his heart. He approached the table and started at the photograph framed in silver. It was black and white photo of a young Mirzam, with a young Sirius by her side, in Mirzam's hands was lying small bundle with wild dark hair sticking out from it. Both adults were staring at the bundle with love evident on their faces.

"It's perfect," he whispered. "Is it me?" he pointed at the photograph. "Or the other Harry?"

"It's you," Mirzam gave him small smile. "It was taken about ten to fifteen minutes after you were born. I always carried this photo on myself. This room for years was hardly in use."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because it was yours," Mirzam whispered. "It's hard to explain. Bastian understood it better than I was ever able to explain it. Most of the furniture in this room was created by him. It was endearing how much work and love he put in it. I told him that it wasn't needed but he told me that I needed that room even if I never admit it. In the end he was right."

"He sounds like great man," Sirius said quietly.

"He was great man," Mirzam whispered. "Sometimes," she sighed.

"Can I go to play, mum?" Ruthie asked suddenly.

Mirzam put her on the floor and Ruthie ran out of the room.

"He knew that I could never give him my whole heart," Mirzam whispered as she sat down on the bed. "But he loved me enough to accept that he was always going to be the second man. I loved him for that, for accepting me with everything I was. He was my friend, companion and guardian angel. After his death I wanted to move out but I felt that it would be running away. And I didn't want to run away again."

"He was part of your life," Sirius said. "I won't be fighting with him, Mimi. I understand it and I know that if our situation was different that you would accept me with everything I would be too."

"It was very nice of him to make this things," Harry said quietly. "I can see that he put a lot of work in it."

Mirzam gave him small smile.

"But that's not what you want to talk about," she said kindly. "I can see that you have a lot of questions to ask."

Harry approached the armchair and sat on it. Mirzam was right, he had questions. Lots of them. He frowned and positioned their importance as well as time it would take Sirius and Mirzam to answer. Sirius in the meantime settled on the bed and Mirzam turned on the bed so both were facing Harry.

"Why Harrison?" Harry asked his first question. He reckoned it wouldn't take a lot of time to explain.

Sirius blushed slightly and Mirzam giggled.

"You start first," Sirius mumbled and nudged Mirzam.

"I liked it," Mirzam said, her lips were twitching slightly as if she was trying hard not to laugh. "When I was in orphanage I had a guardian whose name was Rolf Harrison. He was very supportive guardian and I treated him like grandfather. When I was in primary school I have great math teacher, his name was Harry Harrison, he actually turned out to be Rolf's cousin. Both were very kind and very warm men and I respected them greatly. That's why I associated Harrison as good, strong, respectful name. A bit traditional but modern enough to assume that my son wouldn't complain once he grew up that I picked a weird name for him."

"I agree," Sirius mumbled.

"No, you don't," Mirzam giggled and swatted his shoulder. "Sirius of course respected my choice but he had a different reason to like that name. Before you were born the cinemas was showing a very popular movie, Star Wars and Sirius particularly liked Han Solo character played by Harrison Ford, said that he reminded him of himself."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Actually he asked: 'how about Harrison?' first," Mirzam snickered.

"Okay," Harry nodded. It seemed to be plausible explanation and he really didn't mind that name. "But what about Harry, the other Harry did you know that …" he paused because he didn't know how to ask that question without offending Sirius and Mirzam.

"Your parents," Mirzam finished calmly. "They were your parents for a year and half, they brought you up and they sacrificed their lives for you. You lived with the belief for last thirteenth years that they were your parents. Neither Sirius nor I will deny you the right to call them your parents nor we would press you to call us mum and dad until you feel that you are ready to call us that."

Sirius nodded eagerly and added, "James and Lily were, are and will always remain part of you, Harry. We are your parents but so are they."

Something warm spread around Harry's heart and he nodded slowly. That was one of his fears. Denying people whom he thought that they were his parents for better part of his life just because his real parents were alive. But Sirius and Mirzam weren't going to deny that part of his life.

"Did you know that mum and dad," he paused and took a breath, "wanted to name their son, Harry too? Wouldn't it cause problems?"

Sirius scratched his head as he answered, "Frankly, since day one James and Lily were set up on Henry, the name of Lily's father who died just few weeks before. While the origin for both names is the same I didn't think that it would cause problems because the names are too different. I didn't know that they switched to Harry until the very moment I walked into the room and saw you."

Sirius paused and then continued, "Yes, you. You were switched sometime between half past midnight and six o'clock. Now we know that Harry, Harry Potter died but I saw you after nine o'clock for the first time and it was then when I learned about the switch in the names. I wasn't exactly pleased with their choice for obvious reason, the name Harry was too painful for me but I wasn't going to get into a discussion about their choice with them."

"There is something with bothers me," Harry admitted. "If I'm your son then why I look like James with Lily's eyes."

"Your eyes are easy to explain," Mirzam said pensively. "Are you familiar with genetics?"

"A bit," Harry nodded.

"Green eye colour is dominant gene over violet eye colour. That's why neither Ruthie nor you have violet eyes. Genetically you both have predisposition for green colour. My whole family, aside from my grandmother who like me had violet eyes was green-eyed. Besides both Sirius and Bastian were grey-eyed, grey eyes depending from the light and mood can change between shades of blue, green and grey," Mirzam explained.

"Also genetics can be a reason why you look like you look," Sirius added. "As Harry Potter, James's son the direct relation between you and me if you weren't my son would be second cousin. James's mother was my grandaunt and James took most features after her. There is also a possibility, the one which I sincerely doubt, that your looks were altered by some glamour potion."

"Very doubtful," Mirzam nodded. "Lily and I weren't best friends but I knew her well enough to know that if she ever had doubts that her child isn't hers she would do everything in her power to find what happened to her own child and who are the parents of the child she took. But it wouldn't hurt to check if your appearance wasn't altered somehow," she paused and scratched her head. "There is also Nymphadora."

"Nymphadora?" asked Harry sceptically. "What is that? Some kind of a potion?"

"Dora?" Sirius asked curiously. "What does she have to do with it?"

"She is a Metamorphmagus," Mirzam answered. "You said yourself that your family has genetic predisposition for having Metamorphmagi children every few generations."

"That isn't stupid idea," Sirius nodded. "Harry, did you ever had an incident when … I don't know … you get your hair cut and it grew over the night?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It happened once when Aunt Petunia cut my hair so short that I was nearly bald except for some hair to cover my scar. It grew back over night. Aunt Petunia wasn't happy though I was because I didn't have to go to school looking so ridiculous."

"Told you so," Mirzam nodded trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a person who was born with ability to change their appearance at will. I guess that Andromeda will be able to answer your questions better," Sirius said. "Meda is my cousin and Dora's mother. Seeing that she raised a Metamorphmagus she is more able to answer both yours and our questions."

"So if I really wanted I could look different?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It's in the realm of possibility," Sirius nodded. "While real Metamorphmagi are rare if that particular ability surfaced in the family before, the whole family has genetic predisposition to small changes, depending on the mood. For example when my mother was really pissed off with us her eyes changed from dark brown to icily blue. Even I learned that if I'm worried or depressed for longer periods of time cutting my hair is pointless until I will deal with my personal issues first. There were times when that ponytail," he waved at his long hair, "was able to grow over the night. Genetically you have predisposition to be Metamorphmagus or at least posses minimal Metamorphmagi abilities to alter your appearance just slightly."

"You should call Andromeda," Mirzam said.

"Now?" asked Sirius sceptically.

"Why not?" Mirzam shrugged. "Invite them for dinner. I was fond of Meda and Ted, if they will bring Dora it would be even better."

"Do you want to check our theory today, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It would be nice," Harry nodded. "How big is your family, Sirius?"

"Not very big," Sirius answered. "Most of the family from what I learned is dead. Aside from Reggie, Meda and Dora the only people alive is Meda's sister, Narcissa, you might meet her someday but you won't like her, trust me. There is also Bellatrix but you won't meet her for sure and if you do I advise running as fast as possible in other direction."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Bella is a fruitcake for the lack of better word. She is Narcissa's and Andromeda's older sister. She was the first member of the family to join Voldemort. I'm not sure about Narcissa but her hubby was serving Voldemort for sure even if he bought his way out of Azkaban. If Narcissa will make an appearance then I suspect that she will do it only once because it's politically wise, not because she cares and I'm more than sure that she will bring her brat."

"You don't like her," Harry stated.

"The whole family was like Narcissa or Bella. Most of them supported Voldemort even if only Bella and Reggie joined him. But they liked Voldemort's plans to vanquish Muggle-borns and turn Muggles into slaves," Sirius grimaced. "Of course every now and then those merry bunch created a semi-decent wizard or witch but as soon as their views were known to the family, the family totally ignored them and pretended that they didn't exist."

"Vide yourself," Mirzam added.

"Me, Droma, uncle Alphard, uncle Marius, he was a squib, uncle Phineas, few aunts who committed political misalliance by marrying Muggles, Muggle-borns or blood traitors. If mum was alive Reggie would be whipped from family tree too. Part of me would want to see her face once she would realise that both her sons showed their true colours," Sirius chuckled.

"As philosopher Jagger said 'you can't always have what you want'," Mirzam giggled. "Your mother is dead and she should stay this way."

"I agree," Sirius nodded. "So I'm inviting Meda and her family over for dinner?"

"Today or tomorrow," Mirzam said. "Keep in mind that Ron's funeral is on Monday and we don't know how long it would take. If you won't manage to invite them for the weekend then the rest of the week with exception of Monday and Friday are free."

"And why not Friday?" asked Sirius.

"Daisy's funeral," Mirzam muttered. "Ruthie and I will need to make an appearance at the funeral and the party after. You may go with us if you want and feel like it but I won't be holding it against you if you decided to not come. At least you will be spared of that madness."

"How big is the family?" Harry asked curiously. He wasn't sure if he was going to accompany Mirzam and Ruthie to Daisy's funeral but if he decided to go he would like to know in what he was getting into.

"Big," Mirzam answered. "Liam, Mr Blackwell, Bastian's father divorced Daisy when Bastian was four years old. He married another woman quite quickly, within few months after divorce. Gloria gave him four sons and three daughters. Liam and Gloria for sure will come to the funeral along with their youngest duo: Mark and Joshua. Mark is fifteen and Joshua is ten years old. Their oldest daughter, Rita may come with her husband and twins, Holly and Hannah, they are five years old. I'm not sure about the other kids, though William will probably make an appearance seeing that he is in England and he and Bastian were rather close. Besides them Daisy's sisters for sure will make appearance, Rose, Petunia and Hyacinth. Hyacinth for sure will drag her husband Richard and their son, Trevor, because Daisy was his godmother. I was going to spend tomorrow morning calling them around because I need to know how many people I'm going to cook for."

"Why cook?" Sirius asked. "You can call a restaurant and order food."

"If I did so, trust me, I will never hear the end of it," Mirzam sighed. "If you won't manage to invite the Tonks before Friday move them at least to next Monday. Some of the merry bunch will stay around and I will be spending the better part of next Saturday recovering."

Mirzam sounded like she was really going to need help with coming funeral.

"I can help you," Harry offered. "At the Dursleys I always cooked so I can help you in the kitchen."

"I will probably need you and Daisy's help with salads. Those stuff I can prepare beforehand. Thank you for your offer Harry but other than that I will do fine," Mirzam gave him small smile.

"I will call Droma," Sirius said. "Should we meet downstairs? Harry didn't see the rest of the house and neither did I."

"Okay," Mirzam nodded.

Sirius left and Harry allowed his curiosity to ask Mirzam.

"How did they welcome you? Do they know that you are a witch?" he asked curiously.

"Only Bastian knew that I was a witch and he accepted it. Daisy wasn't so welcoming. Rita I think suspects because Holly and Hannah posses magical abilities and they always feel like home here. Liam and Gloria were always very welcoming. If I have to be frank I would prefer to have Gloria for mother-in-law instead of Daisy. Ruthie needs this kind of grandmother. Daisy's sisters were just like Daisy. Bastian's other siblings accepted me more or less. It's fun to have them around but as long as you aren't the host."

"Mirzam, the fellytone is ringing," Sirius called from downstairs.

"Telephone, Sirius, telephone!" Mirzam called out and then said to Harry, "Let's get downstairs, I will show you the rest of the house after I will be done with the call."

Harry went downstairs with Mirzam and observed her as she picked up the telephone.

"Holly shit," she groaned after a moment of listening to the other person. "Sorry Rita, but I didn't exactly have head to remember that. I know that it had been four years but I'm otherwise occupied. Oh bugger," she sighed and she sat down on the couch. "When I should expect them?"

She listened for a longer moment and then she said, "Can you delay old ladies? At least for a day? I have a funeral at Monday," she paused. "I know that Daisy's funeral is at Friday, Rita. How about I will put two parties together?"

"Thank you dear, your help will the most welcomed. Just tell your parents not to hurry because I don't know when I will be back, it could be two hours, it could be the whole afternoon. Six should be fine, if it will take longer your dad knows where I hide spare key. Thanks Rita, I will see you at Tuesday. Give my regards to Henry and the girls, Ruthie is looking forward to seeing them."

She hung the phone and sighed heavily.

"Bad news?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"You have no idea," Mirzam groaned. "I forgot that Bastian's death anniversary is on Monday. Liam and Gloria will come here on Monday, in the evening or late afternoon. Rita will come with her family and the old ladies at Tuesday because I asked her to delay their arrival. The rest should arrive on Thursday afternoon because Will persuaded them to not drop on my head at the same time. He told them that with Daisy's funeral it would be easier for me if I put two parties together."

"It was very nice of him," Sirius said. "I guess that you will be happy that Droma and her family can come today, at six. If you are going to need help Droma will offer to cook some things."

"Thank you, but with Gloria and Rita I should manage. Unless the old ladies don't come with something really weird," Mirzam gave Sirius small smile. "I will start preparing the base for dinner today. Can I ask you to go to the garden and to pick a few tomatoes?"

"Sure, why not?" Sirius asked. "Do you want something else too?"

"No," Mirzam shook her head. "That would be all. I will ask you later to bring more garden chairs from the basement but it can wait. Once I am done with the potatoes and meat I can show you around."

"Coming Harry?" Sirius asked.

From the windows in his room and the other bedroom which Mirzam showed him earlier he saw the garden. It looked beautiful but until he entered it through the living-room door he didn't truly realise its beauty. The area close to the porch was literally swimming with various kinds of blooming flowers. Him and Sirius passed through the small path which lead further into the garden. Behind the flower garden were beds with vegetables: carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, parsley, pumpkins, he even recognised a bed with potatoes. Under the fence were shrubs of raspberries, before them were strawberries and wild strawberries. Six trees in which Harry recognised magnolia, apple, pear, plumps, cherry, apricot and rowan were separating them from the cote and stables.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"Mirzam always had good hands with flowers," Sirius said.

"Neville would love to see this place," Harry said. "He loves herbology."

"If you want we can invite him over for a week or two, after the holidays start," Sirius said. "I'm sure that Mirzam will agree. I took liberty of inviting Hermione and her parents for lunch and tea tomorrow."

"Thanks," Harry gave him small smile. "There is something with bothers me. I didn't want to put it on Mirzam's head because she has to deal with the Blackwells but …"

"What it is?" asked Sirius in concern.

"Well," Harry sighed. "At Christmas someone send me a broomstick. And not just any broomstick. It's the Firebolt. The fastest broom on the market."

Sirius nodded, prompting Harry to continue.

"It's great and it was handy after my Nimbus 2000 smashed against Whomping Willow but I know that it's quite costly. Ron," he paused at the pang of regret, "joked that Lupin could send it but honestly if he had so much money he should rather buy himself better clothes. Then Hermione had an idea which she shared with McGonagall. Seriously I think that it was stupid idea. She said that you could of sent Firebolt and they had it checked and rechecked before they finally allowed me to use it. I want to know…"

"If I sent you the Firebolt?" Sirius asked with an impish smile. "I didn't. Even if I wanted I just couldn't go to the shop and buy you a broom because I would be hexed into next century first and on my way to Azkaban second."

"Oh," Harry sighed. "I just wondered … I guess that it will remain a mystery."

"I couldn't buy you the Firebolt myself," Sirius said simply. "But I found a catalogue and owl ordered it under your name but with the number of my own vault."

Harry stared at Sirius in shock. Sirius was grinning at him and Harry couldn't help in grinning back. It was amazing how easily Sirius almost managed to lead him on.

"I wasn't the best godfather or father one could ask for considering the time I spent in Azkaban but I wanted to give you something to make up for thirteenth missed birthdays," Sirius told him. "Plus you needed the best broom available."

"But it still cost an arm and leg," Harry said timidly.

"Don't worry," Sirius patted his shoulder and then gave him one armed hug. "I have enough money for us to not worry about finances. Aurors get paid quite well and I didn't have much time to spend it. Plus there is Black family money, which I will split between Reggie and I, he is going to protest but I cannot take what is rightfully his, even with that and the fee which I have to pay to Ron's parents we won't get poor."

"How much money do you have?" Harry asked. "I want to know so I wouldn't worry if you decide to buy a manor or something equally costly. Mirzam could use a warning too."

"My own vault holds about thirty thousand Galleons. That's what I got from the Aurors and the inheritance which my uncle Alphard left me. When we are talking about Black family, last time I checked, or Regulus checked for me because he thought that I should be aware what's in the vault, the total sum is wavering between twenty million Galleons, give or take two millions in lands and houses."

Harry's jaw dropped. He assumed that Sirius had to be wealthy to buy him the most expensive broomstick on the market but he hadn't expect that.

"You are kidding me, right?" he asked sceptically.

"Nope," Sirius shook his head. "I haven't really thought about what will happen to the Potter fortune now considering that you are my son and the Potter family had ended with James but I do recall a clause in James's and Lily's last will and testament which I had to sign as a witness that in case something like that happened the whole inheritance will be passed down to me or my children if I happened to die. Including your vault which was set aside for your education, including University because I actually know how much money was meant to be inside it, from Potter family upon reaching adulthood you will receive twenty million Galleons plus lands, houses and what remained from your vault."

At that Harry sat on the ground, barely missed landing in shrubs with tomatoes.

"But I can't," he mumbled. "They aren't mine."

"Wrong," Sirius shook his head as he crouched in front of Harry. "James, Lily and I made an agreement in case of our childless demise the other family and its heirs receives everything. That was part of the agreement, Harry. I'm not sure if Mirzam and I will be having any more children, at least for now. But as our only son you are sole heir of both families."

"What about Ruthie?" Harry decided to interrupt. "She is my sister, she should have something."

Sirius sat down in front of him before he said, "Ruthie is Mirzam's daughter, she is endearing, I admit it and I wouldn't mind adopting her, if Mirzam will allow me but she isn't my daughter, not by blood. In inheritance laws blood is what matters the most. That's why even after my dear old mum blasted me from family tree she couldn't change inheritance laws. As older than Regulus, the oldest male Black I'm the sole heir of the family. It's within my own free will to share with Reggie what's his by birth. Because you are my only son, my only heir in case of my death all inheritance will be given to you. But because the matter with Potter family fortune it's complicated we will need to meet with the goblins once holidays will start. Nevertheless through me you are the heir of both families."

"I don't want money," Harry mumbled.

"Neither did I," Sirius told him sincerely. "The only money I needed was what uncle Alphard left to me to start living on my own. What I earned with my own work was perfectly fine. But as much as I would like I cannot argue with inheritance laws, Harry."

"Then you should make a good use of them," Harry suggested. "Give it for charity or start a business or fund something."

Sirius didn't say a word but Harry saw pensive look on his face and he grinned when he realised that his suggestions fell on good ground.

"We will talk about it once these whole madness would end," he said finally. "I like the way you are thinking, Harry. You are far more wiser then I was at your age. That would be the influence of your mums. In our relationships, Mirzam and Lily were the ones with the brains," he winked at Harry.

Harry grinned. Together for sure they will find a way to put all the money to good use.

He picked a big, red tomato and looked at Sirius as he asked, "How do you deal with it? With losing dad?"

"I didn't," Sirius shook his head. "Things were going so fast that I really didn't have a chance to deal with James's and Lily's death. Azkaban isn't the best place for coming in terms with the death of people you cared about. I didn't cope well, Mirzam or Remus are better at coping than me. I have an unhealthy coping mechanism, it's the way I was raised," he shrugged. "Being an Auror didn't help either," he added. "With everything which was going on back then, Voldemort being at large … I learned to hold back my emotions even better. Toast to deceased, send prayers to whatever deity I believed in that week for their souls and keep going."

"You could do that?" Harry asked sceptically.

"It sounds harsh but these days it was the best coping mechanism I knew. Life was too short to grieve for too long. More than once I went out in the evening with a man who turned out to be dead in the morning," Sirius sighed. "Our year was one of the biggest in this century, there were sixty of us sorted in first year, to graduation lived fifty. Before I went to Azkaban that number went down to thirty. Today only twenty-four are alive and relatively sane. Less than half, Harry, less than half of us lived to this day. With death looming over you, you learn to deal with it in the way which allows you to live what was left of your life."

"So you didn't really grieve?" Harry asked quietly. He hoped that Sirius would help him to find a way to deal with Ron's death.

"I grieved. I had more than enough time to grieve Harry," Sirius said quietly. "But grief isn't coping, it's part of coping but it isn't coping with death itself. Some people don't grieve, they cope with losing people they care about in different ways."

"What kind of ways?" Harry asked.

"By cherishing what they had with that person before that person died. By remembering good things. I've seen parents who thanked me when I informed them that their child died by the Killing Curse, that they didn't have to suffer. That's a good thing, knowing that people you care about didn't suffer before they died. If there is one thing I'm happy about because of James's and Lily's death it was that Voldemort was merciful to them, that he didn't torture them, didn't make them suffer, he killed them, yes and if I could I would repay him with the same thing he done to them."

"That curse which Pettigrew used…" Harry whispered.

"The Killing Curse," Sirius finished. "It kills instantly. I talked with one ghost who died because of the Killing Curse. It's quick and painless. That's why it was invented."

"Why someone would want to invent a spell to kill people?" Harry asked offended.

"We are discussing Middle Ages, Harry. Dark times and medicine wasn't as advanced as it was now. The Killing Curse was invented to allow people to die with dignity, especially those who suffered greatly, people who were gravely injuried and had hours or days of agony in front of them. It was euthanasia, Harry. They were given a choice, to die quickly, painlessly or to die in agony. Most people preferred dying because from the Killing Curse instead of pain. It was the Dark Lords who turned something which was salvation for some people into the most dreaded weapon. Until 1717, the Killing Curse was allowed to be used by any wizard or witch as long as there were witness that the Curse was used with the consent of the person who was killed. After that year the Killing Curse along with Imperius and Cruciatus were banned, put under the name of Unforgivable Curses and for their usage a very high punishment was appointed."

"Did you ever use it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Only thrice and as an Auror and I had authorization from the Ministry to do it," Sirius answered quietly. "I killed a man who tried to kill Mirzam. A wise man told me once that the measure of our worth is what we are able to do to protect people we love. The measure of your love to a person is if you would be able to die or kill for them. I killed deliberately, in cold blood and I would do it again if I had to."

"You murdered someone," Harry whispered.

"I did," Sirius nodded. "In the line of duty, to protect people I loved and was responsible for. This is the only death I never regretted. That death saved six other people, Mirzam amongst them. That man had no family and if I didn't kill him then someone else would of."

"What about theother two?" Harry asked quietly.

"I killed one of my fellow Aurors when I was aiming for Bellatrix," Sirius whispered.

"But she is your cousin," Harry gasped.

"She is also totally cracked and killed, in cold blood, more people than I'm able to remember their names," Sirius growled. "The order for dealing with her was clear, if possible bring her alive, if not, do not hesitate to kill. I regretted that Robert died, that it was my own curse which killed him, it was nothing but accident. If another Death Eater didn't knock him off, my curse would miss him by two feet. Bellatrix would be dead, so many people would be alive and sane," he sighed heavily.

Harry was silent, it was hard to learn that Sirius had killed someone. But he was able to understand why Sirius killed the man. If he found himself in that situation and Ron or Hermione would be concerned then he wouldn't hesitate to kill. He even wanted to kill Sirius to avenge his parents before he learned the truth.

"And the third?" Harry asked quietly.

"Another accident," Sirius muttered. "The worst one in my career. It happened during an attack at Diagon Alley. I was aiming for a bugger who was flying away but my Killing Curse missed him, hit a bloody pot in one of the windows which fell on the head of a man who was running away, the impact was so big that he died instantly."

"But you didn't kill him with Killing Curse," Harry said.

"Indirectly I did," Sirius sighed. "That's my total record of people I killed. Two accidental deaths of people I wasn't aiming for and one man for whose death I can take full responsibility. You have to understand that the Killing Curse for me was the last resort and if I really didn't have to use it to prevent innocent people from dying I would never use it."

"How did you deal with it?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius didn't know that Harry was responsible for Quirrel's death. He wanted to prevent the man from getting to the Philosopher Stone but he killed him in the process.

"With the first bugger?" Sirius asked. "I got a bloody medal, sold it and put the money for charity. The other two times I got so drunk that I couldn't see straight and once I sobered I paid for the funerals and helped in arranging them. For Robert's daughter I set up a school fund and found her a good family who adopted her. They died three weeks later in a raid, all of them," he said gravely. "With the other man, I took care of his dying mother and was by her side until she died, because of her age, brain cancer. Plus I kept apologising until I turned blue."

"What if there isn't someone left to apologise?" Harry asked quietly.

"That depends," Sirius answered. "But why you need to know it?"

"Because I killed someone …" Harry whispered and told Sirius what happened during his first year and about his involvement in Quirrel's death.

Sirius listened to his explanations carefully.

"Don't feel guilty about the man, Harry," he said finally. "You didn't know that he would die. But if you feel responsible for his death think what would happen if Voldemort got the stone. Sometimes you have to chose between killing one man and watching hundreds of them dying," he paused and then looked at Harry with shrewd look. "What you regret the most about this death, Harry? That you killed that particular man or that you taken a life?"

"It's not the same?" Harry asked sceptically.

"It's not," Sirius shook his head. "With the first bugger I regretted that I took a life, not that I killed him."

"That I took a life," Harry whispered.

"Then you are still human, Harry," Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Don't blame yourself for his death. I don't blame you."

"What about Mirzam?" Harry asked suddenly.

"As far as I'm aware she has a clear record, though you should ask her but I don't think that now would be the best time," Sirius said.

"Mum wants to know if you decided to start growing roots in the garden!" Ruthie called from the porch.

"We are coming, Ruthie!" Sirius called back. He helped Harry stand up and looked at him. "No matter what, remember that Mirzam and I will be here to listen to you, Harry."

Harry nodded quickly. It was good to know that Sirius understood his feelings.

"Now lets grab some tomatoes before Mirzam will come to get us," Sirius said and he picked two big, red tomatoes from the shrub.

Harry grabbed another one and together with Sirius he went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Very emotional chapter and I hope that it was enlightening as well. You will probably ask me why I decided to bring Quirrel into the conversation, the answer is that Harry needs to deal with it too, he was uncoscious but part of him feels responsible for what happened. Besides that conversation is a bonding moment between Harry and Sirius._

_I miscalculated Ron's funeral, it won't happen in six chapter because before it will take place Harry is going to meet the Tonks and learn whatever or not he is Metamorphmagus besides Sirius and Mirzam will be slowly helping him to adjust to Ron's death. The funeral itself will take place in chapter seven, now I'm sure of that and my fingers are itching to write it (because I have better part of it in my head already)._

_If I won't be able to post before, **Happy Easter**!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter six: Nymphadora Tonks.**

Before six o'clock arrived Harry was in every nook and cranny of 'Sparrows' Nest' which he learned was the name of the house. The house from the outside looked even better than the inside. It was an old mill and had its own tower, the bottom of the tower was occupied by drying herbs and flowers but the top of it was amazing. From outside, the roof of the tower looked like a normal roof but when you were inside the tower, it was charmed to show the sky above the house. Ruthie told him that during the summer she and Mirzam liked to sleep there and even sometimes during the winter they camped there when they felt like it.

Both the front and the back gardens were magnificent but Harry fell in love with the stable. He actually could survive without the goat who glared at him and then turned around to show Harry how much it cared for him. But the horses were beautiful. Mirzam allowed him and Ruthie to watch her with the mare, because the mare was expecting, they remained outside the box but she allowed them to brush and feed the two stallions in next two boxes. There was something calming about the stable horses who patiently accepted his brushing and even gave him small nudge with their heads in return for his care.

The chickens and hens were noisy but it was Ruthie's area and Harry watched curiously as the whole clucking bunch gathered around the resolute four years old who feed them with seeds. As soon as the wicket of the cote closed behind Ruthie, Harry got acquainted with Pancake, a German Shepherd who flattened him on the ground and licked his face thoroughly until Mirzam pull him off of Harry.

Then Sirius did something which in retrospect Harry considered as foolishly brave. He transformed into his Animagi form. Pancake stared at the dog which a moment before was human. He growled and Sirius growled back. Sirius leaned against Mirzam and wagged his tail. Pancake looked at him and then at Mirzam. Finally he looked at Harry and slowly approached him to sit on his hind legs next to Harry.

"If you don't stop confusing my dog, you will spend this night in the kennel," Mirzam snorted.

Sirius transformed back into his human form and wrapped his arm around Mirzam as he said, "As you wish my lady."

Pancake only hugged Harry's leg. Harry patted his head thinking how poor Pancake was going to be with Sirius around. Once they were done with confusing the dog, Harry, Ruthie and Sirius helped Mirzam set the table in the garden. They were done just as six o'clock arrived.

The first to arrive was tall woman, she had soft, light brown hair and kind dark-brown eyes. She smiled at them gently just as a fair-haired and big-belied man arrived. He had kind light blue eyes which were observing them curiously. Harry only managed to take a quick look at him before someone else arrived and within a second knocked Sirius flat on the wooden floor of the porch with a squeal, "Uncle Siri!"

Harry stared at Sirius who tried to pick himself up from the ground with the newcomer pressing him down and successfully preventing him from doing so. It was a woman who couldn't be more than a few years older than Harry. She had pale, heart-shaped face like Mirzam. Her hair were short, spiky and vividly violet.

"Merlin Dora!" Sirius groaned. "Last time I checked you were twenty, not eight. You certainly weight like twenty years old!"

"Prat," Dora swatted Sirius's shoulder but she stood up and helped Sirius stand up nevertheless. "You are Mirzam," Dora said as she pointed at Mirzam with a huge smile on her face. "That's all I remember."

"You could allow me to introduce you properly," Sirius sighed. "Harry, Ruthie, this is my cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted and their obnoxious daughter Nymphadora who prefers being called Dora because she has issues with her name. Droma, Ted, Dora, Mirzam you have meet before, but those young people are Harry and Ruthie, our children."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry, Ruthie," Andromeda said as she squeezed Harry's and later Ruthie's hand.

"Hey, Harry," Ted said as he shook Harry's hand. "Good evening milady," he added as he bend down to kiss Ruthie's hand.

"Hey kids," Dora beamed at them as she gave both of them a hug.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if we eat here," said Mirzam. "During the summer we rarely eat inside the house."

"It's not a problem, my dear," Andromeda said kindly. "Fresh air is even better for appetite and the view is beautiful."

"If you wouldn't mind answering, Sirius," Ted said. "I can do math and it seemed to me that for last thirteen years you were otherwise occupied. The little lady cannot be older than five."

"Four years and nearly four months, sir," Ruthie corrected.

"Ruthie is my daughter," Mirzam explained. "Her biological father died shortly after she was born."

"Oh," Ted mumbled. "Pardon me from bringing it up."

"Not a problem," Mirzam shook her head lightly.

"But Sirius mentioned that you are having a problem," said Andromeda. "He didn't explain what it was about, only that it wasn't emergency and that there was no need to rush."

"Let's sit down and Sirius will explain it," Mirzam said.

They sat down and started eating as Sirius started explaining everything about Harry, from the switch in hospital till the idea with Metamorphmagi.

"Now you see why we decided to ask you for explanations," Sirius finished and looked at Andromeda.

Andromeda ruffled her hair and she frowned as she said, "Your assumptions might be correct, Sirius. Harry might be a Metamorphmagus. Genetically it's in the realm of possibility. It's clear that you posses some Metamorphmagi abilities, Harry, at least to certain extent. When Dora was born I tried to learn as much as I could about her abilities and certain works refer that while one has to be born as Metamorphmagus the abilities can surface at any age."

"Most kids born with that ability, at least in wizarding families, show their abilities within few hours after the birth. But it was observed on Muggle-born Metamorphmagi that their abilities often don't manifest until they learn about existence of magic," Ted continued. "They suppress subconsciously their abilities because that's what is expected from them."

"Children like that often pick the traits after one of the parents. It's magic, when the abilities surface later than right after the birth. Magic itself shapes the child to look like one of the parents. It happens subconsciously. The more people keep telling the child that it's similar to one of the parents the more blocked the abilities become. Usually they manifest on kids Ruthie's age, when a child suddenly wishes to have different hair or eye colour. But in some cases it my take longer," Andromeda added.

"That's why it can be possible for Harry to look like James Potter when he is your son," Ted added.

"Does a Metamorphmagus have a regular shape?" Harry asked curiously. "Like the one which is natural for them."

"I know what you mean," Dora nodded. "I call it 'supposed to be' shape. It's the way you should look like if you weren't born with Metamorphmagi abilities. But it's really hard to find it. The more time you will spend at transformation the more easier it will be to find. When I assume my natural look I feel warm tingle in the part of my body which transforms, it's warmer than the other tingle which you will feel during transformation. I cannot tell you when you will find your natural shape but I assure you that once you will find it, you will know it."

"Assuming that he has Metamorphmagi abilities," Mirzam interjected. "Isn't there a test for that?"

"The only test is the transformation itself," Dora answered. "If Harry's abilities are subdued somehow it will be even harder. But I can help him in my free time," she added. "I have one last exam this week but this coming weekend I will be free."

"Can we start next Monday?" Harry asked keeping in mind that some of the Blackwells could remain behind for the weekend.

"Grandmother died and we are having a funeral on Friday," Ruthie explained. "Some people will stay for the weekend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Andromeda said kindly.

"No problem," Ruthie shrugged. "She was a real hag."

"Ruthie!" Mirzam hissed.

"She was an Antichrist," Ruthie muttered.

"Ruth Imogene Verascez-Blackwell," Mirzam growled. "This is the last warning, if you cannot act decently, then you will eat your dinner upstairs and will go to bed without bedtime story."

Ruthie closed her mouth.

"And I had issues with Wilhelmina for a middle name," Dora snickered.

"Wilhelmina?" Sirius mumbled. "I didn't know that."

"It was my grandmother's name," Ted chuckled. "She was very open-minded and knocked some sense into my parents when they were wary about letting me go to Hogwarts."

"Good, strong, traditional name," Sirius said quickly and Harry snorted into his ice tea.

"What about Harry's? Son of a bitch," Dora giggled.

"Dora!" Andromeda scoffed.

"What?" Sirius chuckled. "That's true. Not my fault that I got Orion for a middle name."

"Regulus," Mirzam said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Mirzam insisted," Sirius added quickly. "Said that for someone born as a Leo the name of the brightest star in this constellation should be good. I was more inclined to Leonard but you can't argue with a woman and it was mostly my idea to call him Harrison."

"What about yours?" Dora asked Mirzam.

"Plain and short," Mirzam said. "Mira. That's why I was nicknamed Mimi."

"What about your second name Mrs Tonks?" asked Ruthie curiously.

"Walburga," Sirius supplied. "After my mother because Dromeda's mum and mine were best friends forever."

"And Bellatrix got Druella for a middle name," Andromeda scoffed. "Should be Cruella if you consider her personality. But Cissy got off easy with Lucretia for a middle name."

"And Mr Tonks?" Ruthie asked again.

"Plain, old Lawrence, nothing overly humiliating," Ted chuckled.

"You really can change your looks at will?" Ruthie asked Dora curiously.

"Wanna see?" Dora asked.

"Sure," Harry and Ruthie said in unison, until then he only heard about Metamorphmagi abilities but he didn't saw them yet.

Dora closed her eyes and suddenly her hair lengthened as they turned from violet to jet-black, they acquired gentle curls. Dora's upturned nose turned into snub one. Full lips thinned. Then she opened her eyes and Harry saw that they turned from dark-brown to violet. In front of him was sitting a perfect carbon copy of Mirzam.

"That was smart," Mirzam giggled. "Now if you wouldn't mind I have a plane to catch to Hawaii."

The table roared with laughter. In the meantime Dora managed to alter her appearance a bit so Harry was looking at the woman in whom Ruthie might turn once she will grow up. Sirius would be definitely putting bars on the windows to stop the boys from hounding her.

"Which one is your natural appearance?" Harry asked curiously.

"This one," Dora said as she closed her eyes.

Her hair lightened until they were blonde but the curly look remained. Her nose came back into its upturned shape, lips got slightly fuller. Then she opened her eyes and Harry saw warm dark-brown eyes staring at him.

Harry looked at Sirius and Mirzam curiously wondering which traits he could pick after them. Both had heart-shaped faces but Sirius had more prominent cheekbones and Mirzam cheekbones were higher than Sirius's but they were also softer. Their lips were thin but Sirius's lower lip was a bit fuller than the upper lip. Their eyes were almond-shaped, grey and violet in colour approximately. Mirzam has small, snub nose and Sirius's nose was longer and a bit upturned at the end. Both had long, jet-black hair but Mirzam's were curly and Sirius's was straight but they carried a certain kind of casual elegance which Harry couldn't master in front of the mirror no matter how hard he tried. They had elegant, slender, long-fingered hands. Both were tall and lanky. Mirzam had a small, barely visible freckle on left side of her nose.

The others continued to chatter but Harry was concentrated sorely on Sirius and Mirzam. Suddenly he felt warmth enveloping him, filling him from inside and radiating outside. Suddenly something dark fell into his eyes and he blinked to clear his vision just as the chatter died down.

He pulled the hair which was hanging over his eyes back and saw that all eyes were settled on him, the view was a bit blurred and he lowered his glasses to see better.

"Wow," Ruthie gasped.

"I suggest that you should definitely have more children because you have very good gene combination," Andromeda chuckled.

"What happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"It was warm, wasn't it?" Dora asked with a smile.

"I felt warm," Harry admitted. "My glasses stopped working properly."

"You should see it," Sirius whispered and he conjured small mirror before he handed it to Harry.

As Harry looked into his reflection his jaw dropped. His untameable hair remained jet-black in colour but they lengthened to his shoulders and lost their unruly look to gently hanging in casual elegance which Sirius's hair possessed. His eyes remained almond-shaped but the green lightened so much that it turned into greyish green. His nose was snub like Mirzam's but it was a bit longer than hers. He had high, prominent cheekbones which gave him a slightly haughty look.

He put his glasses on and his vision blurred. He lowered them again and stared at the mirror. His infamous scar was still there. He glared at it in the mirror but the best effect he got was it turning a bit paler but that was it.

"This is how I really look like?" he asked unsurely.

It was great and so different but at the same it wasn't. He glanced into the mirror and his eyes flickered and turned more green in colour.

"It would seem," Dora nodded. "I told you that you should experiment with transformation before deciding which is the warmest."

"I will be able to change skin colour too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Practice makes perfect," Dora chuckled.

"Wow," Mirzam whispered. "I knew that Harry had to look like a cross between us but I admit that I didn't expect that combination," she smiled slightly. "Face it Sirius you lost the title," she chuckled.

"What title?" Harry asked curiously.

"The title of Most Fanciable Bachelor Hogwarts Ever Had," Mirzam giggled. "Sirius was dubbed with it by our fourth year and kept it until he graduated."

Harry grinned and said, "You know that I could get uglier if I wanted."

"I dare you to do it during the first meal with him," Sirius chuckled. They both know which _him_ Sirius had in mind.

"Only if you are sitting next to him," Harry stuck his tongue at Sirius.

"Agreed," Sirius nodded.

After dinner Dora took them to the swing which was hanging from the apple tree. She amused them with her own transformations urging Harry to use his own Metamorphmagi abilities. He had no problem with operating with appearance based on his family but his first attempt to turn his hair blonde ended with a disaster. The left side of his head had curly jet-black hair and the right side had straight, blonde hair. Upon seeing him, Dora fell from the swing and Ruthie collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Don't overwork yourself, Harry," Dora advised him once she calmed down a bit. "You aren't in hurry. Because you abilities were suppressed for the better part of your live you need to switch between too contrasting appearances step by step. Don't go straight for blonde, but first try to turn your hair brown, red and slowly blonde."

Harry nodded. That was useful advice and Dora herself was endearing in the same way Ruthie was and before the Tonks left shortly after ten. Harry felt as if he knew Dora all his life. By then Ruthie was already put in her bed.

Reverting back to the first shape he took, Harry went to bed himself. His day was emotionally draining and he hoped that he wouldn't have nightmares. He fell asleep to Sirius's story about one of his jokes which he and James had done at Hogwarts after receiving goodnight kiss from Mirzam.

He woke up with the first rays of sun which fell through east window and tickled his nose. He sat up on the bed and for a moment he listened to distant noise coming from outside. Apparently Sparrows' Nest wasn't one of these fancy names which people call their houses and it was named like that because of a quite large family of sparrows which settled on a magnolia tree not so far from the windows of Harry's room.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was five o'clock in the morning. He rarely woke up at that hour but watching the sun raising slowly in the sky made him feel content that he did so.

He wasn't hungry, yet. Yesterday's dinner left him stuffed. But animals would appreciate it if someone feed them now. He remembered that Ruthie was heavy sleeper and that Sirius and Mirzam had to retire to bed rather late.

He get up from the bed and opened the window just slightly and cringed. The sun was shining but it was still rather chilly. He quickly dressed up in the clothes from yesterday and put on the sweater which he received from Mrs Weasley on Christmas.

Downstairs, he put on his shoes and walked into the garden. For a moment he admired the flowers which were tentatively opening their petals to the sun before he went to the cote to feed the chickens.

When he was done with the chickens, he went to the stable to feed and brush the horses. Very cautiously he gave hay to the mare and cleared the floor of manure. By the time he was nearly done with clearing her box the mare seemed to warm up to him and she allowed him to pet her head.

He was halfway through clearing the box with the stallions when he heard someone entering the stables. He smiled gently when he realised that it was Mirzam. She smiled back at him as she entered the box.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.

"Whole night," Harry replied with a grin. "Without a single nightmare."

"That's good," Mirzam nodded. "Though you had very tiring day but if that pattern will continue then you won't need a potion to sleep well. Are you hungry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Neither am I," Mirzam smiled at him. "Never this early. Do you want a cup of milk? Freshly milked," she added cheerfully.

"But you don't have a cow," Harry said sceptically.

"I have a goat," Mirzam explained. "Ruthie never liked milk from a cow. That's why I had to buy a goat."

"I have never drank goat milk before," Harry admitted. "How does it taste?"

"Great," Mirzam smiled at him. "If it doesn't then I'm cooking your favourite food for the rest of the day. Will you be fine here while I milk Jasmine?"

Harry nodded.

The box was cleared of manure and he was done with feeding both horses and brushing of the first when Mirzam came back with small steel cup of milk. He smiled at her and drank it greedily; it was far better than normal cow milk.

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" Mirzam asked as he returned the cup to her.

"On horses?" Harry asked eagerly.

Mirzam nodded and she added, "I promised Father O'Brian that I will drop him a bottle of fresh goat milk this morning. We could take the car but it would be much funnier if we took the horses for a ride."

"Sure," Harry said happily, he never rode a horse but he never rode a broom either before his first flying lesson. "Is riding a horse like riding a broom?"

"A bit," Mirzam nodded. "A very wise man told me once that you will never learn how to ride a horse until you will fell from one. Brooms are like horses, they feel your fear, and if you aren't afraid they will listen to you."

Harry nodded. He helped Mirzam to put the saddles and snaffles on the horses and let them out of the stables.

"You will take Incitatus, he is a bit calmer than Bucefalos," Mirzam said.

"What kind of the horses they are?" Harry asked curiously as he accepted the reins from Mirzam's hand.

"Dales Ponies. All three of them," Mirzam answered. "Do you need help with mounting?"

"Only when I will fail," Harry shook his head.

"Put your right foot in right strap," Mirzam said. "Then grab the saddle and pull yourself up. Throw your other leg over his back and put your left foot in the other strap."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. It was hard to pull himself up to throw the other leg over the horse's back but he managed to do it on his own. Seated in the saddle, with both feet in the straps he grinned, pleased with himself. Mirzam grinned back at him and quickly mounted the other horse.

"So where we are going?" Harry asked.

"North," Mirzam answered. "We will ride through the fields to the village."

They left the farm from south side through the open wicket and turned north as soon as they were out of it. For few minutes they rode in comfortable silence. Harry looked back at the house. It was fantastic to be there and he whished that Ron was there to see it. But he wasn't, he wouldn't be there anymore. He would never be laughing with Harry again.

"He will be always there, Harry," Mirzam said quietly. "Someone wiser than me told me after my parents and sister had died that those who are dead never truly leave us. They are always here," she leaned over and placed her right hand over Harry's heart, "and they will be with you when you need them the most."

"Ron is dead," Harry whispered.

"He is dead but he isn't gone, Harry," Mirzam said fiercely. "No one can take away the memories of him from you. You will grow up, make other friends but you will never forget Ron. You will always remember and cherish your friendship. I cherished every good memory I had of my family, of you, Sirius, Bastian. They kept me going, because I knew that they wouldn't want me to let my life pass unlived. That's why after giving myself time to grieve them I learned to smile again, to appreciate good things. You will always remember Ron, Harry."

"It will really get easier with time?" Harry asked timidly. "I want to be happy and not feel guilty for being happy because Ron wouldn't be happy again."

"Then be happy," Mirzam said simply. "Try to find one thing during the day which makes you happy and imagine that Ron is there and he is happy with you. It would make you feel less guilty."

"It works?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Worked for me," Mirzam replied. "Ruthie was four months old when Bastian died. She grew up so quickly … she learned new things every day. I remember the day she smiled for the first time, when she tried to stand up, said 'mama', draw her first picture. I couldn't be unhappy in moments like that and when I felt guilty about being happy I always imagined that Bastian was by my side and he was happy with me."

"Did you regret that you didn't have those things with me?" Harry asked quietly.

"More than anything," Mirzam whispered. "But you are here now and we can be a family. That's all what matters."

They didn't say anything else for a longer while.

Harry was admiring the views. The countryside was so picturesque that Harry wanted to sit down and draw it. But he didn't have any pencils or paints so he tried to remember as much as possible of it to draw it later. He didn't have any pencils or paints but he reckoned that Ruthie could have some.

They reached the church. It wasn't big, nor it was too small. It was just in the right size. The green grass around it had the most beautiful kind of green. A big tree with long and shaggy branches was sitting on the right side of a pebbled path which lead to the door. The church itself was surrounded by stone graves.

Mirzam tied the horses to the fence and helped Harry get down from Incitatus. Together they went around the church to its other side. Amongst the shrubs with roses they found an old man, he looked like he was around sixty years old. He had short silvery hair and a wide smile. When he saw them coming he smiled and got up from his knees.

"My favourite atheist," the man beamed. "And this young man is?"

"My son, Harry, Father O'Brian," Mirzam smiled.

"I could have guessed because of this eyes, you have your mother's eyes, Harry. Pardon me, I'm Steven O'Brian and I'm the priest of this church," he beamed at Harry, he had very nice smile and seemed like a person who was liked by everyone.

Harry blushed when he realised that he changed his appearance in front of a Muggle. He looked at Mirzam and she gave him small smile.

"Excuse my curiosity my dear …" Father O'Brian started. "Doesn't matter, the morning is quite chilly and you must be cold. Come inside and I will prepare some tea for you."

Harry and Mirzam followed him to the small door in the back. Inside was very small kitchen with rickety table. Father O'Brian quickly strode to it and started preparing tea. Quickly he put a saucer with biscuits on them.

Fresh morning air reminded Harry that he didn't have breakfast yet and he cautiously took a bite of one of the biscuits. It tasted heavenly.

"Apricot's biscuits," Father O'Brian said with a smile at the look on Harry's face. "Go ahead, Harry, have some more. Growing boys need food."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said politely. Ron would love these biscuits Harry thought. "They are delicious," he added

"Pardon my curiosity my dear," father O'Brian said.

"It's a very long story, Father O'Brian," Mirzam sighed.

"You know that you have willing ear to listen in me," Father O'Brian said kindly.

"I will most certainly tell you our story some other day, preferably after the Blackwells are gone because even thinking about Daisy's funeral is making me cringe," Mirzam promised. "But that's not why I took Harry with me. Harry," Mirzam turned to him. "I can help you as far as I can but some things … some things would be better if they were explained by someone who has better knowledge than I. Do you want to tell father O'Brian what happened?"

Harry looked at the man nervously. He was a Muggle and he couldn't tell Father O'Brian everything because of that. But he reckoned that a priest really knew more about death than Mirzam.

"I lost a friend, Father O'Brian," Harry whispered. "He was murdered by bad man, my other friend and I saw his death …"

Harry kept talking, he told Father O'Brian everything he could. The man listened to him carefully, he was nodding from time to time and when Harry was done he sighed.

"It's hard to accept death, Harry," he said finally. "Especially of someone so young. But it happens and it will be happening as long as earth and human kind will exist. It's not fair, it never was and never will be. Death is never fair. Even in this very minute somewhere in the world is a mother whose child is dying, a child who is losing his mother, people loosing their friends. Death is all around us, Harry, we cannot fight her, we can delay her, but in then end she will always come to fetch us. The biggest and the smallest, we are all equal when she comes for us."

"But Ron didn't deserve to die," Harry said quietly. "He had a life ahead of him, dreams which now don't have chance to come true."

"Did I say that he deserved to die, Harry?" Father O'Brian asked calmly. "Death is inescapable. Everybody dies. Some live long life, some die before they are born, some die somewhere in the middle. It hurts to watch someone dying. It always does and always will hurt. Only a true monster doesn't have at least one person in the world who will cry after him or her."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"It never gets easier, Harry. Seeing death," father O'Brian continued. "Death of someone we loved and cared for will always remind us how small and defenceless we are against death. You would mourn your friend even if death reached him when he was old, but you would mourn him differently. You would be able to look back and tell yourself that he lived his life fully."

"But he didn't die when he was old. He was only fourteen," Harry said firmly.

"But did he lived his life fully?" Father O'Brian asked. "Can you honestly say that in his short life there wasn't a day in which he was truly happy? In the end it's that what matters, knowing that before death took someone from us they lived their life and they were happy. It makes accepting death easier."

"But still…" Harry whispered.

"Some things help you in accepting death," Father O'Brian said. "What I said before and what kind of death it was. The hardest, the most painful death for people who are loosing someone they love is watching someone they care for dying in agony. I've meet a mother who prayed, prayed with everything she had for death to come and take her daughter because she couldn't stand looking at her daughter's suffering. This kind of death is always the hardest and the most accepted, because when you watch a suffering person dying you know that death is a salvation for them. People cry after their beloved ones die but part of them are happy that death came to someone they loved and that person isn't suffering anymore."

"But Ron wasn't ill," Harry said quickly.

"He was murdered," Father O'Brian nodded. "But The Killing Curse makes people die quickly, without pain. Accept the comfort of this kind of death. Ron died quickly and he didn't suffer. He was murdered, yes, it shouldn't happen and he should live until he was old. It's unfair for you and his family that you weren't able to say goodbye to him but for Ron it was better kind of death."

Suddenly Harry realised that Father O'Brian mentioned The Killing Curse. If he was a Muggle he wasn't supposed to know it.

"You know what is The Killing Curse?" Harry whispered in shock. "Are you a wizard?"

"No," father O'Brian shook his head and gave Harry small smile. "I'm what your people call, a Muggle, but I know what The Killing Curse means. You didn't mention how your friend was murdered, you only said that death was instant. That logically leaves a few possibilities for me to guess them. Either he was shot, or poisoned but murderers hardly poison people. Then I saw that your eyes had changed their colour from violet to green and later from green to light blue to finally settle on dark-brown. You are Mirzam's son and I know that she is a witch, so I added two to two and using what your mother told me about your world I guessed how your friend died."

Harry looked around and saw that Mirzam wasn't in the room. Something caught his attention, a weird kind of noise which sounded like someone is crying. He stood up to check what was happening but strong, lean arm stopped him.

"Allow her some privacy, Harry," Father O'Brian said calmly. "She needs it, just like you needed our talk."

"How did you learn that she is a witch?" Harry asked curiously.

"She told me," father O'Brian said. "I'm old fashioned kind of priest and the village is very small. Everybody knows everybody. When Mirzam moved in, I decided to drop by and like they say, test the waters. She was very kind and welcoming but from the first minute she told me that I should abandon hope about seeing her in the church, it didn't mean that she wouldn't try to be friendly with me."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because she is an atheist. I admit that it didn't convince me to abandon hope and few weeks later I got her in very long discussion. In the end she told me everything which happened to her. It was the most private, most sincere confession I ever heard in my life. She told me that she isn't allowed to reveal the knowledge about her world to non-magical people but sometimes … sometimes we all need a willing ear who will listen to us. So I listened," Father O'Brian said.

"But why she is crying?" Harry asked.

"Death, Harry. Death took away nearly everyone from her family. She lost her mother, father and sister at an early age. Then she lost her baby boy and within next year a man who was going to be her husband, he wasn't dead but as good as dead. Few months later her grandmother died in car crash and a week later her grandfather hung himself. When she came here it all seemed to end, for her sake I hoped that it did, until Bastian died. In the meantime she saw so many people dying… She remained strong, but even the strongest people have moments of weakness, Harry. Let her cry it out, she needs it."

"I wish that I could be strong like that," Harry whispered.

It was weird that Mirzam chose to trust father O'Brian but not really. The man was very understanding and very kind. He radiated with some inner wisdom and something which probably made people trust him.

Few minutes later, Mirzam entered small room. Her eyes were red but dry. She gave Harry small smile.

"I think that it's the highest time for us to come back home, Harry. Father O'Brian, thank you for talking with Harry. I promise that I will come on Tuesday," she said quietly.

"Take care my dear. I wish both of you to find peace and happiness," Father O'Brian said kindly. "Thank you for the milk."

They left the small room and Father O'Brian walked them to the wicket. He was waving at them until they completely disappeared from his sight.

"What do you think about Father O'Brian Harry?" Mirzam asked quietly once they lost older man from sight.

"He is very kind man," Harry answered quietly. "Thank you for bringing me to him. Our conversation helped a bit."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_First of, I have no idea how many times Harry will change his appearence before he will find his natural one. In front of him is rather challenging task, not using his abilities at Ron's funeral. The funeral itself, like I promised will take place in next chapter because after writing chapter five I decided that Harry needed to know why he looked like James's carbon copy. Plus chapter five had bonding moments between Harry and Sirius. This one settled on bonding between Harry and Mirzam, at least the second part of the chapter. It needed to be done before the funeral._


	7. Chapter 7: Mothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter seven: Mothers.**

When Harry woke up on the day of Ron's funeral he looked through the window and saw that Ron couldn't have more beautiful day for the funeral. At least if he was buried in St Mary in the Marsh. He looked around the room and saw that Mirzam prepared clothes for him. His uniform trousers were washed and ironed, white buttoned up shirt with short sleeves were dyed black. His boots were polished into shinning.

Quickly he showered and spent some time in front of the mirror. He needed to keep Harry Potter image today as well as yesterday. His eyes were no problem, nor was transferring his features into the ones he had as Harry Potter but his hair were the worst. Before he learned that he was Metamorphmagus there wasn't a way which would make them look flat. Now he had problems with making them look as they looked before, they either turned too spiky or too flat. Finally he left the more flat look but he felt as if Pancake licked his hair and glued them to his head.

On his way to the kitchen he found Hermione. Yesterday her parents allowed her to stay for the night. They thought that they appearance at Ron's funeral would offend some wizards no matter how hard Sirius was trying to persuade them that it won't. But Hermione agreed with her parents and it was arranged that Hermione will spend the night at Sparrows' Nest, go to the funeral with Harry and his family.

The worst thing was that Hermione didn't know yet that Sirius and Mirzam were Harry's parents. Harry suggested that they should wait with telling Hermione until few days after Ron's funeral.

Few days with her parents seemed to calm Hermione down and she wasn't openly hostile to Mirzam, she was as polite to Mirzam as Mirzam was kind to her.

"I feel ridiculous in this dress," Hermione mumbled when they seated themselves at the table.

"You will thank me for that later, Hermione," Mirzam said kindly. "It might seem cold now but don't forget that Ron's funeral is at noon. I watched weather forecast for Devon last night and this morning and if you will remain in your former dress you will practically boil halfway through the funeral."

"But I still feel naked, Ms Verascez," Hermione sighed. "The last sleeveless dress I wore when I was five."

"After breakfast I will give you something with which you can cover your shoulders and arms," Mirzam said as she sat down.

"Thank you, Ms Verascez," Hermione nodded.

"Mirzam," Mirzam said. "I'm Ms Verascez for my customers. Everybody else call me by my given name, Hermione."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "So how we are going to get to Ottery St Catchpole?"

"Apparition," Sirius answered. "The quickest means of transport in our world. It might be tad uncomfortable but at least this way we wouldn't need to worry if one of you would get lost in floo network."

"I will take you and Ruthie. Harry will go with Sirius," Mirzam added. "We will leave at ten o'clock. It will leave us with two hours until the funeral but I think that you would like to see your friend one last time before the funeral."

"But we can see Ron's body at the funeral," Hermione said timidly.

"You won't be able to see him at the funeral, trust me," Sirius shook his head. "You aren't Ron's family and half of the church would be packed with the closest family. I know some of them and even if we found place in the front of the church they would shoo us from there quickly."

"That's why we wanted to take you to the mortuary before the funeral, as long as you want to see him before the funeral," Mirzam said gently. "But if you want to go then we need to leave earlier because by eleven they would transport the body to the church."

"Why church?" Harry asked.

"Keeping up appearances," Mirzam muttered. "Wizards aren't the most religious lot but most of them have priests at the funerals because it's proper. Well placed confundus can do miracles."

"You don't like it," Hermione muttered.

"I don't. Normal religious people are rare to meet, at least for me because I only encountered fanatics or hypocrites. I avoid first and despise second. I value religious people who truly believe in God and remember that the most important precept is to love other people like you love yourself," Mirzam answered stiffly.

"You don't believe in God," Hermione said.

"I believed in God, long time ago. My family was very religious or at least it was what it seemed," Mirzam muttered. "I lost my faith in God when I lost my childish innocence, I was nearly six. Children this age aren't supposed to turn into Job and that's exactly what happened to me. One day I was the happiest child in the world, next I was in hell in which I remained for nearly five years and when it seemed that the nightmare had ended I was one more time reminded how much God 'loved' me and I stopped believing in God for good. My issues with God are exactly what they are, my own. I don't believe in Him, I don't go to the Masses, the only time I was on the Mass after my parents and sister died was the Mass on my own wedding because my husband wanted to have wedding in the church," she added grimly. "I have nothing against people who believe in God I don't hate them as long as they aren't trying to convert me, then I stop being nice."

"Father O'Brian?" Harry asked curiously.

"He is a good friend and listener. I respect that he believes in God and he respects that I don't. I taught him long time ago that any attempt at converting me would end badly. He respects my choice and still remains my friend regardless of that difference. He jokes that our discussions keep him in good shape as a priest," Mirzam answered simply. "He is very tolerant and patient, a pearl amongst priests I meet and that patience makes him one of the bests priests, the ones which people respect and appreciate having them in the parish. He appreciates sincerity and repay people with the same."

"Father O'Brian from St Mary the Virgin?" asked Hermione curiously.

"One and only," Mirzam nodded.

"I heard about him," Hermione said. "He was very active priest."

"Still remains one," Mirzam said. "Though he isn't as quick and healthy as he used to be. He is a Muggle, not a wizard and his age is taking a tool at him. His death would be great loss for the parish."

"Is he sick?" Harry asked impatiently. He liked father O'Brian and the thought of his death saddened Harry.

"He is perfectly healthy," Mirzam assured him. "Just old, he is seventy years old Harry. At his age death is something natural. But he is though material, he won't let death take him quickly."

"How well he knows you?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well enough to invite him for dinner once the whole madness will end," Mirzam grinned at Sirius.

"This is going to be funny," Sirius mumbled. "But I think that we should get going if you want to see Ron before the funeral."

*

The graveyard attached to small church in Ottery St. Catchpole was bathed in June sun and it was hard to believe that today there was going to be a funeral. Ron's funeral. Sirius found them nice place in the church, far away from the coffin standing on the top of the stage, far away from curious stares of people who came to the church not to pay respect to Ron but to gawk.

The benches at the front were occupied by red heads in various age. Harry spotted Mrs Weasley and Ginny, both dressed in thick, black robes. The male Weasleys looked similar to them, dressed in thick, black robes. They all looked like they were boiling in these robes.

He glanced at Hermione, Sirius, Mirzam and Ruthie. Like Harry they were dressed in black but Sirius had muggle black suit on himself with black shirt with short sleeves under the jacket and the girls were dressed in black sleeveless dresses with grey cashmere shawls draped around their shoulders.

How many of those people really knew Ron? How many cared? They were all sitting at the benches and were trying their best to appear interested. He spotted Neville in the opposite row of benches few benches ahead of them. He looked solemn. The strict witch next to him with a vulture at the top of her hat did not, she was talking to the woman next to her.

McGonagall was there too, few places before them, he recognised her by her hair and Gryffindor scarf hanging over her left shoulder. A little to the left, hidden in the shadows of confessional was standing Snape, he was dressed in his black robes and in his hands he was twirling a single lily. The other teachers weren't there. Of course Lupin came with them but he elected to remain in the back of the church.

The sun was shining but the light which was falling at Ron's coffin was depressing Harry. How much time had passed since they enjoyed sun together? Is it real? Is Ron truly dead?

Suddenly he realised that someone was leading him out of the church. He was sat down on the stairs and felt gentle breeze running through his hair.

"You looked like you were about to faint," Sirius said quietly as he crouched in front of him.

"They don't care," Harry whispered. "Most of them anyway. For them it's a freak show."

"That's people to you," Sirius said. "Even the family is like that, those distant relatives anyway."

"Mirzam was right when she said that church was to keep appearances," Hermione whispered.

Harry glanced at her, Mirzam was standing next to her with her right arm wrapped around Hermione and Ruthie settled on her left hip.

"Can we go straight to Ron's spot?" Harry asked quietly.

"If you want to," Sirius said.

He lead them to the farthest spot from the church, it was nearly under the fence and had branches of Weeping Willow hanging over it. It was truly beautiful place and Harry thought that Ron would like it.

"He would like it," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sure that he will," Mirzam added.

"What about flowers?" asked Ruthie. "We didn't take flowers before we left."

"We did, Ruthie," Sirius said and he pointed at his right pocket.

"You are carrying flowers in your pocket?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Reducing and statis charms, they are still fresh as they were in the moment when Mirzam cut them," Sirius answered as he sat down under the fence, Ruthie quickly burrowed her way into his arms.

"Can we see them?" asked Hermione.

Sirius pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Mirzam. She enlargened them and Harry saw the most beautiful bouquets in his life. There were three of them, all prepared from white, fully blossomed flowers and they were so big that Harry realised why they were reduced in size and kept by Sirius in his pocket. If they were walking around with them after few minutes their hands would fell off.

"They are beautiful," Hermione whispered. "You prepared them yourself, Mirzam?" she asked quietly but Harry caught admiration in Hermione's voice.

"I'm a florist," Mirzam said simply. "It's my job to make bouquets."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "I think that would love them."

"Do you want to go to the party after the funeral?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"For not too long," Harry mumbled. "Long enough to not be rude."

Suddenly he spotted Ron's coffin carried by four red-haired men dressed in black. Behind them was a crowd so big that he stepped back until he found himself behind Mirzam's back.

All these people, and many of them came here for a thrill. If they were wizards then he will be constantly stared at. Without realising what he was doing her slipped his right arm around Mirzam's waist and clung to her. He looked at his left and saw Hermione standing by his side, Sirius had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, Ruthie was propped on his left hip.

The crowd got closer and the men settled the coffin on the ground in front of the hole in the ground. People started gathering around the hole. On the other side he spotted the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley looked like someone poisoned her and was glaring in Harry's general direction.

Harry cringed and scooted closer to Mirzam. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and squeezed his left shoulder gently.

After that he concentrated only on Ron's coffin. The finality of Ron's demise was finally sinking. There was no way back. Ron won't come back, surprise Harry and tell him that it was just a joke and that he is fine.

Ron was dead. Really dead. The soil covered white coffin and within minutes empty grave was covered with soil. Harry glanced at the gravestone. It read:

_Ronald Weasley_

_1 March 1980 – 9 June 1994_

_Beloved son and brother._

No one thought to put a word 'friend' on it. He turned his head to the right and hid his head in Mirzam's arms. He didn't cry, he wouldn't let himself fall apart until they returned to the privacy of their home. Sirius and Mirzam will never judge him for crying.

He didn't move until Mirzam gently touched his shoulder. Most of the crowd was gone, what remained from it gathered twenty feet away from them. He looked at Ron's grave and spotted two bouquets from white flowers. He turned around and saw Hermione sobbing in Sirius's arms.

Slowly, with Mirzam by his side, he approached the grave and lied white bouquet which Mirzam handed to him.

"Are you sure that you want to go to the party?" Mirzam asked in concern.

"I will be fine," he whispered.

He hoped that he was right.

*

They arrived later than the others to the Burrow. Only several seats remained free. He spotted two empty chairs on Snape's left and he sighed in relief. He never felt so happy to see Snape. Sirius nudged Harry's back and nodded. It was obvious that they couldn't sit together but at least the chairs which Snape was guarding were far away from the Weasleys.

He and Hermione seated themselves next to the Potions Master. His gaze followed Sirius to a place between two white haired wizards and Mirzam with Ruthie to a spot next to grumpy looking old witch with a cane. Neither seemed too pleased with the company.

Lunch passed quite uneventful. Harry's conversation with Snape was kept to bare minimum to make Harry's other guest aware that it wasn't supposed to be disturbed. After lunch most of the guests spread around the garden and Harry saw his chance to finally approach the rest of the Weasleys.

He was halfway through the way to a tall tree under which the twins, Ginny and Percy had gathered when Mrs Weasley stepped in front of him.

"Harry dear," she said kindly. "Would you mind talking with me for a moment?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't mind at all, though he would felt a great deal better if Sirius or Mirzam were right behind his back. He looked around and saw that both of them were far away from him.

Nothing bad will happen, it was after all Mrs Weasley, she wouldn't hurt him.

"There are few things left after Ron," Mrs Weasley said simply as she lead him to the house. "I was wondering if you would want to keep something."

He didn't. He have photographs of Ron and his memories. But he didn't say it. He allowed Mrs Weasley to lead him upstairs to Ron's bedroom.

When he walked there it seemed that the time had stopped. Nothing in the room had changed since he shared it with Ron nearly two years ago. Chudley Cannons posters were hanging all around the room. Ron's bed looked freshly made. Few comics were scattered around the floor. He bend down to pick them up when he heard the door clicking.

He turned around and saw Mrs Weasley. She seemed calm but when his eyes meet her eyes something in him screamed in fear. There was no sign of tears in them, no emotion which should be associated with Ron's death. She looked happy, pleased with herself if a bit concerned.

"Harry dear," she said in a voice which made Harry immediately back away from her. "That bad man said that we couldn't take you. But he was wrong. You belong here and you will stay here with us."

'MUM! DAD! HELP ME!' his mind screamed.

"This will be your room," Mrs Weasley continued. "Fudge say that they found a document which allowed that irresponsible, evil man to take you."

Who was evil? Sirius?

"But don't worry, Harry, he won't hurt you," Mrs Weasley said as she stepped closer to him. "You will remain here and when you will be of age you will marry Ginny so we will be a real family."

'Somebody help me, please. Even Snape,' Harry prayed quietly.

"You will want nothing," Mrs Weasley continued. "You will be my little boy."

'I want to get out!' Harry screamed mentally.

He glanced at the door and Mrs Weasley glanced with him.

"You will remain here, until after those bad people are gone," Mrs Weasley said firmly, as if she knew what Harry was thinking.

Then something hit him. The window was ajar. He wasted no time and lunged in its direction. He yanked it open and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"MUM! DAD! HELP ME!"

The window shut in front of his nose and he whirled around. Mrs Weasley didn't look pleased with him.

"You were bad boy, Harry," Mrs Weasley said sternly. "I'm your mum and you will call no one like that."

'Merlin please let Mirzam or Sirius hear me!' he prayed quietly.

**M.V.**

Mirzam was talking with Severus about his coming visit when something reached her ears. Distressed, practically panicked scream for help. Harry's scream for help.

She whirled around looking from where the sound could come from. It wasn't a place nearby. Harry for sure wasn't in the garden. If he was in the garden his scream would be heard much better.

She glanced at the house and without realising what she was doing, without paying any attention to people she probably knocked into she ran to the house. The area downstairs was empty. With heart beating furiously in her chest, more from fear about her son, than from effort of running, she ran upstairs. All rooms on the upper levels were empty. With heart in her throat she reached the topmost landing and turned the knob of the door in front of her. Locked.

With a flick of her wand the door was open and she immediately saw her son practically glued to the windowsill and Mrs Weasley between them. Suddenly her wand had slipped from her fingers and the door was locked into her face.

She cursed herself for allowing her mother's instinct come first before her auror's instinct and glared at the door. She turned the handle once again and once again found the door locked. Magic won't work against it and if she called for help Merlin only knew what Weasley woman could have done to her baby.

Time to use some old Muggle force, she told herself.

**H.P.**

Harry breathed in relief when the door opened and he saw Mirzam. But his relief was short lived because Mrs Weasley disarmed Mirzam and closed the door to her face.

"She wouldn't hurt you, my little boy," Mrs Weasley said firmly. "I won't allow it."

She made a move as if she was trying to get closer to him but suddenly the door burst from it hinges and hit the wall with loud thud. In the doorway was standing Mirzam. But she didn't look relieved like she was a moment earlier, she looked furious.

Then his eyes had settled on what she was holding in her hands. Revolver.

"Step away from my son or I will shot your fucking head off!" Mirzam growled.

"It will do no harm to me," Mrs Weasley snorted and she turned back to Harry and said, "Don't worry I will take care of her."

Harry glanced at Mirzam. She mouthed something which looked like, 'Disarm her.' Then she shot. Window behind Harry, inches away from his head shattered into tiny pieces and Mrs Weasley whirled around.

"You tried to hurt my baby!" she bellowed as she lunged at Mirzam.

Harry was so shocked that he forgot to do what Mirzam asked too and panic immediately flared in his chest. Mrs Weasley sounded like she wanted to kill Mirzam. He rushed in their direction but he started running a moment to late. Mirzam's revolver rose in the air and in graceful arch its hand hit Mrs Weasley on the head. She fell on the ground with a groan and loud thud, unconscious.

Harry stopped running and stared at Mirzam in shock mixed with awe. Mirzam sighed in relief and put the revolver back in her small purse. She walked to Harry, on the way to him bend down to pick her wand and embraced him tightly.

"She lost her mind," Harry whispered. "She isn't normal."

"Don't worry, Harry. She won't hurt you anymore, I won't allow it," Mirzam said fiercely and hugged him tighter.

Her embrace was warm and comforting. If he could he would remain in his mother's arms for eternity but the sound of someone running up the stairs distracted him. He turned his head just a bit and saw Sirius. He looked as if he got older for ten years in a matter of few minutes, he was pale as sheet, was breathing heavily and when he saw them he immediately run to them.

**S.B.**

He was entertaining Ruthie and Hermione when he heard a loud shot and the sound of shattering glass. The sound of shot was familiar, the one he associated with a gun. It was then when realisation hit him. Only one person could have bring a gun with themselves, Mirzam, and if she used it … Panic gripped his heart and he rushed in the direction from which the sound come from. He ran through the house, then up the stairs until he reached topmost landing and saw Harry and Mirzam hugging in the middle of the room with Weasley woman lying on the floor.

Relief which overcome him almost made him dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not run to Mirzam and Harry and hug them tightly.

"Merlin what happened?" he whispered, his throat was still constricted from fear of loosing one of them.

"Mrs Weasley lost her mind," Harry whispered as he cringed. "She lured me here and locked the door. She said that I'm her baby, that no one will take me away from her and when I will get older I will marry Ginny so we will be a true family."

"Go downstairs and call St Mungo, Sirius," Mirzam whispered. "Mind healers. Probably severe case of mental breakdown. I will stay with Harry," she added. "But not here," she said as she lead Harry out of the room.

"I will come back as soon as possible," he promised before he rushed downstairs.

**H.P. **

Harry was fidgeting. What happened was slowly sinking. Mrs Weasley lost her mind and Mirzam saved him. He looked up at her and saw her concerned face.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered.

"Me?" Harry asked surprised.

"Shattered glass," Mirzam explained. "I'm sorry that I had to shot so close to you but otherwise I wouldn't manage to distract her."

"No," Harry shook his head. The glass didn't hurt him. "Where did you learn to shot? Why you carry a gun?"

"Habit," Mirzam sighed. "I was an auror and I learned quickly that sometimes you just need to have alternative weapon on yourself. I don't normally carry it on myself. Only when I know that I will be present on big gatherings and experience taught me that having something to defend myself and the others always helps. As to where I learned. I used to train shooting when I was an auror, it always helped me to calm down when I imagined some murderous bastard who got away and shut that image with all I was worth on the sheet of paper on the range. Plus Bastian was great shooter and before Ruthie was born we used to spend at least a day during the week at the range."

"Cool," Harry mumbled. "Can you teach me how to shoot?" he blurted out.

"If you want, I will," Mirzam said slowly. "But not this year. Sirius will shoot me if I will give you a gun before you are fifteen years old."

"Why?" Harry asked nervously.

"For some reason he doesn't like muggle weapon, especially if it shoots," Mirzam shrugged. "He get used to me shooting but if you tell him that you want to shoot you will give him a heart attack. If he lives he will shoot me for being bad influence on you."

"Isn't he supposed to be bad influence on me?" Harry joked.

"He is, that's why he will get pissed if I will take away his job," Mirzam chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to know something?" Harry asked nervously. "I think that you were cool. Not many mums do that."

"Try to defend their children?" Mirzam raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Not that. Burst into the room like Rambo or someone like that. Shot but not hurt anyone," he turned around and glanced at the door. "Much anyway," he added sheepishly as he turned back to Mirzam.

"Thank you," Mirzam gave him small smile. "You may use this argument with Sirius but not before you will practice kicked puppy look. It's the only thing which works on him or at least worked in the past."

"Do you know what happened to Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked nervously. "She was never so …"

"Disturbed?" Mirzam supplied. "I have my suspicions but I need to question her family before I will decide for sure. Speaking about the family, we should get downstairs," she added as she stood up and helped Harry stand up.

He walked very close to her, down to the kitchen when the rest of the Weasleys had gathered around Sirius, they were yelling one through another but Sirius managed to hold himself quite well.

"Silence!" Mirzam bellowed. "Sit down! Let him talk!"

The Weasleys calmed down a bit.

"What happened?" asked Mr Weasley. "Where is Molly?"

"Upstairs," Mirzam answered. "And she will remain there until the healers from St Mungo won't come to collect her."

Ginny rushed to the stairs but Mirzam caught her in the middle.

"It's not the wisest idea, Ms Weasley," Mirzam said calmly.

"I want to see mum!" Ginny demanded.

"You will see her, but not today," Mirzam said firmly.

Just as she said it two men dressed in lime green robes arrived, they turned to Sirius and one of them asked, "Where is the patient?"

"Upstairs," Sirius said. "Topmost landing. Knocked out."

"Who will be her contact?" asked another.

"Her husband, Arthur Weasley," Sirius answered and he motioned at Mr Weasley.

"We will take your wife now. You will be allowed to see her tomorrow," said the other.

"I don't even know what happened," Mr Weasley said gravely.

"We will explain it to them," Mirzam said quickly. "Go to Mrs Weasley."

The men nodded and went upstairs.

"What happened to mum?" asked Percy quietly.

"I have only my suspicions," Mirzam said. "But before I will tell you what I think it is I have few questions. For your mother it would be beneficial if you will answer them truthfully."

Percy and Mr Weasley nodded eagerly. Fred and George nodded slowly. The other brother's, Bill and Charlie and Ginny didn't move.

"First and most important, Mr Weasley," Mirzam said. "When you were notified about Ronald's death? When your wife was notified?"

"I was notified by one of the aurors, around midnight because I was on night duty. Molly …" he paused and frowned. "I think that she was informed earlier, much earlier. Professor McGonagall said that she was talking to her around ten o'clock. Why it is so important?"

"What happened later?" Mirzam asked. "Was she acting weird?"

"She lost her son," Percy huffed. "Of course that she wasn't acting normal."

"That's not what I'm asking about?" Mirzam shook her head. "Did her behaviour didn't seem normal in the situation? Was she angry? Depressed?"

"She was angry at one of the teachers," said Fred. "Because they didn't allow her to take Harry with us."

"And after you came back home?" asked Mirzam. "Did she cried? Was sad? Angry?"

"She banned us from going to Ron's room," Ginny whispered nervously. "We thought that it was normal, that she didn't want anything to be moved. For last three days she was the only one who could go to that room."

"How she was acting when Ron was mentioned?" Mirzam asked.

"She seemed …" Percy started and cringed. "Angry."

"At you?" Mirzam asked patiently.

"At Ron, as if it was his fault that he was murdered," Percy cringed. "She … talked but mostly about Harry, that some evil people wanted to take him away … She … What happened to her?"

"Mental break down," Mirzam said finally. "After hearing that she was left on her own for nearly two hours it was evident. The gravest mistake which could be made in case of sudden death of a family member is leaving that person on their own. Aurors and Muggle police learned that lesson very well. But don't blame Professor McGonagall, I'm sure she notified Molly out of concern and I know that after informing your mother she was very busy."

"Why it was a mistake?" asked George.

"Psychology," Mirzam answered grimly. "Death of someone you love, care about, especially if its sudden is a huge blow for a person. The worst mistake someone can do is leaving that person on their own, with the body, with knowledge that someone they loved is dead. I can't get into your mother's head but a lot things can go through the mind of a grieving person. This two hours which Molly spent on her own caused enough harm to her mind to stop thinking logically, it found a substitute for Ron, Harry. The fact that Harry was removed out of her reach didn't help her either. Nor would be letting Harry go with you."

"But…" Ginny started.

"It wouldn't matter if Harry went with you or not," Mirzam shook her head. "If he did, she would still be mentally unstable. Her condition would be discovered sooner or later. For he benefit is important that it was find sooner. At this stage of mental breakdown people recuperate better, of course if they are under supervision of healers. Your mother will be taken to St Mungo when she would be tested. I'm not sure if the test would be done today or tomorrow but for her it is necessary to remain at St Mungo as long as healers will say."

"But she will be fine after she will come back?" asked Ginny pleadingly.

"No," Mirzam shook her head and she leaned against the fireplace. "From mental breakdown you don't recover in five minutes. She will stay in St Mungo for some time but once she will return she is going to need help. I'm not only referring to help around the house, this kind of help is obvious. I'm not sure in what shape she will leave the hospital and depending from that she will need help in everything. From dressing up, bathing, at worse even eating. Someone needs to make sure that she will take necessary potions regularly. For sure for several weeks she shouldn't be left on her own."

"So she will be fine before school year will start?" asked Percy.

"I didn't say that," Mirzam shook her head again. "Few weeks is optimistic scenario. Few months is realistic one. Drastic scenario is few years. But I will go with cautiously optimistic scenario which is few months. But don't trouble yourself with that now, she will remain in St Mungo at least for a week, you don't need to decide who will take care of her once she will come back home."

"Thank you," Mr Weasley whispered. "But what about the shot? I'm sure there was a shot."

"That was me," Mirzam shrugged. "I had to distract her to get her away from Harry. No one was hurt, if you don't count the window. Physically Molly will have only a bump on her head, I didn't hit her that hard."

Just as she said that the healers came down with Mrs Weasley, she was still unconscious.

"She woke up but we subdued her because she was reacting very violently," said one of the healers. "We will perform the test tomorrow in the morning but for sure she will remain at St Mungo for a week."

"Thank you," Mr Weasley said slowly. "When we will be able to visit her?"

"Not sooner than in the afternoon," said the healer. "We will take her now."

They disappeared with Mrs Weasley between them.

"Do you need help with clearing up?" Mirzam changed the subject

"It's not necessary," Mr Weasley mumbled.

"I insist," Mirzam said quickly.

Harry ended with Mirzam at the sink, he and Percy were drying the plates which Mirzam was washing. Ginny and the twins helped to gather the plates before they rushed upstairs. Sirius, Mr Weasley and other two Weasley brothers together with Hermione and Ruthie were clearing up the tents.

"She will recover?" asked Percy quietly.

"I hope that she will recover, Percy," Mirzam said gently. "The only problem is time."

"But she will need someone with her?" Percy asked again. "Someone responsible."

"It would be wise," Mirzam nodded. "Something is troubling you, Percy. I can see it."

"It's nothing," Percy cringed. "The results from N.E.W.T.s arrived in the morning. I was offered a position as undersecretary of Mr Crouch in Department of International Magical Cooperation. I didn't answer yet, I was hoping to tell mum and dad tomorrow. I won't take it now."

"Why?" Harry couldn't resist.

"It's my fault that Ron is dead and mum is sick," Percy whispered and he hid his face in the cloth which he was using to dry plates.

Mirzam immediately stopped washing the dishes and approached Percy. She wrapped her arms around him..

"Neither was your fault, Percy," she said firmly. "How could you know that your pet rat could be a murderer?"

"But I insisted," Percy mumbled and clung to Mirzam. "I wanted to have a pet, only pets were something which we could have on our own because everything else was shared. I kept Scabbers until I got prefect badge, he was fine animal but I always wanted to have an owl so … I gave that backstabbing rat to Ron, he always liked Scabbers and unlike with twins I felt that he would be responsible and would take good care of Scabbers … It should have been me buried under that willow, not Ron," he sobbed.

Mirzam grabbed Percy's shoulder and shook him, not very gently as she said fiercely, "Never say that! Never even think about it, Percy! Ron's death was nothing but tragic accident. Don't blame yourself for Ron's death, you didn't kill him, Pettigrew did. If you will blame yourself for something which was an accident you will only waste your life. Honour the fact that you are alive and don't let what happened consume you. If you don't do it for yourself then do it for me. Do it for someone who knows what it's like."

"You know what is like?" Percy mumbled.

"I was twelve, much more younger than you. I spent most of my childhood with my grandparents because my sister was very sick. But in the spring before my first year at Hogwarts I came back home. I was happy, deliriously happy. Being at Hogwarts for few months without seeing my family was pure torture. So when summer holidays came I begged my parents to move with my younger sister to Scotland, I found a village close enough to Hogwarts for me to visit them on weekends. They were supposed to move few days after my departure to Hogwarts," Mirzam said quietly.

"What happened?" Percy whispered.

"They were in Liverpool, driving north to Scotland. Some drunk, crazy fucker run into their car. They died instantly," she whispered. "For years I believed that it was my fault. I asked them to move, because of me they were driving to Scotland, because of me they were in the car and because of me they died. I lived when they didn't. It took me years to realise that it was nothing but tragic accident, I wasn't behind the steering wheel of the car which run into them, I wasn't that fucker who got drunk and later decided that it would be good idea to drive. It took me years to realise that I wasn't to blame for their deaths. Don't blame yourself for Ron's death, you didn't know that your pet was a Death Eater."

"I'm sorry," Percy mumbled and he hid his face in Mirzam's arms. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't blame yourself," Mirzam said firmly. "This is the most important. Everything else will come to you in due time."

"I won't take that position," Percy mumbled. "Not now. If the post will be open after mum will get better then maybe. I will stay home, maybe get some job which takes little time to get done and can be done at home … I owe it to mum."

"Don't do it because you think you owe her," Mirzam shook her head.

"She would need help, permanent help. I have no doubt that Bill would resign from Egypt or Charlie from Romania but it would be better for dad if they kept their jobs. Ginny and the twins would be at Hogwarts and mum would need someone to be at home," Percy said, his voice sounded more surer. "I always dreamed of working at the Ministry of Magic but it won't run away. I can take care of mum and I think that I saw a job offer at Daily Prophet, something about 'Ask Aunt Muriel' or similar. Not very well paid job but it would be enough to help dad and have time to help mum."

"It's very wise decision," Mirzam said with small smile. "You are a good boy, Percy. I'm sure that everything will be fine in due time and that you will start your dream job."

"Thank you," Percy mumbled. "You really helped me, helped us."

"If you will need help, I will help gladly, Percy," Mirzam said sincerely.

"Thank you Ms …"

"Verascez," Mirzam said. "Mirzam Verascez."

They left the Weasleys quite late, later than they intended, around seven o'clock in the evening. After leaving Hermione at her house with Mrs and Mr Granger who were waiting for her come back impatiently the rest of the road to Sparrows' Nest Harry and his family passed on foot.

It was nice to return home after so tiring and emotional day. From time to time Harry was glancing at Mirzam in admiration. She was very brave today and also very nice to the Weasleys. But only Percy, Mr Weasley and Bill and Charlie appreciated that. Ginny and the twins were still in their rooms when it was time to leave.

Harry came around the corner and saw the light coming from the windows. In front of the door was standing green Volkswagen, in front of it was standing blue ford.

"The Blackwells arrived," Mirzam sighed. "I just hope that Daisy's sister elected to stay behind."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Very emotional chapter. I might be accused as Weasley basher but I'm hardly one. I have issue with some behavior of Mrs Weasley, especially towards Sirius but I certainly don't wish her painful death, just a strong whack on the head in certain canon moments. From the moment when Ron died I knew that his death won't be the only blow which will reach the family. It was a very needed blow, at least from my point of vision. Molly protected her children for far too long and her illness will help them mature as much as Ron's death it if not more._

_Speaking about the Weasleys I have plans for one of them, long term plans. Percy needed a good whack on the head, a hard one which will make him realise what is really important. Ever since I knew that Molly will fall ill I knew that Percy would be the one taking care of her. And him blaming himself for Ron's death, while this chapter is posted few days after chapter 40 of 'Harry's New Home' by kbinnz, wonderful story, with a very canon like Severus who becomes Harry's guardian ... where I was. Percy, chapter 40 of 'Harry's New Home' was posted earlier than this one and while they both have Percy in them the talk between Percy and Mirzam was written few days before chapter 40 was posted. But you have to admit that now since Percy knows the truth he has a right to feel guilty even if he really isn't._

_Mirzam in this chapter. I sincerely apologize for using her point of vision and making her the one who rescues Harry but I used her here for several reasons. Firstly, with Mrs Weasley behaving the way she did it was fitting to make Harry's mother his saviour from woman who lost her mind and thinks that she is Harry's mother. Secondly, if I send Sirius I will have to write the scene of third funeral, he is this kind of person who kills and asks questions later and if it was him Molly would be in worse shape if not dead._

_The funeral itself is strangely anticlimatic and posses no information about wizarding funerals. Harry's emotions and lack of focus is based on my own emotions concerning two funerals I attened myself (amonst several other funerals but those two were esential in that scene). At first funeral I remained in church and kill me but I was so distraught that I couldn't remember what was said there. On the second one I was in the church for few minutes and then made hasty retreat because I couldn't stand the farce it was, just like Harry couldn't stand it._

_**If I hurt someone's religious feelings in this chapter I sincerely apologize.** But like Mirzam I have allergy for two of three kinds of religious people: fanatics, who have no tolerance for people who believe differently and hypocrites. I believe that belief in God should be a private, not public matter and sadly I see more and more people who go to church only because it's proper, not because they truly believe in God and abide His precepts. That's all I have to say on this matter and that's all I will say. I shall not bring that subject again.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: The Black well Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Black … well Family.**

As soon as they passed the wicket and entered the front garden the front door burst open and emerged a tall woman, like Andromeda Tonks, except she had short, curly, silver hair. When she saw Mirzam's companions she stopped dead in her tracks for a moment but quickly collected herself and ran to them.

"Mimi, my dear, we thought that someone kidnapped you," she said in concern as she gave Mirzam a peck on her cheek. "You were gone for so long," she added before she turned to Harry and hugged him tightly. "Hi dear, I'm Gloria," she said with a smile. "Quite a handsome man you found here," she added as she approached Sirius. "A bit ruffled but handsome," Harry glanced at Sirius who blushed furiously as Gloria kissed his cheek. Then she picked Ruthie from Sirius's arms and hugged her tightly. "How is my dear flower?" she cooed. "Come on children, you must be hungry," she motioned at them as she started walking in the direction of the house with Ruthie in her arms.

"Who is she?" Sirius mumbled nervously.

"Gloria Blackwell," Mirzam snickered. "My favourite mother-in-law."

"She's always this cheerful?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Why do you think Liam divorced Daisy and married Gloria instead?" Mirzam asked. "Come on, if Gloria cooked, we would be lucky if there's something left over."

They passed the house and entered the garden. Harry was surprised to find that more people than Mirzam's parents-in-law and their sons arrived. There was a tall blonde woman with blue eyes, around her were running two little carbon copies of her. She was seated next to a calm brown-haired man, probably her husband. Another man, this one minding the table with various drinks on them, was taller than Gloria. He had warm blue eyes and short, spiky, jet-black hair. This one, as soon as Mirzam stepped into the porch, run to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mimi, my dear, you are positively beaming," the man said cheerfully. Then he glanced at Sirius and back at Mirzam, "Ah, this is a reason, I'm really happy for you." Then he turned to Sirius and said firmly, "Hurt her and there won't be a place safe enough for you to hide from me. I'm Will by the way," he added and shook Sirius's hand.

"Sirius," Sirius mumbled in shock as he massaged his hand. "This is my son Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Will said and he shook Harry's hand, quite gently considering that Sirius was still massaging his. "Let me introduce you to the lot. This balding man at the top of the table is my dad, Liam Blackwell. The mountain of calmness on his left is Henry, Rita's husband and Rita herself is sitting next to him. Those two angels chasing themselves around the table are Hannah and Holly. I have no idea which is which because they are so similar."

Mirzam came back from greeting everyone and rescued them from Will's grasps. She hauled them to three free spots at the other end of the table. Harry ended on Mirzam's right with Sirius on opposite side and Ruthie on his left. But Ruthie was busy chattering with the twins who were sitting on her left. Behind the twins were sitting two black haired boys. Gloria seated herself next to them at the top of the table, opposite to Mirzam.

"Now Mimi, would you be so kind to introduce your companions?" Gloria asked kindly.

Mirzam took a deep breath and said, "This is Sirius Black, my old time friend, ex-fiancé, lately …" she glanced at Sirius nervously.

"Current fiancé," Sirius finished calmly. "And this is our son, Harrison, Harry for short."

Silence fell around the table.

"Oh," Gloria mumbled. "Did you two fall apart earlier?" she enquired politely.

"One could say so," Sirius answered simply. "We were high school sweethearts but about a year after Harry was born I was framed for mass-murder and just recently left the prison because the …" he paused, "bad man who framed me for his crimes was caught."

"But we never saw Harry around," Rita said sceptically.

"Because someone switched me with another child in the hospital shortly after I was born," Harry answered. "We just recently learned the truth."

"Oh," Rita sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Not a problem," Harry gave her small smile.

"Daddy can you give me tomato salad?" Ruthie asked.

"Daddy?" Will muttered. "I thought that Bastian was your dad, Ruthie," he added as he glared at Sirius.

"He was," Ruthie said simply. "But he is dead. Siri is Harry's dad and since he is sleeping with mum he can be my dad too because dads sleep with mums, don't they?"

Ruthie's logic was disarming, literally. Harry even heard a fork falling on the table.

"So, Sirius," said the old man from Will's right side. "What are your intentions towards our daughter-in-law?"

"I was thinking about kidnapping her, marrying her thousands feet above the earth and settling somewhere on tropical island," Sirius said quickly. "But I will settle on normal marriage and house in the country, that's if she will still have me?" he glanced at Mirzam nervously.

"If that's proposing then I think that you are forgetting something," Mirzam giggled.

"You are right," Sirius nodded as he stood up. "Wait here. I will be back in a moment," he winked at her.

"He seems nice enough chap," said Liam. "At least he is straightforward and knows what he wants."

"Mirzam is a good catch indeed," Henry muttered. "A house, shop, quite a lot of money. Only a fool would think twice before proposing."

"For the record, wanker," Sirius growled. "I might spent twelve years in prison but I have enough money for Mirzam, Harry and Ruthie to spend in luxury without even twitching with my little finger. I don't even need to buy a castle for them because I'm the only heir to six manor houses and more land than you can walk through seven days, let alone one."

"So Mirzam got a nice catch," Henry snorted.

"Quite a catch it was," Sirius said simply. "A man which possession could be put in a single trunk and barely had enough money to hire a flat for the two of us. Maybe you are a calculative sod but not all of us care about the money."

"You have my blessing," Will chuckled. "Welcome in the family, Sirius."

"Not yet," Sirius chuckled. He knelt in front of Mirzam's chair and cleared his throat before he asked nervously, "Mirzam Verascez. Will you do me a honour of becoming Mrs Mirzam Black?"

As he spoke he brandished a small, velvet box from his pocket and opened it for Mirzam.

Mirzam's jaw dropped slightly and she mumbled, "You remembered."

"Of course I did," Sirius chuckled.

"Yes," Mirzam squealed and she threw herself into Sirius's arms.

Harry was a bit surprised with Sirius's proposal, especially today, after Ron's funeral, but he reckoned that if he was in Sirius's place he would probably do the same. Sirius and Mirzam deserved to be happy and he was happy for them.

He glanced at the starry sky above his head and thought, 'I hope that you can be happy for me, Ron. That you don't mind that I want to have some happy memories of this day.'

As if in answer one of the stars twinkled once and Harry's smile grew wilder. Ron didn't mind.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to ask her," Harry beamed at Sirius.

Mirzam laid her right hand on Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes with concern.

He grinned and said, "I'm fine. I'm really happy for you two."

"Mark, what you are reading that you had to bring it to the table?" Gloria changed the subject.

"Hogwarts: A History," Mark answered simply. "Very entertaining book. Science-fiction."

Sirius and Mirzam looked at each other with panic evident in their eyes. Harry himself cringed.

"You can read a children's tale, later," Gloria stated.

"It's not a children's tale, grandma," Ruthie huffed.

"Ruthie," Mirzam said warningly.

"It's true," Ruthie said firmly.

"Ruthie," Sirius said quickly.

"But we were at Hogwarts this weekend," Ruthie said with a huff.

"A castle might exist but the magic they wrote doesn't," Mark chuckled.

"Magic exists, dunderhead," Ruthie growled.

Mirzam groaned and hid her face in her hands. Sirius started watching the stars. Harry suddenly became very interested in his food.

"Magic doesn't exist," Mark chuckled. "You read too much children stories, Ruthie."

Suddenly there were gasps and Harry looked up. A bowl with tomato salad was floating in the air. Suddenly it zoomed to where Mark was sitting and the whole contents of the bowl was dropped on Mark's head.

"ENOUGH!" Mirzam growled as she stood up quickly. "You are going to bed young lady. On your own. NOW!"

"But mummy," Ruthie objected.

"Don't but mummy me, Ruth Imogene Verascez-Blackwell!" Mirzam snarled. "You are going to the bed alone and that's final. Sirius or I will come to your room in fifteen minutes and you will better be sleeping unless you don't want to spend the rest of the summer off TV."

"Mummy," Ruthie mumbled.

"I said: LEAVE!" Mirzam growled.

"Daddy?" Ruthie turned to Sirius.

"Do as your mother says, Ruth," Sirius said stiffly.

Ruthie looked at Harry pleadingly. He would have walked her upstairs but the look which he received from Mirzam made him change his mind. On the other hand he knew that Mirzam had rights to be mad at Ruthie. He suspected that the bowl wasn't floating by accident and Ruthie did it on purpose.

"There is no need to be so harsh with her," said Gloria gently as Ruthie left the porch. "She is just a child."

"And she knows what she isn't supposed to do," Mirzam huffed. "She chose to ignore the only one rule which she is supposed to follow and she will deal with repercussions."

"You have a rule for floating tomatoes, aunt Mimi?" Mark chuckled. "She really didn't do anything wrong. I think that it was a trick."

"Just tell them and be done with it," Will said simply.

Mirzam gapped at him and she mumbled, "You knew?"

"Suspected," Will shrugged. "Since Bastian died. That incident in the kitchen with the glasses. Your explanations that you had another dozen of glasses in the cupboard was quite good but you forgot that I looked into the cupboard you mentioned a few minutes earlier and I'm sure that I would see something as big as a box with a dozen glasses. Besides a cauldron in the kitchen, Mimi? Left behind by previous owner, and I liked how it looks? Funeral in Devon and the car still the shed?"

"Shit!" Mirzam mumbled.

"What you are implying, Will?" Gloria asked kindly.

"Mirzam is a witch," Will said simply. "I assume that Ruthie is one to because Mimi keeps her abilities at bay for most of the time and dropping a salad on Mark's head was quite childish."

"A witch?" Gloria mumbled. "But she doesn't look like one. They are very ugly and unpleasant."

"That's hags," Sirius chuckled lightly. "Normal witches look normal," he added then he glanced at Mirzam as if looking for permission to do something.

"Unplotable," Mirzam sighed. "Go ahead," she added and she hit her forehead against the table.

Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it at Mark few times. The tomatoes disappeared and Mark and his clothes were clean again.

"So you are one too," Joshua said in awe.

"I'm not a witch," Sirius chuckled. "I'm a wizard."

"Is it natural?" Henry mumbled nervously.

"Now you are nervous?" Sirius snorted. "Perfectly natural."

"Mirzam?" Gloria asked gently. "What Will said, is it true? Are you a witch?"

Mirzam finally sat up normally and sighed, "Yes. I'm a witch, so is Ruthie. Sirius is a wizard and Harry is one too. It's perfectly normal and the only difference between you and us is that we can do magic and you can't."

"Can we learn it?" asked Joshua quickly.

"No," Mirzam shook her head. "Magic is something with which you are born with. You can't learn it. You can learn how to control it. That's why Hogwarts was founded, to educate young witches and wizards."

"So that book is right?" Mark asked. "Cool!"

"Why you didn't say something before?" asked Liam calmly.

"I wasn't allowed," Mirzam shook her head. "Plus …" she sighed.

"You weren't sure if we would accept it," Gloria finished. "My dear girl of course that we would accept you. You are still our Mimi. But why you weren't allowed?"

"Statue of Secrecy," Mirzam explained. "You remember the subject of witch hunting from history lessons?"

Most of the occupants of the table nodded.

"Sirius, go check on Ruthie," Mirzam said before she turned to the Blackwells. "The hunting itself had done little harm to wizarding kind but the aggression of the non-magical people scared a lot of witches and wizards. It was decided that from then wizarding world would be hidden from muggles, non-magical people, to protect our kind."

"The key was to protect wizards but also to protect muggles," Harry added. "There is a punishment for doing magic around and on muggles."

"In mixed marriages the secrecy is excluded for obvious reasons but informing extended family is rather left for the magical partner to decide. Usually they prefer to keep it secret," Mirzam explained.

"What about children? Can the magic be transferred to them?" Henry asked nervously.

"Magic cannot be transferred to non-magical people," Mirzam sighed tiredly. "But wizards and witches born in Muggle families are quite common. Its one hundred percent normal. My family wasn't magical and I was born a witch."

"And how does it look on genetic level?" asked Rita calmly.

"Magic would be a dominant gene," Mirzam said stiffly. "Nearly all children with magical parents are magical themselves. Of course sometimes it happens that a child is non-magical but it's quite a rare occurrence. Some researches was done and people learned that in muggle families if older child is magical there is about seventy-five percent chance that younger children would be too."

"Are Holly and Hannah witches?" Rita asked straightforwardly.

"It seems to me that they are," Mirzam nodded.

"Is there a test for that?" Henry asked nervously.

"There is one but it's extremely complicated and rather painful without the use of potions. Not something I would wish to subject Hannah and Holly to," Mirzam shook her head. "But a friend of mine is Professor at Hogwarts. If they are magical Holly and Hannah should be in school records. If you want I can ask him to check it."

"What about you, Sirius?" asked Liam curiously.

"Pure-blood," Sirius answered absentmindedly as he walked to the table and seated himself.

"What does that mean?" asked Gloria.

"Oh," Sirius mumbled. "Sorry, force of habit. What it means. There are three terms which describe from where a witch or wizard comes from. The term muggle-born refers to magical children born in non-magical families. Pure-blood …" he grimaced. "Describes a person who has four grandparents that can do magic however some define it as someone who comes from magical family that you have to go back generations before you find a muggle in their family tree and they are usually close-minded. They avoid muggle-borns and half-bloods like plague because to them any one who isn't pure-blood is a lower class citizen."

"Thankfully population of pure-blood families is quite small," Mirzam added. "At least the type which Sirius described. Under the term half-blood goes many wizards and witches, usually children from mixed marriages of any kind. Children of two Muggle-borns, Muggle-born and Muggle, Muggle and Pure-blood, Muggle and Half-blood, Half-blood and Muggle-born, Half-blood and Half-blood or finally Pure-blood and Muggle-born."

"Two Half-bloods don't make a Pure-blood?" asked Henry sceptically.

"Pure-blood as a term refers to a person who has four magical grandparents. There is a belief that each child with Muggle-born parents sets back the status of pure-blood for a generation. But that's only a belief and only people who have nothing better to do believe in that," Sirius snorted.

"But for normal people it doesn't matter what family you came from," Mirzam added. "Magic is magic, I've meet muggle-borns smarter and more talented than people whose families were part of wizarding world for ages."

"Because you are one yourself," Sirius chuckled. "Graham, remember?"

"What can I say? I like Ancient Runes," Mirzam blushed. "It isn't my fault that he given me the first class mastery test instead of a normal exam."

"What about your family, Sirius?" asked Gloria. "Will we meet them at your wedding?"

"Thankfully, no," Sirius replied. "Most of my family is dead and if they weren't they wouldn't come to my wedding either. My younger brother should come... So will my cousin and her family but that's it."

"You mentioned earlier that you are the only heir of the family," Henry said sceptically.

"Because I'm the only heir of the family," Sirius shrugged. "Inheritance is passed down the direct line to the next male relative with surname Black. That's why it's within their own interest for men to have sons in the family. To my mother's utmost disgust I'm sole heir of her younger brothers, one died childless, the other had three daughters and upon his death the only thing excluded from my inheritance was the dowries of his daughters and several trinkets which were excluded in his will. While he could exclude small things, his house, land and money went to me."

"You think that Narcissa will show up someday?" Mirzam asked.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "She will cordially invite us to the Malfoy Manor. She knows that if she wants to have something she will need to be as sweet as honey. But I won't agree to that until I will have my own will and testament refreshed," he snorted. "I think that appointing Reggie as a sole heir of the family fortune in case of our unfortunate demise would do the trick. If Harry would go with us, that's it."

"They would invite us for dinner?" Harry asked sceptically. "You are joking."

"Unfortunately no," Sirius sighed. "Narcissa would want to get what is rightfully hers, by the rights of birth and she knows that it is within my free will if she will get it. But before I will decide what she can take I need to discus it with Reggie, he mentioned that there is something which must remain with me. There is no need to worry about it now."

"What about your brother?" asked Gloria. "What do you two do for a living? You mentioned that for sometime you weren't wealthy."

"Before I went to prison I was wizarding equivalent of Muggle policeman, so was Mirzam. Reggie was doing nothing until he faked his death because he pissed of the wrong people. Now the table turned around and I'm planning to enjoy the summer with the kids before deciding if I would want to go back to work. Though I have an open invitation to come back to my former job whenever I wish. Reggie currently is a Professor at Hogwarts, he teaches under a false name," Sirius answered.

They had talked until it was very late. Harry retired to his own bed, yawning every now and then. All in all the Blackwells were very nice family, so different from the Dursleys. Mark and Joshua were overly curious and they didn't let Harry from within their sight until he answered most of their pressing questions about Hogwarts and magic in general.

The next day had passed quite pleasantly. Brought up in the country, Mark and Joshua had no problems with spending time on the farm and Harry spent better part of the morning playing with them. After lunch and the announcement that Daisy's sisters would arrive in the afternoon and remain for dinner though they will stay at Daisy's house because Sparrow's Nest hosted more people than it was able to, Liam came up with idea of taking all men and boys camping. Will, Henry, Mark and Joshua agreed immediately and after a short talk with Liam Sirius agreed that he and Harry would join them.

All in all the trip was funny, especially because after they left the grounds of Sparrows' Nest, it turned out that Sirius couldn't do magic in front of the Blackwells. So all the tents had to be erected the muggle way which ended with Sirius tangled in the ropes of the tent. Thankfully Will rescued him from further humiliation and after freeing Sirius, he erected the remaining tents on his own.

Mirzam, not at all angry with Sirius and Harry for running away from Daisy's sisters, she even said that if she could she would gladly follow them, packed their basket with enough food to last a week at the camp.

Harry had great fun with them and he learned few new things about Sirius and the Blackwells. Hostile towards shooting with a gun, Sirius turned out to be decent archer. Liam and Will both served in the army, though Liam was on retirement. Will resigned a year earlier and now was spending his time as a volunteer on humanitarian missions. Henry was a lawyer and he pestered Sirius with unhidden curiosity about wizarding laws. Mark was planning to become a doctor in the future. Joshua, was an average ten years old, fascinated with football and he pestered Harry about QuidditchHarry also learned that there was another Blackwell brother, Alan, who was a geography journalist, and at the moment he was travelling around in mainland Europe but Liam said that he would probably make it to the funeral with remaining two Blackwell sisters on Thursday evening.

"I don't understand it," Harry confessed to Liam when they were walking around their camp looking for more branches for the fire. "You and Gloria I can understand why you came for Daisy's funeral. But why did your kids?" Harry asked.

Liam snickered before he answered, "One reason Harry. The kids came because they knew Daisy and they are planning to pay respect to her, thanking that she wasn't their mother."

"What about Bastian?" asked Harry. "What kind of a man he was?"

"He was a bit like Will," Liam answered. "Bastian was the oldest of the bunch and for five years he was an only child, until Will was born. Alan was born when Will was ten and Bastian was fifteen . Will looked up to Bastian and in character those two were very similar. But Bastian was more down to earth, impossible to get mad. I can confess that when Mirzam was introduced to the family, more like an acquaintance than a love interest I was hoping that she and Will would get together, she was certainly a better girl for Will than Bastian."

"But she married Bastian," Harry said.

"You can't argue with the choices of the heart, Harry," Liam said simply. "Bastian made her happy and she made him happy. But I know that she and Will are very close. He travelled around the world with the army, rather hard to settle down he was. But whenever he wrote home there was always a piece about Mirzam in his letters."

"Do you think that he is in love with her?" asked Harry curiously.

"It would seem so," Liam answered.

That left Harry thinking for hard for a longer while. Out of curiosity he wanted to ask Will about it but he needed to get the man away from the others. He waited until the rest fell asleep and he cornered will in front of the fire.

"Hey kid," Will grinned at him. "Can't sleep?"

"A bit," Harry nodded. "Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Go ahead," Will chuckled.

"Do you love Mirzam?" Harry shot. He knew that it was blunt but he was a bit too tired to dance around the subject.

"Of course I do," Will said lightly. "I loved her since the day I saw her."

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

"For me she is this kind of a person whom you can either love or hate," Will continued, his voice still light and cheerful. "Dad got you, didn't he?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"He liked to believe that Mirzam and I would get together after she recovered from Bastian's death. But there is a small problem with that," Will chuckled.

"What kind of a problem?" Harry asked curiously.

"To put it bluntly she is lacking something which I prefer to have with my partners," Will said.

"What?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"A penis," Will chuckled. "If she was a man, trust me I wouldn't think twice before hitting on her."

"You are joking, right?" Harry mumbled.

"No, I'm not," Will said cheerfully. "I love her as a fourth sister, favourite sister, and I will kill any man who would dare to hurt her. I always loved her as a sister and I was happy for her and Bastian. In fact I owe her my sanity. One talk with dad about girls too many. I went to her to complain about dad and she told me that my problems with girls probably come from lack of attraction to females. Then she and Bastian dragged me to some gay pub in London and left me there. For that I'm eternally grateful to both."

"Does your family knows?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mirzam and Bastian did. So does Alan. Mum I think suspects because she is really friendly with my partner, when we are around. Dad is still clueless. Frankly I planned to use Daisy's party to drop that bomb without running around and telling everyone separately. Jack will join us on Friday morning and will remain for weekend," Will explained.

"I don't think that Daisy or her sisters would be pleased," Harry said.

"Trust me, no one liked Daisy. Even Bastian had times when he begged mum to adopt him. Plus offending old ladies and Daisy's family would make her funeral something worth remembrance. Bastian even encouraged me that if I will ever want to get out of the closet with a bang, I was allowed to do it on Daisy's funeral. And that's exactly what I'm planning to do," Will chuckled.

"I strongly suggest you to tell Sirius before Daisy's funeral. He is jealous and if you will start making passes on Mirzam you will most likely end with dog teeth in your butt," Harry chuckled.

"How so?" Will asked curiously.

"Sirius is an Animagus," Harry said in confidential tone. "A wizard who can turn into animal. He is a dog the size of Pancake, but a bit larger and heavier. If he feels threatened …" Harry hung his voice hoping that Will would get the idea.

"Was he born with it?" Will asked curiously.

"No," Harry shook his head. "That's a thing which you can learn but you have to work very hard for it."

"I get it," Will chuckled. "He is already the wrong kind of guy to piss off but those teeth persuaded me for good. I will tell him in the morning."

*

Hermione upon seeing on them Wednesday morning was taken aback.

"Who are those people?" she muttered when Harry greeted her at the front fence.

"The Blackwells," Harry answered. "The family of Mirzam's late husband. They came here for Ruthie's grandmother's funeral on Friday."

"And they couldn't stay at a hotel?" Hermione huffed. "Mirzam should know that you need…"

"I need to feel alive Hermione," Harry cut her off not very gently. "Sirius and Mirzam walked around me on eggshells long enough. I need to know that life still goes on, even when Ron isn't around. Come on, let me take you somewhere. Just give me a moment to warn Sirius that I'm leaving."

Hermione nodded.

"By the way, do you know how to ride a horse?" Harry asked as he was halfway between the wicket and the house.

"I used to ride when I was younger. Mum says that you never forget how to ride a bike, I guess that same goes for the horses," Hermione answered.

Few minutes later Harry was back with Incitatus and Bucefalos. Gentler Incitatus he left for Hermione and helped her mount the horse before he mounted Bucefalos.

"Where we are going?" Hermione asked curiously as they rode slowly to the north.

"You will see," Harry answered. "How is the ride?"

"Could be worse," Hermione mumbled nervously. "I haven't rode a horse since I was ten and I was much smaller back then. Plus I rode on a smaller horse, less distance between me and the ground."

"Why you stopped riding?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hogwarts," Hermione shrugged. "Then in October of our first year Starshine finally died. I didn't have heart to ask my parents to replace her."

"Mirzam's mare is expecting a foal during the summer," Harry said matter of factly.

"Which breed?" Hermione asked curiously, she caught Harry's bait.

"Same as those two, Dales Pony," Harry answered conversationally.

Hermione didn't say a thing after her question but Harry watched her with small grin as she started riding more surely and within next few minutes she was even circling Harry, as if she did nothing in her life besides riding a horse.

By the time they reached the church Hermione had a wild grin on her face and Harry himself was in much better spirit that he was last time when he visited Father O'Brian.

Father O'Brian greeted them with big smile and invited them to his kitchen. With delicious lemonade and apricot biscuits in front of him, Harry allowed Father O'Brian to talk to Hermione about Ron's death.

"I'm glad that you brought your friend, Harry," Father O'Brian said when Hermione busied herself with her drink and biscuits. "You are certainly your mother's son, you have her instinct."

"Thank you, Father O'Brian," Harry mumbled as he blushed lightly.

"And this eyes again," Father O'Brian chuckled. "I always liked your mother's eyes. This colour is unique, very beautiful but also very rare."

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned in mid-bite. She lowered the biscuit and said sceptically, "Your mother's eyes were green and so are yours. What happened with your eyes?"

"Oops," Harry mumbled.

"What kind of answer is oops?" Hermione huffed.

"Hermione," Harry mumbled nervously. "We wanted to tell you but with Ron's funeral around we thought that it would be best to wait few days."

"So?" Hermione asked sharply as he crossed her arms on her chest.

"My parents are alive, Hermione," Harry said nervously.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Let me finish, Hermione," Harry interrupted her. "My parents are alive. But I'm not Harry Potter," he paused and looked at frowning Hermione. "I was born on 31st July 1980 to Mirzam Mira Verascez and Sirius Orion Black. On the same day, in the same hospital to James and Lily Potter was born their son Harry. Shortly after the birth we were switched. Harry died about six hours after the birth …"

"Oh," Hermione whispered.

"We just learned the truth on Saturday because Sirius and Mirzam needed to discus with Dumbledore the issue of blood wards. They discussed a certain type of ward Mirzam requested. Dumbledore said that it could be placed only when one of adoptive parents would have the same blood type as the ward. Mirzam is 0 negative, Sirius is A negative, Lily was 0 negative just like Mirzam and James was B negative. I was supposed to be B negative like him. I even had that blood type assigned in my papers but when I was six, I had an accident and had to be given a transfusion. Something bad happened to me when I was give B negative blood and the doctors told the Dursleys and I that I wasn't B negative but A negative."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gasped.

"So we performed the test and it turned out that I'm not Harry Potter. I was born as Harrison Black," Harry finished.

"But how … you looked so much like James Potter... We saw the pictures," Hermione mumbled.

"A gift from Sirius's family," Harry grinned. "I'm Metamorphmagus, shape shifter. Sirius invited his cousin, she is one too and she is helping me control my abilities because for last thirteen years they were more or less blocked."

"That's great," Hermione smiled at him.

"Did your parents mentioned the name of the hospital in which you were born?" Father O'Brian asked pensively

"Lambeth's Hospital in London I think," Harry answered. "Why do you ask Father?"

"Because my younger sister had worked in Lambeth's Hospital in London as a midwife," Father O'Brian answered pensively. "For sure she worked there in 1980. I think that Mrs Kelly might have some information and if I'm not mistaken it would be here. Excuse me for a moment," he said and stood up.

He left the kitchen and two minutes later he came back with a woman about sixty years old, she bore strong resemblance to him.

"Violet dear, meet my visitors, Hermione Granger and Harrison Black," Father O'Brian said kindly as she motioned at Harry and Hermione.

Upon hearing the name Harrison Black Violet paled drastically and she would have collapsed on the floor if Father O'Brian didn't caught her.

"Dear God," Violet whispered in shock as Father O'Brian seated her in the chair he formerly occupied. "The Blacks' son... Grace and I were sure that we were right..."

"Excuse me?" Harry mumbled.

"Oh dear," Violet mumbled. "Give me some tea, Steve, strong, very strong," she said weakly. She looked at Harry with misty eyes and mumbled. "Harrison... Poor baby..."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_So ... the Blackwells. My idea for muggle version of the Weasleys, in short. I don't get too much into their backstory since the only thing I have as backstory are years in which they were born and what I wrote about their jobs. Quite merry bunch they are and they should be gone by chapter ten (not that they took much space of chapter nine). They should come back for Sirius's and Mirzam's wedding somewhere during the summer but aside of that we won't see them._

_Ruthie, accidental bursts of magic happen to the kids sometimes. _

_Violet, will make an appearence once or twice in future chapters but she isn't permanent fixture. _

_Regulus is temporary unable to attend family meetings (for his own sake at the moment considering how many people are staying at Sparrows' Nest) because the school year didn't end yet. Sure the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione are gone from Hogwarts but using PoA calendar Hogwarts Express wil come back with the students to London on 18th June, Saturday and at the end of chapter eight we have 15th June, Wednesday. The same goes for Severus, both are sitting at school. We should see them around chapter ten, either ten or eleven depending from whatever Mirzam or Sirius would warn them to temporary stay away from Sparrows' Nest because of the Blackwellls who should be gone by Sunday evening, Monday morning at worse (you know how big family gatherings can get...)  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Hell Had No Fury Than a Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter nine: Hell Had No Fury Than a Woman.**

Harry waited with asking questions until Violet drank a sip of tea which Father O'Brian put in front of her at the table.

"Do you know me?" Harry finally asked nervously.

"Of course I do," Violet said weakly. "I was Mrs Black's midwife. A very little job I had with you dear," she gave him weak smile. "For a firstborn you were born very fast, two hours after your mom's waters broke. You were almost born in the lift but we managed to get your mum into the room just in time. There was no time to call for a doctor. We had called him later. You were a strong, healthy boy with lungs that could make half of the ward deaf."

"What about the Potter family, Violet?" asked Father O'Brian curiously.

"Grace was Mrs Potter's midwife," Violet sighed. "Horrible birth it was, very long and very painful. Their son was immediately taken away from them. The boy was very weak even if he was born full term. His lungs weren't working properly. He was put in an incubator."

"What about him?" asked Hermione curiously as she pointed at Harry.

"They were put in the same room. The last Grace and I saw of you two was shortly before two o'clock in the morning, at the end of our shift. From there…" she cringed. "Theresa and Ursula took over. On the morning of 1st August we learned something disturbing. The doctors said that the Black's son died in the morning of 31st July while the Potter baby had lived," she shook her head. "We suspected that something had gone wrong. Logically out of the two of you, Potter was weaker and should be dead. We wanted to alert the parents and ask them to perform the parental tests but they were gone, both of them."

"But you looked for them," Father O'Brian said calmly.

"We did," Violet nodded. "We checked every place we could think of but there was no sign of either the Black or the Potter family. As if they never existed: no school, not a word about work, a house, or anything for that matter."

"Which name Harrison's mother gave in hospital documents?" asked Father O'Brian.

"Mirzam Black, but from what we know her papers were filled after we left our shift, Steve," Violet answered. "Mirzam isn't a very common name. The Blacks claimed that they worked with the police but no one knew about them there. Ever since then I looked for any woman named Mirzam. It was only yesterday afternoon when I asked a kid who for short time worked in Lambeth as a midwife if he ever knew a woman named Mirzam."

"And what did he say?" asked Harry curiously.

"That only Mirzam he knows is his friend's sister-in-law, Mirzam Verascez. He told me that if I'm looking for contact with her she lives in St Mary in the Marsh and I decided to visit you and ask for help in looking for her. She is one of your lambs, Steve."

"Not quite," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Why didn't you ask me about it sooner, Violet?" Father O'Brian asked sceptically.

"I was sure that you would mention it if one of your lambs had a unique name. I knew that you were student of names," Violet answered.

"You should still ask me," Father O'Brian sighed. "You would spare them the pain."

"It doesn't matter now," Harry said simply. "We found each other."

"That's great," Violet beamed. "Would you mind if I visit your family? I want to apologise that it took me so long to find you."

"It can wait, Violet. Few days won't hurt you and Mirzam has more important things to worry about right now. I'm invited to them on Monday. I'm sure that Mirzam wouldn't mind if you came with me then," Father O'Brian said calmly.

"We should get going, Father," Harry said. "Mum needs help."

They bid Father O'Brian and his sister goodbye and left.

"That was curious," Hermione mumbled as they turned Incitatus and Bucefalos in the direction of Sparrows' Nest.

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry snickered. "Violet has the worst timing in the world."

*

Hermione of course pestered him about his parents and he told her everything he knew on their way to Sparrows' Nest. To his shock as they reached it, it turned out that everybody was gone. Well nearly everybody.

"Will took the merry bunch to Canterbury, shortly after you left," Sirius sighed as he put away the book.

"What you are reading?" Harry asked curiously.

"Conan Doyle," Sirius answered. "Mirzam insisted. Ruthie had gone with the rest."

"And where is Mirzam?" Harry asked.

"In the backyard. Resting," Sirius answered. "Try to not wake her."

"I'll see how she is doing and I'm coming back," Harry announced.

He quietly crept into the backyard, leaving Hermione behind to talk with Sirius. Mirzam was lying on a hammock, with her right arm covering her eyes. She looked like something mauled her.

When Harry stopped by her side, she raised her right arm just a bit and glanced at him.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed tiredly as she lowered her arm back to cover her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled nervously. "Whom did you expect?"

"The three devils," Mirzam mumbled. "Or at least one of them."

"Who?" Harry sighed.

"Rose, Petunia or Hyacinth," Mirzam sighed. "You have world's best timing Harry. They came back five minutes after you left with Hermione. Last evening Gloria and I managed to keep Ruthie from blurting out too much but this morning my luck decided to take a break. They gave me a migraine from hell."

"Should I leave you alone to rest?" Harry asked gently.

"If you don't scream or talk in a high-pitched voice you can stay," Mirzam answered. "Unless you want to do something other than staying with your cranky mother," she gave him small smile.

"What have they done?" Harry asked curiously, keeping his voice low enough to not make Mirzam's headache worse.

"Hyacinth learned that Sirius and I sleep in one bed. Ruthie blabbed it out. She is more saint than all saints put together. She kept following me all morning complaining about my poor soul which won't get from hell before doomsday for sleeping with a man without a wedding. Upon hearing that I have a teenage son with that man before marring Bastian she nearly got an apoplexy. Gloria got tongue lashing too from her," Mirzam answered tiredly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Liam divorced Daisy and married Gloria instead. Of course they divorced in the eyes of civil law, not church law, so according to Hyacinth for last forty years they were living in sin, not really married and until the day she died, Daisy was Liam's wife. Hyacinth expressed her demand that now seeing that Daisy is dead they should have a wedding in the church. You need to have balls the size of ostrich's eggs to tell people who spend nearly forty years together as married couple that they aren't married," Mirzam snorted softly.

"If you don't like them why you keep them around?" Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of the hammock.

"It's a price which I need to pay for peace after Daisy's funeral," Mirzam sighed.

"But why they are having problems with you and Gloria?" Harry asked. "I mean if you are sinning then it should be your problem not their's."

"That's what Father O'Brian would say. Your sins, your soul, your choice, I can worry for you but I cannot press you. But Hyacinth and her sisters wants to make the world better. They fail to see that the world would be fine without their good advice," Mirzam snorted. "I shouldn't have told them that I'm an atheist. At least when they lived under delusion that I'm God-loving Christian I had peace. Since then they are trying their best to convert me every time they are around and my patience is slowly running out. If Will didn't take them to Canterbury there would be another funeral to attend. Thankfully Will promised that he will keep the family occupied for the rest of the day so I won't need to see them until dinner."

"Do you need help with it?" Harry asked in concern. He knew how much food the family could consume during single meal.

"Gloria told me to stop trying to be nice," Mirzam chuckled. "I have some frozen lasagne and pizzas in the fridge. Cooking pasta and sauces to spaghetti is something even Ruthie can do with her eyes closed and it should hardly take me longer than half of hour to have dinner prepared, impressions be damned. As philosopher Mercury had said 'don't try so hard'."

"Philosopher?" Harry asked sceptically.

"You never heard about the Queen?" Mirzam raised her arm a bit so she was looking at him. "Oh, boy, you are doomed, Sirius won't leave you in peace unless you will listen to their every song," she snickered.

"What about you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Genesis. Bits of the Rolling Stones and the Beatles, that's things which we share with Sirius. Speaking about Sirius, what he was doing when you last seen him?"

"Reading Conan Doyle," Harry answered.

"Go and ask him if he doesn't want to go fishing," Mirzam said. "The day is quite pleasant and we can spend it by the river too."

*

The rest of the day was indeed pleasant though neither Harry nor Sirius caught a fish in the river. Sirius managed to catch an old boot and Harry managed to catch Sirius's hook which lead to them spending half an hour at trying to untangle their fishing-rods. Mirzam and Hermione were relaxing, Mirzam on the hammock which she hung between two big trees and Hermione on the blanket a few feet away from Mirzam.

Finally after abandoning all hope that they will catch something eatable, Harry and Sirius settled on the blankets.

"Did your dad ever do something like that with you?" Harry asked curiously.

"We never went fishing," Sirius said pensively. "But when I was younger he used to take me to the stables sometimes. He liked riding horses and passed that thrill to me. He could be a decent dad when he wanted. But he was constantly under my mother's shadow."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked gently.

"He drank himself to death," Sirius sighed. "Not a favourable scenario for me since everybody was telling me how much like my father I was."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"If he lived and he was here you could probably tell us apart by grey hairs and the lack of glasses, dad had very shitty eyesight. That's probably the only thing which he passed to Regulus and I fear to you too," Sirius explained.

"But my eyesight isn't bad any more," Harry protested. "That evening when your cousin came around it changed. Mirzam had to adjust my glasses for the funeral so I would be able to see through them without any problems."

"Because you are still adjusting," Mirzam said from the hammock. "Droma warned me that despite your Metamorphmagi abilities there is a strong possibility that once you will grow comfortable with the changes your bad eyesight might come back."

"Genetically Black family has a predisposition to myopia," Sirius answered. "I'm not saying that your eyesight will be as bad as it used to be but there is a possibility that you will be still myopic."

"I wondered if there are potions or wizarding treatments which cure myopia," Hermione interjected.

Sirius seemed pensive for a moment before he shrugged as he answered, "Well there is one known treatment for myopia but it only works up to mild myopia. Of course it had to be overseen by Healers otherwise it could be fatal. It's a curse which makes you loose your eyesight completely for two weeks. During that time the person which is treated should be given potions, many potions which will give that person new eyesight. If it works then that person has around twenty years of peace before the bad eyesight comes back."

"Sounds fascinating," Harry said dreamily. If his myopia would come back he would like it to be treated so he wouldn't have problems.

"In reality it isn't," Sirius shook his head. "It's extremely painful treatment, one which you cannot stop in the middle of it otherwise you will be blind for life. I never meet a person who had agreed to undergo that treatment again once their eyesight got bad again."

"Why does it seem to me that you are speaking from your own experience?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Because I'm speaking from my own experience," Sirius shrugged. "My myopia wasn't as bad as Reggie's or dad's for instance but it was enough to cause me trouble. During my first year at Hogwarts it wasn't bad enough but the closer it came to the end of the school year the more trouble I had with seeing what was written on the blackboard. I heard about that treatment from James, his parents didn't allow him to undergo it and after receiving it myself I could proverbially see their point because for three weeks I was unable to see anything. The way which that curse destroys eyesight is so painful that I wanted to scratch my eyes away when I was given it. The potions only make it worse because for two weeks they do nothing but restore eyesight in the most painful way possible."

"It stopped sounding promising," Harry mumbled.

"My father was vehemently against my choice, which surprisingly was supported by my mother, something which should have alarmed me before I decided to undergo that treatment. The only good thing which came from that treatment was that for last twenty-four years I was able to see without glasses. But even now I can recognise the beginnings of myopia and come next year I would truly need glasses if I don't want my eyesight to get as shitty as dad's."

Harry stared at Sirius imagining him with glasses on his nose. It was disturbingly funny. To Sirius' displeasure he started snickering and within seconds he was rolling on the ground.

"Remind me to never reproduce again," Sirius snorted in Mirzam's general direction.

Harry stole a small gaze at her and saw that she was having hard time as she tried not to smile.

"Sorry but it was disturbingly funny," Harry snickered.

"I think so," Mirzam giggled. "But if you really don't want your eyesight to get as bad as Reggie's I suggest seeing optometrist and not in a year but within next few weeks, Sirius."

"Et tu Brute contra me?" Sirius muttered. "You said something about new Muggle treatment for that."

"Contact lenses?" Hermione supplied.

"Too much trouble," Mirzam commented. "Poking your eyes every morning just to not wear glasses … thank you very much but I will prefer glasses above contacts."

"You have bad eyesight too?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm hyperopic," Mirzam answered simply.

"Hyper what?" Harry mumbled.

"Hyperopic," Mirzam answered. "A fancy term for farsightedness just like myopia is a fancy term for nearsightedness."

"But you aren't wearing glasses," Harry said. "Or contact lenses."

"I don't need glasses for most of the time," Mirzam snickered. "I need glasses for reading and just that, my eyesight isn't that bad that I would need them in the kitchen. That's actually a curious little thing because all my family was myopic."

"Bad eyesight is often genetic," Hermione muttered. "But genes determine whatever it is. In myopic family hyperopic child is peculiar. One would dare to say that it's impossible for two myopic people with family history of myopia to create a hyperopic child."

"Hermione you aren't insinuating…" Harry started.

"That I'm a bastard child?" Mirzam supplied. "Don't feel offended on my account, Harry," she chuckled. "I'm a bastard child for the record but Joseph Verascez is the only father I ever knew, he took me as his own daughter and raised me as such. Hyperopia is the only thing I got after my biological father, that's the end of the story."

"You never wondered who he was?" asked Harry dubiously.

"When I was born my mother was sixteen years old, my biological father was much older, so was Joseph, I think that they were around the same age. I don't know who seduced whom, all I know that I was the result and that my grandmother drove him away. I don't even know his name. All I have from him is an old photograph which my mother kept and it's not a very clear photograph," Mirzam sighed.

"You didn't try to look for him?" asked Hermione.

"No," Mirzam shook her head. "I didn't have a reason before and … unless you want me to find him Harry. For your sake."

"It doesn't matter," Harry shook his head. "If it doesn't matter to you then it doesn't matter to me either. But if I can, I would like to see the photo," he mumbled.

They remained at the riverside for few hours until a little before the Blackwells arrived. Finally Harry was able to take a good look at Daisy's sisters. All three were similar in height, rather small, not taller than four inches above five feet. Their hair, different in colours ranging from dirty blonde to silver, were curled and rather short. Their clothes were tailored and in the best of shape. Richard, the husband of one of them, Hyacinth if Harry remembered correctly looked bleak and it seemed to Harry that, if it was possible, Richard would run away from his wife and her sisters, on that ground Harry was fully sympathetic with older man.

Italian food, mostly frozen lasagne and pizzas which were heated in the oven didn't impress Daisy's sisters at all. More so, the women looked like someone poisoned it. The Blackwells didn't care about it even a single bit, for the record no one outside Daisy's sister cared that the dinner came from a refrigerator, they all ate and enjoyed their conversations.

After dinner Will took Mirzam's car and drove Daisy's sisters to Daisy's house because Sparrows' Nest was too small to contain five new people.

*

Next morning, as it became his habit, Harry woke up early, at six o'clock in the morning. He knew that he wasn't the only one around who woke this early. Mirzam for sure was awake, so would be Gloria and Rita. He dressed quickly and went to the kitchen when he had found the women. They were wandering around the kitchen giving Harry a pleasant image of a family.

Gloria, wrapped in an apron was preparing something at the table. Rita with her long blonde hair tide in a knot at the top of her head was standing at the counter and was slicing tomatoes and was giggling over something together with Mirzam, whose jet-black hair was tide in a lousy braid. But they weren't the only women around, Harry realised. Seated on the counter opposite to the door with her legs dangling loosely, eating grapes from the bowl standing next to her was a young woman with short curly brown hair. When she saw Harry her grey eyes flickered with mirth.

"Finally a man," she giggled as she jumped from the counter and approached Harry in five quick steps. "Hey Harry, I'm Elizabeth Blackwell, Lizzie or Lizabeth for everyone. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry smiled.

"And that's Sophie, we call her So or Soap," Lizzie turned him a bit to his left and he saw another woman.

This woman was even more different. Sophie had red hair, red like a carrot and yet the colour seemed natural on her, tide in two separate braids. She was holding a steaming cup against her forehead and had her eyes closed but quickly she put it away and looked at Harry. Like Lizzie she had grey eyes with small hints of blue in them.

"Hey Harry," Sophie smiled at him. "Sorry for that but it's Lizzie's fault that we came here at four o'clock in the morning."

"Hey, I told you that the boys would be more than happy to drop me off here," Lizzie huffed, albeit not seriously.

"Yeah and you will subject Mirzam to hosting your band for the weekend," Sophie rolled her eyes. "Next time I'm leaving you in the middle of nowhere."

"You wish," Lizzie chuckled.

"Girls!" Gloria sighed. "Lizzie wash your hands and help me with dumplings. Sophie, help your sisters with salads."

"But they are nearly done with them," Sophie mumbled.

"Soap!" Gloria huffed.

"Yes mother," Sophie rolled her eyes.

Harry snickered quietly and started helping Mirzam with preparing the breakfast. When most of the breakfast was done he went with her to the porch and started arranging the table.

"So what do you think about the Blackwell women?" Mirzam smiled at him.

"They always looked so different?" Harry asked curiously.

"They do," Mirzam giggled. "I was surprised myself when I saw them all together but from what I know both families, Liam's and Gloria's, liked variety in looks which results in so many mixed looks on their children. I should also add that before her hair grown grey in last few years Gloria had exactly the same hair colour as I do, imagine family photos."

"What about Alan?" Harry asked curiously. "Will is black-haired, Mark is brown-haired, Joshua is blonde-haired. Is he red-haired like Sophie?"

"Actually he is," Mirzam chuckled. "And brown-eyed on that, the only one in the family because the rest either has blue or grey eyes."

"He is coming too, Will mentioned that he is but I didn't saw him around," Harry said.

"He will come, knowing Alan five minutes before ceremony," Mirzam answered lightly. "If he will come at all. He is always late."

"Not always," chuckled light voice from behind their backs.

Harry turned and saw a tall red-haired man with warm brown eyes, he was smiling at them. On his back was hanging big backpack and in his hands he was holding big bouquet of chamomiles.

"For my favourite sister-in-law," he said with an impish smile as he handed the bouquet to Mirzam.

"Your only sister-in-law," Mirzam snickered.

"But still my favourite," Alan grinned again and looked at Harry. "You must be Harry. You are splitting image of your mum," he shook Harry's hand. "Where is the rest of the family?"

"Your mother and sisters are in the kitchen your brothers are still snoring and so is your dad and brother-in-law, both brothers-in-laws actually," Mirzam answered.

"Not really," Sirius mumbled sleepily from the doorway.

Harry looked at him, he was dressed but he looked like someone who still wanted to sleep.

"Your daughter and nieces are playing troll ballet in their room," Sirius yawned. "Impossible to sleep through."

"Hello," Alan grinned. "You must be Sirius, the owner of a dog with whom neither of us would like to get acquainted or so Will said. Or perhaps your alter ego hadn't left the bed with you?" he joked lightly.

"My alter ego is sleeping until I have some coffee," Sirius snorted. "Hey Alan. If you want to take a shower before breakfast better do it now before the smell reaches upstairs."

Alan chuckled and he went inside.

"Nice chap," Sirius yawned as he helped Harry and Mirzam with cutlery. "Gay too?"

"Straight as an arrow," Mirzam giggled. "But you might stop fretting because I'm not his type."

"Any last minutes guests now?" Harry chuckled.

"Jack," Mirzam answered. "Will's boyfriend. Knowing Jack's timing he will arrive the moment when we are all seated at the table."

"You don't have any insight who will stay and for how long?" Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"Liam, Gloria, Mark and Joshua will be leaving today, the boys are still at school and straight after it ends they have a summer camp. Lizzie will stay for the night at worst. Her band is playing in New Romney tomorrow and on Sunday they are playing in Manchester. Rita and her family are leaving today because Henry's grandmother wanted to see them before she dies, of course the old lady is in perfect shape, she is dying to see them every year but they want to spend the weekend with her."

"And the rest?" Harry asked. "Alan, Will and Sophie?"

"Sophie got her PhD recently and I promised her that she can stay for as long as she wants during the holidays before she will start looking for a job, which means that she will be lazing for two weeks before she will lock herself in the library and will take over the phone. I'm not sure about Alan, he might stay the night, he might stay a week or a month but knowing Alan after three days he will start plotting an expedition to Nepal or an equally far location," Mirzam answered.

"And Mr I Would Do Your Girlfriend If She Was a Man?" Sirius chuckled.

"A week at best," Mirzam answered. "He and Jack anyway but there is no need to worry about spare bedrooms because they will camp at the riverside and will only come around for food or if the weather gets very bad."

"So that leaves us…" Sirius yawned.

"Sophie will take the clinical bedroom. Alan will sleep in the stables or on the floor in the living-room because he abandoned the idea of sleeping in a bed in the moment he decided to be a journalist who travels around the world. Jack and Will, in case of bad weather, will sleep in one of the purple bedrooms," Mirzam explained.

"Good," Sirius sighed. "Because I wanted to ask Remus and Regulus over."

"As long as Regulus will sleep on the futon in the library because Severus is coming tomorrow, precisely at noon and he won't give up his room," Mirzam answered. "Regulus is younger and Remus with his condition deserves a normal bed, unless they won't mind sharing the room."

"Snape can't share a room?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He can," Mirzam giggled "but the party sleeping in his bedroom won't get much sleep. He snores. If you don't believe ask Alan, they had to share the bedroom at my wedding."

"When you say share a bedroom…" Sirius started.

"I refer to sharing a bedroom with two single beds," Mirzam finished. "I know that when you are coffee depraved you get weird ideas into your head but if Severus swung that way, trust me I would know. Now move your lazy, cute bum to the kitchen and help me carry this stuff to the table."

*

The rest of the day had went well until the moment when during the party after Daisy's funeral Will announced that he was gay. The reactions he got was hilarious, from Saint Trio's (as Harry together with Mark doomed Daisy's sisters) hysterical cries that he will rot in hell for sodomy, through Henry going into coughing fit (because he foolishly took a sip of water split second before Will announced his preferences), Liam out of shock dropped his fork with mashed potatoes on it into his lap, Joshua continued asking what Will meant when he said that he was gay, but the most hilarious of all was Father O'Brian's, old priest stuffed his fist into his mouth and tried his best not to laugh.

It took the crowd about ten minutes to calm down, relatively.

"God will punish you for your freakishness," Hyacinth squeaked. "In fact He should smite you with a thunderbolt right now. To say such evil thing, and in the presence of a priest, no less."

Harry looked at Mirzam, she looked like she wanted to pour a bucket of ice cold water at Hyacinth's head.

"Jesus said unto him, Thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy mind. This is the first and great commandment. And the second is like unto it, Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself. On these two commandments hang all the law and the prophets," Father O'Brian said calmly. "The Gospel of Matthew. Chapter 22, verses from 37 to 40."

"We are all children of God and doesn't a parent love their children unconditionally?" Mirzam said loudly. "Judge not, that ye be not judged. Matthew, chapter 7, verse 1."

"Love is the most important gift God ever let us have," Father O'Brian said. "In those two men," he motioned at Jack and Will, "I see no evil. I see love."

"But it's sodomy!" Hyacinth squeaked.

"It's a good thing that you didn't live in Germany in about fifty years ago," Mirzam snorted. "Nazi!"

"How dare you!?" Hyacinth bellowed as she stood up, pushing her chair away with such a force that it fell to the ground. "You are nothing but a wretch which parasitized on my poor nephew. I wouldn't be surprised if you bound yourself to him with that awful little minx just to have his home and money."

"Don't judge me with your measure, Hyacinth Henderson!" Mirzam spat icily through gritted teeth. "For the record. I bought this house long before I've meet Bastian. My daughter was born after three years of marriage so it gives you no right to call her a bastard child. Now, I give you, and I'm being generous, very generous, five minutes to remove yourself from my house and home. If you don't I won't be hold responsible for what will happen to you and I have witnesses for that."

"Father…" Hyacinth whispered.

"I would head that advice, Mrs Henderson," Father O'Brian said calmly. "I've know Mirzam for years and she is one of few people I can honestly say that have the patience of a saint. To cause her to run out of patience with you is nothing short of a wonder."

"You… you… you… witch!" Hyacinth sputtered in outrage.

The table fell completely silent and Harry could hear buzzing flies and first mosquitoes around. Suddenly Father O'Brian started snickering and within two seconds everybody, save outraged Hyacinth, her sisters, surprised husband and speechless son, were laughing so hard that few of them nearly fell from their chairs.

Mirzam was laughing the hardest but she was also the first one to calm down.

"Abracadabra," she sneered. "Begone from my house and home otherwise your nose will fall of, your tongue will curl into your throat and your brain will melt. You have two minutes."

Hyacinth fled, her sisters right behind her and after a moment of hesitation, her husband and son followed them.

Not even a minute had passed before they heard the car driving at the top possible speed on dirty track which lead to the house.

"I believe that this is the last we will see of Hyacinth Henderson and her sisters," Mirzam snickered. "It calls for a real celebration. I think I have some bottles of Madam Rosmerta's finest, oak-matured mead left. William, my brother, do the honours."

And nothing short of Lord Voldemort appearing in fully human form in front of them could have spoil the mood for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Sniffy's Random Ramblings:_

_So bye-bye the Blackwells. We won't see them again until Sirius's and Mirzam's wedding sometime during the summer. Most of the family is gone by next chapter and the ones remaining will be Sophie and Alan. Alan because I will use him to enhance Harry's curiosity about the world outside United Kingdom and he is kind of cool uncle to keep around. Sophie ... because I have some use of her which I won't even breath about until you will see it black on white (or white on black if you prefer because added that feature some time ago) and considering that with Sirius, Harry, Alan and Hogwarts's teaching trio the house will be radiating with testosteron I need another woman to keep Mirzam from getting mad. That was the funny part._

_Now serious one. I probably said it but in case I didn't: Mirzam isn't a MarySue (neither with her abilities or her insight for she has average ablities - she is better in defence than average wizard or witch because she is a former Auror but she isn't Merlin or Dumbledore wannabe, her insight at what might happen is nonexistent because she isn't a seer just concerned mother of recently found son and overactive daughter) and isn't me (thought I wouldn't be complaining if I traded with her for her figure and height - nobody is perfect and I could use few additional inches of height and few less pounds but I'm sure that every girl or woman would agree with me on that statement ; ) ). **But at times I let Mirzam voice my opinions on certain matters, usually when they are not or very little related to the plot and if that offends you I apologise. Considering that it will happen once in a while (not every chapter) I will cease to apologise in every author's note in future chapters. If something what I might say through Mirzam in future chapters will offend Your feelings then tell me so I would be able to explain myself then.**_

_That seems to be it. In next chapter unless putting Sirius and Severus in one room won't prove to be funnier than letting Violet explain more of what she knows you can hope for the later. Though I have small plot in development for something else but I rather place it farther than next morning.  
_

_**And yes, Snape snores! Nobody's perfect ; )**_


	10. Chapter 10: Tiny Creak in the Armour

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**DO NOT PROCEED TO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS NOTE!!!**

I admit that I'm a bit worried about the outcome of this chapter. **I realise that I might have opened Pandora's Box with it. Before You will jump to judge me for writing it allow me to explain few things or rather why I wrote this chapter and decided to post it: I didn't sit plotting with myself to shock you by touching incredibly touchy subject.** I realise that this subject wasn't breeched in any other story before and if it was I'm not familiar with that story. But just because we chose to ignore some things it doesn't mean that they aren't there.

**This chapter is very emotional and incredibly personal.** Unless it's something really funny which makes me want to share it with my dear Readers I never put Harry in my situation. But not this time. **This time Harry is in my place and goes through what I went through when it happened to me** – though not word to word because I wrote the real situation into what happened to Mirzam. Also not everything is true with me: simply remove the story about the girl from orphanage, problems with Daisy and the sickness and what you will remain with will be what happened to me.

**I know that You will be commenting on this chapter and frankly I brace myself more for negative comments than any other. But allow me to ask You one thing before You will read the chapter and comment on it:** if You feel offended by what I said don't comment immediately after reading, calm down and approach Your comment logically, for a moment put Yourself in my place and imagine Yourself reading what You originally planed to write and then write. I will also warn You that any comments concerning me burning in hell or equally pleasant wishes will be blatantly ignored and if they will be vulgar then they will be deleted as soon as possible. 

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_Thanks for all support and understanding all of You offered until now. But I need to stress certain point because it seems that I managed to slightly confuse you by not telling to what the chapter refers to: never in my life I wasn't in Mirzam's situation and I hope that I will never be. But I was in Harry's, I heard that confession Harry hears from his mother in this chapter from my own mother though the circumstances in her case wasn't as dire as in Mirzam's but serious and life-threatening nevertheless. _**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Tiny Creak in the Armour.**

Always the creature of habit, though not at Hogwarts, Harry was down in the kitchen at six in the morning. He found living in the country too exciting to sleep until nine o'clock in the morning, like he sometimes did on the weekends at Hogwarts.

The Blackwells were gone. Most of them anyway: Liam and Gloria with Mark and Joshua, Rita with her family, Will and Jack (dragged by Liam and Gloria who wanted to get to know Will's boyfriends better), Lizzie with her band (they were on a tour but Lizzie promised Mirzam that they will come back by the end of July, Harry didn't hear what for). Alan remained behind (claiming that he needed to gain some weight before leaving to Merlin knows where he was planning to go this time) and so did Sophie.

He expected to find the kitchen either empty or with Mirzam inside. The past week showed very well that Sirius wasn't a morning person and if he had to get up from the bed before eight o'clock in the morning he wasn't fully coherent until he finished the second cup of coffee.

This morning however the kitchen wasn't empty and Mirzam wasn't its occupant. It was Sophie, and she looked truly horrible like she had spent the whole night crying instead of sleeping.

"Morning Harry," she whispered. "Do you need anything?"

"Good morning Sophie," Harry replied politely. "Just tea but I know how to get it. Do you want some?"

"Yes, thank you," Sophie whispered.

Something was in the air, misery, so tangible that he could practically taste it. He picked two cups from the cupboard above the sink, turned electric kettle on, dropped two teabags into empty cups and turned around to face her.

Sophie looked defeated, like for a long time she was struggling with something enormous and in the end it had won.

"Are you all right, Sophie?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Sophie whispered.

"You aren't," Harry shook his head. "Something is eating you and I can see it."

"Oh, Harry," Sophie whimpered. "You are so much like your mother."

It was pleasant compliment, it would be pleasant compliment if Sophie didn't look so hopeless.

THUD! CRASH! BANG! The door to the kitchen opened, slammed against the wall and into the room walked Mirzam. She looked as grim as a cloud just before the storm. It seemed that she didn't see Harry and Harry was more than happy to not let her alarm to his presence.

CLANG! Another cup landed on the counter. The sugar can was opened and slammed shut moment later with such force that Harry flinched nervously. He spied that the door to the pantry was slightly ajar and decided that the best course of action was to retreat there until Mirzam calmed down a bit.

"I'm leaving," Sophie whispered, she sounded so pitiful that Harry felt a pang of sympathy. "Obviously my presence is upsetting you."

"Shut! Up! Sophie!" Mirzam hissed lividly. "You don't care for others then I don't see a reason why you should start caring for my comfort right now."

"I thought that you will understand," Sophie whimpered. "You found yourself in my place."

"I was never in your place Sophie Blackwell!" Mirzam bellowed and she turned so fast that she knocked her cup from the counter which shattered into tiny pieces after the contact with the floor.

"You were," Sophie chocked out.

"I. Was. Not," Mirzam growled angrily. "Don't you dare to compare these two for there is nothing, I repeat, nothing to compare."

"Oh, really? Does Harry and Ruthie know about Helen?" Sophie snorted.

"Get out of my sight!" Mirzam snarled. "And don't you dare to bring my children into something not even you as an adult cannot comprehend."

"You called me a murderess, what does it make you?" Sophie shrugged.

"Either remove yourself from my house or don't leave your room before you will see the difference," Mirzam spat icily. "I had no other choice, you did. OUT!"

Sophie scrambled from her place and within seconds the door to her bedroom slammed shut. For a moment Mirzam looked like something in the room was going to burst and shatter into pieces but in a second everything had changed and Mirzam slid down on the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face between them.

Then Harry heard a small whimper which was followed by muted sob. That more than everything prompted him to leave his hiding place and approach his mother.

He knelt in front of her and tentatively put his right hand on her left arm. Very slowly she raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears and Harry's heart squeezed painfully and then he allowed fury to consume him. How Sophie dared to make his mother cry!

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and he scooted closer to her. "She is being a bitch."

"Oh, Harry," Mirzam whispered softly, she gave him small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "She is going through very hard time right now…"

"Nothing can excuse behaving like that. She called you a murderess," Harry huffed in irritation.

"Because I'm murderess, Harry," Mirzam whispered.

"You were an Auror…" Harry started.

"I turned into murderess after I left the Aurors," Mirzam interrupted him, she sounded disgusted with herself but at the same time so pitiful that it hurt Harry to see her like that.

"I'm sure that it was still justified," Harry said fiercely.

"It was," Mirzam whispered. "In a way it was but it still doesn't change the facts Harry."

"You wouldn't kill just because you had a fancy to do so," Harry said quickly.

"I never took a life in line of duty," Mirzam whispered. "I faced bastards who killed and tortured innocent people just because they wanted to. But to kill and torture them, even if they deserved it for everything they had done to innocents meant for me that I would become as bad as them. I stopped believing in God long before I was faced with it but you can change parts of yourself but you will never change who you truly are. Some roots run too deep to uproot them, Harry. For me that root was what I was taught: the gift of life is too precious to allow another human being to take it."

"Even if you kill to protect yourself? Even if you didn't really mean it but it happened. Even if …" he paused, "there is no other choice."

"There is always another choice, Harry," Mirzam whispered. "The question is if you are able to live with yourself after taking someone's else life?"

"You said that life is too precious to allow another human being to take it," Harry pointed out. "If someone is trying to kill you and you have no other choice than to kill to save your life. Isn't that justified?"

"Technically it is," Mirzam nodded. "But taking a life no matter how justified is always taking a life. You cannot change it."

"Sirius told you about Quirrel?" Harry asked quietly.

"He did," Mirzam said quietly. "I'm very displeased with Dumbledore that he let you face that man instead of taking care of him on his own. Through his desire to find out how far you would go to protect the world from Voldemort he made a murderer out of you. Even an adult will have issues with taking someone's else life even if he or she was supposed to protect themselves, let alone someone who was eleven by then. You might not yet realise it, Harry, but by placing you in this predicament Dumbledore raped you from your childhood innocence."

"I think that rape is too strong word," Harry interjected.

"I think that rape is just the right word," Mirzam cringed. "He allowed you to endure ten years of hell just because he though that you will be more bendable to his will after that. I saw abused children, Harry, I was abused child. I know the meaning of hell and I know how much it means to look around yourself and see a person who truly cares for you or at least that's what you think. Abused children are extremely wary of letting anyone past their defences. But once they do … and if that person isn't sincere with their intentions … When I was living in the orphanage, few years below me was a girl, she was extremely shy and fearful. She looked like a little angel and quite a lot families were interested in taking her in but she never allowed them past her defences. Until one family came around, they were extremely patient with her wariness and everybody was happy for her that she finally found a family who would take her in and that she would be happy there."

"Her name was Helen?" Harry asked quietly.

"Vanessa," Mirzam shook her head. "One day they promised that next time when they will come back to orphanage they will take her with them home, for good." She paused and shook her head again before she whispered, "But they never came back. Vanessa waited for them for weeks and then…" she hung her voice and Harry saw fresh tears in her eyes.

"And then," he whispered gently.

"She hung herself in the bathroom, with a sheet," Mirzam finished quietly. "I was the one who found her. I will never forget the look in her eyes, the pain on her angelic face. There are nights when that scene still haunts me with slightly lesser frequency than my own private hell."

"And Helen?" Harry asked gently.

"Would be six by now," Mirzam whispered. "Sweet little angel…" she shook her head again.

"You killed her?" Harry mumbled.

"Not with my own hands," Mirzam said quietly. "I killed her by signing permission for an abortion which killed her four months before she was supposed to be born. I killed my own baby in order to save myself."

"I don't understand," Harry whispered.

"I was newlywed wife, expecting her first baby with her husband. You were seven by then but remember that I didn't know that you were alive. I managed to build new life on the ruins of my former life and I promised to myself that I won't anything like that to happen again. I won't lose another baby. Everything was fine until one day when I was at the beginning of the fifth month when I suddenly had a stroke. I was taken to hospital and I managed to recover from temporary paralysis with proper medicaments in a matter of few hours. I was leaving the hospital when I had another stroke. I was admitted again and my doctor promised me that they won't let me leave again until they found out what was wrong with me. And it was a good thing they did because slowly my organs started to shut down. Within two days I was hooked to every machine which was able to extend my life long enough to find out what was wrong with me and find the treatment."

"They diagnosed you, didn't they?" Harry whispered nervously.

"Maternal Mirror Syndrome," Mirzam whispered. "Something awful. Helen was killing me and she was still too small to live outside the womb. The diagnosis was death sentence, either for her or for both of us depending of my choice. Frankly I didn't care about myself until I saw the look on Bastian's face. I love Sirius with all my heart but I also loved Bastian. Back then he was my everything. I would never forgive myself for hurting him and I knew that my death would hurt him deeply. I put myself in his position. On one side losing a wife and a baby and on the other losing a baby. He never asked, never said a single word back then but I saw it in his eyes, he could lose both of us or he could lose only one. Next morning I filled the consent for an abortion and after it my condition improved until I made full recovery."

"You saved your life," Harry said.

"But I killed my daughter," Mirzam mumbled. "They say that it will hit you in ten minutes or that it will hit you in ten years, you never will know when it will happen until it happens. It hit me after I left hospital. I came back home, saw the nursery which we prepared for Helen and got an attack of hysteria. Not even Bastian was able to calm me down. I developed full blown depression and I hid it well, too well. I almost hexed Bastian to Australia for suggesting that we could have another baby. I gave birth to a son which I lost within six hours after his birth, I was expecting a daughter and I never had a chance to take her in my arms. A third time …" she paused. "If I lost a third baby I knew that not even my love to Bastian and his to me would be able to prevent me from turning my wand against myself."

"Ruthie," Harry reminded her.

"Severus," Mirzam whispered. "When I got pregnant with Ruthie I ignored all the signs. For all I knew I wasn't pregnant, I was getting a bit overweight and plainly ignored everything else. Bastian only followed suit. It took one temperamental Potions Master who dropped by for Christmas visit to put me straight about it. I was afraid, paranoid, I made both Bastian and Severus walk around me on eggshells to the point that I saw relief on Bastian's face every time he left for work and on Severus' every time he left the house. When Ruthie was born, healthy and perfect, I couldn't tear my eyes from her until Bastian threatened me that if I didn't go to sleep in one minute then he will call Severus to come over. Every breath she took was a small miracle to me, every day was a wonder."

"And then Bastian died and you were left alone," Harry whispered.

"It shook me badly, it felt as if all the lights went out of my life and not even having Ruthie with me was able to make me feel better," Mirzam said quietly. "It was after Severus had left to come back to Hogwarts when I realised what was wrong with me, I tried my best to fix it, to give Ruthie normal home but then Daisy stepped in," Daisy's name was spat like it was poisonous. "Somehow she learned that I was suffering from depression and her actions swept the proverbial carpet out from under me. She demanded to the court to transfer parental rights to Ruthie to her."

"She didn't," Harry gasped out.

"She did," Mirzam nodded sadly. "I nearly fled from England after I learned what she had done. If it wasn't for Severus…" she paused "I would have lose all rights to my daughter. I know, for a fact that the judge was placed under the Imperious Curse and possibly Daisy's lawyer was too because he had done awful job in fighting for her. But preventing Daisy from having visiting rights was not something which we could afford. It would be too suspicious if we succeed in that and sooner or later Daisy will try to take her away again."

"Why you couldn't just obliviate her afterwards so that she wouldn't know that she had a granddaughter?" Harry asked curiously.

"Saint Trio," Mirzam replied. "Plus the statue of secrecy and we had violated it enough by placing the judge under Imperious. Any more magic would alert the authorities and that wasn't something which we wanted."

"And Sophie?" Harry asked quietly. "You are obviously fighting over it though I don't know why."

"Sophie slept with some random guy, shitty material for a boyfriend, let alone a future husband and potential father. She got pregnant. I was the first one informed and tried to whack the idea of abortion from her head, even if she didn't want the baby. Do you imagine that Gloria or Rita wouldn't take it as their own or if not them then me? I thought that my persuasion succeed, but yesterday after the rest of you had gone to bed I learned that a week ago Sophie had the abortion," Mirzam explained. "She knew about Helen and she was also one of the few people who outside Severus that helped me keep the rights to Ruthie."

"She had no right to bring Helen up," Harry huffed.

"For her abortion as a method of contraption and abortion as a way to save the life of a woman is the same thing. For me isn't, in a way. I know how much that decision had cost me and that's why Sophie remains here. If she has a conscience it will hit her sooner or later and she would need someone who can understand what she will be going through. That doesn't mean that I'm not angry with her because I'm angry, and I hope that my anger will make her understand the gravity of her actions. But remember that I'm angry with her and her only. This has nothing to do with you, Ruthie or Sirius," Mirzam sighed.

Harry remained silent and then he scooted closer to Mirzam, hugged her as he whispered, "If it will help you, I think that Helen would understand."

"It's very nice of you to say it," Mirzam whispered and she hugged him tighter. "That's what I hope for, Harry."

**S. B.**

He felt that something had happened, he just did. All his instincts were rebelling against unnatural calmness which surrounded Mirzam last night and it only took one good glance at her in the morning to know that something was wrong. And his son knew what it was.

Aside of death on his friend Harry was taking everything which happened rather good considering that his life was turned upside down in span of a hour. Last week allowed him to observe the boy around them and form good relationship with him, for all of them, mostly him, Mirzam and Ruthie but also the Blackwells.

Harry was always polite, helpful and calm. It was easy to coax him to laugh and do something together but he wasn't clingy. He never shrugged a hug, grimaced at kiss placed on his cheek or forehead, never flattened his hair after one of them had ruffled them. He accepted those things but he never initiated it. Until this morning.

After breakfast, together with Alan and Ruthie because Sophie claimed that she wasn't hungry and wanted to sleep some more, he offered to clean up and prepare some lunch. From his spot at the sink he was allowed to watch Harry and Mirzam in the garden together.

Harry hardly left Mirzam's side. Wherever she went he was next to her or a step behind her. Somehow they managed to reach new level of intimacy between a mother and her child. Not that he was envious, not even for one minute.

But he hadn't very much time to observe them. Snape and Remus were coming for lunch, both to stay and he wanted to show the greasy git that he was worth of being Mirzam's husband. He hoped that he wasn't out of touch.

**H. P.**

"I want to show you something," Harry said gently after Mirzam returned from the riverside.

She asked him to leave her alone for few minutes and Harry obeyed her, using this time to prepare something he hoped would ease her nerves.

The place was perfect, there was a small weeping willow growing in the centre and the whole area was bathed in forget-me-nots. It emanated with some inner calmness and peace.

He needed just these few minutes to arrange the area into small sanctuary.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand," Harry added as he took Mirzam's left hand in his right. "It's a surprise."

"You picked up my curiosity," Mirzam smiled gently but she closed her eyes and allowed Harry to lead her to his spot.

"I hope that you are going to like it," Harry said nervously. "I know that I would if it was me."

It took them barely three minutes to get to the sanctuary. He lead Mirzam to the small stone bench he created from the big stones he found by the river and sat her down on them.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "You can open your eyes now, mum."

She opened her eyes and looked at the small cross under the weeping willow two feet away from them. Small pebbles on the grass were placed to read the name: Helen.

"Oh, Harry," Mirzam gasped. "It's…" her eyes filled with tears.

"I can change it if you don't like it," Harry said quickly, mentally kicking himself for upsetting her.

"No," Mirzam said quickly. "It beautiful. It's the most thoughtful and understating thing someone has ever done for me. There are no words which could express how thankful I am to you right now."

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry gave her small, sheepish smile. "I was walking around when I saw this place and I thought that even if you said that there is no grave for Helen …" he paused. "It seemed so peaceful and magical that if I had to chose a place for a grave for myself I would chose this and I think that Helen would chose it too."

Mirzam hugged him tightly and after a moment she pulled back but he was still in her arms. She said, "Promise me something, Harry. Never allow the world to rob you of your empathy."

**S. S.**

He longed for this moment like a starved man longs for food. A week of torture with correcting exams and damned staff meeting where nothing went with his plan. How he was able to even stand having Lupin around just to leave Hogwarts beyond himself and enjoy a quiet summer in the country.

However the sight which meet him, and Lupin because they arrived at Sparrows' Nest together, was one Severus was totally unprepared to see.

Black in an apron. A lime green one at that. A thing which Severus hoped Mirzam burned ages ago. Black was minding the table together with a very pleased with herself Ruthie and ruffled Blackwell red-head, Alan if Severus remembered their names correctly.

His hopes for quiet summer went to hell. + Poor Severus...

"What's that?" Blackwell asked curiously as he jammed his finger at suspiciously looking pot on the table.

"Secret," Black answered.

"Come on, it's clearly something good," Blackwell snickered.

"Just something which will prove to the bat that I'm capable of taking care of Mirzam," Black replied. "She told me that he particularly enjoys that dish. Something they have in common."

"Beetroot water?" Blackwell asked sceptically.

"You are beetroot yourself, Alan," Black snorted. "Home made borscht, with little mushrooms and meat filled dumplings."

"How come she likes that?" Blackwell asked curiously.

"The orphanage had a Polish cook, an old immigrant, and at times she cooked traditional Polish dishes, especially when kids requested them. Mirzam brought a whole pot of it home before our first Christmas together and added her own mix of spices," Black explained.

"And the bat?" Blackwell asked.

"Got acquainted with it during his multiple conferences. I was told that he is too impatient to wait for it to ferment properly which considering his occupation is weird," Black chuckled

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells somehow I'm not surprised," Blackwell leaned over the pot and sniffed. "What else you have there?"

"Roast beef, baked potatoes, tomato salad, spinach cream, fired mushrooms and … top secret, you will wait for that until dessert," Black snickered.

"That's quite a lot for something as trivial as lunch," Blackwell shrugged.

"After last week I know that no amount of food left on the table won't disappear when your family is concerned Alan," Black teased him.

"We have good genes and a high metabolism," Blackwell chuckled. "Besides at family gatherings no one really bothers to leave the table. We all see each other so rarely that once we sit down we just can't shut up."

"Call your sister to the table and check where this duo has disappeared to because I see that our new guests will be here in a matter of minutes," Black replied.

"SOAP! LUNCH!" Blackwell bellowed.

If Severus flinched at the sound, and he was standing thirty feet away from them, then Black who was standing closer to Blackwell had to be deaf after that. Not that Severus cared about him.

"FUCK OFF!" came a reply from the downstairs bedroom.

Suddenly Ruthie spotted him, her small face filled with smile before she squealed, "Uncle Sev!"

Before he managed to stop himself Ruthie was in his arms.

"Hey Flower," he chuckled lightly. "How are you?"

"Dad allowed me to prepare desert," Ruthie said happily. "But he asked me to not tell what it is until it's time for desert."

"Remus," pause. "Snape," Black nodded slowly. "Good to see you."

"You look well," Lupin replied. "Better than last week."

"I feel better than last week, Remus," Black said simply. "Anyways I see Mirzam and Harry and we might as well sit down."

As much as he disliked to acknowledge that Black was capable of arranging a tasty lunch, Severus had to give him that. The meal itself was perfect opportunity to observe them together.

Harry was acting strangely and Severus could see it. He wasn't sure if his sudden overprotective behaviour towards Mirzam had something to do with the death of his friend or a realisation that he finally had a mother.

It was common knowledge that boys are always a bit more drawn to their mothers just like the girls are more drawn to their fathers, not that it's a general rule for that and if it were, Severus would be exception of that even if he was able to forgive his mother more than he was able to forgive his father.

He dismissed memories of his childhood and concentrated on what he was seeing. The lack of a proper father figure was a strain on both Harry and Ruthie, Dursley from what Severus knew was ill-suited material for one and while Ruthie had many uncles they were just that, uncles.

Black was dividing his attention equally to both kids. Ruthie accepted that easily and she seemed pleased with the fact that Black had no issues with letting her braid his hair. More surprising was Black's patience with that.

After lunch Black managed to persuade Blackwell and Lupin to play football in the back garden with him and Harry, concentrating his attention on Harry, Ruthie was there too, cheering from her spot under the raspberry bush which she was eating from time to time.

What worried Severus was the fact that after lunch Mirzam decided to retire to her bedroom, supposedly with a mammoth headache as she claimed. He knew her well enough to know that headaches didn't mean anything good.

He was startled from his thoughts by the ball which hit his knee.

"Sorry," Harry immediately appeared at his side with nervous expression on his face. "I kicked it wrong way. I didn't mean to hit you, Professor."

"Doesn't matter," Severus shrugged. "It's clear that you never play football before. If you want to fool Blackwell try to look the other way than the one you are kicking the ball. It distracts him. If you want I can show you how to do it."

**S. B.**

Snape was playing football with them and the bugger was doing it quite well. From his spot at the hoop Sirius could observe how Snape coaxed Harry into fooling Alan who stood no chance against the two. Five minutes after Snape joined his and Harry's team Alan huffed and called Ruthie to play with them claiming that it was unfair that Sirius had two and he was on his own.

But as much as he didn't want to admit it he had fun and the look on Harry's face was worth having Snape on his team. Harry seemed to genuinely enjoy doing something as normal as playing football. It reminded him of Quidditch matches which his father used to arrange for him and Regulus when they were children. It didn't happen often but he cherished these memories.

"YES!" Ruthie squealed.

"Black!" Snape snorted. "You are either blind or retarded because even my mother wouldn't let that ball pass."

Oh, he missed a goal and from what he heard it was quite easy on that.

"Sorry," Sirius shrugged. "Flashback."

**S. S.**

The football match in the garden reminded him of few times when he was a kid and his father was sober and in mood for a one on one football match in their small garden. It didn't happen often and their matches had ceased to be when he was seven after he sent the ball at his father because the old man laughed at him when he tripped on the muddy ground.

Nevertheless it was a good time and everybody was enjoying themselves. Of course they got dirty as if they were three years olds in the mud but getting dirty wasn't a huge issues, nothing a flick of wand or at worse Mirzam's washing machine couldn't fix.

After changing into something cleaner he unpacked his stuff and went to the kitchen.

Mirzam was up and in a better mood than after lunch. She prepared sandwiches for them and got the Monopoly game which busied them until the rain chased them into the living-room.

For the rest of the evening Ruthie made them endure her favourite Aladdin video cassette until Black managed to quote most of the dialogue from the movie.

He went to sleep content and had no troubles with falling asleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he had Harry's and Granger's exams results with him and he forgot to give them today.

There was always tomorrow.

* * *

**Take a deep breath, calm down and then comment on the story.**

_Good news: Violet will make next chapter and she might explain some more._


	11. Chapter 11: Cherry on the Top

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

_I would like to thank all of you for your understanding in regards of last chapter. I also want to apologize for not writing for so long, my laptop had rebelled against me and after emotional wear down I wasn't feeling like writing for a while. But now everything is okay, I have new ideas and working laptop. You can expect new chapters in near future._

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Cherry on the Top.**

On Sunday morning Harry woke up quite late, considering his usual hour of getting up, instead at six o'clock he woke up at eight o'clock. Quickly he dressed himself up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He only found Mirzam and Ruthie at the table.

'Where is everybody?' he asked curiously.

'The boys are at Hogwarts,' Mirzam answered. 'Dumbledore required them to do something. Alan and Sophie had left early this morning. They will come back with the rest. At least I hope so,' she sighed heavily.

Something was off, Mirzam usually was very cheerful in the morning but today she looked strangely apathetic. It could be a result of her depression from yesterday but not necessarily since she seemed slightly better in the evening.

'Are we going to see your grandparents today, mum?' Ruthie asked curiously.

'I don't know,' Mirzam murmured.

'You promised me that you will take me there when I am older,' Ruthie huffed. 'I'm older than I was year ago.'

'You are still not old enough,' Mirzam shook her head.

'They are my great-grandparents,' Ruthie objected.

'It's too far,' Mirzam answered. 'And the place, it isn't a regular graveyard, Ruthie, nothing like dad's.'

'But I want to go,' Ruthie whined.

'You won't like it,' Mirzam shook her head again. 'Trust me, I don't like it.'

'But you still go there once a year,' Ruthie huffed.

Mirzam said nothing only stared blankly at her cup of coffee.

'Mum, please,' Ruthie whined. 'If you don't go, you will be misable.'

'Miserable and I won't,' Mirzam sighed. 'It's not a place for either of you. You aren't old enough Rummy and Harry...' she never finished what she wanted to say because Hermione bounded into the kitchen.

'I read something disturbing yesterday,' Hermione claimed as she seated herself at the table next to Harry. 'About Grindelwald. Did you know that he was helping Adolf Hitler in his rise to power?'

Mirzam stiffened with cup of coffee in her hand, halfway between the table and her mouth. Then very slowly lowered it to the table as she said quietly, 'Hitler was a squib to begin with but his family was well connected to magical pure-bloods in Austria and Germany. At some point he had meet Grindelwald or one of his cronies. The idea of concentration camps came from Grindelwald's prison, Nurmengard, which he built for his enemies. Over Nurmengard's doors hangs a slogan 'For Greater Good'. Some concentration camps had their own slogan's, the most ironic one, at least in my honest opinion, was 'Arbeit Macht Frei 'Work Brings Freedom' which hangs over the gates of Auschwitz-Birkenau Concentration Camp'

'You know more about these times?' Hermione asked curiously. 'My parents never let me to read about those times and at Hogwarts it's nearly impossible to get something Muggle related.'

'My grandparents were exterminated in Auschwitz-Birkenau,' Mirzam answered blankly. 'Fifty-one years ago.'

'Oh,' Hermione mumbled. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why?' Harry asked tentatively as he inched closer to her.

'Because in eyes of people like Hitler and his likes they were second, even third rate citizens, those who didn't deserve to live,' Mirzam answered quietly. 'Joseph Verascez, my step-father was a half Spanish gypsy half Polish Jew. Same with my biological father. His father was an English Jew and his mother was a Hungarian gypsy. The former lived in Poland. My stepfather managed to escape from Poland and run away to England when the opportunity presented itself, but his parents and brothers didn't have such luck. They were all exterminated in Auschwitz-Birkenau. The later lived in England but they were caught when they were on their way back from Hungary to England. My biological father avoided extermination only because he was in a boarding school in England when his parents were caught.'

'You said that you don't know his name,' Harry said slowly.

'Because I don't,' Mirzam shook her head. 'I tried to find something about Thomas Black but all records concerning him and what happened to him vanished since then. He only shows up as Thomas Black in my grandmother's paperwork and that's it. He can be anyone, alive, dead or as good as.'

'Black?' Hermione asked curiously. 'So you and Sirius technically should share the same surname.'

'Technically,' Mirzam snorted. 'The only difference is that Sirius was born in pure-blood family and I'm a bastard Muggleborn with no legal rights to that surname. Quite huge difference. Though the original name of Thomas's family was Schwarz which in German means black but my great-grandfather changed it once he moved to England.'

'That's interesting,' Hermione said.

'For your generation,' Mirzam sighed. 'My generation remembers stories of our parents and grandparents. Voldemort didn't come up with anything new, judging people over something they had no control of is a practice as old as time. What changes is the group of people that are the victims of it. Jew, Gypsy, Muggleborn, there is always someone whom people would consider as lesser people. When I came to Hogwarts I thought that for once I won't be judged by my race or background.'

There was a note of bitterness in her voice and she quickly looked away through the window.

'It seems that we are going to have guests,' she said a bit more cheerfully. 'Father O'Brian and someone else.'

Harry approached the window and saw familiar figures of Father O'Brian and Violet. Quickly they had abandoned the remains of breakfast and went to the porch to great the guests.

'Mirzam, my dear, let me introduce you to my younger sister, Violet,' Father O'Brian said cheerfully. 'Violet this is Mirzam Verascez and her daughter Ruthie, Harry and Hermione you already meet.'

'It's nice to meet you Ms Verascez,' Violet said gently.

'Perhaps we should sit down?' Harry suggested knowing that the conversation will be hard enough for Mirzam. 'Do you want something to drink, Father, Mrs Kelly?'

'Just water please, my dear,' Violet smiled at him as she and Father O'Brian seated themselves at the table. 'We recently finished breakfast but a glass of water would be good after a walk.'

'You didn't walk here all the way from the vicarage?' Mirzam asked sceptically. 'That's a quite distance...'

'At our age,' Father O'Brian smiled. 'Your concern is flattening my dear girl but we are more concerned about you.'

'I'm fine,' Mirzam shrugged as she seated herself at the table.

Harry went to the kitchen to fetch the drink and came back just in time to hear Father O'Brian saying, 'Violet has an information which might help you in discovering what happened when the children were switched.'

It was a good thing that Harry handed drinks first to Father O'Brian and Violet because Mirzam who was in the process of brushing away lose strands of hair from her face and had dropped her hand in shock.

'I,' she whispered. 'How?'

'Grace, Grace Sawyer and I were yours and Mrs Potter's midwives,' Violet explained. 'We were always close friends and we shared everything. Our shift had ended at two o'clock in the morning and shortly before we left, we visited the kids for the last time. Theresa Stone and Ursula Greyson were on the shift after ours and were assigned to take care of you and Mrs. Potter. You have to understand that we knew the condition of both boys and we were both prepared to learn about the Potter son's death. It's hard to even think about it but we were both experienced midwives and we could see there was no hope. The Potter's boy was too weak to live longer than a week and that was a very optimistic scenario. On the contrary, your son was healthy and that's why we had found it disturbing that your son had died and the Potters' son had lived. I'm not God but I cannot argue with medicine when there is no hope.'

Mirzam nodded and immediately reached for Harry's hand (who managed to seat himself next to her during Violet's explanations), as if she wanted to reassure herself that her son was still there.

'We had suspected a switch but we had no proof,' Violet sighed. 'And I didn't have any until last year. Last year Theresa had died, cancer and I was with her when she departed from this world but before she did she made a confession which,' Violet's voice flattered slightly, 'made me realize that for all these years we were right. As soon as we started suspecting that something might have went wrong Grace and I did everything in our power to find you but neither the Potters nor the Blacks with these names were in public records.'

'I can explain that,' Mirzam said nervously.

'Later my dear,' Violet gave her small smile. 'Let me explain what happened.' She paused and took a deep breath before she continued, 'Theresa was an obsessively religious person.'

'Fanatic,' Mirzam cut her off and Harry saw realization dawning on her face. 'She heard us talking about getting married and we didn't look very normal.'

'Please don't take offense with me,' Violet said gently. 'I will be only repeating Theresa's words the way she said them. She said first to Ursula, her closest friend, and later to me that it was such awful waste, such mistake of God to give a healthy child to such freaks of human nature and sinners with no ounce of fear of God while that poor family, proper family was going to lose their awaited baby.'

Mirzam let go of Harry's hand and hid her face in her hands.

'She persuaded Ursula to help her switch the boys to,' she paused and said as if the words were burning her, 'make things right and fix God's mistake.'

'And Ursula?' Mirzam said without lowering her hands.

'She agreed,' Violet said sourly.

'That's not what I meant,' Mirzam slowly lowered her hands and Harry saw how pale she was and tears which were running down her face. 'Is she alive?'

'She is in a missionary in Africa, Republic of Zaire,' Violet explained. 'Last time I checked anyway but I checked about a year ago and she could be anywhere now but I'm not sure.'

'And people ask me why I don't believe in God,' Mirzam laughed bitterly.

'It's our cross which we carry in life, to forgive and forget,' Father O'Brian whispered solemnly.

'Oh, I forgive them,' Mirzam snickered, almost maniacally. 'I forgive them for playing God and destroying the happiness of my family! I forgive them almost fourteen years of misery! I forgive them that I learned that my son was alive only because he needed blood and we learned that the blood type was different from the one which he should have! I forgive them, and I will tell you why: because I have my son by my side now. I forgive them but I will never forget! Never!'

Then she gave up to snickering maniacally between fits of snickers muttering words in language Harry didn't know.

Not knowing how to deal with that hysteria, Harry did the only most logical thing he could, he grabbed Father O'Brian's glass of water and poured it on Mirzam's head. It seemed to calm her down a bit.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, slightly less hysterically. 'Now pardon me but I need to retire,' she mumbled. 'Harry, when Sirius comes back, send him upstairs.'

'I'm truly sorry that I caused you such distress,' Violet said as she stood up just as Mirzam stood up.

'Mrs Kelly you have nothing to be sorry about,' Mirzam said quickly, too quickly. 'Doesn't the truth sets us free?' She smiled gently. 'I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a bit. I would be honoured to invite you and Father O'Brian for a lunch or dinner with my family, but perhaps not today? Sometime this week?'

'My dear girl, there is no need'' Violet started.

'I insist, Mrs Kelly,' Mirzam smiled again. 'Just not today.'

'I see that you need peace,' Father O'Brian said. 'I will call you tomorrow. Take it easy.'

'I had a week from hell,' Mirzam mumbled. 'I need a break otherwise I will go mental. I only hope that nothing else will happen today.'

*

Nothing happened, at least until lunch. Mirzam hung her hammock in her favourite spot, laying in it with her arm over her eyes and hadn't moved until Harry brought her a garden tomato salad with a baked potatoes, bearing in mind that Mirzam really deserved a break.

Hermione, always bookish, allowed Ruthie to persuade her into picking the cherries and then planting them in the corner of the garden before they settled on playing with the kittens.

Just in time for lunch Sirius returned and Harry gave him a summary on what happened while he was gone. For someone who laughed all the way to Azkaban Sirius took it rather well, meaning that, the lunch remained unscratched and only few glasses needed fixing, after Sirius's burst of anger.

After lunch Ruthie talked them into watching Snow-white and Seven Dwarfs which seemed to calm both adults down. Then Ruthie wanted to read stories and she hauled both Sirius and Mirzam upstairs to help her pick a book. In the meantime Harry and Hermione slipped into the library where Hermione's jaw dropped slightly.

It was quite impressive room, one which Harry had little time or desire to explore but bathed in the sun it looked incredibly inviting and he promised himself to at least check out Mirzam's collection.

On the desk in the library they found their exam results and hastily they opened them. To his surprise Harry received good marks on his potions exam when he was sure that he botched this one up. Quickly he made a mental note to ask Snape about it. Lately the grumpy potions master was strangely approachable.

He almost managed to coax Hermione into game of chess, Muggle one, when he heard a knock at the front door.

'I'll be back in a second,' he told Hermione.

He left the library, passed through living-room and opened the door without checking who was behind them.

It was a man in his thirties. Not tall like Sirius or Mirzam, but not small either, he was of average high. His hair were short, dark blond in colour. But he wasn't as interesting as what or rather who he was holding.

It was a pair of girls, certainly younger than Ruthie, about two eventually three years old. They both had curly dark red hair and gray eyes. They were staring at Harry as if they didn't see anything more interesting in their short lives than him.

'MUM! DAD!' he called out.

They were at his side in an instant. Ruthie was trailing behind with a book in her hands.

'Ms Verascez?' asked the man.

Mirzam nodded slowly.

'Do you know Mrs Evelyn Turner?' the man asked.

'She has a husband named Robert Turner?' Mirzam asked pensively.

The man nodded.

'I used to know her,' Mirzam said, 'though I haven't seen her for a very long time.'

'I'm truly sorry to inform you that Mrs Turner had died because of Leagans' Disease,' the man said grimly. 'That sad incident took place three weeks after Mr Turner was killed by a man on the run. They have no living relatives and in her last will Mrs Turner had named you, Ms Verascez, as guardian of Vanessa and Vivian Turner.'

'And if I won't take them?' Mirzam asked cautiously. 'What would become of them?'

'They were born in France and as such will be placed in Wizarding Orphanage in Paris,' the man answered. 'I realize that it's a huge shock for you and your family,' he looked at Sirius and Harry and then at Ruthie. 'And I know that you would need time to decide''

The man didn't realize that no one was paying attention to him. Mirzam looked at Sirius and then they both looked down at Harry. Ruthie received that questioning look too.

'How old they are?' Harry asked curiously.

'They turned two on April's Fool Day,' the man answered.

He looked back at Mirzam and Sirius and smiled widely. So did Ruthie.

'We're taking them,' Mirzam said quickly. 'Is there anything that we need to sign?'

'Are you sure?' the man asked surprised.

'Mr'' Mirzam started. 'I didn't hear your name. I might not have been in contact with Evelyn Turner for a longer time but Evelyn knew something you don't. I grew up in orphanage myself and I would be damned if I will allow any child I can help to grow up unloved and uncared for.'

'Your family... and the name is Delasques, Ms Verascez,' the man mumbled.

'The family agrees,' Sirius said quickly. 'Paperwork?' he asked.

'Oh, yes,' the man sighed. 'I have it... somewhere,' he mumbled and looked pleadingly at Mirzam.

Within seconds one of the twins was seated on Mirzam's right hip while the other was seated on Sirius's left hip.

'Within two weeks you will receive a visit from a social worker, a British one, about a week later a social worker from France will come and visit you too. If the environment will prove to be stable the girls will be placed in your care permanently,' the man explained as he was rummaging his bag for paperwork which Mirzam and Sirius needed to sign.

'They will contact us beforehand?' asked Sirius.

'Yes and no,' the man answered. 'Your social worker will call you before and arrange a date, ours will come unannounced, that's our policy.'

'Fine with me,' Sirius nodded.

The papers were signed and the man quickly bid them goodbye. Harry found interesting that the man looked strangely relieved as he turned around and marched out of the house. He wrote it of as a relief of placing children in a home where they were wanted.

Two hours later Harry allowed himself to consider the thought that the man was relieved because he got rid of the twins.

*

For about fifteen minutes the girls were cautiously interested in everything around them but once they got used to having four people observing them the chaos had started.

The only way to tell apart Vanessa from Vivian was a birthmark on Vivian's left arm, shaped like a small heart. Aside of that they were identical. They looked cute, nearly angelic but their character... They couldn't stand when people's attention was centred on the other. When Vivian was sitting on Sirius's knees while Vanessa was sitting on Mirzam's knees they wanted to sit other way around and of course as soon as they changed their places they changed their wants. Finally they both tackled Harry and every second he looked longer at one of them the other looked like she was about to burst in tears. Ruthie only looked amused.

Preparing dinner was extremely hard even if both Sirius and Mirzam were trying their best to do it as quickly as possible. The twins didn't like not having other's attention centred on someone or something else.

Together with Hermione, Harry managed to distract the duo by tricking them into helping in arranging sandwiches. Arranging sliced tomatoes, cucumbers and radishes on the top of relatively boring ham and cheese sandwiches occupied the girls long enough for Mirzam to prepare salad and Sirius to produce something which looked like a very weird concoction but smelled so good that Harry slowly started to droll.

'Mommy look!' Vanessa exclaimed in delight as Harry helped her place her last sandwich on the big plate.

Harry smiled. There was something endearing in how easily kids adapted into new situations. First Ruthie, now Vanessa and he would eat his socks if Vivian, not wanting to be worse called Sirius or Mirzam or both to admire her work.

'Daddy look! I have all,' Vivian said proudly as she put her last sandwich on the plate.

'Well done, Vivian, Vanessa,' Sirius said with a smile. 'It looks very tasty. Now go with Ruthie to wash your hands and come to the garden.'

The girls looked at each other and then at Ruthie who was putting the butter away to the fridge. There was a hint of admiration in that look and Ruthie allowed them to lead them out of the kitchen.

'That was...' Hermione mumbled.

'Interesting,' Mirzam smiled gently. 'Quite eventful day but part of me wishes for one incredibly boring day, especially after last week.'

'You are going to have hard time with them, especially if they will team up,' Hermione sighed. 'Sometimes I'm glad that I'm an only child.'

'I grew up in orphanage, Hermione,' Mirzam sighed. 'I know what it means to feel unwanted, uncared for. I think that they are acting this way because they need to be reassured that everything is going to be fine. I read the paperwork and from what I know they had stayed in an orphanage for a month before Evelyn's last will and testament was found. That bodes for extreme territorialism in the coming weeks.'

'Where they are going to sleep?' Harry asked.

'For tonight I will put them in Ruthie's room and we will fix up a more decent room tomorrow,' Mirzam answered.

'Shit!' Sirius whispered. 'I have very important meeting tomorrow and I won't be home probably until late afternoon.'

'Why?' Mirzam asked sceptically.

'Some incredibly important international business which concerns Hogwarts. Scrimgeour suggested that I should arrange the security for it,' Sirius grimaced. 'I will tell you as soon as I will know more after the meeting.'

'I can do the shopping myself,' Mirzam shrugged. 'You can do your daddy thing by arranging the room to look presentable.'

'Sorry,' Sirius smiled sheepishly. 'I hadn't foreseen that when I agreed for the meeting.'

'Don't act guilty,' Mirzam sighed. 'Hermione you want to do incredibly boring shopping for stuff for girls?'

'My grandmother is coming tomorrow,' Hermione shook her head. 'I'm going to spend at least two days at guiding her around. Of course the first day she is going to complain and rest at home while my parents are at work''

'You too?' Mirzam snickered. 'It's a trip to several shops. I mean how hard shopping with four kids is going to be?'

If Harry knew what was going to happen tomorrow he would say 'famous last words'.

*

Next morning he woke up rested and full of energy and it was a good thing that he did because the devious trio had decided to cause chaos in Ruthie's room. How Mirzam and Sirius were able to sleep through it, he didn't know. Somehow he managed to persuade the girls to calm down enough to help them get dressed. Ruthie managed to do it on her own except for braiding her hair.

After making identical pigtails on Vanessa's and Vivian's heads, because they desperately wanted to have Ruthie's pigtails, he brought the girls to the kitchen and gave them leftover sandwiches from yesterday and a cup of cocoa.

Then he learned that four and two years olds posses some control over their bowel movements but they lacked the ability to clean themselves afterwards. Cursing himself mentally he decided than instead of having to run between three girls to clean them up it would be good idea to put all three in the tub and wash them.

By the time he entered the kitchen, after Ruthie, Vanessa and Vivian loudly demanded something to drink, he was sweating as if he spent half of the day at the stove at the Dursleys and only half of hour had passed.

Mirzam was there, with coffee in her hand, finishing a sandwich.

'You didn't have to do it,' Mirzam said with a gentle smile.

'You are right, I didn't,' Harry sighed. 'I never thought that watching after three girls would be so tiring and it's only eight o'clock in the morning.'

'And we still haven't left the house,' Mirzam sighed. 'I need advice, Harry. We can go to Canterbury, spending two and half of hour in the car or we can go to Ashford which will take about a hour or Folkestone, same as Ashford only in a different direction,' Mirzam said pensively as she was eyeing the girls.

'Where we can find what we want relatively quickly?' Harry asked.

'Folkestone. Plus knowing Ruthie she would want to go to the beach and I'm not even deluding myself that the four of you won't want ice-cream,' Mirzam smirked.

'The question is if we are going to survive that ride,' Harry motioned at the trio at the table.

*

Mirzam's Land Rover Discovery looked like uncle Venron's one except for the colour. Instead of metallic silver, it was mated black in colour and had two additional seats in the rear which Mirzam folded as soon as she reached the car.

In the meantime Harry ensured that the girls were secured in the backseat before he climbed in the passenger seat in the front.

'Why this car?' Harry asked curiously.

'I'm a florist, sometimes I need to transport a lot and on this road only four-wheel drive works on rainy days. That's why I picked this colour. Doesn't clash too much when it's dirty,' Mirzam explained.

Harry never had a chance to seat in the front seat when he lived with the Dursleys, he always ended in backseat no matter if the front seat was available.

The road was beautiful: on the right the sea on left meadows. Sometimes they were passing through the villages with small houses. Even the girls seemed interested in the landscape enough to sit calmly.

Harry didn't know that it was calm before the storm.

They arrived to Folkestone after a hour of driving. Mirzam found nice shop with everything for children under age of ten. Thankfully it wasn't big and when the girls scattered around the shop, they could at least hear them.

Harry listened with interest how the shopping assistant was praising tandem strollers and not paying attention to the not very interested Mirzam. Tandem strollers had advantages. They surely fit through the door better than a side by side one but Harry knew that the twins would fight over who would be sitting in the front seat. So he wondered over to the aisle with twin strollers on his own and located quite nice side-by-side stroller which according to the post was suitable for kids under age of five. Quickly he located the right box and wandered to Mirzam to show what he found.

'Nice,' Mirzam commented as she examined the information on the box. 'And I can add a third stroller if I want. Ruthie would love it.'

'I thought that she is big enough to walk on her own,' Harry said in surprise.

'Through the fields yes, but not when we are in the village and I walk a lot too. Remember that,' Mirzam added. 'It's easier to have her in a stroller than carrying her around piggy back.'

'You want this one?' Harry asked.

'No. The same thing but a different colour,' Mirzam looked with a grimace at the lime green material. 'Something more girly.'

'Red, pink or violet?' Harry snickered. 'They are down on the floor.'

'Pink, I think,' Mirzam said as she crouched with Harry on the floor. 'Ruthie's is exactly the same and it might pass as a triple stroller.'

Together they extracted the right stroller from the bottom of the shelf and dragged it to the cash-desk to not wander around with it. Then they managed to call the girls back to ask them what clothes they would want, meaning colour and not the kind.

Harry wasn't surprised when the twins picked up identical colours of shirts, socks, trousers, skirts, dresses and underwear. Ruthie was happy with gaining another shirt, dress and trousers. Then Harry had to add to already filled cart three identical hats. Finding shoes was pure horror but they at least managed to find sandals for them.

When they reached the aisle with toys Harry thought that a Full Body Bind wouldn't stop the three girls from putting half of the shop in the cart.

They managed to get out of the shop after three hours with lots of purchases for which both Harry and Mirzam had to go back and forth three times before everything was packed nicely into the rear, except car seats which took place of the transfigured car seats.

They stopped at paint shop where Mirzam quickly purchased what she wanted. Thankfully the girls admired lavender paint and it took Mirzam only fifteen minutes to come back to the car while Harry and the girls stayed in the car.

But then came Mirzam's bad idea when shopping with small kids.

Their major mistake was not taking two carts and putting all three girls in one and their purchases in another. Normally Mirzam's shopping list would take Harry fifteen minutes to find and put everything Mirzam wanted in the cart. Together with her and three overexcited toddlers it took them two hours to reach the cashier.

They reached parking slot exhausted, thankfully as soon as Harry put them in their seats all three dozed off. He helped Mirzam to put the rest of their purchases in the rear and watched in mild amusement how Mirzam took out a cigarette and lit it.

'It might give you cancer,' Harry didn't even try to hide his amusement.

'Wizards never have cancer. The only incurable diseases are Leagan Disease and it never attacks Muggleborns. The only thing I can get from that is asthma,' Mirzam motioned at the cigarette. 'Plus I need it if I'm supposed to drive us home safely. Idiot!'

'Me?' Harry asked surprised.

'Nope, me,' Mirzam sighed. 'I could have Apparated to Diagon Alley for the purchases. At least then I would be able to use the Mother Hen Spell.

'What is that?' Harry asked curiously.

'It's a spell used by parents on wayward toddlers,' Mirzam smirked. 'Sirius would tell you that his parents used it on him constantly.

'Well, you can always buy a leash,' Harry snickered.

'Speaking about the dog, it's a good thing that Pancake stayed at home, otherwise I would have gray hair before we even reached Tesco,' Mirzam snickered.

She looked away and froze with a cigarette in one hand and the keys in the other. Harry followed her gaze to a young woman dressed in completely mismatched and worn out clothes with a big, battered backpack hanging on her arm standing one free parking spot away.

She had long, dark red hair and startling green eyes.

'Mirzam?' the woman whispered. 'Mirzam Verascez.'

The cigarette which Mirzam was holding fell on the ground as she whispered, 'And I was hoping for a incredibly boring, normal day.'

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Black and Green Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

_I'm sorry for not answering and writing for so long - but I barely managed to dig up my laptop from underneath a pile of very interesting things which accommodated over my desk during the disaster called total kitchen makeover. On the top of that university had started and with me studying on two opposite specializations (at extremely different Universities and with the weirdest hours of attendance I've seen in a long time I don't have a lot of time to write._

**_But I solemnly swear that once I will gain temporal control over my free time I will answer to each review (for last and this chapter - as well as few from other chapters._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_If it's confussing - see the note at the end of the chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Black and Green – An Interlude.**

Nora Green was petite red-haired woman. She never grew past her five feet and three inches and people even said that she looked like her husband's oldest daughter. Orin was a six footer and much more older than her but she really didn't mind. In his arms she felt protected and his age and life experience always worked good on them.

They lived together for fourteen years. Nora's mother after getting past the issue that her son-in-law will be only five years younger than she was started discussing their marriage. Orin always smiled apologetically when she mentioned that she wanted to see her daughter walking to the aisle in white dress. Nora didn't mind Orin's reluctance to marry her, he loved her, that one she knew, and if he felt a bit nervous about marriage she could live with it.

But Orin managed to surprise her on their fifth anniversary and in the presence of her mother and two brothers with their wives and kids he asked her to marry him. Arranging the wedding and the party afterwards took only a month and on 31 August 1985 Nora Priscilla Grey became Nora Priscilla Green.

Once they married the kids followed. First Mary: born on 4 April 1987; then Lucy born on 23rd November 1990: Kate was born on 31st July 1993 and their births practically reduced Orin to tears.

Mary had her hair and was practically her carbon copy except the eyes, grey almond-shaped eyes like Orin's. Lucy and Kate were Orin's carbon copies with their jet-black hair, Lucy like her older sister had Orin's grey eyes and Kate had her brown eyes.

On 20th June 1994 Nora and Orin took their daughters to Tesco. They had barely moved to New Romney about a month ago and they needed to do some major shopping. Folkestone was the closest big town and had a shopping centre.

Orin finished loading their purchases into the car and while Nora finished ensuring that the girls were secured in their car seats he lit a cigarette and leaned against the back on their Land Rover Discovery. Nora closed the back door and leaned against the back of the car next to her husband. Orin was gazing lazily around the parking, then he fixed his gaze on another Land Rover Discovery but instead of white it was completely black about fifteen feet away from them.

Nora followed his gaze and looked at young black haired woman by the car on the opposite side of the road, she was storing her purchases in the rear while black-haired boy between the age of thirteen and fifteen was putting in the car three girls, two were identical red heads, one was black-haired as her mother and brother.

"What a nice family," Nora commented.

Orin didn't answer. She looked at him and saw that he froze with a cigarette in his left hand, his eyes were fixed on the family.

"Orin?" she asked nervously as she touched his arm gently.

"Yes, Nora?" he asked, his voice was sounding as if he was forcing it out.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," Orin shrugged. "It's just that boy, he reminds me someone I used to know long time ago. That girl seems familiar too."

"Oh," Nora sighed. "I never asked…" she started.

"No honey," Orin shook his head and smiled slightly. "I didn't sleep with her, but I used to know that girl," then he looked back at the car and Nora followed his gaze. The woman had turned and even from there Nora could see her violet eyes and the eyes of the boy which were the same as his mother. "I used to know her," Orin whispered. "Last time I saw her she was Laura's age back then."

"Daughter of a friend?" Nora asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Orin shook his head. "I will tell you when we get home."

Except he didn't, at least not right away. Mary, Lucy and Kate were sleeping in their respective beds and cots when Orin brought them tea in big mugs and settled himself on the couch, leaning against the juncture of the arm and back of the couch with a pillow propped behind his back. He put his right leg on the left and scratched his chin with his right hand before he propped his rectangular spectacles on the top of his nose.

Nora arranged herself on the other end of the couch, with her arms wrapped around her knees and looked at her husband.

She loved him and with that love came acceptance that Orin probably never will tell her about his past. Once, at the beginning of their relationship she asked him about his past but when she saw a pained look in his eyes she knew that some subjects are better left unmentioned. What mattered was that she loved him and he loved her, she could see it in his eyes. Orin could school his face to show no emotions but his eyes spoke volumes of what he felt.

She concentrated her gaze on his eyes and saw that these pained expression she saw when she asked about his past had returned and to her surprise she saw a hint of shame on his face.

"You know that I never broke any promise I gave?" Orin asked calmly. "I rarely give them but when I do I mean them from the bottom of my heart." He paused and then said solemnly, "I Orin Green, take you, Nora Grey, for my lawfully wedded wife and I promise to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He paused again and added, "That vow I cherish the most and I will never fail it. I want you to remember that."

She blinked, holding back the tears which were about to fall. He remembered their wedding vows, he recited them with the same solemnity and joy he recited them during their wedding.

"I hold my promises," Orin said quietly. "Years ago when I meet you and got to know you I promised myself that I will never hurt you, deliberately or by accident, with word or with my action. I promised myself that above anything else I will protect you even if I will have to protect you from myself. I tried Nora, I really tried."

"Orin," Nora whispered.

"Please let me finish, Nora," Orin shook his head. "I've meet you practically in the most shitty moment of my life. I was total wreck, emotionally, psychologically, physically, financially and any other ally you can think of. I tried to distance you from myself but no matter how I tried to carefully hint that I'm not the best partner material you just wouldn't go away."

"Oh," Nora mumbled and she blushed furiously. She knew that she was needy and desperate…

"No hard feelings, Norie," Orin chuckled. "You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You awakened my heart and that made me think that if that beautiful, intelligent woman thinks that I'm worthy of her love and devotion then maybe there is something in me that really makes me worthy of her affection and devotion. Your presence in my life had given me hard kick in the ass when I needed it the most. I wanted to be worthy of you and I worked for it harder than I ever worked for anything in my life."

"That's why it took you so long to propose," Nora said curiously.

"Not only because of it," Orin shook his head and with a heavy sigh he added. "If it was the only reason of my reluctance I would have proposed two years after I've meet you and while the British law wouldn't hold us back from getting married something else would."

"There is more," Nora whispered.

"There is more," Orin nodded slowly and then added grimly. "In the eyes of British civil and church's law I was a bachelor when I've meet you but not in my soul. I was a married man, Norie and the vows I've given to my wife, while mattering nothing in the eyes of British law had mattered for me, successfully preventing me from marrying the only woman I ever loved. It's extremely hard and complicated but before I will delve deeper into that subject I want you to understand that from the vows I had given to my wife the only freedom of them came from death or annulment which regards we didn't meet. There was no possibility of divorce because no such a thing exists, only annulment or death. I had to wait to be a free man, nine years ago my wife of twenty-six years had died of old age and I suspect her madness."

"Your wife?" Nora mumbled. Okay, she suspected something like that but hearing it from Orin…

"A union I'm not really proud of," Orin grimaced. "She was my second cousin whom I was forced to marry at the age of thirty and I knew better than to give no for an answer. Not in our family. I saw what they had done to her brother, a friend of mine and decent man despite his weird quirks. They ostracised and destroyed him until nothing but a shell of a man was left. I didn't want to meet his fate and I figured out that I could live with it. I was unattached back then, rather asexual and mostly focused on my work to care for anything else. The purpose of that unholy union was bringing a heir to the family but I did my homework well before that. The vows which bound us together unlike other vows was breakable if something didn't go according to the plan."

"But it didn't," Nora observed.

"It had a catch," Orin grimaced. "It could be only annulled within twenty years since the day of the wedding, on any given ground or at any time after the tenth year of marriage if no male heir was conceived. I've meet you few days after my twenty-first anniversary and my marriage wasn't heirless though at that moment was as good us such. Few weeks before I left my former life my youngest son had died."

"I'm sorry," Nora whispered.

"He was barely eighteen," Orin sighed. "Few months out of school. So young, so full of life, so much like me in character… One day he walked out of the house and never came back… Next day we learned about his death. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was that there was no body to bury … just an empty coffin."

"Then how do you know that he died if they didn't find his body," Nora asked before she could stop herself.

"I will get to that Norie," Orin said quietly. "In a moment. It's that I have everything arranged in my head."

Typical Orin, Nora smiled at her husband as she said, "Keep going."

"I had another son," Orin sighed. "In looks: my carbon copy; in character: more like his mother. Temperamental, stubborn, rash, insufferable git with a heart on his sleeve, and more loyal to those he held in regard than a dog," Orin smiled gently. "There were times when I would have loved to have drowned him in a spoon of water but in the end he was right in everything. Before I left I saw that in spite of everything his mother and I had done to him he turned out to be a good man who gained respect of others not because of our family but through, hard laborious work. I was proud that when I looked at him I could call him my son, especially if I didn't see him for years."

He paused and then continued in quiet, distant voice, "He was sixteen, not yet of age but not far from it. I don't even remember the argument… It was something about an arranged marriage which he refused, adamantly. Some hurtful words were spoken, from both sides. I struck him and called him no son of mine. Next morning his brother came to me saying that his room was turned upside down and his stuff was missing along with him. Next time I saw him was two years later, I snuck into his graduation party. One of the top students, the first of ten from his year with an Auror's Grant and immediate enrolment into the Auror Academy. Later, top graduate from the Academy and the youngest Head of Division Omega in two centuries, the hardest Auror Division that ever existed. My son."

Lone two tears spilled from Orin's eyes as he continued, "That girl and kid we saw on the parking slot. She was his best friend, female one, and I suspected for a long time that she was his girlfriend and fiancée. Second top graduate in the training, his deputy. And the boy, Norie, the boy looks like perfect mixture of both of them. I never thought that I will ever be able to see my grandchildren because of what I had done to my son but to see them… I cannot find the right words to express how grateful I'm to the fate that I was allowed to see…"

Nora leaned forward and put her smaller hand on her husband's bigger hand.

"It doesn't mean that I wouldn't die for you and the girls, Norie," Orin continued quietly, his voice shaking. "I would gladly sacrifice my life to protect you…"

"He is your son, Orin," Nora said gently. "Of course you care about him and his family. Someone who doesn't care for his family can hardly be called a human. I always knew that you were hiding something but…"

"I haven't murdered anyone, no troubles with defrauded money or any other possession," Orin smirked. "It's just… One day I woke up, looked into a mirror and I didn't like what I saw."

"What you saw?" Nora asked gently as she placed her hand on his arm.

"A fifty year old man who just buried his youngest son and hasn't seen and talked to his oldest son for almost four years ever since he ran away when he was sixteen. A man married to a woman he never loved, rotting in a house older than time itself surrounded only by my books. One day on the street I've meet an old tramp. He stunk of alcohol, his heart gave away and he only wanted someone to hold his hand when he was dying. After he died I realised how much like me he had looked. So much that no one would know the difference. I chose to disappear, then and there. I dressed him up in my clothes, left him on the street. I only came back home for a moment to pick some of my books and … I was gone," Orin sighed.

"I've never been more happier in my life since the day I've meet you, Nora," Orin said quietly. "You and the girls had brought the light into my life. That will never change."

"I understand," Nora smiled and patted his arm. "I'm glad that in that regard everything is fine."

"There is something else," Orin sighed heavily. "I chose to withhold that information because at the beginning with you I thought that I would never need to bring up that subject. I adapt easily, too easily as I was more than once informed by my older son. I adapted to my new life I lead after I left everything behind. But in the end I was only deluding myself and as the time passed I knew that someday we were going to have that conversation but I had hoped that I had few years left before it."

Something akin to dread filled her and her heart squeezed painfully. That was it, he was going to leave her.

"You recall that time when Mary was three and decided to jump from the stairs. You were afraid that she broke her neck but she didn't have even a single bruise? Or when Lucy really didn't want to eat the broccoli sprouts and when you turned around the bowl was filled with carrots? Or that constantly playing musical toy over Kate's crib?"

Nora nodded, she remembered it fairly well and Orin's reluctance to explain these weird events.

"The toy over Kate's crib played not because that it had good batteries. She makes it play by herself. Lucy despises broccoli but loves carrots. Mary never hurt herself from the fall not because she was lucky," Orin said gravely. "Some weird things can happen around the girls not because of a water vein or some suffering spirit like our last priest used to think. Weird things happen around our daughters because all three were born magical. They are witches, Nora."

"Witches?" Nora mumbled. "As in hags? Illusionists?"

"Witches as female version of wizards. Humans born with magical power. Contrary to popular belief magic is not something you can learn. You are either born with it or without it, then you can learn how to control and use it properly," Orin said seriously. "People born with that ability are called wizards and witches while the other people without that ability are called Muggles, non-magical people. On biological level the magical gene is dominate and in mixed families when one of the partner is magical while other isn't there is ninety percent chance that children will be magical too. That's our case, Nora. Mary, Lucy and Kate inherited their magical abilities from me."

"Your sons…" Nora asked quietly, not really sure how she should feel.

"Sirius and Regulus were born magical too. My whole family was magical, even my former wife and her family. Mirzam, that girl we saw on the parking slot, is in entirely different basket. I know quite a lot about her because she used to live nearby when she and Sirius were kids. She is what my kind calls Muggle-born, magical child born from non-magical parents which happens far more often than a Squib, term meant for non-magical children with magical parents. That happens rarely and frankly never when one of the parents is a Muggle-born, at least that wasn't scientifically proven. I dare to say that Sirius' and Mirzam's kids are magical too because odds that their children are non-magical are close to zero considering Mirzam's background."

"And Squibs?" Nora asked, allowing former biology teacher to take over.

"Generally are born in pure-blood families, when they are born, but it's rare occurrence. The term pure-blood refers to wizard or witch who has no close relation to non-magical background, at least in the past three generations. One or two great-great grandparents with mixed heritage is generally allowed but hardly mentioned. The world has few pure-blood families. Most pure-bloods are prejudiced against those of less 'noble', in their eyes, non-magical heritage and chose to marry other pure-bloods but considering how very few are left, it's incredibly hard to find a match to whom you aren't related to one way or another. My wife, she was my second cousin and if the family grape wine has it right one of her brothers had married a bastard daughter of their father. The man couldn't keep his equipment in his robe even if his life depended on it."

"That's sick," Nora grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Orin smiled weakly. "Sirius used to complain a lot about it but then again having six toes on your right foot is nothing to be happy about. What was done had been done and that small detail could be fixed easily. In his youthful persistence he dragged me to St Mungo's to remove that additional toe. Then he complained about how much it hurt him. But at least he got removable mutations. Regulus wasn't that lucky. He was practically blind because of myopia which in Sirius case was fixable. Another reason why I'm glad that Sirius married a Muggle-born. Less chances for shitty genes to take over."

"But there is something else, isn't it?" Nora asked pensively.

"There is," Orin nodded. "It's incredibly complicated and I don't know how to approach that subject without any data concerning it because all information I have about this subject is grievously outdated. Sirius would be better informed. I cannot imagine him being an Auror and not knowing what happened after I left in that regard."

"What's an Auror if I can interrupt you?" Nora asked curiously.

"Wizarding equivalent of a policeman," Orin answered. "A dark wizard catcher," he grimaced. "Last time I knew something about it and take into account that latest information I have about dark wizards are from early 1980 Sirius and his co-workers had their hands full with catching those bastards. They say that children pay for the sins of their fathers. That's true in our case," he sighed. "Our generation had failed to protect our children. We forced them either into servitude to an egomaniacal, insane bastard or watching how people they care about are being haunted by the maniac and his followers. My sons and their generation paid the dearest price for the sin of our ignorance. We could have stopped it but we chose to watch … how our children are fighting our war and dying for us when it should be us dying for them."

"That bad…" Nora whispered.

"Sirius was an Auror," Orin said quietly. "I saw him, shortly before everything went to hell. He matured during the time I hadn't seen him. He was twenty but looked like he was about to turn forty. He had dark circles under his eyes, bandages on his arm because he was recently wounded. He was thinner and paler than I ever seen him. He pulled me aside from the crowd and told me that I'm the shittiest father of the world for not stopping Regulus from joining the Death Eaters. Reggie was only nineteen and it was few weeks before his death. He was young, idealistic," Orin chuckled bitterly. "He trusted Voldemort and I knew better than stopping him … if only … it doesn't matter now, it won't bring him back. I saw Sirius again at Regulus' funeral and the only words he had for me was 'you have your son's blood on your hands you coward'. They fought harder than a cat with a dog even when they were kids and they ended fighting on the opposite side of the war but not even that was able to change Sirius's mind about Regulus. Somewhere deep inside I knew that for Sirius Reggie was his little brother whom he was supposed to protect. He blamed me for Reggie's death but I saw that he blamed himself the most. After that there was nothing worth to stay, Sirius was better on his own and he didn't need me…" Orin said sadly.

"It's horrible," Nora said quietly. "That they were forced to fight against each other."

"The worst was not knowing who was responsible for Reggie's death. If it was an Auror I could swallow it. He was killed by a man on duty and there would be nothing to argue with that. But Aurors didn't know who killed Reggie. Sirius never would. He would slap Regulus across the head for being an idiot and possibly hex him into the twenty-first century but he would never kill him. He was far too easy to read in that regard. It was Sirius who implanted in my head a seed of doubt towards Voldemort and his merry bunch. Earlier that year a son of my co-worker had gone missing and he was found dead, terribly tortured. I ignored obvious signs but once Reggie… I couldn't deny what I saw. It cost my son his life."

"You still have Sirius," Nora whispered and she scooted closer to him.

"He was my constant," Orin whispered with small smile. "When he was a child he seemed more mature than half of my family combined. He was my strength, especially when Pandora died, she was born dead to my wife's greatest pleasure. He was the only reason which kept me from falling apart. But too many hurtful words had passed between us since then and I don't know if we would be ever able to fix it."

"He has teenager son, Orin," Nora smiled gently. "Teenagers are rebellious. I'm sure that being a parent would make Sirius a little more understanding towards you. Just be sincere with him."

"You are too forgiving, Norie," Orin smiled sadly.

"You are troubled man, Orin Green," she smiled. "But I love you and I will stay by your side for as long as you need me."

"Thank you, Norie," Orin whispered and hugged her. "For the record my true name is Orion Black. I like green but like my grandfather, Sirius if you are curious, liked to say: once a Black, always the Black. At least I have a pleasure of pleasing and then pissing off the noble and most ancient house of Black – something which Sirius always wanted to do, especially the second part – by siring two pure-blood sons and one daughter and three half-blood daughters from second marriage. I'm sure that the afterlife will be very interesting."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_**Important note: I'm not sure if I stressed it enough in this and last chapter. The woman (everybody guessed that it was Lily) whom Mirzam sees is standing on her side of the row of parking slots. The Greens - meaning the Blacks are standing on the opposite side of the road of the parking. They see Mirzam, Harry and the girls before Lily comes in - plus that part gets detailed scene in next chapter (scouts honour!) but Mirzam doesn't see them.**_

_**As for Lily - her involvement will be certainly interesting especially when Harry and Mirzam will see more of her. Having overactive imagination and at least a hour of driving by bus to University allows me to plot comming chapters and I'm planning to scare the living daylight out of Severus once he will meet Lily (imagine comming back home to find your dead love of your life seated at kitchen table in your best friends PJ and drinking your favorite tea from YOUR cup and you will see how interesting that scene is going to be).**_

_**Orion - I'm not sure if I promised keeping him dead in this story. Probably I did but I couldn't help complicating already complicated relations in Black family (and pray that I wouldn't use in future chapters the idea which is bothering me from time to time and concerns someone's else resurrection - but since I don't want Mirzam to join Mrs Weasley in closed ward I will try to resist - and that resurrection for sure would knock her off guard for a longer while).**_

**_As for Orion. Finding a name for him took me about a hour of fooling around the sites with baby names (before the demolition in the kitchen, mind you). It had to be something traditional and from around British Isles. Orrin - funny enough my Word Editor couldn't survive Orvin, which means spear friend but accpeted Orin which I suspect has the same meaning as Orrin - the river. Plus I wanted something which didn't require a lot of changes in Orion's name and surname. Orin Green - hint big enough for everyone to trip on it. Back to Orion - I will start explaining slowly the doubts concerning him - particularly why in the name of Merlin he isn't aware that his oldest son spend tweleve years in prison and one year on the run (the answer is obvious and goes under the name of Kate - little children are absorbing) - by the way imagine the look on his face once he will learn that Sirius was in Azkaban. __  
_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Strangest Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_Enjoy! I did.

* * *

_**

**Chapter thirteen: The Strangest Day.**

There had to be something weird in the Pepsi which Mirzam had bought for her and Harry to have the energy to chase after the girls – some kind of extremely hallucinogenic drug. Otherwise he wouldn't be standing next to his mother and seeing a woman, whom he thought for nearly fourteen years as his mother. The fact that Mirzam was seeing her too pointed to a drug because only the two of them had the Pepsi.

"Mirzam Verascez?" the woman repeated. "It's me Lily, Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans," Mirzam whispered in shock, looking more paler than Harry ever seen her.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Even his hallucination had hallucinations. If that was Lily then she should remember that her name was Potter. He looked up at Mirzam and saw that she was sharing his doubts.

In the meantime their hallucination continued talking, "You have no idea how happy I'm to see you," she said cheerfully as she slowly started approaching them. "I had an accident and I cannot remember where the entrance to Diagon Alley is. My wand is missing and everything is so weird, I can't even find my parents or anyone from school."

That would explain why she remembers different name. Harry felt himself inching closer to Mirzam. This was madness. But then another thought occurred him and he slipped himself into Mirzam's one armed hug. What if that … woman for the lack of better word at the moment would try to take him away from his parents. What if she suddenly remembered everything…

"Is that your son?" Lily continued asking. "He has your eyes and I remember that haughty look but I can't put my finger on it."

Harry breathed out in relief, thanking Merlin for his Metamorphmagi abilities. He hardly remembered morphing into a cross between Sirius and Mirzam lately. In fact when he wanted his powers to work they didn't and through the week he observed small changes which had taken place during the night. He should have tried harder, preferably with Dora who had years of practice under her belt but there was hardly a time last week to do it.

"You married Black, didn't you?" Lily asked pensively.

"No I didn't," Mirzam answered. "But Harry is _our_ son," she added firmly, putting strong emphasis on the word our.

Then small dark red-head peeked from behind the car behind Lily's back and then another one. They stared curiously at the gathering around the car. Then they quickly run to Lily and grabbed her hands.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly he didn't know if he should be angry or disappointed with Lily.

"I see that you have children on your own," Mirzam said calmly, a bit too calmly considering how shocked she was a moment ago.

"That's Ryan," Lily said as she touched the head of the child on her left, "and Rose," as she ruffled hair of the child standing on her right side. "They are all I ha…" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Mirzam with such pleading look that Harry's heart squeezed.

Suddenly Mirzam's posture changed, gone was cautiously hostile pose and within split second she was by Lily's side, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"It's going to be fine," Harry heard her saying.

In the meantime Harry took closer look at the kids, they looked like twins, between Ruthie's and Vanessa's and Vivian's age, possibly closer to Ruthie than the twins. Their clothes were terribly mismatched and even to his eyes it was obvious that their clothes were mended countless times. They had clean faces but there was some weird look in their eyes… something familiar which Harry had knew before.

Hunger, and not just normal 'one passed meal' hunger but this kind of 'I haven't seen food for a while' hunger. His heart squeezed painfully remembering his own starvation and before he knew what he was doing the rear of the car was opened and he was rummaging through the shopping bags in search of something eatable and relatively healthy.

Almost falling into the rear of the car he remembered that Mirzam bought green apples, the kind which didn't grow in her garden. Within his reach he found a bottle of mineral water. Quickly he washed the apples and dried them with a tissue. Then he closed the door of the rear and slowly approached the kids.

He knelt on left knee on the ground and offered the apples to the kids who were watching him cautiously while Mirzam still continued to hug Lily. Very slowly the red-haired girl started approaching him, her eyes, startlingly green and so much familiar, were trailing between him and the apples he was holding. Rose was about two feet away from him when Ryan gathered enough bravery to approach him, a bit faster than his sister but they reached for the apples at the same time giving him questioning looks.

The apples were snatched from his hands and quickly small teeth bit into the fruits, while two pairs of green eyes were observing him cautiously. Apples were devoured to the core as soon as the kids could bite another piece of it.

Harry looked at Mirzam and Lily. They were still hugging and it seemed that they were talking about something but their voices were so low that Harry couldn't hear a word. He patted his leg and then he remembered that busy with chasing the girls Mirzam had left him to collect the change. Whatever the women were talking about will last long enough for Harry to buy those poor kids at least a hamburger. It wasn't very balanced meal but it was still a meal and considering how thin they were one hamburger wouldn't hurt them.

He offered his hands to the kids who stared at him suspiciously and then pointed at himself, them and the small stand near the gate of the shop with hamburgers and other junky food.

Two pairs of green eyes lit as if Christmas came early and before he realised what was going on he was practically dragged to the stand. Five minutes later he was back with three juicy hamburgers.

His own stomach grumbled but he could bet that unlike him, who had decent breakfast, all three were practically starved. The kids were munching happily on their hamburgers in utter delight and he lead them back to the car where he found Lily already seated in backseat at the rear, the second seat was unfolded and Mirzam with an understanding smile and pride in her eyes helped the kids climb into the rear then she handed the shocked and tearstained Lily third hamburger.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. "You are such…" her voice broke down.

"Eat, Lily," Mirzam said gently. "Everything is going to be okay now. Have a little faith."

Harry climbed into the front seat next to Mirzam and whispered, "What happened with the purchases?"

"Magical button," Mirzam answered simply. "The rear is charmed so I can put practically everything in it and still have two seats available. I didn't use it before because I thought that there is no need. Now it is," she motioned with her head at the trio on the back.

"Home then?" Harry asked.

"Home and you are helping me cook," Mirzam answered briskly and then she added more quietly. "I now that you are tired…"

"I will live, mum," Harry answered with a smile. "Two pairs of hands work faster than one."

Mirzam only smiled.

They were barely past Folkestone boarders when Harry turned around and saw that everybody except him, and obviously Mirzam behind the wheel, were sleeping.

"What happened to them?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up infernal trio and three people who had their very deserved rest.

"I need to stop at the gas station," Mirzam answered. "I will tell you there."

Three minutes later at gas station while Mirzam was busy with fuelling up the car Harry asked her again.

"From what I managed to gather," Mirzam said, her eyes fixed on the fuel meter. "About six years ago, on Halloween, or around sometime it, she woke up in morgue missing twelve years of her life. Six which she spend as supposedly dead and six between the attack and her fifth year. Why? She has no idea. I hadn't mention anything about Voldemort or anything concerning the years she is missing. That, in her current condition, would be cruel. As for the twins…" she rubbed her temple with her free hand and added grimly, "She was raped but doesn't know who had did it. Besides, who cares for a tramp with twelve years old worth hole in her memories. They are Ruthie's age, turned four on 1st May. She had been wandering around the towns at the begging and looking for people she used to know at school. Most of them had moved away. For some time after the kids were born she had a job in Manchester and an elderly lady in the neighbourhood who took care of the kids while she was working."

"They are practically starved," Harry observed.

"The factory in which she was working closed. She couldn't find another job and was evicted about two years ago. With two small kids. They had been on the road ever since," Mirzam shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what to think."

"Telling her about the switch would be incredibly bad idea," Harry sighed. "You know that I love you and Sirius…"

"You grew up believing that she was your mother," Mirzam said in understanding. "We will find a way."

"And if we don't?" Harry asked grimly. "What if she will never recover her memories?"

"I don't know," Mirzam sighed as she hanged up the tube and motioned at Harry to follow her to the cashier. "We would need to talk it over with the rest but … I think if that's the case then we should … let the dead remain buried … though one would consider it as immoral."

"Immoral will be telling her about the switch if she never recovered from that accident," Harry pointed out sourly. "I'm not saying that she is going to demand that I should come to live with her."

"In that the choice isn't my and Sirius's or hers, Harry," Mirzam shook her head as she stopped walking and looked at him. She lied her hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "That choice is yours, Harry. You know that we love you and we will always love you no matter what you chose."

Harry contemplated it through the rest of the silent journey to St Mary in the Marsh and when Mirzam parked the car in front of the gate he lied his hand on her arm, waited till she looked down at him and said, "I chose you. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be included in their lives."

"Have I told you that you are more mature than any boy your age?" Mirzam asked as she used her other hand to ruffle his hair. "You are, Harry. I promise that I will do everything to ensure that you are going to be included in their lives."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled sheepishly. "But what we are going to do about them now?" he motioned with his head at the slumber party in the back. "I mean we got stuff for the twins and that means that we are still down two beds."

"For tonight Lily and her kids are going to share the clinical bedroom," Mirzam answered. "The bed there is big enough for three of them, tomorrow I will pester Sirius to come back with me to Folkestone for further purchases."

"But where they are going to sleep later?" Harry asked. "The purple bedroom?"

"Not if Regulus is going to join them," Mirzam shook her head. "I was thinking about the tower mill," she sighed and then ruffled her hair. "Between our bathroom and Ruthie's bedroom there is a closet which has a walkthrough door to the second level of the tower. I wanted to put Vanessa and Vivian there to have all four of you on the same floor."

"You can always kick Snape upstairs," Harry pointed out.

"Listening to his moaning and groaning? I don't think so," Mirzam grimaced. "Unless I will manage to persuade him to move to my … Never mind. Let's put the sleeping beauties to sleep now and prepare Lily and her kids for today and tomorrow. We will think about locating the whole bunch while preparing late lunch."

"And the purchases?" Harry asked sceptically.

"I will take the food out of the car," Mirzam said. "Sirius can take care of the rest. It's not that we need them in the house at this very moment."

Harry carried out his sisters out of the car into Ruthie's room, one at time. Then he returned to the car to help Mirzam with their purchases and then in preparing lunch. He kept an eye on lunch while she was upstairs looking for a change of clothes, towels and sheets for Lily and her twins. She was back into the kitchen after fifteen minutes and started preparing the salad.

That's how Sirius had found them, he himself looked displeased and extremely sour but one look at them firstly made him smile and later frown at the speed in which they were moving.

"I guess that my _hello honey, I'm home_ got unnoticed," he commented sourly. "Last minute guests?"

"Worse. New lodgers, Siri," Mirzam replied without tearing her eyes from the potatoes on the pan.

"Muggles?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nope. Though I'm not sure about the kids," Mirzam shrugged before she moved to the pantry and came out of it with a bottle of Firewhiskey. She poured two glasses of it and handed one to Sirius, "Here have a sip before I explain everything."

Harry took quick look at Sirius just as he heard the door to clinical bedroom open. He quickly stood up, looked at Mirzam and said, "I will help them settle in, mum."

"Wise choice," Mirzam answered with small smile. "Better me than you."

He was out of the kitchen within two seconds. He had meet Lily's twins in the living-room. Lily herself was standing in the door of the clinical bedroom. Rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

"Mum prepared new change of clothes for you," he said quickly hoping that he would get them away from Sirius's outburst before it will take place. "The bathroom downstairs is incredibly untidy at the moment but there are three bathrooms upstairs. Why don't you take a bath while I help Rose and Ryan?" he asked Lily.

"Thank you, Harry, your family is truly generous, I'm…" Lily whispered.

"Tired, hungry and in need of getting into comfortable clothes, Ms Evans," Harry finished quickly.

"Lily," Lily said. "Call me, Lily, Harry."

"Lily," Harry said. "Let me show you upstairs."

He lead them upstairs and left Lily in Sirius' and Mirzam's bathroom and took the twins to the one he shared with Snape, not that much sharing took place seeing how brief Snape's stay was.

While they had clean faces and hands it was obvious how very limited access they had to a normal bathroom. But after twenty minutes and getting splashed with soapy water he managed to scrub them pink. For a moment he considered the use of a toothed comb and finally he used it. To his surprise both were very still during the procedure and to lack of his surprise he had found lice in their hair. He dressed them in Ruthie's clothes, Ryan got a pair of Ruthie's jeans and he admired them in awe while Rose couldn't stop looking at the flowery dress which Harry made her wear. He glanced at the clothes which he took off from the twins and threw them to the bath. If there were other parasites there than lice it would be better to keep them away from the basket with the other dirty clothes. Merlin only knows what could be there and what would happen once it spreads.

In the corridor he had meet Lily dressed in fresh clothes and looking very relieved.

"You will have to excuse us for not having a better dining-room," Harry said with small, gentle smile. "This time of the year we eat on the porch. Lunch should be in few minutes."

At the table he already found Ruthie, Vanessa and Vivian who quickly dragged the twins to the farther end of the table while Lily seated herself closer to the other side from where she could watch the entrance to the garden.

Harry peeked into the kitchen, hoping to find his parents alive and to his mild surprise he found Lupin with them, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

**S. B.**

He had early wake up call, not a thing which one appreciates at five o'clock in the morning, the only bright side of it was that Snape and Fudge had to suffer from it too. Crouch and Moony were always early birds.

He couldn't say that he lied to Mirzam when he mentioned that he was involved in security measures because he was but he had failed to mention that Crouch and Fudge had the nerve to try to persuade him to add some galleons to the prize.

The Triwizard Tournament, at Hogwarts. His mother would be thrilled and his father cautiously curious. He himself was full of doubts. Of course the championship would help establishing better relations with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but there were better ways to establishing good relations with other schools without bringing something as dangerous as The Triwizard Tournament to Hogwarts.

Why they couldn't try that pen-pals project which was at Hogwarts when he was a student himself. Sure Malenkov was dreadfully boring and a bigot if he ever saw one but it was a matter of luck; Mirzam for instance got Evelyn Turner. Actually Evelyn Pinot but Robert Turner was a Ravenclaw from their year and he could bet that Mimi used her match-making abilities into that union which resulted in two angelic red-heads sleeping at their house.

He hadn't mentioned a word to Moony or Snape or even Dumbledore. First two would find out about the twins as soon as the girls would tackle them and Dumbledore didn't need to know everything.

Fudge and Crouch of course wouldn't bug if he didn't contributed at least a Knut and in spur of brilliancy he told them that he would double the prize of the tournament as long as he would receive twenty tickets to Ministry's box on the final match of Quidditch World Cup, which to his surprise he received and after a break for tea he received the tickets.

They were discussing the tournament for better part of the morning and afternoon and as soon as the meeting was over, he made a beeline to the floo network while cursing Crouch for the invitation to some ball. Moony and Snape had remained behind to discuss some school related stuff with Dumbledore.

He had found Harry and Mirzam in the kitchen working on something which looked like a cross between late lunch and early dinner. When he saw them he smiled but then he saw how tense they were and he frowned.

"I guess that my _hello honey, I'm home_ got unnoticed," he commented sourly. "Last minute guests?"

"Worse, new lodgers, Siri," Mirzam replied without tearing her eyes from the potatoes on the pan.

"Muggles?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nope. Though I'm not sure about the kids," Mirzam shrugged before she moved to the pantry and came out of it with a bottle of Firewhiskey. She poured two glasses of it and handed one to him, "Here have a sip before I explain everything."

From the corner of his eye he saw Harry taking quick look at him just as he heard the door to clinical bedroom open. Then Harry quickly stood up, looked at Mirzam and said, "I will help them settle in, mum."

"Wise choice," Mirzam answered with small smile. "Better me than you."

"Not the other way around?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"We all know how well you reacted to the news concerning the switch," Mirzam sighed. "Plus if you are going to burst, and if you don't I'm the Queen of England. It would be better if Harry took them away before they will see that the kitchen is shaking."

"Merlin, whom you came home with? Toddler Voldemort?" he groaned and eyed her curiously.

"Worse," Mirzam grimaced. "I mean you could always hex Voldemort but you have a ban to even twitch your wand against them. And Voldemort would be far less surprising than them. Trust me. It's a miracle that I managed to drive home safely without smashing into anything."

"That bad?" he asked.

She didn't answer, at least until she heard the sound of running water above them.

"Who is the last person you would expect to meet while shopping at Tesco?" Mirzam asked in something he recognised as overly controlled calmness.

"Voldemort and Bella," he answered.

"Not people you would love to kill on the spot," Mirzam grimaced and then she waved her wand at the kitchen door and he felt familiar tingling of warding charm.

"Lily and James I guess, they are dead and I would be really surprised if I meet them at the shopping centre," he shrugged. "Why you are asking?" he asked and momentarily he felt realisation dawning. "They are here?"

"Yup," Mirzam nodded and she pulled lose stray of hair away from her face. "But not exactly. Lily is, James is not."

He stared at her in shock.

"But that's the last shocking thing in that," Mirzam sighed. "She isn't alone. I found her with a pair of kids, boy and girl about Ruthie's age, possibly younger, they look like her carbon copies, eyes included. If I know our son, he is dutifully giving them a bath."

"Lily has kids?" he mumbled. "Not with James because you mentioned that he wasn't around?"

She nodded quickly.

"Who are you and what you have done with my fiancée?" he asked sternly.

"Your fiancée suffered from extreme shock of seeing a dead woman with two children in Tesco's parking slot in Folkestone about an hour and a half ago," Mirzam replied sternly. "To put proverbial cherry on the top, that woman for nearly fourteen years was technically the mother of our son. She looks our age, acts our age but has a twelve years gap in her memory from Halloween in our fifth year to Halloween six years ago. If you want icing on that cake her children were born out of rape and for last two years they have been travelling around England looking for people she used to know as a student to help her connect with wizarding world and, trust me, they look like three tramps, extremely hungry three tramps."

"You are serious, aren't you?" he asked in shock.

"You are Sirius, I'm Mirzam but yes I am serious," Mirzam said firmly. "I kept an eye on them for the whole ride. They slept through it and I assure you that Polyjuice would wear of by then."

"Shit!" he whispered. "What we are doing now?" he mumbled.

"Considering their state?" Mirzam asked. "For sure making them feel safe and protected. Ensuring that they are feed and rested. I'm not saying that we should involve Healers from St Mungo but I would like to have Severus take a look at them and if he will is unable to help them, we'll contact Madam Pomfrey, asking for extreme discretion, for their sake."

"She doesn't remember Harry?" he whispered nervously.

"As far as she is concerned she has two children, Ryan and Rose, and that's it," Mirzam answered with a sigh. "Even if she would remember Harry the choice of guardianship doesn't belong to either her or us. The choice is completely Harry's and while he would want to be in touch with them he would fight tooth and nail to stay with us. That's probably the only good thing in all this mess."

"And what do you think happened to her?" he asked tiredly.

"We only know one thing for certain, she was dead when Severus drew her blood. We don't know what happened later."

"Grave robbers?" he asked.

"Anything is possible," Mirzam shrugged. "Back to the point. For all we know about her she vanished without a trace thirteen years ago. We don't know where she went. We don't know what she did. If she asks about anything concerning her missing years change the subject. At least at this very moment informing her that she married James, had a child which she lost, was killed by Voldemort is not very good idea until she remembers it herself."

"I guess that informing Remus and Snape is a must at the moment?" he asked.

**H. P.**

Lunch had started and the kids seated themselves at the opposite side of the table to Harry who was sitting on the shorter side of the table with Sirius on the left and Mirzam on the right. Lily was sitting next to Mirzam, with a free chair next to her. Lupin was sitting next to Sirius and had another free chair at his side.

Everybody was eating in peace. Mirzam had to inform Sirius and Lupin which subjects they shouldn't touch and it seemed that they couldn't find another _safe_ subject other than having Lily alive in front of them.

Finally it seemed that Lily couldn't bear the silence and asked, "How have you been over the years?"

Harry mussed that it was even more uncomfortable subject than the one concerning Lily and he was right. Sirius chocked on his pumpkin juice, Mirzam dropped her fork, Lupin who was drinking his wine when the question was asked gasped which made the wine go into his nose and he started coughing and sniffling.

"I said something wrong?" Lily asked nervously.

"Not really," Sirius coughed. "I heard worse."

"Did you and Potter had an argument?" Lily asked Sirius. "I haven't seen him and considering that you were his friend back then…"

Sirius paled and he grabbed the arms of his chair, Harry saw how white his hands turned. After few moment of very uncomfortable silence Mirzam decided to say something.

"James is dead, Lily," she chided. "Had been for nearly thirteen years."

"Oh," Lily mumbled. "Sorry."

"It might seem long enough period of time for normal people to get used to the thought of his best friend's death but bear in mind that Sirius just recently came back home after spending twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Dementor's presence doesn't do anyone any good," Mirzam said sternly.

"What happened?" Lily asked nervously.

"James and his wife were tormented by Voldemort. Dumbledore thought that it would be good idea to hide them under Fidelius Charm. The original plan was to have Sirius as the secret keeper but he was too obvious a choice. So without telling anyone, other than James and his wife, Sirius switched with Peter Pettigrew, the least obvious choice for a secret keeper," Mirzam explained grimly.

"No one of us took into account that Pettigrew would be a traitor," Sirius whispered. "Barely a week after the charm was performed Voldemort came to the Godric's Hallow and murdered them. I went after him and in my stupidity I forgot to mention to anyone who was their secret keeper."

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "It's got to be hard… But…"

"I got married when Sirius was in Azkaban. Ruthie was born and shortly after her birth her father was killed by a burglar. He was a policeman," Mirzam added. "As for the girls. You remember Robert Turner? He married my pen-pal, Evelyn Pinot. Sadly they both died and having no other family their daughters were placed under my care."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "It seem whatever I say…"

"Doesn't matter," Mirzam shook her head. "You didn't know."

"At least it explains that my dreams are just my dreams," Lily sighed.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"It's complicated," Lily mumbled. "I don't remember a lot and there are some things of which I'm certain and things which I'm not. I remember clearly everything which happened to the Halloween in our fifth year but later things get dodgy and I'm not so sure that they even took place."

"What you remember?" Mirzam asked sharply.

"A row with Severus. We were still very young, he doesn't show up in later memories… I remember Potter, spending a lot of time with him but… I remember a wedding, my wedding and James' but that's illogical I mean. And a child. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Later there are only emotions… paralysing fear and desire to protect someone… I guess that's just dreams."

Harry looked at Sirius and Mirzam, they looked even more paler than before.

"You remember the boy?" Harry asked quietly.

"He is weak, very weak," Lily said quietly. "The midwife which helped bring him to the world is looking at him so sadly and he was taken away. But next morning I have him with me and he is fine, he has the same eyes, the same hair…"

"That boy had died," Mirzam whispered. "You named him Harry. But he only lived till the morning. The boy which was brought to you next day wasn't your son. The second midwife which was taking the care of you and him …" she paused and wrenched her hands before she continued, "saw fit to act like a God. She switched your son with another boy born in the same hospital at the same night. For the world, that boy died while your's lived…"

Green eyes meet violet ones and for a moment they locked before green gaze travelled to Harry's currently greyish-green ones and later to Sirius's grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered. "How fate could be so cruel… I cannot imagine how much it pained you to live with knowledge that your son had died while … And we named you Harry's godfather … If… Merlin how painful it could be…"

Sirius said nothing, he looked at the table blankly before he slowly and tensely stood up and left the porch. He came back from the living-room a moment later looking less tense and more like someone who downed full glass of extremely alcoholic drink.

"Harry is with us now," Mirzam said quietly. "That's all what matters. It's you I'm worried about Lily."

"I'm fine, Mimi," Lily whispered. "I have no memory of being a mother and those memories I have are dodgy and dimmed. I wish that I could explain it…"

"We will help you, Lily," Mirzam whispered and she patted her hand. "For now allow yourself to recover physically. Get some rest and stop worrying about things which at the moment you have no control off."

"It's easy…" Lily started nervously.

"I was there, Lily," Mirzam said quietly. "Maybe in not as a bad situation and not for such long period of time as you but I know what it means to worry about what you are going to eat tomorrow, whatever you are going to eat, where you are going to sleep and worry if I will live to see tomorrow. Allow me to give you an advice: rest, recover physically and emotionally, sleep, eat, don't worry about roof over your head and food. Everything else will get better in due time."

"Surely…" Lily started nervously.

"If not doing anything makes you feel bad you can help me in preparing food and doing small household jobs. Since we are at it," she turned to Harry, Sirius and Remus. "I want your dirty clothes in the baskets after dinner because I'm going to do the wash in the evening."

Then Sirius said something quickly in a language he didn't know but managed to recognise as the language Mirzam used sometimes when she didn't want the others to understand.

Mirzam snickered and looked at Sirius impishly as she replied, "Kup mu nowe."

Harry's curiosity perked up at that. What a cup, something which sounded a bit like mooing cow and a cross between new and now meant? What kind of language was that?

"Whom you are buying what?" Lily asked curiously. "And why are you using Polish knowing that no one beside Sirius will understand you."

"Dad told mum that uncle Remmy's clothes will fall apart in the washing machine. So mum told him to buy him new ones," Ruthie answered from the other side of the table and at the bewildered look on the faces of the others she added, "Gee, I don't speak Polish but I understand some things mum's says when she uses it. Generally she swears in Polish."

Mirzam blushed furiously at that while Ruthie continued, "The best time was when grandmother Daisy wanted her to pray for my normalcy during one of the dinners she had with us. Mum started speaking in Polish, making grandmother believe that she was saying Jewish prayers when she was wishing her various unpleasant things. The ones I understood was that she would wet herself at night, have diarrhoea, have a bunch of spiders invade her underwear, have her energy bill tripled and something I didn't really understand."

"You tricked your mother-in-law to believe that you were a Jew?" Lily asked surprised. "You were Roman Catholic."

"Wrong, I was raised as Roman Catholic but that doesn't mean that I'm one. Besides I'm a cultural mongrel. Plus her highness, the first time she took a look at me said something about me being a Jew and I knew better than to straighten out that issue, at least for a longer time," Mirzam snickered. "You didn't know her, Lily. She would try the patience of a saint and I'm far from one. Plus she was greatly judgemental and ignorant when it came to things which didn't concern the closest community. I could talk her into anything. The only language she knew was English and I had a good laugh while I was teaching her how to ask where is the bathroom in French when she was planning to travel to Spain. Once I persuaded her that the Russian word for brothel is actually the German word for a card club."

"I detect great resentment towards that old lady," Lily grimaced.

"I have every right to resent her, Lily," Mirzam grimaced.

"Out of curiosity," Lily changed the subject. "What had happened to the rest of our classmates?"

"Give me a name and I will answer," Mirzam shrugged.

"Severus?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Locked up at Hogwarts for the most of the year," Mirzam answered. "Potions Master and head of Slytherin House. Wouldn't stay at Spinner's End for longer than one day a year even if you pay him – I tried that once and I had to change the pipes in the whole building two years ago. That was quite funny actually. Instead he rented a small cottage in Cornwall for us."

Lily grimaced and scratched her nose before she said, "I didn't get that."

"When he isn't at Hogwarts or conferences he likes to come here during the summer holidays. You will see him when he comes here," Mirzam explained.

"You are friends," Lily said casually.

"We aren't enemies and we have one or two things in common. Plus he is Ruthie's godfather and takes his godfatherly duties extremely seriously," Mirzam added. "We are packaged deal, we come together."

"Alice MacAllister?" Lily asked curiously.

Uncomfortable silence fell at the table just as Sirius almost automatically corrected her, "Alice Longbottom."

"She is dead," Lily whispered.

"Alive," Mirzam corrected grimly. "But as good as and perhaps worse than dead. She and her husband were caught by Voldemort's followers and tortured to the point of insanity. From what I know their son lived and his grandmother is taking care of him. I visited them once few years ago…" she shook her head. "Death would be kinder to them than that shell state they are in. They don't recognise anyone, not even family members."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly at that. Of course he knew that Neville was living with his grandmother but he never asked why. He just assumed that Neville's parents, just like his own were dead. How more painful knowing that his parents didn't even recognise him was to Neville than to Harry believing that his parents were dead in regards to James and Lily before he learned that he was Sirius' and Mirzam's son and Lily showed up.

Knowing that his parents were dead was painful but tolerable and unchangeable. He knew that magic could help save people from dying but once that boundary between life and death was breached there was no coming back, no resurrection, no way back to life. Knowing that your parents didn't remember that they even had a child... It certainly explained a lot.

Sirius said something to Mirzam, probably in Polish because the only world Harry understood was Quidditch, to which she answered something and Sirius nodded quickly.

"Mary Macdonald?" Lily whispered.

"Alive," Mirzam nodded pensively. "Worked somewhere in the Ministry as far as I remember but kill me I don't remember where exactly," she shook her head. "She is engaged to be married to Duncan Prewett. I even got the invitation to her wedding but I'm not sure if I'm going to attend it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, carrying both through the living room and around the house into the porch.

Mirzam stood up and said quickly, "It's probably Severus. I better intercept him before he walks in here and have a stroke upon seeing you, Lily. He believes that you are… I'll be back in a moment."

She walked into the living-room to open the door just as Lily said, "She meant dead, didn't she?"

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Hellish Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_Enjoy! I did. Last chapter was edited at the end, I advise taking a look at it before reading this chapter.

* * *

_**

**Chapter fourteen: Hellish Reunions.**

"Sior at home?" the voice carried through the house.

"At the table," Mirzam answered. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes," came a new voice.

"No," the other voice was stronger. "I just need to speak with Sirius, urgently."

"And privately if the look on your face indicates anything. Go to the library I will send him in a moment," Mirzam answered.

Sirius sighed heavily as he stood up. In the doorway he meet Mirzam and asked, "Reggie?"

"And disturbingly mysterious companion," Mirzam added grimly. "Reg is extremely agitated."

**S. B.**

He had to admit that he had a hellish day and from the look of it there was big chance that it will become even more hellish.

Wondering what could bring his brother back from his supposedly _secret_ mission and make his demand to see him privately, with a companion.

Year ago he was in Azkaban with no hopes for getting out, all on his own … Now he had Mirzam and Harry and Reggie and the girls and something which looked like…

His thoughts were interrupted upon seeing Reggie leaning against the bookshelf and his mysterious cloaked companion seated at the desk. The face of the stranger was hidden under the hood of the cloak and Reggie himself looked as if he was up for a talk he didn't want to have.

"You called?" Sirius sighed as he closed the door behind himself.

"Indeed," Regulus nodded grimly. "We've met some problems."

"That means you did," Sirius grimaced. "For once in my life since we saw each other for the last time I was good boy."

"You are my older brother, what allies me allies you, Sirius," Regulus snorted. "I don't need to remind you who you are, do I?" he asked cryptically.

"The head and heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sirius Orion Black, born 23rd November 1959 to Walburga and Orion Black," Sirius snorted. "Brother of one Regulus Arcturus Black, born 31st July 1961, see above."

"Allow me to add to that Pollux Ignatius Trenton, born 20th March 1973, likewise, abandoned by one Wendy Trenton in an orphanage in Penzance on 23rd March of the same year. This year Auror graduate and a former student of mine," Regulus said grimly and motioned with his head at the stranger.

"What?" Sirius squeaked.

The stranger lowered his hood and Sirius felt his jaw dropping slightly. He felt as if he was watching his image in incredibly disturbing mirror. The stranger looked very much like Sirius' twenty-something years old self. The same grey eyes hidden behind rectangular spectacles same nose, more pronounced than his own high-cheekbones (that one reminded him strongly of Reg), thin lips, Reggie's ears and thin, long fingered hands which both he and Reggie shared.

"Basically what he said," said the stranger nervously, smiling slightly in the same way young Reggie used to smile.

"Reggie?" Sirius mumbled. "Explain yourself."

"Gryffindors," Regulus groaned. "Need to use simple sentences with them."

"Hey!" Sirius and the man huffed in unison.

"And here I was thinking that you won't be agreeing," Regulus snorted. "As I see you are getting along just fine."

"Reg, I kindly ask you to stop talking riddles and explain the meaning of this," Sirius hissed, allowing irritation to issue itself.

"Do you remember my first year?" Regulus sighed heavily.

"Hard not to," Sirius snorted. "I had to get you out from any trouble you got yourself into that year."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," Regulus grimaced. "My point was on that both of us since 1st September 1972 to 23rd June 1973 hadn't left Hogwarts at all. Not even for Christmas and Easter breaks."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "It's not that I felt very welcomed at home and you decided to be noble and stick with me, against all odds."

"The point is in that for a whole school year we didn't see our dear old mum," Regulus grimaced. "Nor dad and I remember that practically until the end of July of 1973 when he wasn't there either. He left for his business trip right after dropping us to the platform in September."

Sirius nodded slowly. Technically there was a possibility that their mother's pregnancy if it occurred would went unmissed by them and possibly the rest of the family because if his memory had served him well most of them were away that school year.

But something didn't fit well. He was still a child, a mere four years old when Pandora was born, dead to his mother's greatest pleasure, her birth and death for their mother was so meaningless that she didn't even put her name on family tree. He knew from his father that his mother only wanted sons. She had them, two exactly, him and Reggie, in a span of less than three years. Their parents haven't tried again if he remembered well.

That's why the thought that his mother would cast aside a son, despite the age difference which the boy would possibly have between him and Reggie and Sirius, didn't sit well with him.

"Pollux?" Sirius said quietly. "What you think of what Reggie said?" he looked at younger man.

"I lived in an orphanage for the better part of my life," Pollux shrugged. "Then I was adopted by nice family of Muggles who unfortunately died few days after my graduation from Hogwarts, car crash. Since then I've been on my own. I never felt, deep unyielding need to discover my own past. The present is much more interesting and time consuming. But then again I cannot exactly say no when my favourite professor from Hogwarts invites himself into my humble flat…"

Sirius looked from one to another quirking his left eyebrow.

"Only to petrify me within seconds and stab me with incredibly sharp knife," Pollux finished dryly. "I still have a cut to prove it. Then he drips my blood on the parchment and after a moment turns white."

"Reggie?" Sirius sighed and glared at his younger brother.

"I had my suspicions," Regulus sighed. "For a long time. But I'm not that good in potions. I nicked some of Severus'. Then I needed to find him but it's not my fault that he was wandering all over the country for the last two weeks."

"I was on vacation," Pollux snorted. "I can enjoy it any way I want it."

"If you had suspicions then why you didn't you tell him before?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"For several reasons," Regulus snorted. "One of which is you and your position in the family. You are the head, you are the sole heir of our parents, I cannot enter no property of our family without your word and in case you forgot for last thirteen years I had a difficult time to talk with you…"

"Sure enough," Sirius snorted. "Asshole."

"That might be another thing we agree on," Pollux muttered.

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Harry peeked inside, balancing a tray with three glasses of Firewhiskey in one hand until he closed the door behind himself.

"Hey dad," Harry smiled nervously as he approached them. "Mum says that if you three aren't at the porch in twenty minutes then she will use the Mother Hen Spell on you."

"Wicked," Pollux smiled. "I'm starting to like the idea."

"Explain yourself Polly," Sirius hissed.

"What is there to explain, Siri?" Pollux shrugged. "I was an only child raised in my early years in orphanage amongst other kids. Once I was adopted I felt a little lost without it. Later I volunteered to spend some time in the orphanages when I had some free time. I like kids and not having nephews or nieces to spoil rotten was a lose."

"Not planning your own?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"First I need someone with whom I can plan those kids, along with saving some money for bigger place. But there is a nice cutsie in my year, Metamorphmagus…" Pollux started.

"Named Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius asked smugly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Pollux asked surprised.

"Keep junior in your pants," Sirius snickered. "Dora is my first cousin once removed. Out of your league, Polly."

"Pity," Pollux shrugged. "She is still a cutie though. Who is telling her?"

"I do," Sirius and Regulus said in unison and then glared at each other.

"How about let's invite them over?" Harry suggested and then added, "It's not that I know what you are talking about because I don't but…"

"We will invite them, Harry," Sirius chuckled.

"Since we centred on the subject of the family, I need the three of you tomorrow, seven o'clock in the morning sharp," Regulus interrupted.

"Pollux and I can understand but what Harry has to do with whatever idea entered your head?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Wait and see, now let's see your wife," Regulus answered dryly. "No telling until I say so."

"It's not that you will be able to keep a secret for too long in this family, Reg," Sirius snorted.

**H. P.**

Frankly he had no idea what three older men were talking about. The stranger mystified him. He looked like a very weird, younger cross of his father and uncle.

He greeted Mirzam like proper gentleman, charmed Lupin into conversation about Defence Against the Dark Arts and didn't have a chance to charm Lily or the kids because Ruthie dragged whole bunch into the stables under Lily's watchful eye.

Pollux Trenton, recently graduated Auror Trainee, Gryffindor (to Regulus's grimace and Harry's smirk).

Harry wasn't sure if he liked the man and from the look of it Mirzam didn't either, oh, she smiled at his jokes because Trenton was a very easygoing person, but when Trenton wasn't looking at her a small frown appeared on her face, a crease between eyebrows.

Lupin didn't appear to mind Trenton, but he too was cautious, polite but cautious.

Sirius on the other hand appeared to be torn between Regulus' openly friendly behaviour and Lupin's cautious one.

Once Mirzam stood up from the table and dragged Sirius to the kitchen, under the disguise of fetching new sandwiches. Harry wasted no time in faking the need to visit the toilet and snuck into the kitchen with his parents.

"I'm not trusting him," Mirzam muttered darkly. "Sure he is nice and funny but I don't trust him and I would appreciate if your brother stopped inviting complete strangers into my house without my consent."

"Technically speaking Pollux isn't a complete stranger," Sirius grimaced. "He is my brother."

"Yes, Reg is your brother but that doesn't give him rights to be bossy in my house," Mirzam huffed.

"I was referring to Pollux though Reg is my brother too and one I'm one hundred percent sure of sharing the same parentage," Sirius snorted grimly.

"Excuse me?" Mirzam snorted. "Trenton is your brother too?"

"According to Reg," Sirius grimaced. "I haven't seen the proof but Polly's looks speak volumes of possible family relation. Look Mimi, I'm not ordering you to like him, I'm not sure if I like him either but until I learn what the fuck Reggie is planning to do I'm giving the kid the benefit of doubt."

Mirzam rolled her eyes.

"If your brother showed up on your doorstep would you kick him out or waited until you get to know him?" Sirius asked bluntly. "I'm the oldest here," he sighed heavily. "With that comes responsibility of being the oldest. I failed it once. I failed Reggie and before him I failed Pandora. I don't want to fail Pollux if he is truly my brother and if he isn't I don't want to feel like I failed to do anything to make sure that…"

"Your mother would be happy if she heard you. For years you were up for anything which would piss her off and now you are turning into a responsible brother," Mirzam grimaced as she interrupted him.

"I hate my mother, she'd done everything to make me hate her," Sirius grimaced. "I had times when I hated my father too. But no matter what, I always felt responsible for Reg, especially after Pandora died. And Reg, is too old for me to order him around, a lot of hurtful words had passed between us years ago as well as hurtful actions. But no matter what, he is my brother and Pollux might be my brother too. Because of that I feel responsible for them, because I'm the oldest and because if Reggie's assumptions are true, Pollux deserves to learn the reasons why our dear old mother abandoned him. I need to know the reasons, Mirzam."

"But I still don't understand why Harry needs to go with you three," Mirzam shrugged.

"Because as much as I love Ruthie, Vivian and Vanessa, Harry was born a Black and, I'm going to hate myself in a moment I'm sure of that, Harry needs to learn of his family history to never allow it to happen again," Sirius sighed heavily.

"On your head then," Mirzam sighed. "But he better come back in one piece or I will make sure that neither of the Black brothers would father any biological children of their own."

"Threat dully noted," Sirius chuckled. "So where Polly is going to sleep tonight?"

"Clinical bedroom," Mirzam answered with a shrug. "I'm not putting him anywhere near the kids, that's for sure. I will put Lily and her kids in Severus' bedroom because he won't be showing up tonight, that I'm sure of. Reg goes to the empty purple bedroom. Vanessa and Vivian will stay with Ruthie anyway."

"I was thinking," Sirius muttered. "There is little age gap," he shrugged. "I mean what kind of a problem it would be if until they are old enough to have separate bedrooms, would they stay with Ruthie? I lived in damned manor and until I was six I shared a room with Reg."

"Not a bad idea," Mirzam shrugged. "But you are taking care of the unpacking. And if you want to do some bonding you can drag your brothers to help you arrange the bedroom for your daughters. I will take care of arranging a room for Lily and her twins."

Harry backed away from the kitchen door feeling that he learned more than enough. Though he didn't understand the secrecy over Pollux.

He retreated to his bedroom, kidnapped the telephone in the corridor upstairs and dialled Hermione's number.

**S. S.**

After spending the greater part of the day with the Malfoys and Dumbledore he had enough. Literally.

He dreamed about Mirzam's sandwiches and the comfortable mattress in his bedroom upstairs.

When he entered the house no light was on, seeing that it was after midnight, close to one o'clock in the morning, it was a good sign. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a leftover sandwich (lone meaning that the family had healthy appetite), washed it over with a glass of Firewhiskey before he dragged himself upstairs via the bathroom where he disrobed himself to his underwear, brushed his teeth and without turning the lights on entered his bedroom.

He sighed in content as the mattress sagged under him, then he lied down pulling up the blanket from the foot of the bed and sighed again. Such comfort. He closed his eyes and started counting from one thousand to zero backwards to send himself to sleep easier.

He was hovering in nice place somewhere between awareness and dream when something in his bed moved, he was hit on his left shoulder and immediately after that some high pitched sound tore through the peaceful night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He opened his eyes momentarily, sprung from the bed in such speed that he toppled to the floor. In span of second, maybe two another two high pitched sounds tore through the room.

Then he was assaulted by multiple sounds of footsteps, opening and shutting door, pounding feet on the stairs and finally the light was turned on.

**S. B**.

He was having a very weird dream. He was in the church (certainly a weird place for him to be), he was seated at the bench, next to him was Mirzam with a bundle in her arms, next to her was sitting Harry, Ruthie, Vanessa and Vivian, all slightly more older than now. Somewhere behind the kids he spotted Reggie (obviously) and (not really a surprise) Pollux. In front of him was seated an older man who from behind looked very much like his father with a younger woman next to him and three children.

By the altar was standing father O'Brian and…

A cry of terror tore through the air and always an Auror, after Azkaban even more vigil, Sirius sprung from the bed, colliding heads with Mirzam. Both spared only one curse before diving for their wands, rushing in the direction from which the sound came, in the hall colliding with Regulus, from the corner of his eye seeing Remus running down the stairs and Pollux running up the stairs.

He was first at the door to Snape's room where Lily and her children were sleeping tonight. Without wasting time he pushed the door open, reaching with his hand to the lamp's switch and he froze.

Standing in the doorway was certainly a bad move, because considering that though he was a six footer (six and four inches to be exact) he wasn't the only tall person in the house (Mirzam was six footer – six and three and three quarters of inches, Reg and Moony were six foot and five inches tall, only Pollux, who, if he was really his brother, got the worse gene for hight, was only six feet tall). Immediately he was practically doubled over from behind by the others and fell to the floor close to very surprised Snape.

**S. S.**

He would have enjoyed greatly seeing Black on the floor next to him if it wasn't for the fact that the mind numbing sound was still carrying through the house. Finally it stopped and he dared to look up at the intruder in his bed.

Lily. Very much solid and very much shaken. Wide eyed.

He took a deep breath to say something but suddenly his vision started to become more and more black and finally he fainted.

And frankly he had every right to.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

**I will reply to all reviews I hadn't reply earlier today as soon as will become more cooperative than it was for all day.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Green Eyed Perspective

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_ Enjoy! I did.

* * *

_**

**Chapter fifteen: Green Eyed Perspective.**

**H.P.**

The cry which tore through the air had woken him up, chilling his blood as he, in a span of milliseconds, realised that he was supposed to be in safe place, with his parents, sisters and uncles in the other rooms in the house. Nevertheless his body reacted before his mind caught up with the situation and he toppled from the bed, with his legs tangled in the sheets.

Wasting little time he was back on his feet in seconds, grabbing his wand before rushing out of the room. As he ran out of his bedroom he saw that the adults, at least most of them, were by the door to Snape's room where Lily and her two kids were staying for the night.

He contemplated joining them until he spotted three pairs of frightened eyes peeking from Ruthie's bedroom. Obviously the cry had woken them up and naturally, as any children their age woken by a scream like this one, they were frightened. Since all adults were at the moment concerned with the source of that hardly pleasant wake up call, none of them had bothered to check up on the girls.

Harry quickly passed through the corridor, sparing one glance at the frightened Lily and unconscious Snape on the floor before he entered Ruthie's bedroom and was practically flattened by three pairs of small arms which wrapped around his legs in a silent plea for reassurance that they were safe.

"It's okay," he told them gently. "Aunt Lily got a little scared but everything is fine now."

"What scared her?" Ruthie asked in small voice.

"Uncle S… Severus came back a little early and he surprised her," Harry explained. "No reason to be afraid, really," he tried to smile.

"Really?" Vanessa mumbled and hugged his left leg even tighter.

"Really," Harry smiled at her. "Now get to the bed. I will stay with you until you go back to sleep."

Ten minutes later he was ready to claim that it was easier to tell the girls that he would put them to sleep than actually do it because the three of them stubbornly refused to go back to sleep.

First they all ganged on him on one of the lower beds which belonged to the twins – Sirius' brilliant idea which he made work with little bit of magic and help of Regulus, Trenton, and Lupin if Harry remembered properly.

The bed, made of white wood, really looked like the work of a very creative carpenter. Two smaller beds, with adjustable railings (so the twins wouldn't fall of their beds) were standing perpendicularly to the bathroom wall (the one which Ruthie's room shared with Mirzam's and Sirius' bedroom) and it had just enough space for a person to step into the area under the top bed (one running parallel to the bathroom wall, with about five feet clearance under it) without walking into the slide which run from the top of it. In between the two smaller beds was a small night light which gave of a nice, warm glow. The top bed, aside from having the slide (which ended on a comfortably looking carpet) also had a ladder with railings on the side (the one closer to the door to the corridor).

Whole room itself was painted lavender and had flowery curtains. The floor was mostly hidden under mascots, dolls and other toys (if someone was looking for an answer how long it would take five toddlers – including Lily's twins – to turn a freshly cleaned and painted bedroom into something which looked like a small tornado passed through it the answer was two hours).

The twins seated themselves on his sides while Ruthie picked up a book which laid somewhere on the floor before she promptly seated herself in his lap and together with the other two made him read Snow White and Seven Dwarfs, interrupting him every now and then.

Thankfully the twins started to doze off not very long after he started reading. Vanessa drifted off with her head rested on his left side. Vivian tried to fight sleep a for bit longer and she was wriggling her head every moment, while Ruthie tried her best to stay awake.

Just as he started thinking about the necessity of spending the night in hardly comfortable position, pinned to the bed by his sisters, his salvation had came in the form of Sirius.

"You didn't have to stay with them," Sirius said quietly to not wake up the girls.

"I didn't," Harry yawned. "But they are very persuasive if you didn't notice."

"I did," Sirius smirked and then yawned. "Wait a moment, I will put them back to bed and then I will put you back to bed."

"Am I too old for that?" Harry smirked.

"You?" Sirius asked surprised. "Never."

Then he gently picked Ruthie up and put her in her bed, tucking her in and giving her goodnight kiss. When he was done with Ruthie he repeated the actions with Vivian, who needed two gentle brushes of her hair and goodnight kiss before drifting off for good, while Harry tucked in Vanessa in the bed they occupied earlier. Sirius came to her to give her a goodnight kiss and brushed her hair out of her eyes before he wrapped his left arm around Harry and lead him out of the room.

"Sorry about Mirzam," he said tiredly, stifling another yawn. "She is seeing to our intruder, who is receiving medical care because when he leapt of the bed he fractured his left wrist, not to mention severe case of shock…" Sirius really didn't sound as if he was truly sorry and Harry got a feeling that as long as he stayed at Sparrows' Nest Snape would never hear the end of it.

"How is Lily?" Harry asked between yawns as he settled himself under the duvet.

"Put into bed together with her kids with small help of calming potions. Nothing too serious. Just enough to get back to sleep," Sirius answered. "You require goodnight story?"

"Pandora… and Polly," Harry yawned.

"That's a long story," Sirius sighed. "Better suited for during the day than the middle of the night."

"But why your father didn't know…" Harry asked sleepily.

"They never loved each other," Sirius shrugged. "Their marriage was forced by their families. When he didn't need to stay around … dad just wasn't around. For most of my, and Reggie's education at Hogwarts he was almost constantly, except for summer holidays and Christmas and Easter breaks, out of town on some super duper secret mission. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if at some point he had an affair at some point. Any woman was better than my mother. Trust me."

"It would be funny if he suddenly showed up…" Harry yawned.

"He is dead, Harry," Sirius sighed. "He died the year before you were born."

"So was Lily," Harry yawned. "And Reg," he added sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I guess that I will figure it out, more or less, in the morning," was the last thing Harry heard before he felt soft kiss pressed to his temple and not very long after he was asleep.

**L. P.**

She couldn't believe her luck when she spotted Mirzam Verascez in the parking lot in Folkestone.

Mirzam hardly changed from the fifteen years old Ravenclaw outcast she remembered. Well some things did changed about her. Like her height - she grew out of that scrawny five footer into a lanky six footer. Her hair had changed only slightly. It was now back to its natural jet-black curly look instead of a straight curtain of hair with violet and dark-blue ends, and by ends it meant half the length of her hair. Her clothing remained mostly the same: fitted jeans, black t-shirt with 'Queen' engraved on it (it seemed the old one she used to wear because it was reduced to a shorter and sleeveless state). Under it she had white t-shirt which sleeves were seen under the older t-shirt.

And she still smoked, so did Lily for some time during her rebellious phase, and for some time later as long as she had some money left for cigarettes.

She had kids, two for sure, the boy which was standing by her side, who bore strong resemblance to her and some boy which used to stick around the younger Mirzam. At the moment Lily had trouble with recalling his name. It could be Black but with her partial amnesia she could never be sure.

The other kids were girls between Ryan's and Rose's age and were about two. One of the girls bore strong resemblance to Mirzam in her looks. Other two were small red-heads, but then again she might have married a red-head. Who knows…

At first, she was frank with herself, it wasn't the familiar figure which picked up her interest but the incredibly packed shopping cart – she was poor, homeless and hadn't eaten anything better than a rotten sandwich since the day before yesterday. Ryan and Rose hadn't eaten anything proper since that morning when, with a heavy heart, she set them next to an old lady by the bakery with pleading looks for which they got two fresh and tasty looking shortbread cookies. They wanted to share with her but she knew that they were hungry and no matter how bad her stomach was tying itself into knots she couldn't accept it.

The fact that the car the family stopped by and started packing their purchases into rear of the car looked relatively new and there was a chance … that possibly…

She tried to work up her courage for longer than she should allow herself. It was a luck that she recognised Mirzam by the way she smoked her cigarette and kept her head slightly cocked to the right side.

"Mirzam?" Lily whispered. "Mirzam Verascez."

The cigarette which Mirzam was holding fell on the ground and she whispered something to the boy, but Lily didn't hear what it was.

"Mirzam Verascez?" Lily repeated. "It's me Lily, Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans?" Mirzam whispered in shock, looking like someone who was about to faint but was trying her best not to.

Lily continued talking, "You have no idea how happy I'm to see you," she said as cheerfully as she could, as she slowly started approaching them. "I had an accident and I cannot remember where the entrance to Diagon Alley is. My wand is missing and everything is so weird. I can't even find my parents or anyone from school."

Well it wasn't far from the truth. Her wand was indeed missing and her memory reminded her of Switzer Cheese, it had so many holes.

"Is that your son?" Lily continued asking. "He has your eyes and I remember that haughty look but I can't put my finger on it."

The boy seemed to breath out in relief but Lily chose to concentrate on someone she could trust with her condition and her kids. He really reminded her of Sirius Black.

"You married Black, didn't you?" Lily asked pensively.

"No I didn't," Mirzam answered. "But Harry is _our_ son," she added firmly, putting strong emphasis on the word our but Lily had no idea why she had done so.

Then kids had to peek from behind the car behind Lily's back where she had left them a moment before because the boy's, Harry's jaw dropped slightly as if he didn't know how he should react. Mirzam, aside from the shock, seemed strangely calm and unmoved, though cautiously hostile. Then the kids quickly run to Lily and grabbed her hands.

"I see that you have children of your own," Mirzam said calmly, a bit too calmly considering how shocked she was a moment ago.

"This is Ryan," Lily said as she touched his head, "and Rose," as she ruffled hair of her daughter. "They are all I ha…" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Mirzam trying to explain everything she was through for the last few years, hoping that she would understand the silent message.

Suddenly Mirzam's posture changed, gone was cautiously hostile pose and within split second she was by Lily's side, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"It's going to be fine," Mirzam whispered into her ear.

She told her. Everything. About being raped. About the shame. About the numbing fear for her children. For herself. Amnesia. No matter how rebellious, Mirzam always listened and that didn't change. Lily allowed herself to pour out her heart and all uncried tears into the other woman.

When Mirzam lead her to the car and put her in the backseat at the rear Lily felt as if the enormous weight was lifted from her shoulders, until she spotted that Ryan and Rose were nowhere to be seen. But her panic passed instantly when Mirzam pointed her two small figures in company of higher one walking through parking lot.

Both her children were munching happily on enormous hamburger (the sight which made her mouth water and her heart sing that someone thought about their needs aside from her). Within moments when they reached the car, her children were seated by her side and third hamburger was put in her hands.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. "You are such…" her voice broke down.

"Eat, Lily," Mirzam said gently. "Everything is going to be okay now. Have a little faith."

Oh, she had it. For the first time since Mrs Spencer passed away and the factory closed leaving her with no money to buy food for her children or to pay the bills she had hope. No, strike that, not only hope but a guardian angel which suddenly personalized itself in the form of grown up Ravenclaw rebel with violet eyes and her son (a smaller helping angel).

Harry climbed into the front seat next to Mirzam and Lily heard whispered, "What happened with the purchases?"

"Magical button," Mirzam answered simply, loud enough for Lily to hear it. "The rear is charmed so I can put practically everything in it and still have two seats available. I didn't use it before because I thought that there was no need. Now there is," she motioned with her head in Lily's direction.

"Home then?" Harry asked.

"Home and you are helping me cook," Mirzam answered briskly and then she added more quietly. "I now that you are tired…"

"I will live, mum," Harry answered. "Two pairs of hands work faster than one."

Mirzam didn't answer to that.

The motion of the car and just eaten hamburger send her to sleep before they reached Folkestone's boarders.

She woke up in clinically white bedroom, with soft mattress under her back, warm duvet around her and her children who were snuggled to her side. It felt heavenly.

As much as she would love to do nothing but sleep in there she knew that she shouldn't take her shelter for granted. Mirzam agreed to help her but then again she shouldn't try Mirzam's patience too even if Lily was the one with fiery hair and even fierier temper there were times where Mirzam's temper could put Lily's into shame.

Nearly as soon as she woke up Ryan and Rose run out of the room and she had no choice but to follow, she was by the door of the room when the door to one of the rooms behind the incredibly comfortable living-room opened and Mirzam's son stepped out of it.

"Mum prepared a new change of clothes for you," he said quickly as if he was trying to hide something from her, but Lily didn't really mind it, they were allowed to have their secrets. "The bathroom downstairs is incredibly untidy at the moment but there are three bathrooms upstairs. Why don't you take a bath while I help Rose and Ryan?" he asked Lily.

"Thank you, Harry, your family is truly generous. I'm…" Lily whispered, feeling extremely gratitude for the boy as well as his mother.

"Tired, hungry and in need of getting into comfortable clothes, Ms Evans," Harry finished quickly.

"Lily," Lily said quietly. "Call me, Lily, Harry."

"Lily," Harry repeated gently. "Let me show you upstairs."

He lead them upstairs and left Lily in one bathroom and took the twins to the other.

Surprisingly the bath for her was prepared. Incredibly foamy and pleasantly smelling of lavender. She let her fingers slip through the surface and she smiled at the warmth of the water. Fresh, white towels were set aside along with neatly prepared clothes.

When she get into the bath finally she allowed herself to cry over finally feeling a nearly tangible relief of having someone who, even for a moment but still, would protect her and her children. Then she allowed herself to bathe and scrub the dirt and feeling of helplessness away.

Once out of the bath, in the corridor she had meet Harry with her children dressed in fresh clothes and looking very happy.

"You will have to excuse us for not having a better dining-room," Harry said with small, gentle smile. "This time of the year we eat on the porch. Lunch should be in few minutes."

At the table she already found Mirzam's daughters, who quickly dragged her twins to the farther end of the table while Lily seated herself closer to the other side from where she could watch the entrance to the garden.

Lunch had started and the kids seated themselves at the opposite side of the table to Harry who was sitting on the shorter side of the table with Black on the left and Mirzam on the right. Lily was sitting next to Mirzam, with a free chair next to her. Lupin was sitting next to Black and had another free chair at his side.

Everybody was eating in peace. Mirzam had to inform Black and Lupin about finding her and she guessed that Mirzam put a ban on certain subjects which they should not touch at the moment but both men didn't seem as if they knew which subject they could breach.

Finally it seemed that Lily couldn't bear the silence and asked, "How have you been over the years?"

She mussed that it was even more uncomfortable subject than the one concerning her and she was right. Black chocked on his pumpkin juice, Mirzam dropped her fork and Lupin, who was drinking his wine when the question was asked, gasped which made the wine go into his nose and he started coughing and sniffling.

"I said something wrong?" Lily asked nervously.

"Not really," Black coughed. "I heard worse."

"Did you and Potter have an argument?" Lily asked Black. "I haven't seen him and considering that you were his friend back then…"

Black paled and he grabbed the arms of his chair, she saw how white his hands turned. After few moment of very uncomfortable silence Mirzam decided to say something.

"James is dead, Lily," she chided. "Had been for nearly thirteen years."

"Oh," Lily mumbled. "Sorry."

"It might seem long enough period of time for normal people to get used to the thought of his best friend's death but bear in mind that Sirius just recently came back home after spending twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Dementor's presence doesn't do anyone any good," Mirzam said sternly.

"What happened?" Lily asked nervously.

"James and his wife were tormented by Voldemort. Dumbledore thought that it would be good idea to hide them under Fidelius Charm. The original plan was to have Sirius as the secret keeper but he was too obvious a choice. So without telling anyone, other than James and his wife, Sirius switched with Peter Pettigrew, the least obvious choice for a secret keeper," Mirzam explained grimly.

"No one of us took into account that Pettigrew would be a traitor," Black whispered. "Barely a week after the charm was performed Voldemort came to the Godric's Hallow and murdered them. I went after him and in my stupidity I forgot to mention to anyone who was their secret keeper."

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "It's got to be hard… But…" she didn't know what was causing her more confusion, Mirzam's daughters or a long distant dream, which might or might not been a memory.

"I got married when Sirius was in Azkaban. Ruthie was born and shortly after her birth her father was killed by a burglar. He was a policeman," Mirzam added. "As for the girls. You remember Robert Turner? He married my pen-pal, Evelyn Pinot. Sadly they both died and having no other family their daughters were placed under my care."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "It seems whatever I say…"

"Doesn't matter," Mirzam shook her head. "You didn't know."

"At least it explains that my dreams are just my dreams," Lily sighed.

"Pardon?" Black asked sceptically.

"It's complicated," Lily mumbled, feeling a little ashamed that she lied to Mirzam before, though it was a subject of discussion…. "I don't remember a lot and there are some things of which I'm certain and things which I'm not. I remember clearly everything which happened to the Halloween in our fifth year but later things get dodgy and I'm not so sure that they even took place."

"What you remember?" Mirzam asked sharply.

"A row with Severus. We were still very young, he doesn't show up in later memories… I remember Potter, spending a lot of time with him but… I remember a wedding, my wedding and James' but that's illogical I mean. And a child. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Later there are only emotions… paralysing fear and desire to protect someone… I guess that's just dreams."

She looked at Black and Mirzam, they looked even more paler than before.

"You remember the boy?" Harry asked quietly.

"He was weak, very weak," Lily said quietly, feeling the pain of that dream. "The midwife which helped bring him to the world is looking at him so sadly and he was taken away. But next morning I have him with me and he is fine, he has the same eyes, the same hair…"

"That boy had died," Mirzam whispered. "You named him Harry. But he only lived till the morning. The boy which was brought to you next day wasn't your son. The second midwife which was taking the care of you and him …" she paused and wrenched her hands before she continued, "saw fit to act like a God. She switched your son with another boy born in the same hospital at the same night. For the world, that boy died while yours lived…"

Green eyes meet violet ones and for a moment they locked before green gaze travelled to Harry's currently greyish-green ones and later to Black's grey eyes. It was their son, that's why earlier, on the parking lot, Mirzam put strong emphasis on the word our. They had to learn that recently… Oh…

"I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered. "How fate could be so cruel… I cannot imagine how much it pained you to live with knowledge that your son had died while … And we named you Harry's godfather … If… Merlin how painful it could be…"

Black said nothing, he looked at the table blankly before he slowly and tensely stood up and left the porch. He came back from the living-room a moment later looking less tense and more like someone who downed full glass of extremely alcoholic drink.

"Harry is with us now," Mirzam said quietly. "That's all what matters. It's you I'm worried about Lily."

"I'm fine, Mimi," Lily whispered, remembering the nickname Black gave Mirzam. "I have no memory of being a mother and those memories I have are dodgy and dimmed. I wish that I could explain it…"

"We will help you, Lily," Mirzam whispered and she patted her hand. "For now allow yourself to recover physically. Get some rest and stop worrying about things which at the moment you have no control off."

"It's easy…" Lily started nervously.

"I was there, Lily," Mirzam said quietly. "Maybe in not as bad of a situation and not for such long period of time as you but I know what it means to worry about what you are going to eat tomorrow, whatever you are going to eat, where you are going to sleep and worry if I will live to see tomorrow. Allow me to give you an advice: rest, recover physically and emotionally, sleep, eat, don't worry about roof over your head and food. Everything else will get better in due time."

"Surely…" Lily started nervously.

"If not doing anything makes you feel bad you can help me in preparing food and doing small household jobs. Since we are at it," she turned to Harry, Black and Lupin. "I want your dirty clothes in the baskets after dinner because I'm going to do the wash in the evening."

Then Black said something quickly in a language she didn't know but managed to recognise as the language Mirzam used sometimes when she didn't want the others to understand.

Mirzam snickered and looked at Black impishly as she replied, "Kup mu nowe."

Lily's curiosity perked up at that. She remembered that Mirzam had a tendency to use Spanish or Polish or both in times of great distress or when she didn't want other people to understand what she was saying or generally when she was extremely pissed off (though never at Lily, not in her memories at least).

"Whom you are buying what?" Lily asked curiously, remembering few Polish lessons she got from the woman she worked with. "And why are you using Polish knowing that no one besides Sirius will understand you."

"Dad told mum that uncle Remmy's clothes will fall apart in the washing machine. So mum told him to buy him new ones," Mirzam's older daughter introduced as Ruthie answered from the other side of the table and at the bewildered look on the faces of the others she added, "Gee, I don't speak Polish but I understand some things mum says when she uses it. Generally she swears in Polish."

Mirzam blushed furiously at that while Ruthie continued, "The best time was when grandmother Daisy wanted her to pray for my normalcy during one of the dinners she had with us. Mum started speaking in Polish, making grandmother believe that she was saying Jewish prayers when she was wishing her various unpleasant things. The ones I understood was that she would wet herself at night, have diarrhoea, have a bunch of spiders invade her underwear, have her energy bill tripled and something I didn't really understand."

"You tricked your mother-in-law to believe that you were a Jew?" Lily asked surprised. "You a Roman Catholic."

"Wrong, I was raised as Roman Catholic but that doesn't mean that I'm one. Besides I'm a cultural mongrel. Plus her highness, the first time she took a look at me said something about me being a Jew and I knew better than to straighten out that issue, at least for a longer time," Mirzam snickered. "You didn't know her, Lily. She would try the patience of a saint and I'm far from one. Plus she was greatly judgemental and ignorant when it came to things which didn't concern the closest community. I could talk her into anything. The only language she knew was English and I had a good laugh while I was teaching her how to ask where is the bathroom in French when she was planning to travel to Spain. Once I persuaded her that the Russian word for brothel is actually the German word for a card club."

"I detect great resentment towards that old lady," Lily grimaced.

"I have every right to resent her, Lily," Mirzam grimaced.

"Out of curiosity," Lily changed the subject. "What had happened to the rest of our classmates?"

"Give me a name and I will answer," Mirzam shrugged.

"Severus?" Lily asked hopefully, wanting to straighten that weird dream-memory of their argument.

"Locked up at Hogwarts for the most of the year," Mirzam answered. "Potions Master and head of Slytherin House. Wouldn't stay at Spinner's End for longer than one day a year even if you pay him – I tried that once and I had to change the pipes in the whole building two years ago. That was quite funny actually. Instead he rented a small cottage in Cornwall for us."

Lily grimaced and scratched her nose before she said, "I didn't get that."

"When he isn't at Hogwarts or conferences he likes to come here during the summer holidays. You will see him when he comes here," Mirzam explained.

"You are friends," Lily said casually, feeling irrationally envious of her in that aspect.

"We aren't enemies and we have one or two things in common. Plus he is Ruthie's godfather and takes his godfatherly duties extremely seriously," Mirzam added. "We are packaged deal, we come together."

"Alice MacAllister?" Lily asked curiously, remembering Alice's face, she could have married later but Lily didn't remember whom.

Uncomfortable silence fell at the table just as Sirius almost automatically corrected her, "Alice Longbottom."

"She is dead?" Lily whispered.

"Alive," Mirzam corrected grimly. "But as good as and perhaps worse than dead. She and her husband were caught by Voldemort's followers and tortured to the point of insanity. From what I know their son lived and his grandmother is taking care of him. I visited them once few years ago…" she shook her head. "Death would be kinder to them than that shell state they are in. They don't recognise anyone, not even family members."

Sirius said something to Mirzam, probably in Polish because the only world Harry understood was Quidditch, to which she answered something and Sirius nodded quickly.

"Mary Macdonald?" Lily whispered.

"Alive," Mirzam nodded pensively. "Worked somewhere in the Ministry as far as I remember but kill me I don't remember where exactly," she shook her head. "She is engaged to be married to Duncan Prewett. I even got the invitation to her wedding but I'm not sure if I'm going to attend it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, carrying both through the living room and around the house into the porch.

Mirzam stood up and said quickly, "It's probably Severus. I better intercept him before he walks in here and have a stroke upon seeing you, Lily. He believes that you are… I'll be back in a moment."

She walked into the living-room to open the door just as Lily said, "She meant dead, didn't she?"

Sirius only shrugged, "You have to forgive us for that, Lily. I'm truly happy that you are alive but lots of people had buried and cried over you. It's going to take some time for us to get used to it."

"You are strangely calm about it," Lily nodded slowly.

Sirius hadn't say a word just used his hands to motion at Harry close to his side and the girls at the far end of the table and then he added quietly, "I have to."

"Alpha instinct," Lupin said quietly. "He is rounding up his pack and will make sure that they are safe before he would go sulk somewhere where he won't be seen for a while."

"I don't sulk," Sirius snorted.

"True, you pout," Lupin chuckled.

"I do not!" Sirius huffed.

In the meantime Mirzam had small talk with the newcomer and came back.

Shortly after she came back and Sirius left, her children, with help of Mirzam's dragged her to the stables.

Some time later Lily offered Mirzam to help her clean up after the meal. Her children, together with Mirzam's were seated in the living-room watching happily cartoons. The other men were doing something upstairs every now and then creating some weird noise. Harry was nowhere to be seen but Lily caught Mirzam's smirk as she looked at the telephone after she plugged in the movie for the kids.

"There is a second telephone upstairs, hooked to the same line," Mirzam said simply. "He is talking with his friend."

"Age of troubles?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not really," Mirzam shrugged. "At least he doesn't try to smoke or get drunk, and considering his parentage I feel that I should add, yet."

"Any heavy stuff?" Lily looked surprised at her.

"Not really," Mirzam sighed. "I tried to smoke a pot when I was his age, needed only one breath to know that I won't be touching it again. Once during auror training Sirius and I managed to get a brush with LSD, first trip was funny but the second persuaded us that we should better stick to regular cigarettes and occasionally normal liquor."

"Someone got hurt?" Lily asked in concern.

"Yes," Mirzam snickered. "Our kitchen table did but then again it wasn't its fault that we were sure that it was a dragon there… Later I was only glad that it was the table and not the cooker instead. Though five years ago Severus had worse. I still don't know how he got it and what exactly it was but he had a trip like whoa. He came here and for about half an hour was talking with my husband about the exact order of 'sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll' before he passed out."

"He found good friend in you," Lily said quietly. "Will I be able to see him?"

"When he shows up, yes," Mirzam nodded. "Though I would prefer to give him a warning before you meet him. You've got to understand that for last twelve years you were considered dead. He saw your body. Not giving him a forewarning would be extremely cruel…"

"He cared this much…" Lily whispered hopefully.

"Did, does and will always do," Mirzam sighed. "You were his closest friend Lily. You remember the boy he was. Children like him … like me are very hard pressed to gain our trust but once someone does…" she looked at the ceiling, "We trust that person with everything we have… He trusted you with everything he had … and then he lost you and that loss took a tool on him. Harder than you think it would. Harder than even he expected…"

She fell silent for a moment before she continued quietly, "He is a different man than the boy you used to remember. He is still the sarcastic master of irony and well aimed insults. At times he forgets himself and he gets harsher than he should be. For myself is not a problem because I know which combination of buttons I should push for him to tune out a bit. He is full of bitterness with which his life has left him - dormant anger which sometimes pushes to the surface. I know him a bit better than he images that I do. I know that sometimes he stops himself in midsentence of insulting me. He is damn hard to read but sometimes, especially when he is with Ruthie. His eyes are like open book. It's the only time when I see him lowering his guard."

"But you can read him," Lily said.

"Well enough to not touch certain subjects," Mirzam sighed. "More than enough to know that he will never forgive me for not warning him. Sure he would stick around, for Ruthie and probably to piss off Sirius because no matter how much time might passed since they left Hogwarts those two will sooner jump to each other throats before they will agree to become friends but some actions … are unforgivable and because of that there are some things I cannot tell you until he will tell you on his own."

"He won't come tonight, will he?" Lily asked.

"If he didn't come back by now he won't come back until tomorrow," Mirzam shook her head. "That's why I will move you and kids upstairs to his bedroom for the night. I prefer to not have our new guest anywhere near children at the moment."

*

The room in which Mirzam showed her in looked indeed like a room Severus would like to occupy, big bed, full of books, silver in decor with white wooden furniture.

Ryan and Rose were put for the night (to their great delight) on the huge mattress on the floor under one of the bookshelves in the corner where the sunlight wouldn't wake them up too early.

The linens on the bed were changed to fresh ones thought she managed to smell a hint of cinnamon on the pillow – not a smell which was easily caught in the rest of the house. Other rooms held the fragrance of lavender or citrus (heaven forbid vanilla – for some reason Mirzam kept powdered vanilla rods in a heavily locked container and when she added half of the spoon into Lily's hot chocolate she turned slightly green).

Lily allowed herself to read few chapters of Anne from Green Gables (though she couldn't understand why it was sitting on Severus's bedside table) after Ryan and Rose went to sleep.

She was getting sleepy when Mirzam walked into the room, she looked slightly green and was glaring at small cup in front of her.

"I thought that you are going to need it, Vanilla Sleeping Potion, would make falling asleep easier," she grimaced.

"You don't like the smell?" Lily asked curiously.

"My first serious food poisoning was because of vanilla ice-cream," Mirzam grimaced. "When I was pregnant with Harry I couldn't stand the smell so much that I made Sirius sleep under the shower when he got himself spiked with vanilla fragrance in the perfumery during Christmas shopping. If you wouldn't mind I would prefer to…"

"Sure enough," Lily took the cup from her hand and quickly drunk its contents.

"A bit better," Mirzam sighed. "Sleep and don't worry, you and your children are safe here."

"Thank you, Mirzam," Lily whispered. "For everything."

*

She was having a very disturbing dream which she couldn't remember other than it was disturbing. She had to wriggle a lot in the bed and then she felt that she wasn't alone in the bed.

Without sparing a thought if it was decent or not she started screaming.

Her offender thankfully got the hint and left the bed by toppling to the ground but she still didn't feel safe enough. It was only then when the light was turned on when she felt safe enough to not scream like Banshee.

Then she spotted Severus, extremely shocked with blank look on his face.

She wanted to say something but then his eyes rolled back and he fainted. So much for first meeting.

After that a lot of things happened at the same time, Severus was carried away from the room and something was pressed to her lips, the liquid smelt of lavender and was slightly sweet in taste.

Sleeping Potion, it was what she realised when her eyes started to flutter and she fell asleep.

**S. S.**

He had woken to the smell of apples and dusty books very close to his nose, something wet was laying on his temples and the softness under his back for sure wasn't one of his beds (nor the one at Hogwarts or the one at Mirzam's).

He opened his eyes and meet a pair of concerned violet ones.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Severe case of shock," Mirzam answered quietly. "You took all of us by surprise but probably yourself the most. There is a reason I ask for forewarnings if you plan to show yourself after seven o'clock in the evening."

"Excuse me?" he mumbled.

"I said that you shouldn't come unannounced in the middle of the night when you knew that there will be quite big possibility that I will be having guests," Mirzam sighed.

"And what did my dream have to do with it?" he snorted softly.

"Dream?" Mirzam yawned.

"Of Lily, seeing her sitting in my bed, before Black decided to befriend the floor," he answered simply.

Mirzam looked like someone caught red-handed but then she answered quietly, "She is here Severus."

"Lily?" he whispered as he jolted into sitting position so fast that the world around him spun dangerously. "Lily?" he asked again as he turned to face Mirzam.

"Lily," Mirzam nodded tiredly.

"Lily Potter?" he whispered in shock.

"Yes, Lily," Mirzam muttered in a tone he came to associate with mild irritation. "How many Lilies do you know?"

"Carmichael for example," he answered automatically. "Snotty Hufflepuff fifth year who constantly makes me want to curse her into next week with her idiocy."

"Yes, Lily Evans," Mirzam sighed in resignation. "That was the name she gave me when I saw her."

Severus gapped at her in shock.

"That's why I needed to talk with you first before letting you two meet," Mirzam sighed again. "She isn't well."

"Meaning?" he mumbled.

"Meaning that she isn't well," Mirzam huffed slightly as she stood up and moment later she sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "She is suffering from very weird case of amnesia. Up until beginning of our fifth year her memories are intact and the memories of last six years too. It's the period in between which gives her problems," she sighed. "A lot of things she considers as dreams. Things I know that she should consider as her own memories but they are … let's say too surprising and too unreasonable for her to consider them as something which actually took place."

He only gapped at her in shock.

"There is also the matter of what happened to her in last six years," Mirzam grimaced. "Not many happy things…" she pulled stray strand of her hair behind her ear in obvious sign of nervousness. "She had no wand and people she used to know weren't in places she remembered that they should be. And," twitch, evident sign of nervousness on her, "life wasn't kind to her…"

"Stop beating around the proverbial bush and just say it," Severus rolled his eyes.

Mirzam took a deep breath and then spoke, "She was raped. Five years ago, when she was staying in Manchester. Out of that rape she gave birth to twins, a boy and girl which bore close resemblance to her and none to their father – unless I really need to start wearing glasses regularly – they are all sleeping upstairs. For fucks sake Sev, sit!" she huffed the last line when he tried to stand up. He obeyed because she really didn't look like someone he should disobey at the moment. "I haven't finish yet. Until the kids were two she used to work in a factory in Manchester. After it was closed she was evicted from her flat and since then she has been begging on the streets. She is extremely fragile, easy to frighten, severely underfeed and nervous like you have no idea. She wishes to see you, but I ask you to be careful with her because I really have no idea what might upset her…"

He listened to the part of her tirade half heartedly because the first part of her speech caught his attention.

Five years ago, in Manchester, Lily was raped.

"Do you know how old her kids are?" he mumbled.

"Four," Mirzam hissed.

"I worked that much out for myself, genius," he muttered.

"They were born on 1st May 1990, in Manchester," Mirzam muttered.

Something didn't sit well in him, quick math and the assumption that the twins were carried to full term made the date of the conception fell around 31st July 1989. In Manchester of all places…

"Did she knew who…" he whispered.

"I assure you that she would like to know that herself, some drug addict it would seem, by the riverside close to your house. Why you are you asking? If I remember correctly you were at Hogwarts back then, when it happened. Next day you showed up in very shitty state, but that's what you did on that day…" Mirzam muttered.

The walls of the room started to close upon him and he started to feel deep unyielding need for the earth to split open and swallow him whole.

It was impossible. Surely it could never happen.

Suddenly the world spun around and he felt something connect with his jaw.

"Don't you fucking dare to faint again!" Mirzam hissed angrily, he looked at her and saw that her right hand was slightly drawn back.

"Mirzam …" he mumbled.

"She needs you," Mirzam sighed, more calmly than a moment earlier. "Don't do that to her."

"Do?" he mumbled.

"Don't be a coward," Mirzam said as she stood up. "Now you will excuse me, I'm going to bed. In case someone didn't realise that I have whole a house on my head and I'm only a human. You better be in the house in the morning otherwise I will hunt you to the end of the world. There is a calming potion on the side table, the one with the lamp."

Then with the air of incredibly offended cat she strode upstairs. It reminded him greatly of the time period when she was pregnant with Ruthie.

He couldn't think. It was as if in the moment he was left on his own his brain had apparated to some incredibly distant far away and hadn't returned. His mind was completely blank, ridden of all thoughts and all emotions.

Not really knowing what he was doing he climbed up the stairs and stopped at the door to his bedroom.

_Run. Run away until you can do that. Turn around on your heel and run. Run away taking good memories, taking Ruthie's smile and Mirzam's warm hugs, memories of adoration on Ruthie's face and respect on Mirzam's, memories of younger Lily who accepted the boy he was, memories of her eyes, one look at her adult, alive form._

_Run. Run away before you see in the faces of women you ever cared the most what you truly deserve, their disgust, their frowns, their hate._

_Run and hide from the world, don't show your ugly face to those whose lives are worth tenfold of yours, crawl into dark corner and die._

_Die you fucking coward, die._

Something poured onto his head, immediately he looked wildly around himself and spotted a bleary eyed Black by the door of his and Mirzam's bedroom.

"Sorry about that," Black yawned. "But you looked like you were about to faint and it seems to me that thrice in a span of a hour is more than enough for a man."

Black, never before Severus felt so happy to see Black with his wand in hand.

"Black," he rasped. "Black," he repeated as he staggered in the direction of the man.

"Snape what's happening?" Black sounded alarmed.

"Kill me, Black," he groaned as he fell to his knees in front of his school archenemy.

"Snape?" Black started to sound a bit frightened.

"Just do it man," Severus rasped. "Please, just do it. I don't deserve to remain in this house even for a second."

"Snape…" Black mumbled. "What the hell…"

"It was me you imbecilic mutt," Severus laughed out. "I was the one who raped her, Black. Now please fucking kill me."

Grey eyes widened in shock and in the same moment the end of Black's wand was pressed to his temple. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the light coming at him and suddenly everything stilled.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**

**Hides. That seems to be it._ You all can thank BaltaineShadow_** **because of her suggestion you got this chapter when you did instead of my 'I really don't have an idea when I will update next time'. Though considering the ending of it.... Yes, thank you I'm evil (or rather I have a headache from hell and it shows). I cannot also say that what made this chapter was consciously planned (meaning that I had most of the conversations prepared beforehand), originally I scheduled next chapter for this one but since it can't run away...  
**

**As you probably would be able to spot it Mirzam subconsciously knows when it occurred, not that at this very moment she pays attention to it. Her irritation might be or not the effect of my headache channelled into the story and might or might not be what Padfoot is trying to tell Sirius (sorry that would be in NEXT chapter) but Sirius isn't the only person who would pay attention to it (practically all adults get subconscious hint of what might be going on with Mirzam in this and next chapter). **

**Got to love the ending huh?  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Madness Descending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit. Some parts of this chapter include the dialogue and descriptions borrowed from OotP book and HBP movie (I needed descriptions from OotP and I couldn't help but burrow one funny dialogue from HBP movie because it fit well).

_Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions._

**_ Enjoy! I did._**

**_Chapter dedicated to belle hawk for review which actually inspired the plotline which starts in this chapter and will last next few chapters (the stuff we disagreed on) and to omega13a for having the patience of a saint with me and pointing out slips in my memory.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter sixteen: ****Madness Descending.**

**S. B.**

Being an Auror before he landed in Azkaban was both a blessing and a curse. Since the day he was brought, strike that, hauled through the gates down into the lowest level of cells, the top security cells, he couldn't slept for nearly two months. It wasn't the presence of the dementors. Being the oldest boy in the family, the heir, had some advantages. One of them was that since he turned seven his father attempted to teach him Occlumency. After he left home he thought that he would never need it but the first disposal of a prisoner to Azkaban had proved him otherwise.

At the beginning of his stay he tried to shield his mind from the intrusion so dementors didn't bother him too much with their presence. Where his emotions were concerned he turned into numb shell. Emotions he could control.

But he couldn't control what he heard. Screams, begging for mercy, agony which poured through the walls. The most drastic case was of an old woman with dementia who, wrongfully or not, was accused of murder. Her cell was next to his. Merlin how she screamed. She died from the madness within six weeks. By that time he slowly started descending into his own madness.

It was then when he saw them for the first time. Staring at him accusingly. They did not speak or say anything: just stared at him. After a week of that he started to scream. A month into it and he started going seriously mad until he saw Mirzam observing him. It was the look on her face which made him regain his senses. With Mirzam came back the thoughts of Harry and later the thoughts of his innocence.

Dementors drove away happiness, feeding of fear, pain and sorrow. Within a year of his imprisonment he learned to channel his emotions. Anger was good, it made him choke at times but Dementors didn't feed on anger nor determination and when he had enough there was always Padfoot with his simplicity of having a bowl of food three times a day, running in circles around the cell when he got bored or sleeping like a log.

Over the years he learned to trust Padfoot's instinct and in the end it paid off. Padfoot knew how to escape the prison not him. Padfoot lead him to see Harry. Padfoot befriended Crookshanks. Padfoot managed to get almost unnoticed into the castle.

And it was Padfoot's instinct which woke him up from the shallow slumber because Padfoot felt something which he dismissed earlier.

A feeling despair, tangible, and practically chocking self-loathing. Close, very close.

He sat up on the bed and allowed Padfoot's instinct to lead him.

It wasn't Mirzam, sure even in her sleep, irrationally though, she was practically oozing with irritation and tiredness. That he could understand. She had one incredibly wearing down day and she wasn't the only one.

There was also something else about Mirzam, something different, not weird, but certainly different. Some new overprotective streak which wasn't directed outwards but inwards. That explained foetal position: self protection.

'Pup, you dimwit,' Padfoot supplied.

'Harry is sleeping in his bedroom, mutt,' he snorted mentally.

'Still a dimwit,' Padfoot snorted. 'You knew long before she did. Allow me to enlighten you human, vanilla.'

'She never liked it much,' he replied.

'Especially during a certain period of time, dolt,' Padfoot sneered.

'What you mean?' he was too tired and too worried to argue with the dog.

'Figure that one out, on your own, noseless creature,' if his inner dog had eyes then it would roll them.

'Bugger off, it's enough that you have to wake me at unholy hour of the morning because you feel a need to pee around the house,' he snorted mentally.

Carefully he stood up from the bed and entered the corridor with his wand in hand, just for safety measure. Just in the right moment to see Snape who was about to faint at the door to Lily's room.

He casted Aguamenti on the man nonverbally and it seemed to work because Snape whirled around, looking wide eyed and completely shaken.

"Sorry about that," Sirius yawned. "But you looked like you were about to faint and it seems to me that thrice in a span of a hour is more than enough for a man."

Something weird, an emotion he couldn't name had settled on Snape's face.

"Black," he rasped. "Black," he repeated as he staggered in Sirius's direction.

"Snape what's happening?" Sirius heard the alarm in his own voice..

"Kill me, Black," Snape groaned as he fell to his knees in front of him..

"Snape?" Snape's weird behaviour started to frighten him.

"Just do it man," Snape rasped. "Please, just do it. I don't deserve to remain in this house even for a second."

"Snape…" Sirius mumbled. "What the hell…"

"It was me you imbecilic mutt," Snape laughed out and Sirius heard the maniacal note in it. "I was the one who raped her, Black! Now please fucking kill me!"

He felt that his eyes widened and he immediately placed the tip of his wand on Snape's temples.

Thoughts run through his brain with extreme speed. If what Snape said was true then the man deserved what he asked for. But then Mirzam, and most probably Lily would kill HIM for killing Snape. Of course Snape might have gone mad, not enough of sleep, severe shock … who knows. In the end it all boiled down to the point that Snape sounded so desperate that if Sirius wouldn't do something to stop him then the man would try to do something to himself which wasn't a good option either.

A nonverbal stunner knocked the man out effectively.

"Who laughed? I'm going to fucking kill them," Mirzam groaned from the direction of the doorway of their room.

"Snape went mad," Sirius turned to face her. "Claimed that he was the one who raped Lily and demanded death sentence. I'm not sure if that claim was made because of shock or if it was the truth."

Mirzam froze at the door.

"Kick Reggie out of his bed, he is a cat, he can sleep on the couch. Move Severus to Reg's room, put a Sleeping Charm on him, the strongest you can and come back to bed," she snorted finally.

"Mirzam?" he asked tentatively.

"Just do as I say. I'm not playing shrink at this unholy hour," Mirzam hissed. "I swear that the next person who wakes me up before eight o'clock or very close to it will suffer my wrath and my threats should never be taken lightly."

If he required better answer, the door slamming shut behind her was his answer. So he did as she said and came back to bed with his tail between legs. Sometimes a pissed off Mirzam was scarier than Voldemort himself and Sirius's entire family combined.

*

The next time when he woke up there was light outside the windows and someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw an orange-skinned and extremely irritated but strangely silent Reg by his side.

"What happened to you?" he yawned.

Regulus glared at something behind his head. Sirius looked in that direction and saw that Mirzam was holding a wand in her right hand, loosely but still. Well … that explained a lot.

"You can only blame yourself," Sirius whispered and quietly slipped out of the bed. "Go downstairs, I will fix you there."

Quietly he dressed himself up, went to wake up Harry, who slept very lightly and didn't require more than one nudge to wake up. Harry was dressed up before Sirius even made it to the door. Together they went downstairs where they meet bleary eyed Pollux.

"What happened to Regulus?" Pollux yawned.

"Mirzam," Sirius yawned. "Don't ask questions."

"Why she would do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because last night she claimed that next person who would wake her before eight o'clock or very close to it would suffer her wrath," Sirius answered as he started making coffee. "Though I doubt that she would be aiming at you or the girls."

Regulus huffed but no word left his mouth.

"I like that version of you better," Sirius smirked.

"I think that he might be turning purple, dad," Harry chuckled. "Hey, Professor," he added when Remus wandered into the kitchen."

"Good morning Harry, Padfoot, Pollux," Remus answered. "And disturbingly familiar orange skinned man," he smirked at Regulus.

"That would be Regulus," Harry snickered. "Got on mum's wrong side."

"Which reminds me something," Sirius sighed. "Remus I have to ask you for help today."

"As long as it isn't incredibly dangerous…" Remus nodded.

"Not really, quite the opposite in fact," Sirius shrugged. "Can you make sure that no one would disturb Mirzam until she would wake on her own? Trick the kids into watching another cartoon. Lily … Oh, and check the other bedroom upstairs and make sure that Snape remains under a sleeping charm until Mirzam wakes up."

"Mirzam knows…" Remus asked dubiously.

"Her idea actually," Sirius muttered. "Can't have him running around in his state and Mirzam really needs some rest. Don't tell Lily where he is … Let Mirzam deal with it. Please."

"Fine," Remus sighed. "When you will come back?"

"I was hoping to come back around noon," Sirius glared pointedly at still silent Regulus. "Just in time for lunch."

"No problem then," Remus shrugged.

**H. B.**

He felt as if he was squeezed through incredibly tight tube. His feet hit the ground but his head didn't stop spinning.

"I just apparated, didn't I?" he mumbled to Sirius who was standing at his side.

"Indeed," Sirius nodded. "Quite successfully I might add. Most people vomit their first time."

"I can't imagine why," Harry chocked out as he tried to calm his stomach.

Few seconds later, with two cracks Regulus (back to normal) and Pollux appeared by their side.

"Where we are going?" Harry asked curiously.

"The last place I want to go. Unfortunately I don't have any other choice," Sirius answered with a grimace.

Harry looked around and silently he had to agree with Sirius. The area certainly didn't look inviting. They were standing in the middle of a square with a few unhealthy looking maples, dirty grass and a few shrubs which badly needed tending. Around them were a huge block of buildings with only one route out of it somewhere on Harry right. Some buildings had broken windows, many doors looked like they needed repainting and around many stairs rubbish was laying in heaps.

"Depressing isn't it?" Regulus snorted. "I remember times when it was the most beautiful place in the whole of London. Clean and green."

"It's Grimmauld Place, Reg," Sirius muttered. "Just like its name it's grim and old. Let's go... I want to have this behind me as soon as possible."

"Which house we are going to?" Pollux asked curiously. "If it's number seven I suggest coming back home for the back up."

Harry glanced sideways in the direction of the house under number seven and silently agreed with Pollux, it looked like the worst house on the whole place.

"Number twelve," Sirius answered grimly.

"I can't see it," Pollux shook his head. "I see numbers eleven and thirteen… Oh…"

"After you," Regulus gestured at Sirius.

"Keep Harry between you two. If a single hair will fall from his head you will suffer Mirzam's wrath as well as mine," he added grimly.

They strode in the direction in which Sirius lead them with Harry placed between Regulus and Pollux to his displeasure. They walked up the worn stone steps and stopped in front of black painted, shabby door. There was no keyhole or letterbox in them. It only had a silver doorknocker in the form of twisted serpent.

Sirius put his hand on the door but appeared to freeze in mid-movement.

"People are starting to stare," Regulus hissed.

"Just one moment," Sirius hissed back.

He pressed his hand against the door harder. Harry heard many loud, metallic, clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Wands at the ready," Sirius hissed. "The door weren't open for last nine years and I have no idea what we might find inside."

Sirius stepped over the threshold into the total darkness of the entrance hall with Regulus right behind him. Harry slowly stepped inside after them, feeling Pollux's hand on his shoulder.

"Close the door, don't touch anything else and most important of all don't make a sound unless your life is threatened," Sirius hissed nervously.

Harry was able to smell a damp, dusty and sweetish, rotting odour; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. The hushed sound of Sirius's voice and quiet movements of the others were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then the old-fashioned gas-lamps sputtered into life all along the walls casting a flickering insubstantial light over peeling wallpaper and the threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

"It looks…" Harry mumbled.

"More depressing than the outside," Regulus finished.

"This is not a house, it's a tomb," Harry felt Pollux flinching as he said that.

"It always had been," Sirius said quietly. "Let's move on a bit."

They followed him through the hallway, tiptoeing behind him until Harry tripped on the hole in the carpet and fell to the floor with a thud which echoed in the whole hall.

"Sorry…" he mumbled nervously looking up at wide-eyed Sirius. "I didn't…"

But the rest of his words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curling screech.

The moth-eaten velvet curtains they were passing by had flown apart but there was no door behind them as it seemed to Harry. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured – then he realised it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched tout as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Harry actually screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his hears just as he felt that he was hoisted into standing position.

"**SILENCE!!!!**" Sirius bellowed. "Shut up or I will use a turpentine spell on the lot of you!"

The hall fell silent immediately. Harry opened his eyes nervously and lowered his hands. He spotted Sirius standing the closest to the portrait of the old lady. Regulus was standing few feet away from him. Therefore the arm which was holding him around the middle belonged to Pollux, whose other outstretched hand with a wand was pointing at the portrait.

The old woman's face blanched.

"Yooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of Sirius. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my…"

"Your turn Mollycoddled," Sirius sneered as he turned on his heel and glared at Regulus.

Regulus didn't move but he hissed, "If you don't shut up in a second I will carry out Sirius's threat, mum."

The woman fell silent immediately, she narrowed her eyes and glared at Regulus.

"It's impossible," she screeched, this time less louder than before. "We buried you. We cried over you. Ignatius said that if I didn't want to leave everything in Bellatrix's hands…" she glared at Sirius.

"But you didn't have to give everything to me," Sirius said icily. "After all I was an abomination, blood traitor, shame of your flesh but not the only alternative," he gestured with his head in Harry's and Pollux's direction.

The woman in the portrait paled drastically.

"Karma," Regulus snorted. "No matter what you will do, good or bad, it will always come back to bite you in the ass."

"I only had one son," the woman answered icily and then glaring at Sirius she added even more icily, "And it seems that I've lost him too if he answers to the one who isn't worth his family name."

"Both of them are worth more than last ten generations of Blacks combined," Regulus spat. "You will answer our questions or you will see how the house of your fathers crumbles into mere ruin."

"Whose that?" Harry mumbled.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius sighed and he collected Harry from Pollux's grasp and pulled him to his side. "Meet your grandmother, Walburga Black. Mother," the last word was hissed, "that's your grandson and my heir, Harrison Regulus Black."

**THUD!**

Harry gapped at the frames which suddenly became empty but only for a moment because suddenly they were once again filled with black bearded, black-haired man with grey eyes.

"My namesake," the man spoke softly. "With a heir. What are you asking for?"

"Answers," Sirius said coldly. "Why she had abandoned Pollux? Why she never tried to contact him? Why she kept the truth from us?"

"Give us few minutes and we will get your answers, my boy," the man said simply.

"And you asked why I was so adamant about bringing Harry with us," Regulus muttered. "Let's give them some time to persuade her to answer and check what's hiding upstairs."

"After you, brother," Sirius muttered.

This time it was Regulus who lead them up the stairs to the first floor where he pushed open the door to one of the rooms. Pollux was behind him and Sirius with Harry by his side were walking behind them.

"She is dead right?" Harry mumbled when Regulus and Pollux were outside of the range of his voice.

"Right," Sirius nodded. "Still a cold-hearted bitch though. Don't worry I'm not planning to move her portrait to our home or spend even a second more than I have to here because of Mr Cryptic."

"And he couldn't come here on his own?" Harry asked sceptically.

"That's the crux of it," Sirius grimaced. "I'm the sole heir of the family, Harry. All wards in this damned house answer only to me. Reg could blow the whole building apart and he still wouldn't get inside without my consent."

"Why didn't he ask for it then?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Sirius shook his head.

They walked into even more dusty room. Regulus and Pollux were standing on its farthest end.

"You are dead here," Pollux said loudly. "Sirius and Harry aren't listed at all and neither am I."

"Sirius kindly bring yourself here," Regulus said briskly. "I need you to remove mother's hex from the tapestry."

"I don't know how," Sirius muttered.

"Relatio Revalis, with your free hand on the tapestry should do the trick," Regulus quipped.

Harry approached the enormous tapestry with Sirius by his side. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ 'Toujours pur'

Sirius appeared to be lose in thoughts until he spoke, "I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had…" he jabbed his wand which send some red sparks at the name he pointed, a bit too high for Harry to see it. "Araminta Meliflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal…" this time Sirius jabbed his finger and a bit lower than before so Harry could actually see the name Sirius pointed. "And of course dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays…"

"Of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned," Regulus added grimly. "Your dad for example," that was accompanied by small jab of a finger to the cigarette burn on the left next to Regulus's name (under which were dates of birth and death).

"Tonks and Andromeda are here?" Harry asked curiously.

"They should be …" said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look…" He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so…" Regulus mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly.

Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.

"So we are related to Malfoys?" he asked with a grimace.

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left. Molly Weasley and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

But Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lestrange…" Harry said aloud. The name had stirred something in his memory; he knew it from somewhere, but for a moment he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus's brother Rabastan was with them, too. They were the ones who tortured into madness Frank and Alice Longbottom. I don't know why I'm even looking at it."

"Because I asked you for it," Regulus muttered. "Just remove the hex from the tapestry and you and Harry can come back home if you want."

"Fine then," Sirius grimaced.

He put his left hand on the tapestry while he touched it with his wand and murmured something softly.

From where Sirius's hand was the tapestry started glowing gold, the light slowly spread through it mending all burnt holes in it magnifying the letters of each name it touched.

Soon enough Harry spotted his own name on the tapestry. A double line of gold embroidery linked Sirius's name with Mirzam's and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Harrison. But it wasn't as interesting as what he saw closely as he leaned in to examine his own name. His name was placed a bit to the left, closer to Mirzam's name than Sirius and very thin line of gold (unmissed if you weren't paying close attention to it) lead into nowhere.

"Ruthie and the twins aren't there," Harry mumbled without tearing his eyes from the tapestry.

"It's Black family tree, Harry," Regulus sighed. "It doesn't shows any person who has no blood or marriage relation to a Black of blood. Of course marriage and a proper ritual would take care of that."

"Then why does it look like as if next to mine should be another name on the same level?" Harry asked curiously. "Like with you and dad."

"No sh…" Regulus started but stopped immediately.

It was then when Sirius's hand descended to gently touch Harry's name and slowly moved to the right. The thin gold line which started above Harry's name glowed brighter and ended above 'Male Black Heir'.

"Your wife is pregnant?" Pollux asked surprised. "Wicked? How does it know?"

Sirius moved his finger down to through the words and pressed against the tapestry. Instead of dates the word March 1995 appeared under it.

"March?" Pollux mumbled. "But that's… It can't be more than few days, two weeks at the most…"

"I guess that I should have trusted Padfoot's nose more," Sirius chuckled.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Dog's instinct, Harry," Sirius gave him small smile. "I should have remembered that. When Lily got pregnant with… Harry, I was the first to know that. It was a bit harder with you because I wasn't living with Lily on a daily basis and the change in her smell was easier to catch than on your mum but I still managed to catch it before Mirzam even voiced her doubts that she might be pregnant."

"You will tell her of course?" Harry asked curiously, trying to sound cheerful but feeling as if he was failing it miserably.

It would be great to have a family as big as Ron… had. It was what he loved with the Weasleys, a big loving family. But things weren't that simple.

Ruthie was part of the family, Mirzam's daughter and Harry wouldn't want Mirzam to severe blood ties. Strike that, it would be pure madness if he asked for it. Vanessa and Vivian didn't have no one else to go and after spending twelve years of his life with the Dursleys Harry didn't want any other child to grown unwanted and uncared for.

But a new kid… and a boy at that…

"No, I will wait until she chews someone's head off," Sirius chuckled. "That was the initial start when I knew for sure that she was pregnant. She chewed off one of our trainees, then she moved to me, got pissed over some trifling detail which otherwise would went missed and got teary eyed when I brought her a cup of her favourite tea. Of course there was also vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Harry asked, allowing his curiosity to show.

"When she was pregnant with you she couldn't stand the smell or taste of vanilla. She couldn't stand it before either but at least then her reaction wasn't as violent as when she was pregnant with you. Turned green and spent the next few minutes with her head in the toilet, every time," Sirius answered.

"I guess that vanilla ice-cream won't be good desert for a while," Harry tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

Sirius hand landed on his shoulder and he was brought against his father's body as Sirius said, "Reg, Polly, find something useful to do outside this room." Pause and hiss, "Now!"

Within seconds Harry heard that the door to the room slammed shut.

"Sit down with me, Harry," Sirius said gently and he gestured at the wall.

They slid down the wall and sat on the floor with their backs pressed against the wall. Sirius's right arm came around Harry's shoulders and he was pulled closer to Sirius's body.

"It doesn't change anything, Harry," Sirius said quietly. "Ruthie, Vanessa, Vivian or the kid, it won't change anything."

"What you mean?" Harry mumbled.

"That for Mirzam and I, you were, are and will always remain our first child, our little baby which we thought we lost. I wish that I would be able to turn back time and hex that bitch into Timbuktu for making a decision which wasn't hers to make," Sirius said softly. "I wish that I could witness your first step, your first smile, your first word. To catch you when you tripped. To wipe your tears and to make it better when you hurt yourself, to prevent you from hurting yourself. I would love to spend nights telling stories to you, teach you letters and numbers, be there when you brought your first grade from school. To teach you Quidditch. To have every single moment I lost because of my rashness as well as my inability to protect my family. And I know that Mirzam feels the same. But we cannot turn back time Harry. We cannot unmake what happened, no matter how hard I wish that we could."

"I know, it's just…" Harry whispered.

"You are special to us," Sirius continued softly. "Not because of your scar because for us your scar is only that: a scar on your forehead, a memory of you being hurt. You are our first baby, unplanned and you know that, but nevertheless desired with everything we had. I was too young to remember Reggie, there is only twenty months age gap between us but I was old enough to remember Pandora, I was four and I remember being envious."

"I'm not envious," Harry mumbled.

"Threatened," Sirius corrected himself and this time he used the right word which described Harry's emotions. "Reggie was mother's boy, I was my father's. Pandora was a threat, the daughter I knew my dad wanted even if he never showed me that I was less important than she would be or Reg was. Quite the opposite, it took some time but shortly before she was born I was proud that I was going to have a sister. A younger sister along with a younger brother I already had, and I would be the one who would protect them and teach them various things. But life didn't go the way my four years old self wanted. Pandora's death left in me a feeling of failure, a failure to protect those who were supposed to be under my protection. Partly because of that I don't know how I should feel about Pollux. There is that irrational need to protect him even if he is old and skilled enough to protect himself just because he is my brother as well as the caution, because I don't know him. Pandora's death weighs on my reaction to him. It weighs on how I feel about you because it increases the feeling of failing to protect you and I had failed. Not only once in the hospital, not twice when instead of chasing Pettigrew I should have taken care of you, but I failed you thrice, in the moment when I let Pettigrew kill Ron. I don't want to fail you, Harry. Not anymore. I hate myself for failing you. For failing everyone I ever cared for. I wish that I could unmake these failures but I can't, no matter how hard I want it."

"You didn't fail me," Harry sniffled as he hugged Sirius tighter. "I'm sorry for being such a baby."

"There is always abortion…" Sirius said quietly, he sounded extremely uncomfortable as if he was hating himself for speaking it.

That hit Harry like a lighting bolt. He would never…

"Take it back!" Harry howled into Sirius's middle. "Never even suggest it! Please!"

"Sh, Harry," Sirius wrapped him even tighter hug. "It was only a suggestion. One I admit, I'm not fond of…"

"Then don't mention it please!" Harry chocked out. "I don't want to be main reason of a… murder."

"Sh," Sirius whispered. "I didn't say that. Not a word. Let's just forget about it."

"Can I pick the name?" Harry mumbled. "For him?"

"Sure," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Except I don't know which…" Harry muttered. "I don't want it to be pompous or typically Black family names."

"Trust me I wasn't planning to follow that tradition, Harry," Sirius chuckled. "I preferred to stick to good old fashioned Muggle names."

"Did you had other names for me than Harrison?" Harry asked curiously.

"Trevor, David, Hector, Melvin, Vernon for about two minutes until we vetoed," Sirius said pensively.

"Neville toad's name is Trevor," Harry snorted. "I'm not naming my brother after a toad or Vernon Dursley."

"I'm not even suggesting that," Sirius said simply. "I said that it was a choice for about two minutes."

"What's the meaning of David?" Harry asked curiously. "If you know it of course."

"Beloved, that was actually first choice but we got a little distracted and in the end liked Harrison better," Sirius answered.

"I like it, it's simple and has nice meaning," Harry admitted. "And Remus for a second name. Don't you think?"

"Remus will try to protest," Sirius said pensively. "But then again I can make him his godfather and then he will have to protest that choice so actually the first issue will go unmissed."

"Why he would try to protest?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Issues with his alter ego I guess," Sirius sighed. "It's not easy for him, Harry."

"David Remus then, and let's make Professor Lupin his godfather," Harry smirked. "You can tell him that I had chosen both, the name and him as godfather for David."

"That could work and it wouldn't be far from truth," Sirius chuckled. "Come on, Harry, let me show you something." Sirius patted his shoulder and helped him stood up. He still had his arm around Harry when he turned them to face the tapestry. "See?" he pointed with his free hand a little bit to the right from Harry's name.

Male Black Heir had changed into David Black. Harry smiled to himself at that, feeling a hint of pride. Then his eyes drifted above to Sirius's name on the tapestry. In that moment he spotted that on the level of Sirius's name a bit to the left side was another name. It read:

_Kate Black_

_31__st__ July 1993_

"Dad you should see this," Harry tugged on Sirius's sleeve just a moment before something hit him in the back and he yelped.

Sirius attention for a moment shifted to the tapestry and immediately after to Harry. Suddenly Sirius started getting taller and taller and the ceiling started to get farther and farther. Finally Harry landed on his bum on the floor seeing Sirius's shocked face above him.

"Reg! Polly! Drawing-room now!" Sirius bellowed and then he looked at Harry nervously. "Oh Merlin, Mirzam is going to kill me."

Almost immediately both men burst into the room. They looked at Sirius and then at Harry.

"Oh, bugger," Pollux breathed out. "Mirzam will castrate us."

"I'm not really sure about it," Regulus said pensively. "She might actually be happy about it. That's perfect opportunity for both of you to make up for the lost time."

"Then perhaps you will be the one who will explain to Hermione why she can't take Harry to ride horses," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Easy there... Snape will fix the problem. Whatever it is..." Regulus shrugged.

"Snape is out of his mind at the moment and I'm not going to let him come within ten feet of Harry until he is deemed sane enough to deal with an accident which turned my nearly fourteen years old son into a one year old," Sirius said, his voice sounded as if he was trying to hide his panic but was falling miserably.

Not really able to communicate his own panic and fear Harry burst in tears. Immediately he was picked up by strong hands and brought close to warm chest.

"Everything is going to be fine Harry," he heard Sirius's gentle voice. "Daddy won't allow anyone to hurt you. You two search the house for anything that might have caused this. I'm bringing Harry home. Hopefully I will live to see you two again."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_I would love to see your reactions to that. You didn't actually think that I would let Sirius see what Harry saw before I will deal with Mr. I-Had-Incredibly-Shitty-Childhood-and-My-Adult-Life-Sucks-Even-More? Actually I won't deal with him, Mirzam will do it and at the moment Voldemort would be kinder to Severus than Mirzam would - as you managed to spot she is having problems on her own and it affects her temper. Try to imagine her reaction to Sirius showing up with Harry... and then dealing with Severus ... Voldemort, seriously...  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Day of Winterborns

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

_Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions, as well as double check over the chapter._

**_ Enjoy! I did. Happy Christmas  
_**

**_Chapter dedicated to all my faithful reviewers._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter seventeen: The Day of Winterborns.**

**M. V.**

She cracked one eye open and glared at the clock on her bedside table. It was half past eight.

'Sirius I love you,' she thought to herself.

There was nothing that demanded her attention at the moment. Nothing at all and no one woke her up. There was no sound on the whole floor as if the others were still sleeping or had gone elsewhere.

She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. When she lowered her hand she spotted a cup of coffee, made in her favourite way. In front of the cup was laying two pieces of parchment. She picked them up and read them. The first read:

_Took Lily and the kids to the village, your employee called, needed white roses. The car is with me. I promised to take them to the seaside after that. We should come back before afternoon tea or before dinner depending __on the__ kids__'__ behaviour. Sirius prepared your breakfast__. It's__ in the kitchen._

_Remus _

The second note read:

_I hope that you enjoyed your sleep Mimi. I left your breakfast in the kitchen, your coffee is on your nightstand. Snape is still sleeping and Remus promised to busy Lily and the rest of the kids. Harry is with me and we should come back by lunch or earlier because I don't want to stay at Grimmauld Place longer than I actually have to. _

_Love you Sleepyhead,_

_Sirius_

She sipped her coffee lazily, enjoying its taste and the fact that it didn't smell like vanilla at all. After downing her coffee, without haste she took a shower and got dressed. Barefoot and dressed in her favourite white sleeveless shirt and low-ridding jeans, she went upstairs to check on Severus who was still snoring.

She decided to eat something before dealing with whatever caused him to descend into madness. Skipping two steps at times she went downstairs and ate the breakfast that Sirius prepared for her (yummy sweet toast with sweetened cheese – thankfully not the vanilla one) in front of TV watching the news and weather forecast.

When it ended and she finished eating, her thoughts went to the laundry which she hadn't done yesterday. Perhaps she could plug the washing machine in before dealing with Severus. From what Sirius told her it didn't seem that she would have time to do it later.

Thankfully everything which needed to be washed was in the basket in the bathroom downstairs so it only took her a moment to start the washer. She left the bathroom and was about to head upstairs when someone pounded at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," she called out.

"I would, if I could," Sirius' voice answered her. "I hope that I didn't wake you up."

"If you can't open the door then how did you manage to knock?" she snickered as she approached the door.

"I kicked it," Sirius answered through the door.

She opened the door widely and gapped.

Sirius had his arms wrapped around an infant with curly jet-black hair.

"Where is Harry?" she asked in shock. "Whose baby you kidnapped?"

"Mirzam," Sirius said nervously. "I love you. I'm going to kill the bastard who had did it. But 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't the best place to take Harry. Please don't kill me yet because actually I want to kill myself right after I kill the bastard who did this to our son."

"That's Harry?" she mumbled as she pointed at the infant in Sirius's arms.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his place.

_Enough_, her mind said and everything around her went black.

*

When she woke up she was lying on the couch, with her legs propped out on the arm. The smell of ammonia was tickling her nose and she grimaced.

"What happened?" she mumbled slowly as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows.

"You fainted," Sirius said apologetically. "I should have remembered not to stress you but I couldn't exactly skip that part no matter how much I wanted to."

"Meaning?" she tried to glare at him but failed miserably.

"Meaning lie down before you faint again. Please." Sirius pleaded.

"Harry?" she asked pointedly.

"Is sleeping in the armchair, sucking on his thumb and at this moment doesn't appear interested in anything other than sleeping," Sirius said nervously.

"Fourteen is way beyond sucking on your thumb," she commented ironically.

"Years of course," Sirius nodded eagerly. "Months, I rather doubt so," he shifted nervously.

"WHAT?" she hissed.

"Sh, you will wake him," Sirius flinched. "He managed to fall asleep on the Knight Bus so he can sleep through my dressing down. Though how anyone could fall asleep and stay asleep on that bus is beyond me..."

"What happened?" she sat up quickly, her head spun dangerously but when Sirius made a move to catch her she glared at him angrily. "I give you a minute to explain whatever madness you got our son into and if you aren't done by that time I'm hexing off your Quidditch equipment."

"Short story?" Sirius sighed. "We had gone to Grimmauld Place. Got inside, insulted my mother. Gone upstairs to remove the hex from the family tree, and looked at it. Harry yelped and then poof! He turned into an infant. I made Reg and Polly look for whatever might have caused it. Long story? The same except that it involves Harry getting extremely insecure and threatened by David, from which I managed to talk him out at the moment, shortly before he turned into a little baby."

"David?" she mouthed. "I don't know any David. Certainly not one about whom Harry should feel insecure," she hissed.

"Well…" Sirius said nervously. "David is hiding at the moment, quite well but not well enough for Padfoot's nose and Black family tree to not find him. Plus at best he is few days old."

She gapped at him in shock.

"Yes, Mimi, you are pregnant," Sirius said quickly. "That's why you can't stand vanilla at the moment and are about to bite my head off, which you would do anyway if you weren't pregnant but at least if you weren't you wouldn't faint."

"Pregnant?" she mumbled. "But the doctors… They told me that I wouldn't be able to have any more children after Ruthie, unless a miracle occurred and I started ovulating again…"

"Then the miracle occurred because you are pregnant, with a boy, whom our older son decided to name David Remus shortly before he turned into an infant himself," Sirius said patiently.

"I will kill you," she mumbled. "Right after I will find some calming potion which doesn't have vanilla as an ingredient."

Sirius was out of the room before she even finished saying that. Moment later he was back with the potion.

She gulped it down greedily and then pressed her palms to her temples. How she found herself in this madness…

'Think rationally, she told herself. 'One nervous breakdown during a fortnight is enough, even for you. Take a deep breath,' she did so, 'let it out. In and out. In and out. Don't kill Sirius. He is already on the edge of hysteria. In and out. In and out. Rationally. Harry is an infant… You are pregnant … Think rationally … Fuck…'

"What the hell you have been thinking for fuck's sake?" she growled. "I told you that it was incredibly bad idea to take Harry with you! But no of course, Reggie says…"

"Mirzam please…" Sirius mumbled.

_Fuck you, Sirius._

"You fucking dimwit!" she bellowed as she stood up quickly, making her head spin dangerously. "You imbecilic flea-ridden fur-ball! I don't know which one of you is a bigger cretin! Regulus for dragging you there or you for listening to him. Perhaps next time both of you will go on your own. Then at least I wouldn't need to worry about you getting our son killed by a stray whatever was used on him…"

"Mi…" Sirius started.

"It's official!" she sneered. "I should have know that inbreeding will one day catch up with you and rob what was left of your mind. Actually I expected that it would happen someday but I was considering far more distant, geriatric, period of time! Seriously, what kind of family did I get into? Dumb, Dumber and the Dumbest…"

"WAHHAHA!"

Child's cries. Harry! _Harry first. Stuttering fool later. Fume outside before the whole house will be brought down with your anger._

Within five seconds she collected the mewling Harry from the armchair and left the living-room without giving a backward glance to the incredibly silent puppy in a cage on the coffee-table … More of a fool he was if he expected that she will remain calm…

Being outside was by heaps better than being inside with thick-headed cretin of a fiancé. Dim-witted dunderhead with no ounce of self-preservation towards his own blood… ARGH!

She sat down on the nearest chair and kept rocking to calm down the mewling infant. It always worked on Ruthie… Well, perhaps the fact that she was practically oozing with rage didn't help to calm Harry down. Kids had a six sense about that.

_Control yourself__ woman. You__ have a right to be furious but it won't help you fix it_. It took her a few minutes to gather her wits and push her anger to the back of her mind. As she calmed herself down, Harry calmed himself a bit and was only sniffling softly.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said gently. "I will fix it."

She looked down and encountered a violet-eyed glare which was saying 'Yeah, sure, as if you just didn't turn dad into a puppy.'

"Don't scowl at me, young man," she snickered. "At your age pouting only makes you look cuter."

The scowl only deepened.

"I'm not angry at you, Harry," she said softly. "Only at the idiot who was supposed to protect you or rather the three idiots with whom you were supposed to be safe."

Harry looked pointedly at her as if he understood what she was talking about.

"That doesn't mean that either of them will get out of this unscratched," she shook her head. "Seriously I don't know which one of them is the bigger idiot."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We are off to see Madam Pomfrey," she sighed. "Severus could help you too but at the moment he is too mentally unstable to deal even with his own issues let alone whatever madness resides in that damned hole."

Few minutes later she was walking through the school grounds. Harry was settled in her arms and he seemed to enjoy himself.

She made it up to the Hospital Wing but found the door locked. Just as she had started to contemplate between scaring Severus into helping her deal with Harry's condition or flooing to St Mungo she heard familiar squeak behind her back.

"Ms Verascez!" Flitwick's voice reached her and she whirled around to face her former Head of the House far too quickly for her own head to be comfortable with it. For a moment the world spun around until she found herself seated on a plush armchair, "Easy there, my girl. What brings you here?"

She closed her eyes, counted to ten before she opened them again and said as she patted Harry's back, "Harry, Professor."

"That is…" it was rather easy to render Flitwick speechless for a moment.

"Harry," she confirmed. "Idiot number one and idiot number two with idiot number three had taken him to their ancestral house in normal shape. About half an hour ago, maybe more because I had a temporary loss of consciousness, Harry came back with idiot number one in this shape."

"Oh…" Fliwtick mumbled. "That's why you are here. But Poppy isn't at Hogwarts at the moment. She is visiting her family in Vienna and she won't be back for a week. Her grandniece is expecting a child and the delivery is going to be any day now."

Now it was her turn to say, "Oh."

"If spell work was involved I can help you my dear but we need to run some tests," Flitwick continued. "Does he appears to just regress in physical age or totally?"

"It seems to me that the change reflects only on physical age, Professor. Though I might be wrong," she said slowly and then looked down at her son as she asked, "Who is your mommy?"

Harry looked at her quizzically before he pointed at her.

"The change is physical, Professor," she said with a nod.

"Regress of physical age," Flitwick hummed. "You are a Potion Maker, aren't you?" he asked pensively.

"Second class Potion Mistress," she confirmed. "I didn't have enough time to study for first class, Professor."

"So you might be familiar with various trends in potions?" Flitwick asked. "Late sixties, early seventieths?"

"Potions for infertile witches?" she asked pensively as she tried to recall older editions of Potions magazines. She was sure that once she read about a potion which seemed to turn practically everything into a little child. "Janus Nonagenus's Potion? But how come?"

"The accident had occurred at the Blacks' mansion?" Flitwick asked simply.

"Walburga," she muttered. "The potion didn't make the list of banned potions until 1984 … of course and considering that she had lost two sons and wasn't exactly the most stable person around…"

"Severus can help you with antidote, if you wish. But at the moment he is gone…" Flitwick started.

"I know," she said briskly. "He is at my place in no shape to help actually. But unless the potion requires months to prepare, I can most likely do it on my own. Thank you for your assistance, Professor."

"No problem, I'm happy to see around old students of mine. Contact me about any new developments," Flitwick beamed.

"I will," she nodded.

Flitwick walked away and she sighed.

"Time to pay a long overdue visit to Sluggy."

*

Slughorn chose the place of his retirement rather well. Ruthin was indeed a very beautiful town. Mirzam was thankful that the old man chose to reside here and not in , though he threatened his former students he would move there as he considered it as a very beautiful village and nice place to live.

Slughorn's house was located on the outskirts of the town itself. It was surrounded by many trees and bushes.

The man himself was seated at a table in the garden. A steaming cup of tea was standing within his reach next to a stack of books.

"Professor!" she called from the road and waved at the man.

Torn away from his job, Slughorn approached them. He was within twenty feet away from them when he recognised her.

"Mimi Verascez," he beamed. "What a nice surprise, my dear. How is your new stasis potion working on your plants?" he added jovially as he got closer.

"So well that I had to find a weaker one after a month of having no clients," she answered truthfully. "How are you Professor? Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, not really my dear. I asked Severus about his opinion of Mr Clewage's work. He sent me a very detailed list of what he considers as a waste of perfectly good ingredients. So I decided to check Severus' complaints by myself," Slughorn answered. "Anyway my research won't run away. Really. It's just something which retired Potions Masters do when they have too much free time on their hands. Come in, my dear. You wouldn't mind staying in the garden?"

"Not at all. At this time of the year my guests mostly stay at my porch too," she nodded.

"Tea, coffee, or something stronger?" Slughorn asked as he took her by her free arm.

"I won't say no to cold pumpkin juice, Professor," she smiled. "At this time of the year Romney Marsh is hotter than the sixth ring of hell

Slughorn left her at the table and went to the kitchen to bring drinks. He emerged from the confines of the house two minutes later with a tray in his hands.

It was general rule that any visits at Slughorn's, no matter how short, were small feasts. Along with juice, he brought a teapot and clean cup for it, milk, sugar, lemon and of course pastries.

He settled himself at the table in front of her and took a sip of tea before he asked, "So my dear Mimi, what brings you here? A social visit or a 'I encountered a problem Professor' visit?"

"The later," she said sheepishly. "Not that I don't enjoy visiting you, Professor, because I do. But if it was the former I would send an owl beforehand."

"And Severus can't help you?" Slughorn asked surprised. "You are close acquaintances."

"He would if he could," she sighed heavily. "At the moment he has problems bigger than mine."

"So what seems to be the problem, Mimi?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"Do you remember something about Janus Nonagenus's Potion?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, the prank potion, indeed I do," Slughorn hummed. "Quite popular one when your generation was a bunch of little kids. But I'm afraid that I cannot help you much other than that," he sighed. "The name of the potion comes from the date on which it was finished, the 9th of January, and the word has it that it was invented in mid forties."

"Is there a way to reserve its effects?" she asked quickly.

"There are two," Slughorn sighed. "One is to wait until the potion wears off. It's not exactly permanent because it's effect lasts about a year. The other is to owl Mr Nonagenus himself."

"Do you know how much it costs?" she sighed.

"That depends," Slughorn hummed. "Mr Nonagenus is a very curious inventor. The price would vary depending from the person who contacts him. For instance he can charge the annual income of a wizard for the antidote. For some he does it for free. Others he asks for favours."

"And those favours…" she said impatiently.

"Also vary," Slughorn nodded. "A box of expensive chocolates, tickets to various events, opera, theatre, cinema. Rare books. Jewels. Donating money to a charity. You won't know until you ask for his help."

"There isn't a recipe for antidote?" she sighed.

"There is, on Mr Nonagenus. I'm sorry my dear," Slughorn sighed and he patted her hand.

"Is there a special way I should address the letter to him?" she asked.

"Just send the letter to Janus Nonagenus. Or if you have that muggle thing which rings…"

"Telephone," she finished.

"I'll write down his number for you," Slughorn said.

"I'll be in your debt Professor," she sighed.

"Not a problem, but perhaps you could pay me a visit in less distressing times for you," Slughorn winked.

*

She didn't apparate home straight after getting Nonagenus' number. She found the nearest phone box and dialled the number.

_6746674748725225_

"What kind of a number is that?" she commented to a rather curious Harry who was settled on her left hip.

She waited through three rings and started considering dialling the number once again when she heard that the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Hello," spoke soft voice.

"Mr Janus Nonagenus?" she asked. "My name is Mirzam Verascez and I'm calling you because I have a problem which only your antidote will fix."

"Antidote," the voice whispered. "What antidote?"

"For the potion which turned my nearly fourteen year old son into one year old," she clarified, probably too harshly.

"That's not much," said the voice. "Can you give me more details?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know more than I learned from my fiancé. He and his brothers had taken our son into his ancestral house. In normal shape. He came back in a compacted one," she answered. "Which is exactly our problem because we would be glad to have our son back in normal shape. Certainly before the first of September but actually we would prefer to have him back the way he used to be before the 13th of July. I have Muggle relatives who know our son in his normal size and I would hate to explain how it is possible that week ago he was normal and for our wedding he is not."

"Wedding?" the voice on the other end of the line sounded surprised. "I mean congratulations. Who is the lucky man?"

"My fiancé," she answered. "So can you help us or do we need to postpone the wedding?" she asked not very kindly.

"I will help you," the voice said slowly. "But not without a price."

"How much? Galleons or do you prefer pounds?" she asked quickly.

There was long pause and then the voice spoke, "I wish to attend your wedding, Ms Verascez, with four guests of my choosing."

Fuck you, Nonagenus, she thought.

"I would be honoured," she said instead. "Can you tell me to which address I should send your invitation, Mr Nonagenus?"

"Send the invitation with the owl which will deliver the potion," Nonagenus said. "It should be done in a week time, eight days at the most. My owl will reach you by your surname."

"Thank yo…" the line went dead.

"Fuck it," she snorted. "At least we know that you will come back to your normal size at some point of time."

Harry looked at her with an expression which said, 'It's not much, you know.'

"But at the moment, it's the best we have. Come, there is a canary which wants to be let out of its cage at home as well as a mentally unstable sleeping beauty and apparently no matter how hard I try I just can't take a break," she snorted.

She looked around to check how many people she had around and when she was satisfied that none of them was looking in her direction she disapparated.

**S. B.**

He knew that what was ahead of him was the hardest month in last decade, not even Dementors or Voldemort could compare to a pregnant Mirzam. Not that she was wholly responsible for her reactions. It was just his luck to piss her off at the most unstable moment of the pregnancy.

Magical pregnancies had major difficulties, more specifically: two of them. It was the first and third month. Witches were very prone to miscarriages during the third month and while nothing like that ever happened to Mirzam there was still a big possibility that it might happen. But nothing couldn't beat the first month of pregnancy.

The conception of magical child always made the woman carrying the child extremely emotionally unstable. It happened because of the amount of magic which was embedding itself into the child, a mix of its parents magic as well as the magic which implanted the child into the uterus.

Last time he was lucky to survive. This time… not even Voldemort will be as scary as Mirzam.

He had to hope that Mirzam would come back relatively quickly but she wasn't quick enough for him to not figure out that she was out of the house. Because this form was utterly humiliating, for Merlin's sake he was grown man … and a damned puppy. Since he kept his mind Mirzam had to force him into his Animagus form and deaged it at the same time. Yippee.

Thankfully she quickly restored him back to normal before she said sweetly, "Harry will come back into normal size in a week. You can call off your brothers from searching for the cure. Tell them that today and for the rest of the week the three of you are on kitchen duty. Now, please take Harry because I need to check whatever or not our sleeping beauty upstairs qualifies for closed ward in St Mungo or is there some hope for him."

"How did you…" he started curiously.

"Later," she shrugged. "For the record your son has teeth. Take that into account when you will give him lunch. I'm sure that you will find plenty of things to do together which will be much more interesting than Severus."

"What about you? Will you eat with us?" he asked nervously.

"I suspect that I might not have that strong a stomach to eat something now and keep it, or afterwards… We'll see," she sighed.

She left the living-room and he found himself thinking that he didn't envy Snape, not at all.

"Want to go for a walk Harry?" he asked nervously. "There might be screams for mercy and they won't belong to your mother."

Two minutes later they were outside the door on their way to New Romney.

**S. S.**

He felt incredibly dizzy as if his head was wrapped in layers upon layers of wool. There was a light in the room. An almost blinding light at that and gentle breeze which told him that the window was open. The gentleness under his back felt very much like a proper bed.

Almost subconsciously he was aware of someone's else presence in the room. That thought was confirmed when he heard the sound of a lighter being lit and then the distinct sound of a cigarette being lit. There was a deep breath and then a deeper exhale.

"You can't stop pretending to be dead," came a not very kind snort. "I know that you are awake."

The voice seemed to belong to Mirzam but for the life of him he couldn't recall what could upset her so much to talk to him like that.

He sat up on the bed and saw her seated on a chair right under the door, she was leaning heavily on the left arm of the chair, with her left hand propped under her head, in her right hand she was holding a lit cigarette.

She looked disappointed, extremely disappointed and rather tired.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"You tell me," she shrugged. "It's bad enough that you woke up whole house yesterday, then you had to scare the crap out of Sirius and trust me he isn't very easy to scare."

Oh, bugger. The memory of last night dawned on him with its full force. It was a miracle that he wasn't hexed out of the house hours ago and that Mirzam was still willing to sit by his side.

"Explain it to me," she hissed like an angry cat. "Make me understand what the hell had happened that night because I can't wrap my mind around the fact that you raped Lily and then you left her to fend for herself," she snarled.

It wasn't a question, it was an order and one he should obey if he wanted to live long enough to make it past the door.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't know?" Mirzam snapped. "Of course you do, you blithering imbecile. Stop playing with me because I'm not in mood for games and I actually have bigger problems on my head."

That was it, the time when she was going to say, 'Disappear from our lives and never come back.'

He didn't suspect that rejection would hurt so much. The avalanche of guilt and shame was practically crushing him.

"Make me understand," she said quietly. "I cannot help you if you won't tell me the truth."

"You can't help me," he mumbled. "I'm beyond redemption."

"You know the difference between a brave man and a coward?" she asked with a snort. "They are both human beings, they make mistakes. But only a coward runs away from his responsibilities … The Severus Snape I knew was not a coward."

"He always was and always will be," Severus muttered and turned his face away just to not look at her face.

"This is the same man who would give anything to keep Lily and her family safe. This is Dumbledore's spy. This is the man who fooled Voldemort. This is the man who loved Lily Evans with all his heart. The man who cannot look into her eyes without seeing his own mistakes," Mirzam said bitterly. "Severus Snape, you disgust me."

"You aren't the first and you won't be the last person to say this words," he mumbled.

"Show it to me," she hissed. "Show it to me that you never gave a damn about Lily and that I was wrong about you then. Show it. Show me your Patronus!"

The air felt heavy with magic surging through it.

His wand was pressed against his fingers and thinking about the day he became Ruthie's godfather, one of his happiest memories, he cracked out, "Expecto Patronum."

He hid his face in his hands but through the gap he saw a silver doe standing in the middle of the room.

He knew that trying to fool Mirzam won't work. It was like trying to fool himself. But he loved her as much as Lily. A different kind of love but just as strong. He loved them both enough to not burden their lives with his presence, to let them live their lives while he…

Long arms wrapped around his shoulders and he found his head pressed to the crook between her neck and shoulder. He heard the steady rhythm of her heart and felt her hand running through his hair.

The avalanche of guilt, shame, despair and years of misery finally crushed him and without any dignity he sobbed in her arms, clinging to her like a child to its mother.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered through tears. "You were the first person who accepted me the way I was without trying to change me, with all my sins. You accepted all my bitterness and brought the light into my life when I thought I will never see it again. You wormed your way through all my shields and you claimed part of my heart before I knew that it happened. You made yourself the sister I never had and no matter what you always accepted me… It sounds absurd but I love you and I don't want you to be angry with me but I know that you are and that you will be even more angry."

"I'm …" she mumbled. "Flattered, Severus." Small pause, "Certainly I didn't expect that." He started pulling away to spare her embarrassment. "Sit, for Merlin's sake," she muttered and hugged him even tighter. "I didn't say that I was repulsed, just surprised. Though you made your stand quite obvious several times before." After a long pause, she continued, "That's why I cannot understand what happened."

"Drugs," he mumbled. "Dragon's Happiness. Ever heard about it?"

"Bits and pieces," she sighed. "You had a trip."

"You have no idea," he shook his head. "I have holes in my memory of that day big enough to drive a fist through. It's incredibly embarrassing," he sighed. "I remember being turned on by the feeling of my underwear for Merlin's sake and it was only just the beginning," he whined pitifully. "I had an orgasm when flipping through the Daily Prophet and for your information, both of my hands were fixed on the paper and it's not as if it had any smut in it unless you count Fudge's speech as smut."

He paused to take a deep breath. She was amazingly calm, had it been any other person What he was going to said next was horribly embarrassing thought it wasn't as if he had any dignity left.

"I told Dumbledore to come out of the closet," he squeaked. "There is a reason why teachers shouldn't be indulging in too a strong liquor during the term you know. Slughorn is awfully talkative while drunk. The look on Dumbledore's face… Merlin. Damned by-product… as if THE talk afterwards wasn't enough… Wait a minute… you knew that Dumbledore was homosexual?"

"You remember whose girlfriend I was back then?" she snorted. "It was one of Sirius' ways to not get himself expelled after trying to turn you into Remus' dinner. Paragraph 13 point 1013 in Hogwarts' Code of Punishments: Expelling homosexual students is against the rules where said homosexuality is strongly connected to the reason of expelling. Apparently your comments concerning Sirius' fierce protectiveness towards Remus fell into that category," she muttered.

"But Black was heterosexual," Severus chocked out.

"If you are talking about Sirius…" Mirzam muttered. "Yes he is, not that Dumbledore needed to know that at that point of time. And since we reached the subject of knowing you still didn't tell me what happened that day when Lily was raped," she added after a moment.

"I stopped at Dumbledore?" he mumbled. "So, shortly after that I realised that if I still want to have a job I need to remove myself from the castle. So I went to Spinner's End. I bathed myself in a cauldron full of pepper up potion and then thought that it would be funny to wank in Felix Felicis. It only gets more embarrassing…"

"You drank Felix Felicis?" she asked simply.

"How did you know that?" he squeaked nervously.

"The after-party of my wedding party. You and Alan cracked the crate of champagne between yourself … needed to pee. You peed into the bottles and then you claimed that you were thirsty and you downed two bottles in a row before anyone noticed what was wrong. You are horrible when drunk and I assume that you are even worse drugged."

"I drank Felix Felicis," he confirmed pitifully. "Then I found myself without any good liquor at hand and decided to buy some. Then my memory gets a bit more hazy. I didn't know whether or not I left my house but I seemed to have had an incredibly erotic dream about Lily. One that I knew that will never happen. Of utter dominance and force… in public. I didn't know from where it came from because I would never … never in my life treat her like that."

She sighed heavily but hadn't said anything.

"I know what you are thinking," he mumbled. "But I did. I raped her and left her alone while I hared away Merlin only knows where because I cannot remember what happened after that dream. If it was any other man… they would never find the body. I killed for her, Mirzam. I would die for her. I would sacrifice everything for hers safety. I worshipped the ground on which she walked. I hated James Potter with every fibre of my being for having her love and I would sign a pact with the devil just for one moment when she looked at me like that… I lost her once when I let my foolish mouth speak those words… and then my own actions."

Somewhere in the house the door slammed shut.

She knew that. She knew of his love to Lily. He didn't have to tell her. But to finally come clean.

"Come clean, Severus," she whispered.

"I did," he whispered.

"With me," she said quietly. "Not with Lily. Come clean with her and I'm not promising… but perhaps there will be something to salvage."

"What I'm supposed to do?" he mumbled.

"Everything, anything," she said softly.

From the corner of his eye he saw an empty bottle in her hand. He knew what he was supposed to do and he poured everything which was left of him into that bottle.

He fell asleep in Mirzam's warm embrace, feeling her steady heartbeat under his ear.

**L. P.**

The kids persuaded Remus to take them to the swings in New Romney but she didn't feel like it. So after ensuring that Remus wouldn't lose the whole bunch in the playground she came back to the farm on her own.

Approaching the house felt like coming home. Finally after years of not having home at all she a place to go to. They were safe here, safe and happier than they have been for a very long time.

If only she could see Severus.

For some reason after he collapsed last night everybody tried to keep them apart. She didn't know why but as much as she owed Mirzam and Sirius, she wanted to see Severus and finally talk to him.

She entered the house and very quietly started searching the rooms for him. It wasn't until she got upstairs to the attic when she spotted that the door to one of the rooms was ajar and slowly she approached it.

Mirzam was seated on the bed with her arms wrapped around Severus' shoulders. Severus himself was huddled as tightly as he could.

She listened to their conversation and to her utter shock she learned that Severus was the one who raped her. It was bizarre that Mirzam could be in the same room with him without hexing him into the next Millennium.

She couldn't have stand it. She tried to wipe away all memories of being raped and erased the memory of the voice she heard…

She ran. She didn't know to where. But the darkness around her felt reassuring and it didn't hurt. The numbness embraced her and she allowed herself to not feel.

How much time had passed she didn't know. But suddenly the darkness around her parted in the gentle glow coming from a wand and a long fingered hand was extended in front of her face.

"I know that you heard us," Mirzam said softly. "You owe me nothing, Lily, but I will still ask."

"I will never forgive him," Lily spat. "He raped me."

"He did," Mirzam nodded calmly.

She was so irrationally calm that Lily wanted to hurt her.

"My husband spent twelve years in a top security cell in Azkaban Prison for a crime he didn't commit where he was sent without a trial," Mirzam said quietly. "All I ask of you before you condemn Severus is to hear him out."

"I don't want to be within twenty feet of him," Lily snarled and she huddled even tighter.

"You won't be," Mirzam said calmly. "Be his judge. Be his jury. Be his executioner but for seven years of your friendship hear him out before you condemn him. That's all I ask of you."

How she found herself in a room filled with books washed in light with a stone basin placed on the desk. Maybe she apparated or maybe Mirzam walked her upstairs.

"You…" Lily mumbled. "Won't come?"

"I saw most of them," Mirzam said simply. Then she paused and added quietly, "And those I didn't see were not meant for my eyes."

Lily looked at the basin nervously and took the plunge.

Memories of a childhood. Merlin, how young they were back then. Why Severus had given those memories for her to watch? She knew them all, remembered the words, places, and things. So maybe it wasn't what she was supposed to look at, not places, not words, not things they had done.

She kept looking. The children they had been once grew up into teenagers and teenagers into adults.

'Anything.' The anguish on Severus' face the price which he was willing to pay…

The memories of Severus' adulthood blurred from one to another and she wasn't sure where one ended and the other begun. She withstood the memory of her humiliation with a stone face mentally preparing herself for condemning Severus for his crime.

Until she saw Severus and Sirius on the corridor upstairs. The open anguish, shame and hate on Severus' face and the relief when Sirius raised his wand.

"No!" she yelped when the memory ended.

She was back in the library again. The sun was shining through the windows and stone basin was still standing on the desk.

Mirzam was seated in one of the armchairs, lost in a book and really not paying attention to her.

"A wise man told me once; there is no greater love nor greater sacrifice than killing or dying for your loved ones," Mirzam said without tearing her eyes from the book. "And since we are talking about death sentences," she finally lowered her book and looked at Lily. "In your hands you hold the life of Severus Snape. Bear that in mind when you deliver your judgement."

The door to the library opened slowly and a hunched figure walked inside. It seemed as if between last night from which the last memory she saw and now Severus aged at least ten years.

In his hunched position he seemed smaller than he really was and completely vulnerable. Scared, resigned, defeated.

Only once he raised his eyes to look at her and she couldn't bear the pain and shame she saw in them.

She approached him slowly, hating herself when she saw that his anguish increased with every step she took in his direction but he didn't back off.

She stopped just a step away from him and raised her left hand very slowly. Even without touching his face she knew that he was trembling.

Some people say that a man can withstand hours of torture from the hand of a man without as much as a blink but the same man would fall apart in front of a woman because of a simple caress.

Severus Snape, the man who was fooling Lord Voldemort on daily basics and lead the hardest and most stubborn house at Hogwarts had crumbled under the weight of her gentle touch to his knees with his eyes full of tears.

And somehow Lily couldn't bring herself to blame him any longer for raping her. It happened, it was awful and it almost destroyed her but she came through it stronger than she ever was while Severus was left under an avalanche of grief over a friendship long lost. She owed him forgiveness which she didn't give before he strayed to the dark side.

Besides Ryan and Rose needed a father and that wasn't something she wouldn't take from her children.

**M. V.**

Outside the door of the library Mirzam breathed in relief. It seemed that those two wouldn't need her help for a while and finally she was free to just be lazy for few minutes before the rest showed up.

'It would seem that I won a prize in 'Can your week get any weirder?' lottery," she snorted inwardly. 'Screw that, I need ice-cream.'

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_Funny chapter, huh? Very Mirzamish but Harry at the moment would be less attentive to essential parts of the chapter. Speaking about attention: the person who will figure out true identity of Mr Nonagenus will receive dedication in next chapter, the clue is in the number, have fun._

_This chapter was funnier than the next which will be much more sombre and much more darker and longer. Hopefully I will be able to post it before New Year and if not then I'm afraid that I won't post anything until the end of January or middle of February because I have exams at University, eight of them and all of them require my undivided attention._**  
**


End file.
